The Ribbon That Binds Us
by Millenyra
Summary: A half demon seeking power. A priestess seeking normalcy. An assassin seeking redemption. See how the ribbon of fate binds them to a cursed jewel that will change their lives forever. A different take on a feudal fairy tale, seen through the eyes of a man to be known as Battousai. Summary credit goes to my friend, Soul. Thank you buddy. I give credit where it's due.
1. The Ribbon That Binds Us (Prologue)

The Ribbon That Binds Us (Prologue)

It was a warm spring night with the full white pearl hanging from the darkness of the skies, casting some light on the earth below. The light shone down on a lone man wearing a dark blue haori and a pair of white hakama, with a white Juban acting as an undergarment for his haori. The obi around his waist also happened to be white while his feet wore a pair of rice straw sandals and a pair of white socks. Long strands of red blew in the night's wind as the young male stared down at his bloodied sword. Each time he preformed these killings for peace, it brought him close to his goal yet farther from himself.

For a moment longer he stared at his sharp katana then turned his attention once again at the bodies that littered the path behind him. Five of them, he killed five of them tonight. Turning on his heel to approach the bodies, kneeling next to one he used the back of the man's haori to clean the blood from the blade, making it shine in the light provided by the moon. For a time, he stared at his reflection, or what he could see with just a blade. The blue eyes he once had now held some yellow tint to them, closing them he finally stood again and sheathed his sword. The red head turned on his heel once more, stepping from the corpses that now lay there, forgotten... For the time being.

Night had come and went. The sun had just begun to rise and so had the birds which had started to chirp their morning song. A pair of birds flew from the branches, twirling around each other as a village came into view. It was rather small, compared to some but it was home to many. One woman in particular was approaching her home at the foot of a tall hill, slightly battered due the the purification of demons she had done the night prior.

The woman's attire consisted of a white haori top with a pattern of red sowed ribbons in the sleeves, there also appeared to be a rather thick string of red going over her chest only to end in a bow. The pair of hamaka she wore were colored in red, with a pair of white socks at her feet and pair of rice straw sandals. She carried a quiver at her back, with a small rope that held it together over her right shoulder. The woman carried a long bow made out of oak wood, with a near invisible yet durable string.

As she walked nearer to her hut, one could notice her pale skin and her gentle yet stern auburn eyes while rather long midnight black strands moved with the light breeze of morning which were tied back by a single white ribbon.

A small smile grew on her lips at the sight of her younger sister exiting their hut but soon faded once she'd notice the frown the younger one's face.

"I'm alright Kaede, you worry to much"

"But onee-san..."

A small sigh escaped her lips before sending her younger sibling a smile once again even if were small, while giving a light shake of her head in the slightest.

"Stop worrying so much, Kaede... I'm fine and these are just scratches" she proclaimed after moving past Kaede, to brush away the mat in order to enter the hut.

With a sigh escaping Kaede's lips, she followed after her sister to aid elder sister in tending to her minor wounds and little bruises. By then however, the sun was fairly high in the sky and the black haired beauty was now conducting a small meal for either of them, despite Kaede's protests. The priestess, and protector handed her a bowl of stew she'd finish brewing in the rather large pot of black.

Kaede took the bowl and began to eat, not tearing her big child-like brown bark eyes from her elder sister. The youngins kimono consisted of a simple kimono colored in a yellow orange with what appears to be small groups of dark grass all over it, which went down to her ankles. A red obi wrapped around her wasit, to hold it all secure. She too wore rice straw sandles. Kaede's hair seemed quite similar to her elder sibling, but the bangs in her front revealed a bit more of her forehead.

After they had their meal, Kaede decided to help her clean the bowls and whatnot to reduce the strain on her elder sisters body. Soon enough was nearly left one again, however the eldest halted at the door for a moment before glancing over her shoulder with a smile.

"worry not Kaede, I'll return shortly" waiting for the young one to nod, she headed out.


	2. The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter One)

_**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter One: Autumn Rain)**_

It was clearly morning yet, the sun could not be seen due the thick darkened clouds that hovered the earth below. Light rain had started to fall moments before, and Kikyou had been caught in it as she returned to the home she shared with Kaede. Another night of purifying demon, and another few minituare wounds and bruises. Kikyo's auburn eyes stared ahead as she neared the village, but a small tingle was felt through her. That meant another demon was on the prowl, perhaps even a group.

Kikyo quickened her pace into a light run, ignoring the light stinging of the droplets that fell against the pale skin of her face. She halted upon seeing a small group of demons teorizing the villagers, some screamed in fear while other stood frozen in place. As the demons turned their gaze to the priestess, her eyes became stern while reaching back for an arrow. Much to her dismay, she only had three left, including the one she drew to secure it in place with her bow. Pulling back the arrow with the string at the butt of the wood, she almost dared them to do anything. A bright pink hue surrounded the arrow, ready to be fired.

Kikyo took that time aim at where she assumed the demon would go as it slithered closer, at a rather decent pace. The arrow flew at the demon, leaving behind it a trail of small white dust, while the glow grew into a bit of an oval shapped barrier. Soon the demon crumbled into pieces on the muddy earth, due the arrow having had purified the beast. Shortly after, two more met the same fate however, one remained. An ogre, wielding a giant club with some spikes at the very tip.

Cursing her luck mentally, she maintained her stern glance against the demon's. Either waited to see what the other would do, as the rain fell around them. The ogre eventually grew tired of waiting and opened it's mouth to let out a booming voice with a small hint of a growl.

"Priestess, you seem to be out of arrows"

Kikyou merely narrowed her eyes at the ogre, offering the smallest of smiles and just as she was about to retort, the voice of her younger sister reached her ears over the rain pouring around them.

"Kikyou-sama!" Kaede shouted to her, with a quiver at her back and a bow in her hand.

"Kaede..." Kikyou whispered under breathe as she turned.

The ogre demon merely stared at Kaede that was fast approaching, the younger girl stopped some feet away with a shiver. Not from the demon towering over either her and her sister, but due the rain and the cold breezes.

"I have come to help"

"Kaede, return home now" she said sternly, with a hint of worry.

"But..." before the young one could finish her sentence the demon had begun to approach with a booming laugh.

Kikyou stepped to them in a bit of jog, worry filling her heart for her only living sibling. Fear played with her heart as she noticed the demon raise it's mighty weapon, just as she reached her sister's side. Pulling an arrow from the quiver, whom had her eyes shut tight in fear. Reacting quickly the elder priestess, Kikyou took an arrow from the quiver at Kaede's back, not wasting anymore time, she pulled back the the straight wooden partical and the flow of purity surrounded it. Just as quickly she let it fly with a stern glare at the demon. Moments later, the screams of growling pains faded.

She stood there, in front of her sister, whom happened to be cowaring even now. Sparing the girl a glance, her eyes soften just a fraction.

"Kaede, what were you thinking?"

The girl seemed unable to answer her at the moment, and Kikyou glanced at the grey colored sky. With a sigh escaping her, the older sibling held the her hand to Kaede with a smile, as her eyes fell on the fragile girl.

"come Kaede, let us return home together."


	3. The Ribbon That Binds Us (C2: Pt1)

_**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Two: Snow Storms of Sorrow Part One)**_

Kikyou had woken sometime before dawn, like she always had. She sat over her legs, with her heels at her behind. The teenaged woman delicately held onto a cup of steaming tea, as stern pair of auburn eyes stared outside the window as cold breeze sneaked in, making it clear that winter was nearing, and quickly. Slight rustling to her right caught her attention, turning her head with a small smile surfacing.

"Good morning, Kaede"

"Good morning, Onee-san" she mumbled out in a sleepy state, pushing herself in a sitting position.

Kikyou stared at the young girl a while longer, before glancing out the window once more. A stern stare outside for a time before her eyes narrowed in the slightest.

'something is amiss...' the priestess thought.

"Onee-san?" she asked, with a curious glance.

Being snapped from her thoughts, Kikyou turned her gaze to her younger sister. A small smile surfacing again, to the only sibling she had left.

"Do not worry, Kaede... I will just be outside" she spoke softly, placing the cup on the floor board and moving to stand.

Kaede just watched with a silent yet worried gaze, but said nothing. The priestess stepped over to the door once she'd put on her rice sandals, with one last glance to her sister promising to return soon, Kikyou stepped outside. Auburn eyes glanced about the area, though she was met with nothing but a silent breeze. The children were all inside, as were the adults. She narrowed her eyes slightly as a noise was caught by her ears. Heavy galloping, was fast approaching.

Turning her head to the right, she was met with the sight of a black horse coming to a stop some feet away. The rider quickly climbed off the horse he rode in on, and ran to her. Lowering himself to his knees, followed by a low bow. One thing is for certain, that caught Kikyou a little off-guard.

"Miko-sama! I come bearing a message of utmost urgency" the man in heavy armor, spoke.

Putting on a stern face, all emotion slipping from her face, in other words, neutral. She waited and pondered this for a little time, but spoke out her question.

"what is this message, you have sought me out for?"

"I fear for the men in the next village over, Miko-sama... There has been word of a demon seeking out young men, no one knows why"

Kikyou continued to gaze at man, feeling a little uneasy about this whole situation and found herself pondering this. Her thoughts reeling, and looking for an answer to what could very well be what she felt in the air moments ago.

'perhaps... This will lead me to the answers, that I seek'

By that time, the man had lifted himself in the same kneeling position with concern over his features. Her auburn eyes met with the darker ones that he had, and with a short nods of her head.

"I will answer this call for help, but give me time to prepare"

With a curt nod in agreement, the man offered her a smile as he stood on his feet again. Kikyou on the other hand turned on her heel and entered the house. Kaede had obviously overheard the entire conversation, for she stood there with her sister's bow and quiver in hand. She could not help the small smile that grew, kneeling down to eye level in order to speak.

"Kaede, I'm going to have to leave in charge for just a little while" gauging the youngin's reaction, with eyes filled with worry.

"I'll be fine, sister.. After all, I am the younger sister of the village priestess" she said with a smile.

Kikyou let out the smallest of laughs, to her sister's bravery. Pushing herself up in a standing position, she graciously accepted her quiver filled with many arrows and secured it over her right shoulder. Next was her bow, one final look to her sibling's face, she turned to leave but halted.

"I should return in about a day's time, can you handle yourself"

"of course!"

"Good..." was her only response, lifting the mat and stepped out.

Some hours had passed, as the man led her from atop his horse to their destination. She had attained her own horse in order to keep up with the light stride the man ahead of her and maintained. Some snow had begun to fall in that time, obsuring their view a little. Kikyou would have stared at the snowflakes that fell to the cold earth beneath them but somethings wasn't right with this air and it didn't sit well with the priestess.

After having travelled a few miles, they stopped at the top of the mountain, above the village that lay at the base. Even from here, she could see the women ushering her children inside due to the lower in tempature in the air while the snow continued to fall. The man on the horse to her left trotted on, giving off a light shiver due to the cold. She followed, feeling the cold breeze pass her frame, yet she remained neutral. Being a priestess, she was required to do that, to protect her and those around her. If she showed emotion anywhere, the demons in the vicinity could very well take advantage of her weakness.

Either of them halted their horse, and Kikyou was the first to climb off her own. Auburn eyes glanced around, she saw nothing but the snow falling to the earth but, even so, her senses seemed to be tugging at her. Her hues set on a lone man, sitting on a bench outside despite the weather. His sword tucked protectively to his chest with either of his arms crosses into his sleeves. Red bangs obsured his eyes from view, due to his head being tilted forward.

'curious... Perhaps a bandit laying wait...?' she thought, auburn eyes once again scanning the area.

"Miko-sama?" the man called.

Kikyou's eyes grew wide for just a moment, but returned to normal. Her gaze fell on him, with naught but promise dancing in her her hues.

"Do not worry, I will look for the source of your troubles"

With that being said, Kikyou wandered ahead after having left the horse in the man's care. The deeper she walked thought the tree, the harder snow feel. She was glad to have gotten a bamboo hat over her head, held by a small rope at her chin and a cloak of rice straw over her shoulders. As the snow fall and breezes increased, Kikyou halted to glance about. There tingling she felt within her had risen, which indicated that she was indeed nearing her targer and the source of the men's restlessness.

Some time prior to her travelling alone in nothing but snow, the priestess had gotten some information from the women, as much as the men. From what they had said, one by one their husbands wandered into the snowy fortress of the trees, and they have yet to return. Rumors had spread, some had told her that their seemed to hear a fading voice and the men went to investigate, others said that the men had left in a trance.

'Either way, it does not bode well... Perhaps there is a demon involved... No, there must be a demon' she thought, as she begun to venture on.


	4. The Ribbon That Binds Us (C2: Pt2)

_**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Two: Snow Storms of Sorrow Part Two)**_

After a little more walking in the shimmering white blanket covering the snow, Kikyou's progression was halted by a barrier. Narrowing her eyes to look through, she noted a man in snow, shivering and cold. As the priestess was about to break through, she was met with the sight of a woman covered by a white kimino approaching the shivering man. From what Kikyou could see, the woman had pale skin, and long darkned hair that reached her knees. She noticed then, he was being taken somewhere by that very woman.

Kikyou tightened the grip to her bow, letting loose a small burst of spiritual power to allow her to past through the barrier obsuring her path. A short walk later, the priestess came across decently large castle finished with a wall that many would have trouble climbing. Taking special precautions, the priestess of high regard surrounded her bow with a pink glow as she stepped through the gate.

Careful auburn eyes glanced around but what caught her attention so suddenly, was the cry of a child. With light steps she followed the path of footsteps on the snow's surfaced, which led to the back of the castle. There he stood, the man holding a small child in his arms trying to quiet it's crying. In the eyes of a normal human, it would probably seem natural enough, however in this situation, with the tingling of her senses... This was not right.

Looking to her right, Kikyou was immediately met with a cold gaze of the woman she'd seen leading the man away. The tingling within her senses continued persistantly, and with a stern gaze follows with a voice.

"I have come to investigate this place"

"There is nothing to investigate, leave"

Kikyou remained still, save for her gripping at the bow at her side once she'd taken notice of the glare that intensified and the aura as well, indicating that she was indeed a demon. The shape of the woman grew into that of a demoness, with white hair reaching to her ankles. Her skin as turned into a pale red, with a pair of piercing yellow eyes. Long ears stretching to a pointed tip, fangs slipped past her lips and claws at her fingers.

With a loud screeching growl, she went in for the offensive. The demoness lauched in her direction, seeking to take Kikyou's life and end things there. Kikyou narrowed her gaze, erecting a barrier to divert the claws reaching for her neck. Stepping back, she pulled an arrow to secure it onto her bow, letting it fly with a white sparkled trail that soon faded. Much to her dismay, the arrow had missed by an inch or so due the demoness leaping in the air for another attack.

Glaring auburn met with angry yellow, one attacking with claws the other erecting a barrier again and again when the other got too close. Flashes of demonic and holy power continuously brust through the air. Kikyou breathed out in exhuastion, her previously perfect hair now a mess with her white ribbon having been torn into. The other's was no better.

"I cannot allow you to continue on living, demon" she spoke out, drawing out an arrow, to secure it.

With her focus, the arrow grew a mighty pink hue. The demon from feet away could feel the mighty holy aura being draw into it, causing a shiver of fear. As the demoness moved to the right, Kikyou adjusted her aim fairly quick and let the arrow free. In mere moments, she'd purified the demon and the barrier that had previously been maintained vanished.

Kikyou let out a heavy breath, clearly tired out from the battle that happened moments prior. Her eyes felt heavy, soon finding herself collapsing into the snow while holding a lose grip on her bow. her vision blurred, and before either of her eyes fluttered, a figure seemed to be approaching her collapsed form.

'a demon...?' was her last thoughts as her conciousness faded.

Some hours later, Kikyou's eyes fluttered open to the sight of a wooden ceiling above and felt the warmth of the blanket laying over her and candle light at her bedside. Her first thoughts were, how had she gotten here. Then the next was the figure she had seen back at the snow fall castle.

'who was that?'

Glancing to her left, she saw nothing but light fading into shadown but upong hearing rustle to her right, she turned her head to be met with a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. She pushed herself up and moved away a little due to his close aprroximity, surprise was clear on her features, and she could not change it at the moment. The man before her offered her a small smile, as his hues danced with amusement.

"Good... You're awake, I feared that you were too far gone" he spoke as he stood, patting at his hamakas.

"Who are you?" she retorted, with a bit of a glare.

He regarded her for a time before turning on his heel to grab hold of his sword that leaned against the wall by the window. Kikyou merely watched him as he secured it to his obi on the left, allowing her eyes to narrow at him. He soon turned again, to face her.

"My name is Kenshin"


	5. The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Three)

_**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Four: Seperate Ways)**_

After some rest in the inn for another few hours or so, the young man whom had introduced himself as Kenshin, and the one who graciously brought her here, even unknowing of the fact of her position of being a priestess. They now stood a few feet from which other, just outside the inn. Auburn and blue met together and sooner then later she closed her eyes. The priestess took a moment to bow her head in his direction only to stand upright again moments later. Either of her eyelids fluttering open once more to meet his gaze.

"Thank you for looking after me..." were words softly spoken from her lips.

In return he gave her another small smile, giving a light bow of his head and turned his heel to begin walking away.

"I could not just leave a woman to her death"

Kikyou thought on those words before turning on her heel, making her way to where she remembered leaving the horse. Upon crossing paths with the man that had led her here for the purification of that demon. Noticing some women crying of happiness when their husbands had returned home, and some of sorrow over having lost their love, due to having waited much too long. Kikyou could not help but feel a tinge of pain in her heart then, that was by a followed by a grip of her bow.

"Miko-sama? Are you quite alright?"

Being pulled from her thoughts, Kikyou gazed at the man to her right with intense auburn eyes. Her resolve strengthening again, slowly but surely.

"I am fine, but I must return home" as she said this, Kikyou climbed onto her horse's back.

"But are you positive... It is still cold out and are you not hurt?"

"Worry not for me, help care for the women who have lost their loved ones" glancing to the man that had approached her horse.

With that having been said, Kikyou gave a light tug on the reigns to have the horse move forward, returning on her way home despite the continuous snow fall and the cold weather. Luckily before having left the inn, she had once again placed the bamboo hat over her head and the cloak of rice straw over her shoulders. Regret filled her once the wind had picked up, perhaps she should have waited out the storm in the village behind her. No... She had to return up as quickly as possible, who knows what could happen, or what had happened already. Worry begun to fill her when she thought of the posible dangers lurking around her home, but quickly dismissed that thought and pushed the worry away.

Upon reaching one of the many hills that stood near her home, Kikyou halted the advance of the horse to over look the area with stern auburn eyes. Small tingles reached her senses then, the first sign of demons lurking around. Either of her eyes narrowed in the slightest as the tingling increased as she had the horse move forward, though it seemed hesitant to even move. Something was off...

Suddenly, before she could even gather her thoughts, a demon approached. He appeared to be an ogre with a deep green colored skin, with a pair of deadly looking yellow eyes. Two large fang sticking from each side of the demon's mouth, like deformed tusks of a boar. A singular, twisted horn stuck out from the ogre's forehead, while his white hair was blown back with it's movements. The only thing he wore, was a piece of loincloth. Quickly enough he ran with heavy steps towards the horse despite being just a few inches taller then the four legged creature, and pierced Kikyou's steed through the chest despite the horse's efforts to stand taller with a neigh. That had caused Kikyou to fall on the hard ground with a small hiss of pain.

Her faithful steed cried out as the ogre before them grinned and let out a deep, booming laugh. Slowly the demon drew back it's hand from the horse's chest, watching in twisted amusement as the steed fell to the ground as well, drawing out it's last breaths. Kikyou stood slowly to her feet as the yellow eyes of the demon turned to watch her with a grin. Her bow already in her left hand with a tight grip, auburn eyes merely watched him.

"Priestess, you are the infamous Kikyou, I take it?"

The grip she had tightened a little more, causing her knuckles to grow white in doing so but she remained silent, forcing to keep her retort to herself. The demon ogre merely snorted after having to wait for a response, followed with a growl while he spoke.

"I see, you're the strong silent type, Priestess... Not that it matters, your life is mine just like the lives of those weak mortals you claim to protect, their lives will be over soon enough"

Something snapped in her mind then, as visions... No, images of Kaede bleeding profusely just as the other villagers as well, flashed into her head. A sharp glare was suddently sent to the demon some feet away from her as she reached back to pull the last remaining arrow from her quiver, due to the rest having fallen out from the fall. In one swift motion, she secured the arrow in place and pulled the butt against the string to aim at the ogre.

"Did I strike a nerve, priestess?" he questioned with a grin.

"Enough! Your life ends here, and now!" she finally shouted back.

The demon moved in a zig zag motion, cause Kikyou to deepen her glare as soon as he was close enough, she skillfully moved to the right in a spinning motion and aim directly at his back. The pink glow around the arrow formed quickly and itensified, soon the projectile was let loose. The demon turned quickly but not quickly enough, the arrow pierced it's chest and covered him in a pink glow. Soon, he turned into dust as Kikyou turned to face the direction of her village. She had enough of this...


	6. The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Four)

_**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Five: The Fate of A Miko)**_

Some of the huts were aflame while as some of the villagers ran around, being chased and laughed at by the ogre demons, even if they were few in numbers. Kaede stepped out of her hut, with a quiver at her back and a long oak bow in her hands. Depite being terrified, she took a breath and took an arrow and secured it to the bow to the best of her ability.

"Halt! Demons! Cease your attack, or be purified" she shouted, her hands a bit shaky, a clear sign that she was not accostomed to the handling of a bow just yet.

The demons halted for just a moment or so before one in particular laughed above the rest, as he took slow steps towards the youngin. He stopped some feet from Kaede with a grand smirk, either of his hands lay at his back. His appaearance was nearly that of a human, save for the light pale blue skin, dark eyes of black and pair of curved horns located on his forehead, his hair white as snow on the first winter day, that he had tied in a pony tail. His clothes was simple enough as well, consisting of a pair of dark blue colored pants and a white obi which lowered down to his eyes.

"Really? Then by all means, do it"

Kaede felt a bead of sweat drop from her cheek down to her chin, he'd caught her in her bluff, then that meant... She pulled the butt of the arrow against the string as far as she could but due to her constant shaking, the arrow flew off the string once she lost the grip and it landed by the demon's feet. It merely let out a thunderous roar of laughter, which was soon followed by his bretheren. Kaede slowly took a few steps back, as each one halted their booming laughter. The blue skinned ogre demon began to approach her, and that frightened her. Kaede could feel the pounding of heart against her rib cage then, but suddenly an arrow surrounded in a bright pink sphere rushed inches past her hear which hit the leader, or assumed leader into the his stomach, and immadiately the purification took effect.

Kaede slowly turned her head, only see her sister bruised and battered yet she still stood tall and her stoic features in place, now more then ever. Her bow aimed in the direction of where the leader used to stand, the other oni demons stood there in shock. Their leader had not a chance to even scream a word. Kikyou had already drawn out another arrow, and readied it for shooting the next demon victim. She kept her aim, and her eyes on the demons that stood there like statues. It was like she was daring one, or all of them to move. She noted her sister scurrying to her side just as a demon dared to approach a villager, without a second thought the arrow was fired.

Bright pink lights continued to shine through the village, until early dawn where the last of them was slain. Kikyou breathed heavily as her eyes wandered the area, to scout and see if the were any more of them in hiding. Luckily, she sensed none but her heart sank in seeing some torn down homes and even a few dozen or so villagers, lay motionless. Her eyes closed, knowing that this would mean she would need to pray for their souls, allowing them to ascend.

Opening her eyes once again, Kikyou took one step towards one of the bodies, before having to use her bow as a crutch. She realized then that, her powers might have been exhausted to the point of having some trouble to move. Kaede moved to her sister's side to help her walk to the hut where they lived, upon noticing how her hands shook about the bow, meanwhile the villagers took time to weep for the death of their loved ones, and sooner, rather then later, begun to dig up some graves for each of them.

Kikyou on the other, much to her dismay, through the convincing words of her younger sibling, she lay down to rest for now. She made a mental note of a few things, before letting sleep over take her, one of them being putting up a barrier around the vicinity, and another would be to pray for the dead.

~~Later in the evening~~

Kikyou walked from the hut she shared with Kaede, she had already done the tasks she'd mentally set for herself hours before. The barrier had finally been set, and the dead prayed for, she also went as far as to listen to whatever words the remaining villagers wished to share with her, and their tears. Now she found herself kneeling before some plants, her mind wandered back to the attack as she slowly picked some herbs for poison, placing them in the basket by her side.

After she'd gathered a few more of the herbs and placed them in the basket, the priestess stood while taking the time to look at the sky just as storm clouds had begun to take shape just over the mountains, a slight distance away from her home. Something about the coming storm, did not bode well with her.

Upon her return to the village, Kikyou was approached by two of the village just as the sun had begun to set, casting low light across the land. That is when she was told of a dozen or so demon slayers, had come to speak to her while she was away and that they would return tonight, due her having been absent at the time.

Kikyou made her way over to the shrine which she utilized for her training as a priestess, located on the very top of the hill's steps, beyond the large torii gate. There she entered the shrine with her younger sister, for some nights or so, either of the sisters would rest her.

As night approached, she overheard people calling out to her from just outside, over the rain no less. Kikyou stood to her feet, and stepped over to the door to slide it open and as she walked down the few steps, a man in a black suit and little armor on stepped forward to meet her. The others behind him, wore similar suits, but each had diffrent colored armor.

The one before her, bowed before he reached out a hand to her a rounded jewel, to which she allowed him to drop in the palms of her hands. He explained where they have acquired it and how as well as mention that they'd leave it in her care, for purification, before he left with a bow and the others followed suit. As they left, Kikyou found herself staring at the jewel that seemed to glow with a faint dark light surrounding it.

Kaede slowly approached her elder sister, while attempting to wipe the sleep from her eyes. Kikyou on the other hand continued to stare down at the jewel, even knowing her sister was walking over. The youngin glanced up at her sister, then down to her hands.

"Sister Kikyou? What is it you have in your hands?"

"Kaede, this is known as the Shikon Jewel, I have been given the task of purifying it" spoke out, as she lowered either of her hands to allow Kaede to see for herself.

~~*~~ A/N: I'm tremendously sorry to end it here, but I really do think that this should be enough of a chapter for now, I'll continue on the next one soon enough, and I'll try to make the next one a bit or a lot longer for your enjoyment, if I don't run into a writer's block along the way.

On an extra note, I'd like to thank you readers for taking the time to read this story. I didn't think that this one would be such a big hit, but honestly, I'm glad it is. Look forward to the next chapter soon, much love to you ~-^ ~~*~~


	7. The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Five)

_**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Six: Untitled)**_

Kikyou had woken up early, just as she'd always done. She took some time to tend to the purification of the jewel, then proceeded on to her morning rounds. Since the night of being handed the jewel, she noticed an increase in demon attacks, not on those she protected, for the most part, but herself. All for the sake of getting their hands on the jewel, said to give and increase the powers of demons and men alike.

Currently, the priestess Kikyou, stood amongst a rather large ammount of demon carcasses. Long strands of black hair gathered over her shoulders, with scratches and such on her pale face, yet despite her weak looking state and light but quickened breaths, she kept up her awareness of possible approaching threats. Sensing none as of yet, Kikyou slowly turned her on her heel to return home for a short rest.

Meanwhile, deeper in the forest, a man clad in a kimono of red rushed past some trees to hide away from the twin oni brothers that chased for him. He remained hidden with bared fangs and hand over his shoulder, where he was struck and bleeding, once he'd found a place fo hide. Moments later the oni brothers begun to angrily tear down some trees in the area, seaching for him. Time seemed to slow just for a moment when he was found just within the shadow of a cave, and just as the oni rose an arm to attack with a curse of the boy's exsisance, is when time picked up again.

In a rush, the man moved from the claw attack and slid in a spinning motion. Just as he spun to face his opponent and pulled his bloodied claws from his shoulder, the oni demon turned to face him. It was too late however, with a shout of the attak and a sharp swing of his arm from left to right, bright red blades rushed right for the demon's singular eye. With a loud pain filled scream, it's twin rushed and crouched before the boy and sought to attack with a quick sweep of it's claws, while shouting the fact that he was indeed, a half breed and cursed his exsistance.

That angered him, either of his ears drew back with a feral growl and leaped in the air to avoid the attack. The bright yellow glow from his claws indicated that his counter attack was close at hand. With a mighty shout of the name, long blades of yellow followed the path of the boy's claws. Screams from the oni's faded out into nothing, as their bodies were torn to shreds.

The man fell into a crouch once that was over with and a pain shot through him just then, causing him to reach over to his wounded shoulder. He cursed under his breath, as the continuous pain filled him.

"Damn it all... How could I have let these two weaklings get to me?" he told himself, as amber colored hues stared dead ahead.

Later, around the time of noon, Kikyou stepped from the shrine once she'd rested for a little while, and eaten a bowl of stew. The past several days had been the same, wake early for morning rounds, return home when she had the chance, to rest and have a small meal and take just a few times to clean her small bruises and such, then return to her duties until nightfall. Kaede stepped out after her sister, to bid her farewell and hope to see her safe return from another day of slaying demons that were increasing in numbers... However, Kikyou had already walked into the dangers of the forest. The young girl in an orange-yellow kimono rose her hands to hold them to her chest as she watched her elder sister step into the dangers once more. Kaede begun to felt that something was afoot today, but what, she did not know.

As the day progressed, the bright bursts of pink lights continued through out the forest, indicating the slaying of many demons seeking her life and the jewel that she protected. Once the attacks had thinned down to none, Kikyou breathed out heavily. Her hair was more of a mess, and some strands had loosened from her white hair ribbon.

The young priestess's face held small scratches and bruises, her kimono, ruined with dirt. What was worse, her bow had been broken in half. Auburn eyes regarded the pieces of demons that lay around her, before her awareness picked up on a presence behind her, just as the sun set. Turning her head slowly, to glance over her shoulder, she saw no one but knew better than to trust her eyes.

Amber eyes grew wide at the sight of her, his thoughts upon seeing her were questioning the woman and her appearance. As time moved on after the brief pause, the pulsation was felt through the man's body causing change. Hair that was once a beautiful shade of silver slowly faded into a dark black, amber eyes turned into a dark brown color and sharp fangs and claws became blunt.

"How long are you going to hide?" came the voice of the woman.

The half-demon hiding within the tree merely remained silent, but kept his guard up should she try anything, which also meant that he had to keep his eyes on the woman below. Storm clouds had begun to gather overhead, and thunders were heard, but no other sounds were heard. Kikyou turned to face the tree, and continued to stare up where she suspected the threat to be. She patiently awaited for a response, while rain begun to fall from the clouds.

"Are you after the Sacred Jewel, too?" She pressed on with yet another question.

"Sacred Jewel? Never heard of it" he finally responded with a soft, but gruff tone.

"If you have heard of it, then nevermind. If you value your life at all, I warn you to stay away from me"

For a time longer, she stayed her glance but soon turned on her heel to carry on with her duty. However, the priestess's body had other plans, she found herself collapsing into the mud. The half-demon in hiding finally leapt down and rushed to her side, kneeling next to her somewhat. He stared continuously at her face, for what may have seemed like hours, when truthfully, had only been some few minutes. Little did either of them know, a lone figure just beyond the trees was looking too but soon stepped away, figuring that he would care for her.

"She's some priestess..." he said under his breath.

Moments later however, the half demon turned man over heard the screams of a young girl over the pouring rain. Looking to his left, he noticed approaching torches to which he stood and ran into the opposite direction.

"Sister Kikyou!" the voice shouted again, as she approached the fallen priestess.

Kaede knelt down next to her elder sister, aiding her in a sitting position against her but she noted that her sisters eyes stared out into the distance. Suddenly, a small smile took shape on her lips.

"It must be my lucky night..."

The next morning, Kikyou had returned to her rounds after the previous night of a quick recovery. However the man clad in red appeared behind her with a bright smile, and a hand risen up to flex his fingers.

"Hey Kikyou, I hear this so called Sacred Jewel is a mysterious crystal that increases the power of a demon"

Halting in her walk, Kikyou glanced over her shoulder to the figure standing behind her, some feet away. Why did that voice sound so familar? Her thoughts wandered, for a while, increasing the sound of silence between them, then... Something clicked.

"I remember now, you were the one who was hiding in the shadows the other night"

"Shut up, and hand over that Sacred Jewel!" he yelled out, before leaping into an attack.

In mere moments, the half demon found himself pinned by the sleeves into the tree just behind him, by two arrows.

"I understand, I thought I sensed a different aura from you... So you are a mere half demon"

The fairly loud growl coming from him, confirmed her suspision as she lowered her bow, to speak once again.

"With the Sacred Jewel, you could become a full blooded demon. Would you truly go that far to find your place in the world, half demon? Do you believe that is true power?"

"I told you to shut up, I'll become the strongest demon around! I've already made up my mind, and when I become a full fledged demon, I'm gonna put you out of your misery"

"Take my word for it, that is never going to happen, so long as I purify and protect it" Kikyou responded in turn, with a smile as she turned her back to him.

"Don't make me laugh, you totally reek with the stench of demon blood!" he retorted just as she began to walk away, causing her to halt in her stride.

"What's the matter? Did I touch a nerve? Huh, Kikyo?"

"You better stay away from me, if you don't want to be killed. There will be no third change" she said to him, as she regarded him with a bit of a glare.

"Ah! I'm not giving up that easy! Go ahead and run, you won't get away from me! With that bloody demon smell on you, you'll be be easy enough to find!"

"The smell of me, huh...?" She whispered under breath, while keeping a steady pace.

Later in the evening, Kikyo found herself at a lake, due to the lingering presence there. A dark blue skinned fish leapt from the water with a pair of glowing red eyes, clearly it too, seeked not only her life but the Jewel as well. A single arrow however, was enough to stop the coming demon and purify it.

"You can come out, now"

"Are you okay, Kikyou?" Kaede ran out from behind the tree, that happened to be a very little ways away from where Kikyou stood by the lake.

"Let's go home, Kaede" Kikyou told the younger sister, that was soon followed by a smile and nod from her sibling.

Before they could even move any more then they already had, a light tingle in Kikyou's awareness spiked. The tall priestess turned her head to the right, only to be met with the sight of the half demon again.

"It's you again..."

"heh! Kikyou... Hand over the Sacred Jewel" He said with a crack of his knuckles.

"I warned you to stay away from me" Kikyou said sternly, feeling her younger sister hide behind her.

"And I told you I wouldn't give up that easily! We are going to settle this today"he retorted.

Just before either of them could utter one more word, the light steps moved from beyond the trees. Amber eyes glanced to his right while the priestess gazed to her left, either of them were surprised to see a young human man with bright red hair and he carried a sword at his waist. A travelling swordsman, perhaps?

"It is rude to talk to a woman like that, that it is" he said with a smile, to the silver haired male some distance from him.

~~*~~ A/N: Phew! Longest chapter so far, I think. Anyway, I hope this is good enough of a chapter for the time being. I'm going to have a ditty of a time, to write the next one. x3. I'm also aware I've copied some of the moments of InuYasha and Kikyou's meetings, but it was needed for this to work, I think... Anyway, again, hope you like it. Leave a review if you want to, much love! 3 ~~*~~


	8. The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Six)

_**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Seven: The Return of A Familiar Face)**_

Kikyou continuously stared at the stranger, no... He was no stranger, but a familiar face. The only difference was a diagonal scar on his left cheek, thoughts shuffling about, to recall where she could have met him before. However, before she could even think of it any further, the voice of the male across from the three of them, pulled her away from her thoughts. It would seem that Kikyou would indeed need to think on this later.

"Just who the hell are you?"

"I'm afraid it's rude, to ask when you haven't even introduced yourself"

"Keh! Fine, have it your way" he said aloud, but the scent from the other male... He was human.

The red head simply watched the red-clad demon, Kikyou on the other hand just watched the two before reaching back to draw out two arrows from her quiver. The dog man's ears moved at the sound and glanced at Kikyou, jumping at her then for a strike at her bow with his long claws. However, just as he neared her, the red head had leapt in his direction himself, drawing out his sword to strike at the male's arm in a diagonal motion from the left. In quick reaction however, the silver haired male drew his hand back and moved from the sword's path.

Soon, either of the men stood across from each other. One, being in front of the priestess, sword drawn and blank face, while the other crouched down with a low growl escaping him. Kikyou had her bow ready by then, as she watched the two, she merely needed an opening yet that man stood in her way.

Both watched each other's movements, but neither moved... Yet. A light breeze passed the field momentarily and soon faded.

"Keh! If you hadn't going to attack, I'll come after you" he shouted, before running right for him, silver hair fluttering behind as time seemed to slow then.

Just then, the second male's movement was to crouch, ready for a leap to counter the attack, however that was shortened when two arrows shot at the demon seeking for strike him down, resulting him being pinned to a tree by his sleeves. The pinned male gulped at the sight of Kikyou aiming another arrow towards him, instead of choosing to shoot, she didn't release the arrow just yet. And in that time, the other had stood as he sheathed his sword. He, too appeared, just a tad bit confused yet merely looked back at Kikyou witout questioning her reason.

"Why do you keep doing that?! Why do you never finish me off?!" he shouted at her.

Just as the other male was about to retort for Kikyou, she spoke before he did.

"I have something to ask of you, half demon... Why did you not kill me that night, it would have been easy, given my condition"

Amber eyes sent her a glare followed by a growl, what did that woman take him for?

"I don't fight dirty, that's why!"

Kikyou was unphased by his shouting, but let out a small laugh, to either of the men's surprise. Even Kaede was shocked by the laughter coming from her sister, no matter how short lived it may have been.

"What's so funny...?" he growled out, as his ear flattened against his head.

"I have yet, something else to ask you, half demon... What name do you go by? You must have a name although you are just a half demon"

"He you, quit calling me a half demon, would ya?!"

The other strangely clothed male looked between the two, with bright blue colored eyes. If was not confused before, he was now. What exactly was this half demon, they kept bickering about. Heck, he wasn't even sure how he kept running into strange beasts, or exactly how he wandered here... Okay, that was a bit of an oerexageration. He knew he was in the territory of Japan, but what were those beasts. The one's that attacked him during his travels were, in fact, demons? That could explain their strength and stamia, even their speed.

"Then tell me your name, and I will never call you a half demon again"

"... It's InuYasha" he gruffed out.

Kikyou remained like a statue, with the arrow pointed right for his neck and InuYasha felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek with his eyes growing wide. She, however lowered her bow and the arrow with it, surpising all three of the people surrounding her. Two more then the other, at least.

"Will you stop that?! Why do you never finish me off?!" He shouted out as Kikyou started to turn on her heel.

"Stop coming after the Jewel, I have no wish to waste more arrows" she said upon turning partially, allowing auburn to me amber.

Forgotten, it seemed like, the other male stood there and stared at her retreating form which was soon followed by smaller girl. So, it seemed the woman he'd saved that day had a younger sister. His train of thought was interupted when he heard the shouts and struggles of the one called InuYasha. Turning his head, blue eyes met with angry amber eyes.

"And you, just who the hell are you?!"

The red head offered him a small smile, despite the rudeness he'd shown. Slowly, he turned to look in the direction which the two sisters had disspeared and begun to walk that way too.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"If you must know, my name is Kenshin"

Despite the glare Kenshin obviously felt on the back of his head, he continued to walk in the direction of where the two sisters had went. Upon walking for a while longer he was met with the sight of a small village. It's houses small, but cozy enough for a small home. Some children seen running and playing together while the mid-aged were seen tending to the fields. So... this is where she resided. Peaceful. A small smile suddenly surfaced on his lips, but quickly faded in feeling someone behind him.

Turning around he was met with the same woman he'd once rescued on that snowy day, and she held arrow aimed for his torso. Kenshin lifted his hands up, palms facing in her direction and waving them about. A bead of sweat rolling from his cheek then, as well.

"Please, do not..."

"Who are you? Why do you look like someone..."

Her first initial thought was that perhaps, by some small chance, a demon had disguised as himself as Kenshin. The young man, that had once saved her from the cold. No... That couldn't be it. His aura showed no signs of possession either. Kikyou lowered her bow after some consideration, and returned the arrow into it's place in the quiver at her back.

"Oro?..." he spoke out in a whisper, blinking several times before sighing out his relief.

Kikyou turned on her heel but did not step away just yet, that alone was enough to catch his attention.

"What is your purpose here?"

"Purpose...?" he repeated.

Kenshin's eyes found themselves glancing back over his shoulder at the village, Kikyou too gazed over her shoulder, but regarded him instead, while patiently awaiting an answer.

"You're more distant then I remember"

That statement had caught her off guard and she found herself turning her head again, taking some time to retain her stoic impression.

"I am a priestess, Kenshin... Was it?"

"Yes" he answered simply, as blue eyes fell on her back.

"... Come along with me"

Upon reaching the village with him, either were met with smiles and whispers from the farmers were heard somewhat, even some of the children stopped to stare curiously at the strange red head but he just offered them a smile and continued after Kikyou. As they entered the small hut in which she lived, Kenshin took in the sight. Two beds were placed by the fire, with a cooking pot placed over that very flame. Observing some more, he noted there wasn't much more save for the bows by the door, and an extra priestess attire, as well as some choice furniture further into the hut, like a low table, that perhaps contained certain things. Kiyou's voice interupted his thoughts then.

"Why have you come here? Is there a demon that I must slay?"

"Oro?"

Kikyou turned her head to look at him, just as she knelt down to reach for the kettle once she'd placed down her bow and quiver. Kenshin smiled to her and chose to kneel across from her, once she'd offered a cup a tea. He couldn't very well deny her hospitality.

Some time had passed and they were speaking to each other through the morning, either speaking of their hardships but leaving out some certain... Details. But within each other company, was quite nice. Keshin had decided to stay for now, and with some convincing, Kikyou allowed it. She had went on her afternoon and evening rounds, giving Kenshin the chance to explore the village and offering whatever assistance he could offer to the elderly and such.

Later that morning, nearing the afternoon however, Kaede was out gathering some herbs for her sister. She'd picked up a particular one and smiled, reminding herself then that this specific herb was one that reduced swelling. Her thoughts were interupted however in hearing an approaching demon, looking to her right, her fears were realized. An seemingly injured centipede demon was approaching, that alone was enough to get her on her small feet and run the opposite direction. The demon had the top of a woman, from the waist down however, was that of a centipede. She had six arms and low flowing black hair.

"Help me!" Kaede yelled as she ran.

"I shall take you hostage, and get the Sacred Jewel from that priestess Kikyou" the demon said, as it easily caught up to her.

Just as the woman centipede was about to sweep Kaede off the grassy ground, a loud yell from some feet away interupted that course of action.

"Get down kid!" InuYasha shouted, as soon as the girl crouched down with hands over her head, he struck.

Extending his claws towards the centipede, just as they begun to glow a bright yellow color. Surprise came over the face of the demon centipede, but it was much too late for her to move. InuYasha's claws easily tore through her face and whatever remained of her body. With that having been done, he landed some feet behind Kaede and turned to stare at his work, with a smirk and crack of his knuckles.

"No way would I let a weakling demon like you, get their hands on the Sacred Jewel from under my nose"

Kaede lowered her hands to glance back at the remains of the demon, before glancing to InuYasha. She found herself approaching him timidly, to which had him lower his amber gaze on her with an arched brow.

"Umm... Thank you for saving me" she said with a slight bow of her head.

"You got it all wrong kid, I just don't want anyone else getting the Sacred Jewel" he said to her, while turning his head to the side with eyes shut.

After everything had been said and done, Kaede returned to inform her elder sister about the demon and who had taken chance to slay her. Kikyou and some of the villagers, along with Kaede travelled over to a strange well near their homes. The bones of the slain centipede demon were in a cart that the three humas pulled over. In moments, the bones were tossed over into the well, soon followed by a prayer spell from Kikyou.

Even later in the afternoon, Kikyou found herself sitting in a grass field. Keeping her awareness up, to be sure that no demons would attack her unexpectedly, though even if they did, she could easily do them in. The only demonic energy she sensed, if the tingling within her were any indication, were that of InuYasha. A light breeze passed her frame then, but she remained still.

"InuYasha, you're there, aren't you? Why not come down?"

Rustling in the trees behind her, indicated that he was indeed there. He was peeking out at her with a curious glance but soon found himself crouched some feet from her, staring at her intently. He kept his guard up for a reason, that was how he'd survived this long after all.

"This is the first time we've spoken this close" she finally said aloud, breaking the silence.

"So what's your point?"

"I understand you saved my sister, Kaede" her head turned to him, gazing at his face.

"Oh that" he said simply, turning his head and raising his nose in the air while his eyes closed.

"I wanted to thank you too" she responded, followed with a mid-bow of her head.

"Trust me... The gratitude thing doesn't look good on you"

Some silence fell onto them again, as another breeze passed their sitting forms. Both were silent for a time or so longer, that is until Kikyou turned her head to look at him yet again.

"InuYasha, how do I look like to you? Do I seem human?"

"Huh? What are you going about now?" he said, taken aback by her question.

Kikyou stared at him, but after a brief pause, she turned her head to look at the horizon. InuYasha, merely watched her a time longer, before doing the same.

"I must show weakness to no one, I must never have doubts, or demons would overcome me"

Another brief pause from her, and yet another glance from the half demon, InuYasha as he let her speak.

"I am human, yet I cannot be human... We're quite alike, you and I, you a half demon, that's why I could not kill you"

"Heh! Is that suppose an excuse? That really doesn't seem like you" InuYasha pushed himself into a standing position and turned to walk away as he spoke.

Yet, something stopped him afterjust two steps, turning his head to look over his shoulder, he was met with her smile. Small as it may be, but there was something more... Her eyes seemed so sad, and lonely. That's when realization hit, they were alike.

"You're right, I suppose it's not like me"

InuYasha and Kikyou found themselves staring at each other then, for what may have seemed like forever when it reality, it had just been a moment or so. Kikyou chose then to stand, staring at her with that small smile still in place.

"InuYasha?"

"Huh? What is it?" InuYasha responded, broken from his trance.

"Nevemind, I-it's... Nothing" she said, turning to walk away.

InuYasha merely watched her as she did, his thoughts slowly being filled with her name.

"Kikyou, come back here tomorrow" he cried out to her.

That halted her walk, and she turned partially with a curious gaze in his direction. The sight of her stare then, had him glance elsewhere, red coloring his cheeks in the slightest.

"What I mean is, I have something I want to give you"

"You want to give me something? That's good, because I have something I've been thinking of giving you" repeating what he said, before smiling again with a bit of a more cheery tone.

"The Sacred Jewel?" he said, looking back at her with growing hopes.

"No such thing"

"Keh... Should have known" he placed either hands on his hips, turning his head away.

Night had approached fairly quickly then, Kenshin had long since been asleep, against the wall by the door. She'd offered him to stay the night, due to the work he'd done for the village all day. Currently, Kikyou knelt down before the table which held a box on it's surface that contained many pearls and few fang shaped ones as well. Between two of her fingers, was a small dark colored pearl, she seemed to be putting an enchantment on that very one. Kikyou opened her eyes once she felt someone approach her, looking back to see her younger sister, she smiled in the slightest.

"Aren't those the beads of subjugation? Are you planning to give those to InuYasha?"

"Yes, I am. It may be a little underhanded of me but these will prevent InuYasha from doing anymore wrong"

Kaede watched her older sister as she turned her head to look at the pearl once again, that sat between two of her fingers.

"Now then, what trigger word could I use to make the beads take effect?"

Slowly, worry begun to creep it's way into Kaede's heart as she continued to stare at her sister, but she could put a finger on it, as to why. Kikyou came to a realization then, her hand lowering to her lap, and her smile fading.

"That's right, I've almost forgotten... That priestess, Tsubaki placed a curse on me..." Kikyou said aloud, as she recalled the incident in her mind.

"The path I choose, is one of carnage, so why should I start fearing an unnatural death?"

"Sister Kikyou..."

"Now for the beads, beloved... That's a good trigger word"

Little did the sisters know, a certain redhead had heard a good part of their conversation. Blue eyes opened slightly to look up at the two, but made no other movement.

~~*~~ Sorry I stopped it here but, I think this chapter is long enough. I don't want to put a whole book in this chapter. x3. Anyway, hope this is enough for now. Much love everyone. ~~*~~


	9. The Ribbon That Binds Us (CS: Pt1)

_**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Eight: True Intentions Part One)**_

The next morning had come fairly quickly, it seemed peaceful enough, and Kikyou found herself in the same field where she and InuYasha had spoken the other day. Just as she'd arrived, her sight picked up on his red-clad figure and with a small smile, Kikyou approached him. InuYasha's attention was turned in her direction, once his ears had picked up her foot steps among the grass. Without a word spoken out of either, he held out his clawed hand to reaveal a small clam with a little crimson bow at the end.

"What it is?"

"No sense in me keeping it, so I might as well give it to you. Go ahead take it"

Kikyou regarded him temporarily, and he merely stared back at her, unsually patient for him. Then once again glancing at the clam, her smaller hands reached out to take the small object from his palm. The priestess lay it on her own palm and took a moment to brush a finger over the smooth texture. With a careful finger and thumb she opened the clam, upon realizing that it did. To her surprise, a little puddle of rouge lay at it's center, seemingly untouched.

"The only things my mother left me were that and the fire-robe"

"Your mother was human?" Kikyou rose her eyes to meet his, with a questioning glance.

"Yeah... Well," he begun, but just seemed unable to continue.

"This must mean so much to you"

"Don't worry about it, the robe of the fire-rat is useful enough, it's all I need" he turned somewhat, to glance at the grass which appeared to be more interesting at the moment.

InuYasha's ears moved at the movement to his left, turning his head he noticed her getting closer. He watched as Kikyou took hold of the fire-rat sleeve, gingerly brushing her fingers over the fabric.

"I'm so sorry InuYasha... I didn't know, and I shot so many arrows at it" she spoke that from the heart, and he was taken aback somewhat.

"Heh, don't worry about it... Oh, by the way, what did you say you wanted to give me?" he responded back with a smile, after a brief pause.

Loweing his sleeve, Kikyou lifted her left arm so that she could reach into her own with her right hand. When her fingers touched the beads of subjugation however, she paused. Should she really give him these? Did he deserve such a thing, espicially after he so graciously gave her one of the only items his mother had left him? No...

"Ah, I'm sorry... I seem to have forgotten it" she said, looking back at him with a small smile.

"Oh, come on... I've been waiting and everything" he complained.

Kikyou found herself smiling anyway, while her eyes fell once again, on the small clam. Perhaps fate had smiled upon her work of the course of her life as a priestess, and offered her an alternate path?

"Are you sure I can keep this gift?" she finally asked, her eyes falling onto his red-clad form again.

He regarded her for a time with a singular eye open, before opening the other and smiling to her.

"Sure thing"

Later that night, InuYasha found himself resting in a tree not too far off from the village. His arms were crossed over his chest, while he leaned back again the trunk of the tree. Either of his eyes closed soon after, and he allowed sleep to overtake him. Little known to InuYasha however, a small demon in the shape of a small red spider sat higher on it's nest of string, in that very same tree. A small laugh came from that demon as a plan begun to form in it's head.

Kikyou, on the other hand, had found herself sitting before the table, lighting a candle to light up the room somewhat. Little did Kikyou know, that had awoken her sister from her light slumber. Careful hands opened the small drawer that contained a single object, left by her mother after her slaughter. Thoughts of that day drifted to her mind but quickly enough, she pushed those to the back of her mind. Her small hands took hold of the mirror and laid it on the table's surface, with a little smile taking it's shape over her lips as she pulled out the clam from her sleeve.

Slowly she opened it the small object and placed it on the table next the mirror, taking hold of the round mirror's handle, Kikyou stared at her reflection for a time. After a few more long moments, she glanced over the rouge contained within the clam. Kikyou lightly pushed a finger into the red, coating it in the rouge. After a short moment, the priestess rose that very finger to her lips and laid it over with care. Kaede could only stare from her bed, as her elder sister stared at herself within the small mirror. Her smile grew somewhat, while the priestess rose her right hand to touch her cheek.

The next morning was uneventful enough, with no attacks as of yet. Red-orange leaves fell from the trees and floated their way down to the ground. That indicated the coming of winter soon, as it was Autumn. Kikyou walked to the field of turning grass, much like the leaves, with some children in tow. Two of which held onto her hands with small child-like laughter escaping from them. Each one of the children were clothed in different colored kimonos, and different lengths as well.

"So, what would you like to play next children?" she asked with a smile, but a small tingle in her awareness indicated a presence.

Kikyou rose her eyes to glance up at InuYasha who happened to be standing in a tree which was seperated down the middle with different branches going in every which direction, before thinning to a point in some fashion. He only seemed to stare at her and the group of children.

"InuYasha, why not come down and join us?" she asked, with a smile.

"Ha! You gotta be kidding" he responded, and in a quick motion sat with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kikyou couldn't stop the smile from growing in the slightest, as the two children pulled her along just a little to play ball with her, as one of them stated as such. InuYasha waited for a while longer, but at the sound of the children's laughter, he turned to glance over his shoulder to the group. Little known to them, a pair of blue eyes seemed to watch from a further distance before turning on his heel to move elsewhere.

Later in the morning, when the sun was position higher, a sound of an arrow shot was heard. Kaede sighed out in dismay as it landed just before the tree and not it's trunk.

"It's no good... I'll never be as good as my sister..." she whispered under breath, however the fire soon returned within her eyes.

Pulling yet another arrow from the quiver at her back, she placed the butt of the arrow agains the string while keeping a fairly good grip on the bow. She took aim as soon as the projectile was pushed against the string. Just as she was about to let it loose, the voice from behind her pulled her from her focus. Kaede lowered her bow and looked over to her approaching sister, vaguely noticing the herbs and small basket she carried.

"I'm impressed Kaede"

"Kikyou, it's you!" her sister cried out happily with a smile.

A smile lay on her sister's lips and that surprised Kaede, even just in the slightest. Then a want to say something surfaced.

"Umm... Sister, there's something I'd like to say"

"Yes? What is it, Kaede?" asking the younger girl, while kneeling before her to be at eye level.

"Mm... Nothing, forget it" she said, after having a change of heart.

"Alright" Kikyou responded with a light chuckle, pushing herself to stand again.

Kaede watched as her older sister moved to walk away, heading back home no doubt. InuYasha sat lazily in a tree, and watched at Kikyou moved under the tree he was currently in. Kikyou knew he was there, due the unique demonic energy that was his alone, but still she continued on her walk, fully knowing that he was merely watching her and has no intent at striking.

Nearing the afternoon, Kikyou found herself standing in field of grass with Kaede trailing behind her, she halting her steps for just a moment. A light breeze passed her frame, either of her eyes closed slightly. Winter seemed to be approaching fairly quickly. In taking a small breath of air, Kikyou continued forward, towards the mouth of a cave, unaware of the presence that lingered behind a tree several feet from her location. The one seemingly spying on her, kept his distance, perhaps keeping his eyes on her much like the other had been doing far more then he.

Upon entering the small cavern, the voice of a struggling raspy voice met her ears. She'd found this poor man at the river's edge some day after her few meetings with InuYasha. He had been burned from head to toe. The only thing visible from him now was a single dark eye and just a small part of his right cheek, as well as his mouth.

"Kikyou... It's you"

"Yes, I've brought some groul for you" she responded while approaching the injured man.

Kikyou knelt by his side, pulling out what was held in the basket. She lit a candle, casting a small bit of light in the confines of the cavern.

"Forget me..." the man stated, while looking elsewhere.

The priestess ignored the man's pleas, as she stirred the groul. She recalled having to tell him countless times already, that she just couldn't very well leave him there to die, fully knowing that if that were done... He would surely perish. No, it was her duty as a priestess to care for the sick and harmed.

"Don't even bother coming..." he continued.

Kikyou merely stared at his immobile form on the grass, halting her stirring of the food she'd brought.

"Go away..."

Much to his dismay, she stayed and begun to feed him a small spoonful at a time. After she'd fed him and changed his bandages with care, Kikyou blew out the candle. She stood and gathered all her things, a final glance to the burnt bandit, and soon she left him to rest.

Kaede trailed behind her elder sister, carrying the bow she'd used for her training earlier that day. Either sister's walked down a trail, one that led back to their home. The gentle sound of a river to their left was the only noise heard over the wind blowing through the grass.

"Why can't I tell InuYasha about him?" came the curious question from her sister.

"Knowing him, he would probably become jealous"

"Jealous?" Kaede found herself repeating the word.

Kikyou's walk back home with her sister, had been silent the rest of the way. Kaede glanced up to her sister now and then but no other words were uttered.

The autumn season had come and gone quickly enough, and snow had begun to pile over the ground. Kenshin, some days before snow had begun to fall, had returned, much to the half-demon's displeasure, Kikyou had offered him to stay. InuYasha first argued with her, that day, but she merely stated that she had her reasons and with an aggravated growl and muttering, he'd given in.

Currently, InuYasha sat on his perch on the tree the hut in which Kikyou and Kaede lived, at the base of the hill where many stairs behind it lay. His arms were crossed over his chest, light taps of his claw over his of forearm indicated that this was in fact, not a dream whatsoever. He eyed Kenshin with a scowl apparent just as the male had exited her hut, to his dismay. He inwardly admited though, never to do so aloud, that since his return from wherever he'd been hiding, much less demons posed a threat. Hell, not one approached remotely close to her barrier.

Either of of his ears picked up on light footsteps beneath him. Glancing down with his pair of auburn eyes, he noticed Kikyou standing there, her auburn eyes gazing up into his. A smile surfaced on her lips, once he'd noticed her presence and he found his cheeks burning with warmth then. That resulted him him averting his eyes from her, earning him a light chuckle from the priestess that soon died down to nothing.

"InuYasha..." she finally called out.

"Yeah, what?" he said with his usual scowl.

"I have a favor to ask of you"

InuYasha glanced down at her again, taking notice that all amusement from her had died down from her features and she was once again in her neutral state of mind. Moments later he found himself sitting on the roof, in which Kikyou and Kaede resided. Either of his arms were crossed over his chest, lightly tapping at his forearm in irritation. Kenshin on the other hand, sat with his legs crossed by the door, his sword lay against his chest but leaving it free for his arms to be wrapped around the sheathed weapons.

Both sat in silence for a while, but Kenshin took only a moment to glance up at the half demon. Kikyou had told him he was gentle enough with her, despite having a demon half within his form. Though, all he saw right now, was an irritated child, as if it's parent had taken his favorite toy.

"So, you are InuYasha"

"Yeah, what of it?" he respoded back with a growl soon after.

"Well... I thought of introducing myself, I'm Kenshin" he said with an innocent enough smile.

InuYasha gazed down at him, and scoffed.

"Don't make me laugh, your scent has blood all over it" he said, in seeing the innocent seeming smile.

Kenshin nearly winced at that, indicating a sore topic but instead of retaliating he let his eyes downcast. InuYasha merely watched him and he was about to say something more when Kikyou exited the hut with a quiver of arrows and a bow in her left hand. She wore a straw hat and a rice straw over coat. Within moments she and InuYasha wandered through the snow, her mission having been told to the half demon already.

To the north, Kikyou and InuYasha were fighting among a snow storm. The demon ran right for Kikyou, it's shape resembling a snow lynx. As it leapt for her, Kikyou's bow took on a bright pink hue, and with it, deflected the attack. The demon flew to her left, right in the path of InuYasha.

"InuYasha, it's coming your way"

"Leave him to me!" he shouted back, running towards his target.

InuYasha leapt right for the demon as his claws took on a bright yellow glow, with a single cry of the attack and a downward slash, the demon was torn to bits but a dark cloud like form erupted from it.

"Kikyou, that's it's true form!"

"Right!" she said in confidence, pulling an arrow from the quiver and quickly enough pulled the butt against the string.

In mere seconds, a bright pink glow surrounded the arrow and she let it loose. The arrow pierced through the dark cloud, intstantly purifying it into an explosion of white sparkle which soon vanished into nothing.

"Heh! Right on target" he proclaimed victoriously.

Kikyou was left staring into the air, to be sure that no other threats lay in waiting. InuYasha and she, went for cover when the storm increased in strength.

~~*~~ Sorry to cut it short here but again, like the last one... This chapter is much too long already, but I hope this'll be enough for you guys, for now at least. Also, if they are any typos, or other such things, forgive me. I have been writting all of this for about... Ten to Twelve hours. That sounds about right.


	10. The Ribbon That Binds Us (CS: Pt2)

_**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Nine: True Intentions Part Two)**_

Kenshin sat just outside the cavern, with his arms over his chest, his sheathed blade against his form as well. He'd been instructed to remain quiet, and to merely wait there after Kikyou had entered and left much like she'd done before. Kikyou had asked him to wait there for Kaede, while she went for her rounds and such. A few times before, in fact. Blue eyes peeked open to peer over at the mouth of the cavern to his right, but made no other movement, he simply waited.

Kaede sat before a wooden bucket filled with water. She wrung water from the white cloth that the youngin had previously dipped into the liquid. The burnt bandit to her left, having had a change of bandage and some food Kikyou fed to him some time ago, before she had to leave to tend to her duties.

"You there, young lass" came the raspy voice.

"It's Kaede" she responded quickly enough, with sterness in her voice.

"Yes... Your sister possesses what is known as the Shikon Jewel, does she not?"

"What would ye know about the jewel? the sterness still there, as her wide chocolate brown eyes fell onto the injured man.

"Heh... All who are wicked know of it, and pursue it?"

"Ye included?" she regarded him with a stern glance, but he seemed unaffected.

"I understand that the more evil the jewel absorbs, the more evil it becomes. Outstanding" he said while looking at her with his only eye left, excitement laced in his voice.

"My sister has it under her control, it won't be corrupted" Kaede responded, turning her head and plunged the cloth in the water again.

"Kikyou's manner is self righteous, for once I should like to se her apprehensive and frightened, that would bring me true pleasure" he said, followed by a weak but menacing laugh.

Kaede glanced over to the one they'd learned some time ago, whose name was Onigumo. An ever present scowl on her face, as he merely stared at her before glancing up at the cave's ceiling. Unbeknownst to them, within the shadows of the somewhat lit cavern, a red spider had overheard their conversation. It's plan increasing in maliciousness.

Around noon, Kaede found herself standing by her kneeling sister, holding a small basket of herbs in her small hands. She watched as Kikyou pulled different herbs the were located near a lake just behind them, the water offered a serene sound and a light breeze passing the sister for a moment, indicated spring was well on it's way.

"I see, Onigumo said that, did he?"

"Big sister, I don't care for that man" she said, in watching her sister finally pushing herself up to stand.

"Bear him no grudge, give him pity. His injuries are great, he shall never move from there again" Kikyou responded to her younger sister, while sparing the young girl a glance.

Kikyou then regarded the calm skies of blue and white clouds, but Kaede could not help but stare up to her elder sibling. The feeling pressuring itself against her chest some time ago, felt nothing like the one she felt now.

Kaede, during the early afternoon, found herself sitting across from Kenshin, the fire pit was the only thing seperating the two. Her chocolate brown eyes, merely staring at him while she held the tip of the chopsticks into her mouth. Lightly and quietly she chewed at the cooked meat within her mouth, while he only stared at the fire under the cooking pot. Kaede continued with her stare, her thoughts wandering about in her head. He was a strange one. He was not timid, nor shy from what she gathered, but he was quiet and kept to himself.

"Kaede" he said simply, startling the girl.

"Y-yes...?" she responded timidly.

"Why does your sister fight those creatures?" he regarded with blue eyes, concern and curiousity filling them.

Kaede blinked a few times, what kind of question what that. Her sister was a strong, proud priestess. Demons sought her life, she had to defend herself. Perhaps he meant... Why did she start fighting. Kaede's eyes lowered to the wooden floor boards, causing Kenshin with panic somewhat. Had he said something wrong?

"If it is personal, you don't need to say" he said, and noted that the young girl could only nod.

He closed his eyes slightly, blue eyes concerned for the young now in front of him. Perhaps... He hit an incrediably sore topic.

During the same time of the exchange between Kenshin and Kaede, Kikyou stood amongst a field of ankle lenght grass. A soft spring breeze brushing past her frame, carrying cherry blossom petals with it, which of course, ended up on the forest floor. Her gaze at the moment, was glued to the blue skies. Then a voice... From behind her, reached ears. A familiar one... Turning her head, Kikyou was met with the woman, Tsubaki.

"What a lovely sight,"

Tsubaki, was a dark priestess. Her attire was that of a priestess, but dark and altered in some way or another. A thick blanket of black hair lay against her shoulders and along her back, ending at the length her knees. A small golden colored clam lay just above her forehead's center, were her hair line begun. The dark priestess's skin was pale, but somewhat tanned in comparison to Kikyou. Her lips were colored red, and eye lids in a light blue. That was a perfect contrast to her eyes, the color being a much darker shade of blue.

Kikyou remained stoic, despite the fact that there seemed to be a scaling green snake wrapped around Tsubaki, with a paler underbelly. It looked to be the length of about a dozen arrows, and judging by how the dark priestess lay a hand on it's scaly hide... Her familiar.

"However, I understand if you remain underneath the cherry trees for too long, you will go insane"

Kikyou merely stared at her, without so much as a response or movement. A soft wind once again brushed past their frames, but neither seemed effected by it.

"Is it the trees that are changing you? You seem like a completely different person from when I last saw you" Tsubaki continued, resulting in finally getting a reaction.

She smiled triumpthly, small as it might hav been but unable to stop herself from doing so, in seeing Kikyou narrowing her eyes, almost as if to glare.

"And what of your pitifully weak powers? Specters and demons are in their hayday, all of them breaking through your barrier"

Just as she spoke those words, two specters passed by Kikyou's legs but the priestess was not phased in the least.

"I see... So, you were the one unleashing demons around me"

"I warned you not to let your heart to a man, he is that worthless half demon if I'm not mistaken,"

Kikyou merely contiued to stare at Tsubaki, when finally, the dark priestes went right for the point of her visit.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel, I shall purify it in your place" she said, holding her hand out with palm upwards.

"You don't have the power to" Kikyou said with an exremely short lived chuckle, as she turned to return to the village.

"Die Kikyou!" Tsubaki shouted from accross the field, halting Kikyou in her steps.

Kikyou stayed still as the approaching presence from behing her, pierced through her awareness like an arrow would a demon. Time slowed down somewhat, as the snake continued to approach. It's long vemon filled fangs ready to pierce her pale skin. The moment it flew mere inches from it's target, Kikyou turned with her bow giving off a pure white hue, nearly invisible to the naked eye and with it deflected the snake back to it's master.

She watched as Tsubaki screamed out in pain, the snake being absorbed into her right eye. When the snake sunk into her eye entirely, a mass of dark blue light erupted out light a flame thrower before fading into the spring air. Soon, Tsubaki found herself heaving out, in slow but steady breathes. She could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage. Her right hand gripping at her sleeve, covering the injured eye from the rays of the sun. The dark priestess could feel a few beads of sweat forming, and rolling down her face.

"Damn you, Kikyou!" she said with a scowl, lowering the sleeve to reveal the damage.

"Now, leave and I will spare your life" she turned and proceeded to walk away, leaving the dark priestess as she was.

The red eyes of a red spider, once again making it's apperance. He watched the entire thing, and his plan was all coming together already. It figured that was the best opportunity to take action, and found itself within Onigumo's cave. The bandit seemed to be slumbering, but not too well. He grunted out now and then, but not much more.

"Onigumo"

When the bandit first didn't open his single eye, the demon spider repeated his name. That awoke the injured man. A single dark colored eye glanced down to his bandaged torso, what came into view through the darkness were piercing red eyes that glowed through.

"Onigumi, your evil thoughts have brought us here" it said with a low tone voice, somewhat sounding like one being under the effects of a cough, or something similar.

"A demon..." the male whispered out, his eye in a wide circle.

"Tell me,"

Onigumo could only lay there and stare at the demon, as it revealed it's shape despite it's still glowing red eyes.

"what is it you want?"

Without a second thought to that question, he answered the unholy creature.

"I must possess my former mobility, then the Jewel will be mine! Not to mention the lovely maiden, Kikyou" Onigumi said with excitement laced in his voice, at the thought of having both the Sacred Jewel, and Kikyou in his possession.

"Done! But in return, we will take your soul" it responded after a brief pause, various colored eyes appeared behind the demon spider.

Each demon behind it, differed in some way or another. Some had merely just one eye, while others had up to four. All their shapes were also, just as different then the next. Each one hovered or simply stood in waiting for a further response.

"My soul is rancid to the core, yet it still holds value. Feast on my fleash, feast on me demons! Devour me! And in exchange, bestow me with your mobility and strength!" Onigumo begun, the excitement in his voice growing depite being eaten alive by the beasts.

His screams were short lived, as the cave begun to be put aflame, leaving not another sound it's wake, save for the crackle of the fire. The flames slowly engulfed the bandages that were left, turning them to ash.

Later that same day, Kaede found herself practicing the art of the bow again. Kenshin sat some distance away from her, in his usual position under a tree. Her merely watched the youngin pull the butt of the arrow against the string, and soon, the arrow flew into the trunk of the tree. The projectile having had small traces of pink sparkles fell from it, but vanished before making it to the forest floor. Kenshin could help it, he smiled, not only because she succeeded but because the young girl seemed so focused and proud over her accomplishment. Kikyou had stood to watch Kaede, a few steps behind her. She too, was impressed with her sister's progress.

"You've improved considerably" Kikyou approached, smiling as her eyes hadn't left the tree or the arrow just yet.

"Thanks!" Kaede glanced up to her sister, whom she admired so.

"Next is the arrow of sealing" she finally said aloud, sparing a glance to the lone swordsman who was a distance away.

Kenshin merely shut his eyes and offered her a smile, Kikyou however, remained stoic until she glanced to her sister with the smallest of smiles, though it was sincere, at her question.

"The arrow of sealing?"

Kikyou gingerly took the bow from the girl, taking an arrow from the quiver. Slowly, Kikyou pushed the butt of the arrow against the string, and for a moment closed her eyes. Kenshin in that time, had opened his eyes to see Kikyou focusing, a fairly noticable white hue, that resembled mist, took shape around the slim projectile. The moment she opened her eyes again, it was let loose. Releasing from behind it various sparkles of white, until it hit the trunk of the tree.

Kenshin could only blink repeated as he regarded the second arrow that pierced that particular tree that day. Kikyou remained still, fully knowing that not only he, witnessed that but her sister as well.

"That is the arrow of sealing, we use it on demons who are otherwise invincible"

"And then what happens to the demon?" she asked, inoccently enough.

"They fall into an eternal sleep," she simply said, lowering the bow.

Kaede glanced up to her sister whom had also turned her head, looking directly into her eyes. She continued her explaination.

"They will only awaken when the one who shot the arrow, deeply wishes for the demon to revive," Kikyou said, turning to look at the tree before them, fully knowing that a certain human male sat nearby... Possibly listening.

"I warn you though, Kaede... Beware of this tree,"

"Huh? The Sacred Tree?"

"It is known as the tree of ages, it has the power to transend time"

"Tree of ages...?" once again, asking curiously.

"If you seal a demon onto this tree, the demon's body will remain perfectly intact..." Kikyou continued with the explaination, however her awareness suddenly picked up on a presence.

No... Not one presence, but many. Kenshing stood up then, with his sheathed katana within his left hand. Just as Kikyou turned her head, thousands of demons flew overhead. Kaede had also looked back to see them, they were heading somewhere, and quick.

"There are so many of them" the elder sister said aloud, but in her mind, she mentally kicked herself.

At the village, the thousand of demons, all of them in many shapes and sizes, begun to attack. Their only two objective were to get their hands on the jewel and kill the priestess. Not one of them however, were against slaying the entire village. However a certain half demon had other plans, with a quick downward slice of his claws, the demon was torn through with the call of the attack and another was sliced apart seconds later with the same attack.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

"InuYasha!" He heard Kikyou shout.

The two sister approached him despite seen the damage the demons had done. Flames were once again gnawing at some of the huts, demons attacked humans that attempted to run and those who were taken down, screamed in agony. Kenshin was in tow, and without hesitation, he ran off in a direction. Kikyou assumed it was to help some villagers that were left distressed.

"Took you long enough Kikyou" he said plainly, then leapt into the air.

"Forgive me!" she responded once she had reached his previous position on the battlefield, a few of the men had been with him.

Each one holding a farming tool for a weapon. They watched as she pulled two arrows from her quiver, skillfully, she aimed one. Immediately the pink hue took form, and she let it fly, instantly purifying one demon. This continued, with each arrow she let loose, only one demon perished at a time. That soon made Kikyo realized that her spiritual power HAD waned.

"Okay, let me try" Kaede said, as she prepared an arrow against a bow she'd brought with her moments ago.

Kaede had shot down a strange snake like demon colored in blue, but it held no scales. InuYasha was left preoccupied with other demons, easily slicing through them like wet paper with his claws. Kikyou on the other hand merely watched the fight go on, she seemed to have had begun to doubt herself yet the cry of her sister broke her from whatever thoughts were in her mind.

"Watch out Kikyou!" she cried out in concern, adjusting her aim to the demon attempting a sneak attack.

The youngin let the arrow loose but missed, to which Kikyou cried out her name when the demon choose to alter his attack onto Kaede. In reaction, Kikyou took aim at the beast and lets the slim projectile fly. The demon was hit and burst into a strong pink light, that was soon followed by her sister's scream. Once the smoke cleared, she ran and reached her sister's side only to see her crouched down on her knees. Her hand appeared to be covering her right eye, blood oozing from between her fingers.

"Forgive me, Kaede!"

"I-it's... It's okay... I think I'm alright"

Kikyou realized then and there, that her precious younger sister had just lost an eyes. Regaining herself, despite feeling anger heating her blood, and the concern she felt for her sister. Those had to take a back seat, demons were still roaming about. Arrows surrounded in a pink glow, followed by explosions of pink, filled the skies just as much as yellow arches. All the demons had been taken care of shortly after.

By that time, it was nearing late evening. Kikyou had left Kenshin to care for Kaede, once she'd done whatever she could for her sister. Currently however, Kikyou sat alone atop a hill, but a slight disturbance in her awareness, or lack there of, told her that InuYasha was approaching. Sure enough, InuYasha leapt and landed in a crouch next to her. She turned her head to glance at him with auburn eyes that could nearly smile at his presence, if it weren't for fact that her sister lay injured.

"How's uh... Your sister's eye?" he finally asked, once the silence was too much.

"I've done a terrible thing to her, I'm entirely the one to blame... If only I hadn't been so careless" Kikyou averted his gaze then, finding that the grass at her feet more interesting.

InuYasha could only stare at her, for some stretched out silence. It got too much for him however, and he too averted his gaze to stare elsewhere.

"Come on... Don't blame yourself too much, things like this are bound to happen when you're fighting all the time" he softly spoke his thoughts, but it still held some bit of gruffness.

A thought suddenly accured to her then...

"InuYasha? Are you unable to be yourself unless you are fighting?" she asked, her eyes falling on his crouched form by her side.

"You asked me something like that before..." amber eyes, falling onto her form, too.

"Wouldn't you like to stop fighting?"

"Huh...? What do you mean?"

"Stop fighting all the time, stop and become human"

InuYasha's amber eyes grew somewhat wide at that, but he was curious as to where she was going with this.

"Me? Become a human?"

"It's possible," both stared at one another, as she took a brief pause in speaking.

"It's true that you are half demon, but you are also half human,"

InuYasha was unsure what to respond, and his eyes went downcast, as if to think it over.

"If the Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls fell into the hands of a demon, their powers would undoubtably increase,"

InuYasha's ears moved with nearly every word she spoke out, an indication that he was listening.

"However, if it was used to turn you into a human, it would be purified, the Jewel of Four Souls would probably cease to exsist"

"And then what, what would happen to you?" he asked, lifting his head to glance her way again.

"My duty is to protect the Jewel, without it, I could live the life of an ordinary woman"

Soon the two found themselves into a boat, just as the sun seemed to be setting beyond the horizon. It's fading light casting a soft over the calm river waters. InuYasha had been stirred the boat then with a long stick acting as an oar, Kikyou on the other hand, sat at the back merely watching the peaceful screnery. On a few occasions however her eyes would travel over to InuYasha red-clad form.

The boat ride was short lived, they'd made it to a dock soon enough. InuYasha watched as she stepped from the boat onto the dock, but her sandal caugh in a small space between two planks, causing a foward fall. Fortunately, she was caugh mid fall by InuYasha. Kikyo glanced up and either one of them got lost into each other eyes. He was entranced and she appeared to be too. Everything happened so fast after that, he dropped the makeshift oar, and brought his arms around her form.

"Kikyou," he started and much to her surprise.

"Kikyou, I will become a human," InuYasha partially pulled back, but his arms still held onto her.

Kikyou merely stood there to listen, and she hun on his every word.

"I swear I'm not just saying this, I will become a human," he said with determination laced in his voice.

"InuYasha..." She rose her head and eyes to meet his own then, her smaller hands gripping onto his fire-rat robe.

"So you could become a normal human too... And be my..."

"Enough, stop... That's all I need to hear" Kikyou said, as she stood to gaze into his eyes.

"Kikyou, I truly am in..."

She chose then to lean higher, placing her lips against his in a kiss while either of her eyes closed to the world. The only thing that mattered was he and she, once he returned it. After their loving embrace, and perhaps an extended talk about their future together, they went onto the matter of using the Jewel. Both in agreeement, they set a destination in which the change would transpire. Unknown to them, a figure in the shadows watched on and overheard their words. A smirk grew on the face of the man beneath a mask.

~~*~~ Here the looong chapter, I said I'd write. Yes, a good part of the story is mainly canon based, but with any luck, that'll change in the future... Now then, one of the questions I've received from one of the previous chapter, has to do with one of the lines from that specific chapter.

The line: "She's some priestess..." was uttered by InuYasha my dear reviewer :) ~~*~~


	11. The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Eight)

_**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Ten: Cruel Fate)**_

That same night, Kikyou found herself kneeling beofre the Sacred Jewe, a light colored cushion legs. Her eyes closed and her hands in a prayer. The Sacred Jewel sat on a small wooden scructure that sat atop a dark colored table. Rows of wood-stands stood leading to the doors at her back. Incense filled the room as she prayed.

The Jewel shined with a brilliant mixture of purple and pink, several dozen tiny sparkles of white surrounded it like specks of stars. As she continued to pray, a presence hit against her awareness, causing some minuture tingles through her. Opening her eyes slowly to glance over her left shoulder somewhat, she lowered her arms to her lap.

"Who is it?

"Kikyou, it's me" came the whispered, but undoubtly familiar voice.

"InuYasha? What's the matter? Has something happened?" her voice, clearly concerned.

Kikyou turned her body to try and get a better view of him through the doors that obstrcuted her line of sight. All she saw was the shape of his torso up, the moonlight merely casting a tiny bit of light over his form.

"I can't stand all this waiting... Kikyou, can you make me human right now?"

"You know I can't, the night time is filled with evil... If we are to use the Sacred Jewel, it must me after sunrise"

"Alright... Then we'll do it, right after the day breaks. Agreed?"

"You are so hopeless" she said turning her head to the side, a smile creeping up her lips.

For a few long moments, she waited. Waited for any signs or words that would come from her lover to be. When no reponse came, Kikyou glanced over her shoulder... Puzzled by the silence. She stood to her feet then and stepped over to the double wooden doors, pushing them open with etiher of her arms while calling out his name. Auburn eyes, glanced around the area for any possible sign of him, but found none.

By morning, just before the sun peeked out from beyond the horizon, a certain priestess took careful and quiet steps towards the mat that held over the door frame. The light creaking of the wooden floors woke, not only her younger sister but the red head guest in her hut, who was currently found against the far wall. Before he could even utter a word out to the older priestess, Kaede beat him to it, and so he remain silent, merely listening.

"Kikyou, where are you going?"

Kikyou halted in her steps just before the mat covered door, surprise filling her features for just a moment. Looking back the older priestess looking back at her sister, who lay in her bed even now. The only difference is, the younger sibling had a bandage over her right eye. Kenshin eyed Kaede in silence then, his thoughts drifting back to that late afternoon. The poor girl. Her eye taken from her at such a young age. Fortunately though, she still had her left one, and he was thankful for that at least.

"Just out," she said with a smile.

Kaede yawned out, lifting a hand from the make-shift blanket to cover her open mouth.

"It's early, go back to sleep"

"But..."

"You don't need to worry, Kaede," after a brief pause, a thought clicked, but really... It was merely an excuse.

"I'm only going to find medicinal herbs for your wounded eye"

"Medicinal herbs? There's already lots right here..." She responded innocently to her sister, her singular eye glancing over to a cloth with some dozens of herbs piled on top, next to those, sat a darkened brown jar.

Kenshin rose his steel-blue colored gaze, to the priestess, in such a way that neither sister seemed to notice. He too, was curious, Kikyou had begun to act stragely as of late. Could it have something to do with that man? The one with the strange ears atop his head? What was his name again? InuYasha?

"Um... There may be something more effective, I'm going to take another look around" she said, turning her head to look at the floor boards inches away from her feet.

"Thank you, I appreciate it" was the only response from her younger sibling, along with a smile.

Kikyou turned her head to look at her sister, auburn eyes searched they young girl's girl, for any sign of pain. But she saw none...

"Kaede... Does your eye hurt?"

"No, It's much better today"

"That's good, I won't be very long" Kikyou said, with a small smile to her yet it faded when she turn to exit the hut.

Kenshin couldn't help but feel unease then. Something, something seemed to be whispering in his head. A small voice saying that, something wasn't right here. Looking back to Kaede, Kenshin took notice of her merely staring at the mat that was falling into place again, perhaps she too, felt something amiss...

Kikyou ran her way through the forest, hey breathes came out somewhat heavy. A light breeze passed her frame, blowing her hair back somewhat but letting it flow freely behind her as she ran.

"I'm running so late" she said aloud, laced in her voice seemed to be a light panic.

She stopped beneath the Sacred tree, the very same place that the change was to take place. The Sacred Jewel currently held between her fingers, as she halted just underneath said tree. Kikyou let her auburn eyes wander the area, for any possible sign of him. And no tingles were felt through her, or her awareness. Just a few birds chirping some distance away from her location.

"He hasn't even arrived yet..." she whispered beneath her breath, clapsing the Jewel near her chest.

For some few stretched out moments, she stayed beneth the tree. Occasional her eyes would scan the area for possible threats nearing her, or any sign of InuYasha. After waiting for several dozen or so minutes, she found herself stepping into an open field that seemed to stretch on for miles. The sun just peeking over the horizon. Soon enough, she stopped in place.

"That InuYasha... Maybe he overslept" she said softly to herself, slowly reaching into the inside of her kimono.

Kikyou pulled from the white top, the clam containing the rouge he had given her some time ago. With a small smile gracing her lips, she opened the small object to reveal the red puddle. Carefully with a finger, she dipped her finger in and rose it to her lips. Time seemed to slow and almost immediately pick up afterwards. She realized too late that a threat was directly behind her.

The sharp claws of a demon, tearing through her flesh. From her lower part of her back up to her shoulder, the claws tore through with ease. Like a knife cutting through butter. Blood splatters rushed in the air then and in moments, Kikyou lay on the grass in a growing puddle of her blood, staining it. Her shoulder ached, and she shook with widened auburn eyes, unable to move much, if at all. Then... Laughter resounded in the air. The laughter sounded so much like...

"You could try to pretty yourself up with this, but can't hide your true nature" his voice aggresive and gruff, as he approached, having long caught the clam she'd held moment s ago.

"What..." she said softly, somewhat struggling to move only to feel pain shooting through her.

"This rouge doesn't become you at all, demon blood's good enough for you" he responded, easily crushing the clam into various piece, droping what remained of it inches to her right.

Kikyou's eyes grew wide again. Her mouth had become dry, as she shook. Slowly she forced herself to speak, thinking that maybe her mind was playing a trick on her. She could only hope...

"... InuYasha?" she asked, obviously pain filled her voice.

Approaching footsteps warned her of the impending danger, she soon realiazed that his true purpose was the Shikon Jewel, currently under her outstretched hand. Despite the pain, her weak attempt was to cover the Jewel, in truth however... She wished to grip it, hoping to stop the rounded object to be stolen. She cringed in pain and let out a bit of a whimper, while he stepped on her hand. Nearly crushing her bones.

"Fool! I had no idea whatsoever to become human," he said aloud, adding an emphasis on ever.

The demon disguised as the priestess's lover couldn't help but grin in the slightest, at the reaction she had at the news. Her eyes were wide in surprise, or in realization of her foolishness. Or, both. He did not care. He took the Jewel from underneath her hand, with very little resistance. Looking at the Jewel with a grin, as he held in between his thumb and index finger. The light that once surrounded the Jewel, gone. And darkness was seen slowly festering within it's center, growing outwards at a rapid rate.

"But I shall take the Shikon Jewel nonetheless, thanks,"

Kikyou could only lay there, as he continued to speak to her. Her hopes, crushed. Her heart was also crushed... No, it shattered.

"This Jewel is about to absorb a great deal of pain and suffering, when I use it to slaugter the villagers" he left then, turning on his heel with a grand smirk.

Kikyou could only shake in pain, where she had been left. But her resolve grew, and overtook the pain as she cried out to that traitorous half demon.

Back at the village, Kenshin had went out to gather some clean water and he appeared to be walking back to the hut where Kaede and Kikyou resided, when a cold wind passed him. He looked over his shoulder at the forest behind him, with concern in his eyes. Why hasn't she returned yet? She did say that, she'd retrun soon enough yet the sun was already rising. Slowly but surely, it was rising. He narrowed his eyes at the family of trees some ways away.

And why the sudden chill in the air? It was mid-spring by now. Something definately wasn't right. Kaede then caught his attention from within the hut. She had called for him. Kenshin entered the hut quickly enough, only to place the rather large buckey he'd carried back here, by the door. He rushed to her once he noticed how sweat rolled off her brow, and how pale she seemed to be.

"Has sister Kikyou returned home?"

He could only avoid direct contact with her eyes, and take a seat next to the bed ridden girl. That seemed to be an answer, but not the one the young girl had been hoping for. In truth, Kenshin wanted to leave and look for Kikyou, for the Kaede's sake but he couldn't just leave her. She'd recently lost an eye, for crying out loud. That didn't mean that he was at ease, his eyes wandered over to the door mat, just hoping for Kikyou to walk through, if not now, soon...

Meanwhile, a baboon pelt form managed to sneak into the shrine, placing the Shikon Jewel in it's place. For a short moment, he stared at the taint growing within it. But then... His pelt was dropped to the wooden floor, with a soft thud. Doing so revealed a perfect image of Kikyou, the Priestess.

"Now, for that half demon"

Back in the forest, just as the sun had risen some more. There stood a man, InuYasha, under the tree. Amber eyes wandering the area in search of Kikyou. His ears moved at the sound of laughter coming from behind him, a laughter with a familar smooth tone.

"So, you've come half demon"

InuYasha's brows lowered, as he turned to face her. Kikyou had her bow ready, and an arrow aimed directly for his torso.

"Wha... What did you just say Kikyou?"

"I said half demon, can't those ugly dog ears of yourse hear what I say?" she said in a venom filled voice.

"Wha... Ugly dog?" he repeated, with a deep scowl growing.

"I can't have a half demon like you have the Sacred Jewel,"

InuYasha stood there staring at her, part of him didn't want to believe that but with her following words he let out a low growl rise in his throat.

"I will destroy you, here and now! Die InuYasha! Begone half demon!" she shouted, letting loose the arrow.

InuYasha leapt from the path of the projectile and soon into a tree. Distancing himself from her, through leaping from tree to tree, cursing under his breath. That left the imitation Kikyou to stand there, with a smirk.

"Now, the Sacred Jewel will be tainted with hatred and bitterness" she said with a laugh, that slowly faded into the voice of a man.

InuYasha could be seen rushing through leaps, making him look nothing but a blur of red and silver white. His brows were lowered in anger and his fangs clenched tightly. He could feel his blood boiling, too. His thoughts wandered to the day where she'd said, never would he be called half demon. Never would those words ever leave her lips again. But why did she start saying it again... And why now?!

Sudden screams from the villagers outside were heard, few screamed out a certain one's name. InuYasha. Some even attempted to shot him down with arrows tied with ropes. but no luck. He crashed through the roof of the shrine, where the Jewel was said to be. And sure enough, there it was. He detested the scent of the incense though, and was quick to cover his nose with his fire-rat sleeve.

Kenshin ran out of the hut, with his sheathed sword in his left hand, all after having managed to convince Kaede to stay in bed, at least for now. Steel blue eyes immediately went to searching that fiend out. He exited just in time to see InuYasha crash into the shrine. His brows lowered in anger. That was Kikyou's sacred place. Mind you, Kenshin himself, had never been there but even so...

Moments later, InuYasha crashed through the roof again, only this time... He seemed to be laughing, and holding something in his right hand. Kenshin pushed that thought aside, that fiend needed to be stopped. He found himself running up the steps, just in time to see InuYasha land and run for another leap. As quickly as he could must, being human, with a special technique mind you, Kenshin ran over to him and stretched his arm out while withdrawing his sword. He sliced horizontally from the left, at the other male's legs, that was easily leapt over.

InuYasha let out a growl and retaliated with a kick to the side of his face, however, some bit of surprise hit him like a slap to the face as the human man lowered his head to avoid the side ways kick. The half demon landed in a spin facing Kenshin.

"I don't have time for this!" InuYasha growled out.

As Kenshin's face remained neutral, InuYasha growled again. The swordsman slowly crouched after sheathing his blade, which puzzled InuYasha. He growled again, deciding to ignore him. He'd be the second to perish after his power was that of a full demon, anway. InuYasha ran and leapt to his right, leaving Kenshin to attempt another chase after him. Futile. Being half demon, he was faster then humans.

A certain female's voice however, stopped Kenshin in his tracks. Looking over his shoulder, steel blue hues grew wide in seeing the shape she was in. Her enire right side was soaked in red. Her blood. Yet she still held a bow, ready to be fired?

"Die! InuYasha!"

For a moment in time, everything and everyone stopped stopped. InuYasha looked over his shoulder to Kikyou, their eyes met. Both were glaring. Both fuming with anger and confusion in their hearts. Why?

"InuYasha!"

Soon, time picked up again, InuYasha flew in front of the tree. She let her arrow free. And in seconds, pinned him to the tree before he could escape. InuYasha's eyes grew wide, as the Shikon Jewel flew out from his hand and landed some feet from him, despite the fact he'd tried to reach for it. Wind bristled through the trees, in the silence. Kenshin could only watch.

"Ki... Kikyou... How could... I thought that..." he struggled with words, as his mind raced, his hand slowly rose to reach for her then.

Both watched as Kikyou struggled down the steps. Kenshin frozen in on spot, he seemed to be trying to process what had happened yet... InuYasha on the other hand, was pinned and confused. He could be of no help either. Kikyou stumbled and dropped her bow. Slowly with what little remained of her strength, she knelt before the jewel. Her wounded arm reached out to pick it from it's place on the dirt, the numbing in her limb had already settled in. She cringed in pain, as if to hang on as long as she could while the villagers surrounded her. Concerned for her. Even her sister had snuck by. Kaede knelt next to her, deep concern filled in the only eye she had left.

"Sister Kikyou!... Who did this to you, Kikyou?"

InuYasha's amber eyes could only stare at Kikyou's pained form, with the surrounding villagers and sister. His thoughts flooding back to that day on the dock, but that soon faded to nothing. His vision too. Slowly shut his eyes, arms slowly going limp.

"The Sacred Jewel... It was all because of this" she voiced through the numbing pain.

Kenshin shook his head, finding himself next to Kaede. Kneeling by the poor girl. Kikyou spared him a short lived glance but soon met with Kaede's eye.

"Listen to me, Kaede... Take the Sacred Jewel and burn it with my body," she said softly, but pained.

Kaede could only stare at her sister, while Kenshin was left to glance to the side. Knowing what she intended to do.

"That way... It will never fall into the hands of evil again" Kikyou last words, were spoken, and with a final grip of the jewel, she let herself fall.

"Sister Kikyou!" she cried out, sadness laced in her small voice.

Later that morning, Kaede had done as Kikyou had wanted. Despite not wanting to, she wished to respect her sister's dying wish. Kenshin stood some feet behind the girl, with his arms crossed. The villagers had also helped the girl grant Kikyou's wish. She had after all, done a great deal for them. The fairly large group, watched at the body and the jewel had slowly turned to ash and the jewel gone with a faint glow.

~~*~~ Okay, I think I'll take a little break from writing this particular story. If I were to guess, I've spent the last few days, approximately 50+ hours, writting about four to five chapters. I'll be honest, it was fun, but I'm exhausted. I do hope you enjoy this chapter though. Again, it's mainly canon with some Kenshin thrown in. Much love! 3 ~~*~~


	12. The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Nine)

_**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Eleven: Unspoken Vow)**_

It had been some days, to a week since Kiyou's untimely death. The villagers stil mourned her loss, others had already begun to curse the forest and keep away from it, under Kaede's word. The poor girl. She was still young and lost her only family, it seemed like. Kenshin had watched her cry, despite her distaste for the tears shed from her singular eye. He understood, she'd just witnessed a very terrible thing.

At the moment, he stood at the end of the stone stairs, while she had went up, to the grave of her sister. Once there, Kaede could only stare at the wooden structure for some moments, feeling the familar sting in her right eye. Her small hands held onto a light-colored, wooden vase containing a purple flower with a small bit of white beginning from the center and going outwards, fading into the purple.

"Sister Kikyou..." she whispered underneath the passing breeze.

As the breezed stopped, a small sniffle came before the grave again. Her small hands gripped at the vase somewhat, as tears slowly leaked out of her eye, again. Soon Kaede found herself on her knees in front of the grave, and despite wanting to scream out for Kikyou, she instead settled to place the wooden vase before the resting place of her sister with shaking hands. Once done, she regarded the single flower.

Rain clouds had begun to gather overhead, with thunder and lightning heard following along. Kaede couldn't tear her eye from the grave, she just knelt before it. Her eye remained, even upon hearing the familiar voice at her back.

"Kaede! We best return home, it will be raining"

The male behind waited for a few moments, but by then, the rain had already begun to fall. He sighed out. It had been like this, nearly everyday, since Kikyou's death. He understood her pain, but he'd wager that Kikyou wouldn't want her sister to stay in the rain, and risk catching a really bad cold.

Kenshin waited for a few more stretched out moments, even as the rain had coated the dirt around with it's moisture. Seeing no movement from the girl, even then, he approched. Either of them, now coated with wet clothes and hair. To him, he was more or less used to it. But, to her... She was shivering now, and the winds passing through weren't helping. With a sigh, Kenshin knelt next to the youngin. Lightly he lay a hand over her back, speaking.

"Kaede... We should return home, you'll catch cold out here"

Part of her wanted to go, but another part wished to stay with her sister. The poor thing was heartbroken, not that he blamed her. Kenshin offered a small smile, as he held his larger hand in front of her face, palm up. That seemed to catch her attention. She jumped at the movement, but turned her head to glance his way.

"Come on, I'll make you a nice, warm meal"

Kaede merely stared at him, in silence. By then however, either of their clothes stuck to their to their skin, much like what their bangs were doing. Moments later, Kenshin found the young girl clinging to him. Honestly, it had surprised him. This was the first time she was this close, in proximity. Either of her small hands gripped at his soaked haori, while her eye had begun to let out tears again. His features soften, laying a hand at her back. Offering a light, but fairly comforting pat on the back.

"Let's go inside now" he finally said after a bit of a pause.

When she did not move, save from a shiver and sniffle now and then, he took matters into his own hands. Gently, he lifted her from the soaked Earth beneath them, with very little protest. An arm at her back, and the other underneath her legs. Kenshin wandered over to the stone steps, offering a short side ways glance to the grave then to the bundle of a mess in his arms. Finally, after just a little time had passed, he found himself at the bottom of the stone steps, heading for the hut. The very same one that once belonged to the sisters, yet now... Kenshin stayed with Kaede. He'd choosen to. For the girl's sake.

He sat her down, once she'd calmed down from her crying. Kenshin watched her for a time, before choosing to start a fire. He picked up previously cut wook in the corner by the entry, and placed them into the fire pit expertly. With some effort, he started one. Lightly blowing on the small sparks, to make them grow. Within minutes, the small hut was lit by a fire. With care, he watched and poked at the fire with an iron stick.

Soon, Kenshin rose his eyes to see Kaede finally trying to get warm but he doubted that the clothes she wore now, would help in the long run. He glanced at the fire again, prodding at the flames as it crackled.

"Kaede... You should change, you'll catch cold otherwise"

He was saddened that she hadn't spoken a word save for her sister's name. The red head couldn't be of much help, if she herself, wasn't seeking any. After some time, Kaede could take it no more. She stood and went behind the seperator, changing into something less cold and damp. Kenshin smiled a little, proceeding to grab a small cauldron, and setting it just over the fire. He begun to pour some water within it from a bucket left by the door, soon followed with meat and vegetables when it came to a boil.

Kenshin paused as young Kaede stepped out from behind the seperator. She had changed into a white yukata of her size, with small pink patterns at the base and sleeves with a lavender colored obi. He offered her a small smile, hoping to comfort the girl but she merely lowered her eyes to the flame under the cauldron. She stayed that way for a time, but soon found herself, sitting to his left. He watched her with half-lidded eyes, and his expression suddenly solemn. Kaede patted down the yukata at her lap, as if too brush away imaginary wrinkles. Perhaps, a way to try and distract herself.

"Kaede, are you hungry?"

She said nothing, much to his dismay. Kaede merely stared down at the floorboards, but occasionally her eye wandered to the fire or the cauldron. Kenshin, stirred the stew in silence, he wanted to help the girl and the only way to do that, was to help her keep healthy. The smell of the stew filled the room then, and he gathered two wooden bowls, one of which he filled to about half and handed to the youngin to his left.

"You have to eat, Kaede... If you don't, you're going to starve yourself, that you will"

Kaede only pouted and rose her head to look at the food contained within the bowl. The smell slowly lifted to her nose, and into her nostrils, causing a reaction in her stomach. Her stomach growled out, as if begging for food. Kenshin smiled when she took hold of the bowl to eat. Poor thing, she had refused to eat for two whole days, despite the constain growls. It seems that the smell of this meal, had gotten a little bit too much for her resolve. Slowly, he shut his eyes with a sigh of relief. Opening them once again, after a few short moments, only to see her bowl held in front of his face. He blinked.

"More, please" She said, her voice shaky, and her single eye begin to fill with tears again but they would not fall.

Kenshin looked to her with a smile and a nod, slowly he stirred the stew, only to fill her bowl again. He watched her eat for a moment before filling his own, eating it's contents. For some time after their meal, they both enjoyed each others company, though both knew that something... Someone was missing. Either tried to avoid the topic, though.

Later that night, Kenshin brought a make-shift blanket, which was actually a kimono too large for her to wear. Kaede fallen asleep some few moments ago, despite her resistance. He smiled at her sleeping face and rose to stand, only to hear a mutter behind him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, with a look of solemnness. She had muttered her sister's name in her sleep. He too, was pained to have seen the priestess die, and all because of that creature. The very one pinned to that tree.

Slowly he moved closer to the door, grabbing onto his sheathed blade leaning against the wall only proceeding to lift the mat and exit. He now stood above the softened earth, and he turned to his left, glacing over to the stone steps. Above those, is where he grave lay. Kenshin gripped at the sheath, turning his knuckles white. Slowly he rose his gaze to the top of the steps, while the rain fell onto his frame. Within seconds, the red head was drenched again.

For a while, he stood there, merely staring up a the top of the stone stairs. Lightning clapped into the clouds above, and only then, did he lift a foot to ascend. Once he got the top, Kenshin had his eyes downcast. Few rain drop fell from his hair, continously onto his face and travelled to his chin only to end up falling to the stone path, which was already drenched. Slowly he lifted his gaze to look at the grave, and his eyes softened for just a moment, but just as suddenly steeled. The swordsman stepped in front of where she was laid to rest, he merely stared at the flower that was left earlier that day. Some raindrops fell from it's petals, one after the other, as another boom came from the cloud a distance away.

A while longer, he remained completely still. Without another thought however, he reached out with his right hand and pulled his sword from the sheath. Time slowed then, the sheath fell on the stone with a soft thud as he followed the motion and fell to his knees. As another lightning struck over head, he turned the blade. He reached for the steel with his left hand and turned his head to the right. With steady hands he laid the very end to his left cheek, for a moment he seemed to hesitate but as time picked up again, Kenshin pressed the end into his skin slightly. The steel blue eyes he had, closed to the world as he moved his head. The cut created by that motion overlapped the other he had.

A silent _vow_, had been made that night.

Many years into the future, five hundred years into the future in fact. An elderly man stood just outside a room, raising and lowering either of his arms in celebration.

"Oh, It's a baby girl, my first grandchild! A beautiful baby girl!" he cried out in happiness.

Beyond the door, the cry of a young babe was heard. Currently, the mother held her young one, gently rocking. The wailing continued, yet Emi, the mother continued on with a smile.

"It's okay, good girl. Oh, we're going to call you Kagome" she spoke softly.

Kagome seemed small, wrapped in a bright pink blanket. A small tuff of raven black hair lay atop her head, little hands clenched and unclenched and the wails continued, despite Emi's best efforts. Tears peeked from the corners of her eyes, slowly a soft pink glow appeared on her chest then.

Fifteen years later, there lay large city upon the earth. Tokyo, it was called. There were buildings all around, all in different shapes and sizes. The streets buzzed with young ones, teens, mid-aged and elderly. Each of them walking at their own paces, going shopping or otherwise.

In a particular part of the lay rather large shrine, the Higurashi shrine, to me more exact. A young girl slipped with raven hair going down to the middle of her back and light skin, her bangs fell over her forehead beautifully. She slid open the front door with a smile. Taking a single step out, she tapped the toe of her brown colored, low heel shoes, onto the stone entry to her home, twice. The young girl, aside from the shoes, wore white knee length socks. She a school uniform, cosisting of a green thigh low skirt and white, long sleeved shirt. There ws a green neck line, with a red bow neatly tied at her front. A dark blue backpack lay against her back. Her name? Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome continued even as she ran out the door, believing she'd be late to school otherwise. She halted in her steps however, in seeing her younger brother at the door of an old wooden shed. The school girl approached him, blinking.

"Souta? You know you're not supposed to go in there"

"But... The cat..." he said, looking up at her.

Souta, Kagome's younger brother had light-tanned skin with a head of short black hair. His bangs rounded his face fairly well. That day, he wore light blue long sleeved button shirt with a pair of tan colored pants. Black shoes at his feet, and white socks. He carried a dark backpack, and what he carried in his left hand at the moment was in fact, a bowl filled with cat food. Kagome approached the boy with her large brown eyes falling onto the bowl for a moment, either of their eyes fell into the darkness of the shed.

"Did he go into the well?" she stepped next to her brother, within the confines of the shed.

Both stayed above the old wooden stairs, leading down to the infamous well in the center of the room. Two large planks covered the mouth of the well, a time worn seal over those planks. There were some unidentifiable bones scattered around the well, all shapes and sizes as well as positioned in many ways.

"Buyo... I don't know where else he could be..." the boy cried, nearly discouraged.

By then, Kagome had taken off her backback to deposit it just at the door of the shed. She crouched by her brother, who in that time and gotten on all fours, looking worried and afraid. Kagome lay her left arm over her crouched legs, while pressing her right elbow over her thighs and laying her chin onto her palm.

"So, go down" she answered.

"But, why do I gotta be the one?"

"Because you're the one that's looking for him"

Suddenly there was a scratch in the darkness, where neither of them could see. Upon hearing it, Souta's eyes grew wide in panic and got up to rush behind his older sister.

"Something's down there!" he said with a voice filled with panic.

"Uh, yeah, the cat" she said, looking over her shoulder to the cowardly brother.

Kagome stood as he just huffed out his frustration, brows slightly lowering at her response. Inhaling, and exhaling slowly, the teenaged school girl took slow steps down the stairs. Each step caused the wood to creak lightly with this added weight and then... The scratching started again, that stopped her from going any further down.

/ _That sound... From Inside the well. _/

A large, strange sound to her left startled her out of her thoughts. She got scared and in turn, so did her brother, who was still at the top of the stairs. Souta got so startled that had ended up on his behind. Either of them screaming, one after the other, that is until they noticed the feline. Buyo a white, black and brown spotted cat with blue slitted eyes, now stood on four legs, rubbing against Kagome's leg with a content purr. Kagome moved her leg back, and leaned over to pick up the chubby cat, placing two hands under his friend legs to do so.

"You make fun of me 'cause I'm scared, but then your all like bwalwaah" he said leaning in a bit, as he peered down at his sister.

"Look who's talking, _**why do I have to go**_"

The scatching started once again, from behind Kagome then, even though she still held onto the cat. Souta's brown eyes lowered to his sister, and then the feline in her arms. Looking beyond her, to the well, the scratching... Was coming from there!

"Sis! Behind you!" he yelled, standing up quite quickly and he looked paniced.

Suddenly, the planks blocking the mouth of the well, erupted in strange white tendrils. Slowly each one took Kagome by the arms and pulled her backwards before she could react to the possible danger. A gasp escaped her, and as she was being pulled back, she dropped the cat, allowing it to land on one of the steps that lead to the well. Souta yelled out but could do nothing.

Kagome was pulled further into the well, she felt... Hands on her arms. One lifted and placed a hand onto her right cheek, to turn her attention on the problem she was now faced with. A woman, at least a part of her was, stared directly at her. Another gasp escaped Kagome then, only this time her eyes grew as wide as her body would allowy. The creature before her, was a topless woman with six arms and the lower body of a centipede. Long locks of raven hair fluttered about the imaginary wind. Blue lights surrouned either of them, while, much to Kagome's dismay, the lower part of the woman seemed to be regenerating from bones.

"Oh, to be alive, already my strength returns" the womans said, with a strange voice.

Kagome struggled to get free, but despite her best efforts, she hadn't the strength too. The woman was too strong for her, that or it ought have been the several arms she had.

"You have it, don't you? Give it to me" she said, sticking out a long pink tongue from between her red painted lips.

"W-what are you doing?! Let go!" Kagome shouted aloud.

Suddenly, a blast of brilliant pink light erupted from her left hand, which she'd moments before slapped into the woman's face. In doing so, one of her arms were torn off, and she, the centipede woman fell down further into the blue light.

"wretched girl... I must have the Scared Jewel!" she said, falling and fading from her sight.

"The... Sacred Jewel?" Kagome repeated.

Slowly, but surely, Kagome floated down to the dirt, on all fours. Her hair and clothes slowly falling into place again. She let out heavy breathes, and after some moments, she sat back and spoke her thoughts aloud.

"I guess I must have fallen... In the well..."

/ _Maybe I bumped my head or... _/

That was her thoughts, before she turned to look over her shoulder, and the arm that was torn from the woman in the well, sat some inches away from her.

"Maybe not... Either way" She said, pushing herself to her feet.

Kagome rose to her feet, her eyes rising up to glance up at the sky... Wait... Sky? She blinked a few times, and pinched herself. Wincing, she sighed out. Not a dream.

"Souta?... Souta, get grandpa!"

Waiting a moment or so, with no response, Kagome sighed out and used the vines to climg out while mumbling about cowardly younger brothers. But still... Something tugged at her mind. As she reached the top and glanced around, she could only gasp.

There was greenery all around, a whole lot of trees being blown through by the wind. Even birds were heard singing in the distance, while a few white butterflies fluttered around the grassy plain.

/ _I'm definately NOT in Tokyo anymore _/ Kagome thought, as she slowly climbed up onto the lip of the well.

Bright, wide chocolate colored eyes looked in every which direction before pushing herself onto her feet. She took a final glance around, just as a light breeze brushed across the field. The grass along with her clothes and hair fluttered with the breeze. Kagome had to brush some annoying strands that had made it's way into her face because of it. That done, the wind died down to a mid-spring warmth.

The birds continued to tweet around, occasionally moving from branch to branch, while small ground-bound animals was seen scurrying at the sudden appearance of her. Kagome had, taken some steps forward, to anyone familiar to her, while the sun rays shine down on her from between some branches.

"Souta! Mama!... Grandpa?" she yelled aloud, slowly losing hope that they might be able to hear her.

Kagome looked around the forest surrounding her, feeling panic beginning to grow into her chest. The a thought occured to her, follow the Goshinboku, or the Sacred tree as many refered to it as most, and she'd find home. So began her search...

Eventually with a little bit of wandering around, she spotted a large tree located slightly to her right. A smile slowly turned her lips upwards somewhat, and hope begun to fester within her. Without much more of a thought, the young teenaged schoolgirl rushed besides some trees and pushes through some bushes.

Upon doing so, she glanced up only to see a red-clad figure pinned to the tree by a single arrow, that had with time had grown worn. Her smile vanished, as a soft wind passed by. The one clad in red, his white shimmering hair blew with the wind, and the rays of the sun gave him a bit of an etheral glow. She could not help but stare at his light-tanned skin, and the way his face seemed so... Peaceful. Several tree roots had wrapped around the man's body, as if the tree had slowly attempted to ease him into a cacoon of protection, yet... A good portion of the man pinned there, could still be seen.

Kagome blinked a few times, slowly she approached him and steadily climbed the roots that lead up to him.

"Hey there..." she said sofly, cautiously approaching the male that had yet to move.

As Kagome approached the red-clad man, her eyes fell onto two triangles atop his head. She blinked once, then another time, and neither one vanished. That made it clear to her, that was wasn't being tricked by sight, but what about... Touch.

/ _They're like... Dog ears. I think I'll touch 'em. _/

With that being said within her mind, she obliged her curiousity. Small hands reached up as she leaned higher, grasping the appendages between her fingers and thumb. They were soft to the touch, incrediably so. Carefully, she took that time to give light rubs over the triangular ears. After some short moments she huffed out and lets go, taking notice that he hadn't even stirred once. Not that she minded much, it would have been quite embarrassing otherwise.

"Now that that's out of my system" she whispered, while turning slightly, with a content sigh escaping her mouth.

"Get away from there!" a male voice shouted.

Kagome turned her head, just in time to see three mid-aged, or so she assumed, males pointing arrows ready to be fired in her direction. Each one dressed in different attire. They shot their arrows, and with speed Kagome didn't think she had, threw herself against the pinned male. She hid her face while the arrows landed into the trunk of the tree around him and avoiding her... Thankfully.

Upon realizing this, Kagome opened her eyes that she'd closed beforehand, and turned to look back. Each male with bow approached her and the tree, panic begun to grip at her chest again.

Next thing she knew, was she was tied on, what she assumed to be a straw mat of some kind, with either of her hands tied at her back and her feet bound together with a piece of rope. Chocolate brown eyes glared at the numerous men, women and children around her.

"The girl in strange clothes"

"Is she a foreiner?"

"You reckon it's war?" an old man asked a younger male.

"of course it is, and right in the middle of rice planting season too..." he answered.

Two females to her left caught her eye, they seemed to be diccussing. One of the woman was youthful, holding a baby in her arms, who seemed to be looking right at her with curiousity, it looked like. The other seemed to be a bit older then the other, holding a small bucket in her arms, she had a rounded face. Kagome would have probably smiled to the boy, if not for the fact, that she was tied up which left her with the option to glance around, looking nothing short of an idiot. A look of complete confusion on her face.

"She could be a kitsune in disguise" the youthful woman turned to the slightly aged woman.

"Nah, them shape changing foxes are a lot trickier than that"

The muttering around her continued, by men and women alike. The children were ushered away, and her mood became foul with the increasing mutters.

/ _Top-knot, topknot, topknottopknottopknot... What is this? The Japan Medieval times? _/

"Make way for hight priestess Kaede"

Kagome tore her glaring eyes towards the female passing by the males that made way for her. Dark brown eyes stared back at her, as she approached. A red haired male, trailing behind her.

~~~~**~~~~ This may or may not be as long as I had anticipated, but I did try. And this could just be me, but I think I make it harder for myself, every chapter, to make the next better then the last. x3. Ah well, I do hope you all enjoy this one. I spent a while on this one, occasionally taking short breaks of course, but still...

The name Emi means "blessing, favour" (E) or "picture" (E) and mi means "beautiful"

Thank you for reading, much love to you 3 ~~~~**~~~~


	13. The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Ten)

A/N: Kaede's age here is twenty-two and Kenshin's is thirty-six. I made them this young so Kenshin could remain a touch more young.

Keep in mind that this story is purely a fan fiction.

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own either InuYasha and it's characters nor Himura Kenshin.**

_**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Twelve: The Awakening)**_

Kaede continued to approach the schoolgirl, while the red head remind just some few steps away. Kagome looked between the two for a moment, but movement from her right caught her eye shortly after Kaede halted before her. The young lady dressed in a Shinto Shrine outfit, consisting of red colored pants and a pur white haori took hold of a bag filled with something, handed to her by one of the males. Next thing she knew, Kagome had to shut her eyes as the young priestess tossed what she could only guess was some type of purification salt, towards her. Listening to Gramps from time to time, did prove useful from time to time, she supposed.

"Begone, demon!" Kaede yelled out with a smooth, calm voice.

Once the motions of tossing salt stopped, Kagome shook the salt from her raven locks and opened her chocolate brown hues to send a bit of a glare at the priestess before her.

"I'm not a demon!"

Kaede was slightly surprised, if not, taken aback at the outburst. The priestess could only stare at her, with a slight wide-eyed expression despite her attempts to hide it. She overheard the others behind her, however, her singular dark eye was stilled on the school girl. Kagome begun to feel a light touch umcomfortable at the stare she was receiving, yet she could only blink. Kenshin merely watched as Kaede knelt in front of Kagome and cup the girl's chin. Kagome was utterly lost but, the older woman seemed to be examining her face closely. That alone had caused silence within the group of village men, women, and children on looking the scene.

"It is there... Though, I know not why"

Others could, at this point, probably see the question marks circling Kagome's head. Kaede stood and regarded to the red head on her right, with a questioning stare. The male only shrugged but nodded, almost in knowing what Kaede wished to do now.

Some moments later, Kagome foud herself unbound from the ropes and seated by a small fire pit within the small hut of the priestess. She learned short moments ago that the two were named Kaede and Kenshin. She had also shared with the two. Currently, Kaede was seated by the firepit as well, stirring some stew with care. While Kenshin lay resting his back against the door, his sword huddled to his chest. Occasionally, Kagome could feel his eyes on her it was somewhat unsettling, but tried to pay it no mind.

Kaede turned her attention to Kagome after the prolonged silence, the priestess offered a small smile to her. Kagome blinked, but offered her own smile, though it was also small... And a bit awkward. At least, until she was handed a neatly poured bowl of stew and pair of light wooden chop sticks. Kagome's smile widened somewhat as she accepted the offer.

"Real food, real food, real food..." she repeated aloud.

Kaede merely watched her for a few short moments, as the strange clothed female sipped at the stew that was soon followed by a sigh, before speaking aloud.

"Bear us no ill will, Kagome... For now, I know ye mean us no harm" Kaede offered a smile to the school girl, and gave a short lived glanced to Kenshin who only smiled somewhat and shut his eyes.

"In these troubled times of war, no stranger may be welcomed without deep distrust" she continued, fully knowing that Kenshin was listening in.

Kagome listened as well, keeping eye contact with the young priestess seated a little ways away. The schoolgirl took a moment to think as Kaede poked at the fire with an iron pike with skillful hands. Then a thought occured to her...

"We really aren't in Tokyo, are we?"

Kaede turned her attention on the girl again, confusion clear on her features but Kenshin knew that place. He remained quiet however, satisfied with only listening to the two conversing... For now.

"To-Ki-Oh... I have never heard of it, Is that where your people are from?" Her singular eye watching Kagome closely.

"Yes, and I should really get going..." Kagome replied after a brief pause, offering Kaede a smile while shutting her eyes to add to the look of happyness.

/ _But I have no idea how to get back of course... _/

Kagome returned to sipping at the stew while Kaede could not help but stare at her. She resembled _**her **_so much, but how was it possible? The only explaination her mind could conjure up was that Kagome, this girl in strange clothes, was in reincarnation of her sister. She furrowed her brow in the slightest, recalling that day.

~~ Flashback ~~

There were many villagers surrounding two particullar young ladies. A woman dressed in a Shinto Shrine Maiden attire, while the younger one was dressed in an orange-yellow kimono of a young child.

"Sister... Please, let someone..." the younger Kaede said with urgency, reaching for her sister.

Kikyou regarded her sister through the pain and held out the jewel with a cringe of pain, already the numbing was increasing to such a degree in her arm that is hardly hurt as much.

"Take this, Kaede... And be sure that it is burned with my body"

~~ End ~~

Kaede had turned her attention to the fire, as she had been recalling the past. She continued to stare at the crackling flames, lowering the small iron pike to her right, onto the wooden floor.

/ _Twelve years have passed since that day... _/

For some moments longer, there was a calm but awkward air in the home of the priestess. But suddenly the screams of people and the sound of destruction. Kenshin was first to react at those two sounds, he gripped his sword and jumped to his feet to exit the door. Kaede and Kagome quickly followed, their sight was met to the destruction of a total of the three huts. Home to different families that lived here. Kaede furrowed her brow and scanned the area quickly enough, trying to stretch out her awareness. Much like her sister once did. Kenshin on the other had went to work immediately, helping possibly injured people and guiding them to a safer place. Before all three could react further, the neigh of a horse caught their hearing. With a loud thud and a final breath from the animal, it went limp.

"It's a monster!" one man yelled out running away, towards assumed safety.

Kaede glanced up with her single eye and was met with the sight of a centipede demon. The top part of her was that of a woman, and the rest of her was the long body of a centipede. She could have sworn she'd see this particular demon before. A voice from behind her was heard... The oddly dressed girl.

"It's that thing!..." Kagome shouted out, worriedly.

Kaede's eye remained on the demon however, she had forgotten her bow inside!...

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!"

With that being said, the demon launched her way towards the pair but with quick reflexes Kenshin rushed over and drew his sword to clash it with the demon's head. With his years spend here, he learned that demons were quite a bit tougher then humans, and not just in strength. That gave him the chance to use quite a bit more of his own strength. The cenptipede demon fell face first into the dirt, before she could reach the girls. The victory was short lived however, when the demon grabbed Kenshin's ankle and rose her face to look at him despite the sword behind at her skull.

"That hurt" was all she said before tossing him into the roof of another home.

Kenshin winced as he felt the impact against his back, for a moment he cringed in pain but he was soon pulled from that by a small scream from the school girl, most likely. Kaede never screamed like that... He pushed himself up just in time to see the demon lauching herself towards the ladies again, both of them dodged the oncoming attack, luckily. He could almost sigh out in relief, and would have, if not for the demon seeking to lunge at them in an attempt to injure either girl but thankful they managed to avoid injury a second time. Kenshin lauched himself towards the demon, hoping to at least offer some time for Kaede to get her bow yet the young priestess had merely turned her attention towards the school girl behind her.

"It said Scared Jewel... Do you bear it's skil"

Kagome tore her eyes from the battle happening just some feet away from them, in hearing Kaede's question.

"Uhh... I have no idea... I mean, I've heard of the Jewel but I-"

Some of the men in the village had, in that time, fetched some bow and arrows and attempted to subdue the demon, for both their protection and to assist Kenshin in at least distracting the demon. That was short lived however when she spun her entire body rapidly, and sought to attack the villagers aside with the bottom of her form. Kenshin had managed to dodge that, despite the continued pain in his back. He was a fighter and no injury such as this, would slow him down. He'd have to find a way to take care of this... Demon, before he could rest.

Kagome stood there staring at the destruction so far and furrowed her brow somewhat, as Kaede could take it now more and fetched her bow and arrow. The priestess secured an arrow and aimed, at the demon centipede.

/ _That thing, It's after me... _/ Kagome thought.

Two villagers ran over to the two women, one of which held a spear in both hands. The spear wielding man mentioned then, about nothing seeming to work on the centipede woman. Kaede's brow furrowed and focused to push purifaction energy into the arrow, she let it fly when ready, however it merely whizzed passed it's head. Mistress Centipede turned her head to look at the group, with hate filled eyes then.

"High priestess Kaede... What might we do?"

"Lure it to the dry well" Kaede said in response.

"The dry well?" Kagome repeated, turning her sights on Kaede.

"In the forest of InuYasha"

Mistress Centipede had choosen then to attack but her attack was once again halted by that red head male. He was offering a distraction for Kaede yet, she seemed more interested in talking.

/ _The well I climbed out of _/

"Which way is the forest, Kaede?"

Either of them turned towards the forest, and as Kaede was about to speak, Kagome answered her own question wth her knowledge.

"Where the light's shining right?" Kagome said, and hurriedly, she ran in that specific direction.

"Wait! Kago-"

Before she could respond further, Mistress centipede rushed passed the group to give chase. Kenshin stepped out of yet another destroyed home, or at least... there was a hole in the roof. He stepped over to them, Kaede sitting on the ground dumbfounded. The protector of her, could see the confusion on her face as he got closer.

"Kaede?"

"How is it she can see what cannot be seen in the forest of InuYasha"

Kenshin blinked a few times, before steeling his eyes in the direction of which the two escaped. A group of men approached from behind them and shouted for Kaede as they guided some horses closer. Kaede shook her head somewhat and stood. She secured the quiver of arrows at her back and the bow over her left shoulder before climbing up onto a black horse. Kenshin took a brown one while the others took the remainders, or went by foot.

Kagome was left to run along a path surrounded by patches of water, as quickly as her feet could carry her. Her breaths coming out more heavily then the next, as she continued to pushed herself towards the light she could see within the forest.

/ _Someone will save me right? They've got too! _/ She thought, looking back over her shoulder upon hearing the rapidly approaching demon.

"Grampa? Mom!? Anybody?!" she yelled aloud, as Mistress Centipede was seen just some feet behind her.

She further pushed herself with a loud yell.

"Whoever you are, please! Somebody help me!"

Meanwhile in the forest of where Kagome was currently heading, the boy pinned to the tree was seen. Just as suddenly a strong pulsation rushed from him, life slowly returned to him and he flexed his claws to be sure of it. His eyes fluttered open then with a smirk surfacing on his lips. He slowly rose his hand and flexed his claws again, they were aching to slice through something.

"I smell it, the blood of the woman who killed me! And it's coming closer" he said in a low tone, with venom hidden within.

The boy clad in red eyed the arrow in his chest and reached for it, but winced and cringed in the slightest at the pain that filled him the moment the arrow glowed pink.

Kagome in that time, at diverted her path up a fairly steep hill. It's impressive to think that in her adrenaline state, she could run up this particular hill. As she got to the top, Kagome had planned on pushing herself to her limit and make a mad dash past anything in her way, however... Before she could, the demon centipede crashed at the ground on her feet causing the school girl to trip and slide over to a specific tree. As luck would have it... It just so happened to be the same tree that she'd seen the boy pinned to but she did not know that... Yet.

"Hello Kikyou. Playing with _bugs_ now are we?" he voice rang into her ears.

Kagome had to blink once or twice before her eyes rose to meet amber eyes, confusion seemed to grip her. How was he awake? He wasn't before so... How? Slowly she stood on her feet, temporally forgetting the danger lurking about.

"So... You're alive?"

"Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just to her in like you did me" he said, with a hint of teasing.

For some short moments he merely stared at her with a smile but his eyes told another story. Just as quickly though, his smile faded and his eyes held suprise in seeing her just sitting there like an idiot.

"You look pretty _**dumb**_there Kikyou, the Kikyou _**I**_know wouldn't waste her time"

"That does it" Kagome stood and furrowed her brow while throwing her arms down against her sides like a spoiled child.

"Kikyou, Kikyou, whoever she is, she's not me. My name is-" Kagome continued, laying a hand on her left hip while using her right hand to motion to herself.

"She's here" was all he said, before the centipede demon appeared from the tree in which he was pinned.

She immediately went for Kagome, her eyes searching and the girl reacted with a bit of a scream as she moved away. Luck seemed to be on her side as two roped arrows shot at the half woman, half centipede woman. Either one pierced her skin, then another two shots at the bottom half of her body. In that time Kagome fell on her behind with a sigh of relief.

"Good now, pull!"

The grunting of men was heard as they pulled the demon from her. InuYasha could only stare at Kagome there, with a look of surprise which quickly turned to confusion. A smirk slowly took shape on his lips, he could taunt her some more, he supposed.

"You're pathetic Kikyou"

"I'm not Kikyou!" she shouted back, turning to look at him with a furrowed brow.

The girl stook and turned to face him, rising up onto the branches leading to him.

"Look, I'm telling you. I'm not her. Whoever _**her **_is"

"And I'm saying you gotta be, 'cause If you're not there's no way that you could smell so-" he cut himself off, as realization hit him and hard.

He sniffed the air as she halted in front of him, the air around her was... Different. Too different. She smelled foreign, if anything.

"You're not her..." he said softly.

His eyes widened as he continued to stare at her, dumbfounded. A bead of sweat slowly fell from his brow, as she stared back at him, either of her hands laid on her hips.

"I know. My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me." she said sternly.

He turned his head then, choosing to look anywhere but her. She on the other hand, continued to stare at him, unwavering.

"You're right. Kikyou's cuter... Much cuter"

In the time the two interacted Kaede and Kenshin halted their rightful steed nearby. Kaede initial reaction was relief that Kagome had not been harmed, the second reaction was that of shock, followed by confusion at the fact that InuYasha was both awake and alive. Kenshin on the other hand, also felt relief upon seeing Kagome to be well, at least for the moment. His eyes fell on the awoken InuYasha however, and he had to hold back, both his anger and his tongue. He wished that murderous beast had remained in slumber.

The centipede woman returned and took hold of Kagome shoulder to pull her away from the pinned boy and do Gods knows what with her. He could almost smile or chuckle at what Kagome did to InuYasha, if the situation wasn't so dire. She'd taken hold of the half-breed's chest length length hair that had always fallen over his shoulders as the demon centipede begun to try and pull her away, with a scream of terror escaping her.

"Let of me!" the school girl screamed with her eyes shut tightly. 

"Ow! Ow! Ow! You let go!" InuYasha yelled back, as he'd have to lean as forward as he could in his current predicament.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!"

/ _Sacred Jewel? _/ the red clad boy thought.

That was the moment the bug lady had enough of prolonging her reunion with the Jewel and so her face restracted to such a degree that her fangs were far more notcible and two particular ones outgrew the others. She lunged herself at Kagome, intending to kill or eat her, no one else knew.

Kagome open her eyes upon hearing the sounds of bones reforming and the screech coming from directly behind her, only to witness a terrifiying sight of that demon lunging for her. Without thinking or otherwise, she threw back her left arm at the demon woman, with a scream.

"Stop it!? she yelled out loudly.

Suddenly time slowed somewhat, Kenshin was about to jump into action but before he could even move he and others, including Kaede next to him, saw something no one expected. A large but short lived blast of pink erupted from the school girl's hand, pushing back the threat heading for her. InuYasha was mildly surprised himself, but he dare not show it. Kagome was dropped before the tree yet again, followed by what remained of Mistress Centipede's arms some few dozen inches from her. Kagome slowly pushed herself up with a sigh of relief and looked back at the steaming arms. She turned her body somewhat to take a look, then stared at her left hand while speakin her thoughts aloud.

"Hey... I did that before too, in the well"

The surprised group witnessing all of this, were all surprised, that included Kaede. She was now trying to figure how this was possible. Turning to Kenshin, she noticed he too was dumbfounded by this turn of events.

"But... How'd I do it though?" Kagome asked herself.

A pink glow from underneath the school uniform she had on, caught the attention of most onlookers, if not all. Including Kagome and... The centipede lady. As Kagome stared down at her side, the demoness leapt into action before others could interfere yet again. Her fangs tore through the girl's side like wet paper and she threw her upwards with force. So much so that a small round object fell out and landed by the tree only to roll a little closer. Kagome soon followed suit, landing some inches from it. Her body was wreaked with pain, and that's when Kenshin couldn't si idly by anymore. He leapt off the back of his steed and drew out his sword, to cut through the centipede demoness. Kaede finally shook the shock off and reached out to pull an arrow, notching it to the bow and took aim. She wanted to wait for an opening however.

Kenshin rose the sword above his head and lowered the blade ot his weapon toward the demoness, unfortunately he was pushed aside with ease and speed with the bug body she had before his blade could reach her. Kaede took that chance to let the arrow fly, and it pierced the demoness within her side. The light glow of pink purification merely caused the demoness to hiss and screech. Cold eyes fell onto Kaede for just a moment, distracting her somewhat from her prize.

"Give me the Jewel! Quick!"

Kagome rose her eyes to look at the half-breed with confusion filled eyes, but it was a second too late. The bug body had taken that time to push Kagome up against InuYasha, her upper body lowering herself to look at the too, despite the arrow currently piercing her side. Kaede cursed her luck, her power wasn't enough it seemed...

"I heard some half demon spawn was after the Sacred Jewel, it's you, isn't it?"

InuYasha furrowed his brow at the centipede lady, nearly glaring at her. Kagome looked over her shoulder to her, only to glance up at InuYasha moments later.

/ A half demon? What is he? /

"Half's all I need to kick your scaly _**butt**_! Anythin' more than that'd be a waste of my _**time**_" he said with confidence.

"Listen... You talk big, but can you back it up?"

InuYasha glanced down at her with a wide eyed confused expression, blinking just few times. Kagome continued...

"Can you or not?"

InuYasha frustrated now, rose his amber eyes to stare at the demon some inches from them.

"What can he do? Pinned there like that, or you for that matter. You're powerless to stop me"

The centipede demoness could not help but laugh aloud as she lowered herself further to the jewel on the forest floor, not just beneath her. Victory was just a single step away, and power would be hers. A small chuckle escaped her as she stared at the two.

"You're helpless the both of you"

With that having been said, she opened her mouth and snaked her tongue around the Jewel. Soon pulling it into her mouth to swallow it and feel it's power surging through almost immediately.

"Don't you dare!" InuYasha yelled, but it was too late.

The arms that previously lay limb glowed a deadly red and they rose in the air to re-attach themselves to their rightful place. Kagome gripped the sleeve of the red clad kimono the boy wore as she, like the others witnessed what was going on. The centipede demon seem to be shaking then, just as Kenshin came to, seeing what was going on as well. His blue eyes grew wide as the demon's once pale skin peeled off to reveal dark grey skin with pink spots. Her eyes not a bright red color and her fangs more then visible.

"At last, my power is complete" she proclaimed.

Kagome quickly shut her eyes as the bug body begun to crush her and the boy both, reveling in their pain.

"Ahh! It's crushing me!..." Kagome continued to grip at the boy's kimono.

InuYasha stared down at her, weighing his options... He only had one choice.

"Hey... Can you pull out this arrow?" He said in a whisper, seeing at the corner of his eyes the redhead pushing himself to stand.

That stupid human male will get his soon enough, he thought to himself. Kagome opened her eyes through the pain shooting throughout her body to glance up at the time worn arrow. InuYasha looked up to glance the demoness, currently seeking to crush them both as slowly as possible.

"Look! Can you pull out this arrow or not!?"

"I... I don't know..." she reached up for said arrow, however halted when the crushing increased.

"No Kagome! Once that arrow is removed, InuYasha will be free to slay us all!"

"Don't be stupid, you stupid gir! At least with me you've got a chance! Where as that thing's gonna eat you"

Kagome continued to feel the crushing sensation through her lower body, as the centipede continued with it.

"And what about you? Are you ready to die yet?" InuYasha asked, glancing down at the oddly dressed girl.

/ _ I... I don't know what I should do but... Given the choice.. _/

Kagome slowly reached up with a hand, her brows furrowed and a bead of sweat trinkled down her cheek.

"I choose to..." Kagome grasped the arrow and screamed out, tightning her grip onto the arrow.

As she'd done that, the arrow began to glow a bright pink, as if trying to resist the breaking of the seal. It quickly lost however and burst into hundred of tiny specks of pink, only to vanish soon after. That caused a bright pink glow coming from the boy clad in red, that quickly faded. Several pulses came from him as the glow faded, and Kagome could only stare up at him in confusion. Both Kenshin and Kaede were wide eyed, as were the villagers.

"Umm... Inu... Yasha?..." Kagome whispered under breath.

InuYasha had heard her, but chose to ignore her. He felt his power slowly but ultimately return to him in droves. That caused him to shake with a chuckle, which grew into laughter just as quickly. The demon just feet away looked over and screeched. She expanded her body out and just as quickly went to crush them, ending her little game. Just as soon as she had however, a bright yellow light burst from the openings that had been left. InuYasha tore through her the bug body with ease and Kagome flew back, Kenshin immediately ran for her. Aiding her away from the danger, and to Kaede's safety. The priestess finally got off her steed as well.

Meanwhile InuYasha used the tree bark as a foothold and leapt into the air, landing on the other side of the demon centipede. He spun around with a toothy smirk, his claws aching for more things to tear through. A yellow glow dissipating from his claws as he had spun.

"Wicked child!"

"Nasty hag!"

The demon centipede screeched and lunged at InuYasha, seeking to tear through him with her fangs. InuYasha had other plans, his claws took on the now familiar glow of yellow and tore through her entire body as if it were wet paper. As he spun towards the end, he landed in a crouch and stood looking around that the falling pieces with a victorious smirk.

Kaede immediately told Kagome what had to be done to stop the revival of this demon, to which the girl panicked and glanced about. Her eyes caught a faint glow from a rather large piece. Kaede rushed over and pulled the jewel from the flesh, watching as the it turned to dust, leaving nothing but bones. Kenshin stepped closer to Kaede, his eyes never leaving the red clad murderous beast. InuYasha turned his head and flexed his claws in seeing Kenshin again. Amber eyes slowly travelled down to the girl kneeling next to him. Why she looked so familiar, he did not know or care. His first priority was the Jewel, then it would be a wish to be all demon. Like he'd planned orignally, then...

"Now, hand over the Jewel" InuYasha stepped closer, crushing a bone beneath his right foot to prove a point.

Hand over the Jewel, or you will be crushed as his silent messsage. Kenshin glared at the boy and Kaede only stood, turning to hand the round object to Kagome, whose small hands lifted to accept it. She was confused, why was she handed the Jewel? InuYasha wasn't the hero? He did save them... Didn't he?

"I'm not gonna repeat myself"

"Ye will not be handed the Jewel" answered before Kenshin could.

InuYasha growled low and Kenshin readied his blade, in case of oncoming attack. Kenshin had no time to reacti however when InuYasha ran forward and made a mad dash towards them. Something within Kagome her told her to turn and run away. She gripped the Jewel in her hands as she did. Luck appeared to be on her side, when she tripped on a rock and fell forward. Her hair was not so lucky when his claws cut through a few strands, she watched as they fell to the forest floor.

Just as she was to turn her attention to the red clad boy and yell at him, he leapt away from a sword aimed right for his shoulder in a downard motion. InuYasha's eyes met with the glare of a certain red head, and his sword ready to another attempt. The boy landed some feet away from the pair, Kagome seemed to silence herself at the sight. Best not interupt...

"I'm getting really tired of you" InuYasha shouted.

"The feeling is mutual, that it is..."

Hee hee! Gotta love cliff hangers, right? ^^ ; I do hope this is enough for you guys and gals though. I think I spent about... 12 hours or so, on this chapter. of course, I occasionally took a little break but you know... It is done! :D Long chapter as promised.

Also, as an added bonus, I'll let you all in on a little secret. I'll soon be putting the Unexpected Meeting story on hold. Why you might ask? Well, I thought of another story I'd like to write, so... If I write a prologue and a chapter, and you all end up liking it too, then I will proceed with that one. Anyway, Much love to you all. 3 3 3 3


	14. The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chap Eleven)

Hello again! The next chapter is finally here! I thought of answering some questions before we proceed over to the continuation of this chapter.

Inubattousai, you'll just need to see how things will unravel. **Insert wink face here**

Zanza, I apologize for making Kenshin seem a little weak in your eyes, in that last chapter. However, I thought of making it seem like he made a bit of a miscalculation with his fight against Mistress Centipede, resulting in the natural flow of the original storyline of InuYasha.

Also, on a side note, I'd like to state(if I haven't already) that I'm unsure as of yet if I'll be adding in other characters from Rorouni Kenshin or not. We'll have to see. AND. And I'll post a picture of the new story I plan to write sometime soon. After I work it throughly(at least the beginning and go from there), that is. And I'd like a vote in the reviews, to see who'd like to see that story written.

The picture that I mentioned in the sentence above was edited by yours truly. If I could draw that good though, know that I would have done it.

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own either InuYasha and it's characters nor Himura Kenshin.**

_**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Chapter Thirteen: Shattered)**_

The pair continued on with their staring. Molten gold colored eyes staring into blue one and vice versa. Either male stayed still, complete oblivous to their surroundings, even for just a moment. Both awaiting for the other to make even the slightest of movements. InuYasha snapped his eyes from the other male the moment Kagome made a move to hide behind the redhead. That was all Kenshin needed, he lunged at the red clad male, ready to slice at his chest. InuYasha however leapt back to avoid the strike, his thick and untamed silver hair moving with his bodies movements. A low growl surfaced from his throat, when Kenshin moved in for another attempt at an attack.

InuYasha had it. The moment the male moved closer, he took hold of the blade and extended his claws. Each one taking on a yellow glow, however Kenshin regarded his hand in which the beast wished to shred through his person and repositioned his footing. InuYasha halted his attack, but not quickly enough as the blade was twisted out of his grasp. The blunt blade met with InuYasha's chest, sending him back a few feet or so. The red clad male took a few long breaths, cursing at the red head, as he crouched to even out his breathing.

Kenshin lifted his sword, positioning his feet into the style in which was forgotten or perhaps erased. His eyes veiling over with shadow, InuYasha as slow as he could be sometimes, noticed the change. Kaede had in that time also noticed the change in him, she had never seen him so... Hostile. The Kenshin she'd come to know in her years with him, was much more gentle. The sense she got from him now, was nothing more than... Violence.

Kaede dropped her bow then catching the attention of Kagome, but Kenshin's eyes remained on his target. InuYasha. The swordsman leapt for InuYasha, which caused a chain reaction of the following, InuYasha dodged but as soon as he had, Kenshin leapt at him just as quickly to strike a his left side. The silver haired man barely leapt in the air to avoid the attack. Time slowed as blue eyes veiled with shadows rose up to glance up at InuYasha. His eyes grew wider at the sight he saw. Yellow specks was slowly taking shape into the swordsman's eyes.

/ _Is this guy a demon? _/ InuYasha thought.

It couldn't have been true. He smelt entirely human but... He was quick despite knowing that he was injured, he seemed to show not an ounce of pain. How could that be? InuYasha let out another growl come forth as he flexed his claws. His right hand rising next to his head, ready to take a slashing motion towards Kenshin as time picked up once more. His claws clashed with the earth where the redhead stood before, leaving a long trail marks going for some feet ahead before thinning into nothing. Turning his head, InuYasha was nearly met with the blade to his neck if it wasn't for his leaping back once more.

Kagome had in all that time had approached Kaede to see if she was alright, however her voice was halted when the priestess regarded her seriously. While the two continued on fighting Kaede instructed to try and catch the attention of InuYasha and run towards the bridge nearby. Despite Kagome's reluctance, she heard the urgency in the girl's voice. The schoolgirl gripped at the Jewel and took a breath, watching as the priestes nodded to her. She too, nodded before running in the direction of the bridge.

InuYasha had to dodge another attack from the samurai but from the corner of his eye, he caught the sight of the girl. Turning his head, he noticed her running off without any kind of protection on her person, or around her. He could almost smirk, if it wasn't for the fact that the redhead after him would prove to be an obstacle. Speaking of... He turned his head to the male just in time to see him rush forth at almost lightning speeds, much to the halfling's surprise. Kenshin attempted another movement from his sword, from the left to the right. His chest. He kept aiming for his chest! Did this man aim to kill him?! InuYasha let loose another growl from his throat, before moving to the right to barely avoid the strike.

"InuYasha!" he heard the girl call out through a shaking voice, as she ran.

Kenshin's eyes grew wide at the name... The name echoed in his mind, no one else but Kaede knew the reason. InuYasha noticed his freeze in movements, causing a short lived confusion before his name came again, but more loudly and a slight more stern. He turned to look in the direction in which she stood on a hill looking over her shoulder, panting. The demon halfling could not help be smirk, victory was so close, he could taste it. InuYasha dashed right for her, while Kenshin merely stood there his hands gripping at the hilt of the sword. His memories of that day, resurfacing.

Kaede on the other hand, despite her want to help him decided instead on aiding Kagome first. She reached into her pure white haori, a moment later she pulled out a dark beaded necklace with a few fangs attached. The villagers only watched the entire ordeal from a distance, some were scared, others surprised.

"I _never _thought there would come a day where I would need to use _this_..."

Kagome squealed in surprise at the speed in which InuYasha was getting closer and closer, she tripped from the hill and slid down. Her grasp on the jewel lost, she reached for it in a vain attempt as it rolled over to the bridge. The moment InuYasha laughed and leapt for the bridge is when various bursts of lights rushed towards his person. His eyes grew wide as the light burst took shape around his neck, bursting outwards to reveal a strange necklace. Blackened beads and white looking fangs after a few of the beads.

InuYasha landed on the other side of the bridge just as Kagome had gotten up from the dirt path. He was currently eyeing the necklace in confusion, it seemed. Kaede stepped to the edge of the hill in which Kagome slipped and fell.

"Kagome, your words have power over him"

"W-what?" she said looking over her shoulder for a moment.

"Use the words of subjugation"

"W-wha..." she started but turned her sights on InuYasha again, whom by that time was reaching for the jewel already.

"It does not matter, your word has power to hold his spirit" she said, more sternly.

Time slowed then, InuYasha still reaching for the jewel mere inches from his grasp, Kaede watching with a horrified look and Kagome... Well, she paniced and eyed the triangular shapes atop his head. Either of his ears twitched slightly, and the moment he was about to grasp the jewel, she shouted the first word that surfaced within her mind.

"Sit boy!"

Time picked up then, the glow of the necklace grew rapidly and InuYasha found his face flat against the wooden bridge he had landed on some few moments ago. The echo of her 'sit boy' command and the surprised yelp from InuYasha traversed within the area. Within moments, he shot up and grasped at the necklace with his long pointy fangs clenched. A low growls escaped him as he attempted a few times to pull it over his head, to no avail.

"I'm sorry InuYasha, but even you lack the power to remove it" Kaede called from the top of the hill.

InuYasha glared up at the girl that had done this, he rose a clawed finger at her with a low growl.

"We'll see about that, you wench!"

"Kagome... The word, if ye please?"

"Sit boy" she said sternly, sending him a glare of her own with a finger pointed at the sky yet remained by her head while the other lay on her hip.

With that having been repeated, the glow from the necklace came once again and he felt the bridge crack under the pressure. Moments later, he found himself falling into the rapids of the river. A large splash was heard reaching their ears and Kagome carefully stepped onto the bridge to retrieve the jewel which lay forgotten by the half-demon.

"That was easy... Wish I'd said it earlier"

In the morning, after some well needed rest, many of the village men were currently repairing the huts that were destroyed the previous night. Some carried logs to their destionation, and others moving piles of dirt that previously lay in the way of their progress.

Kaede currently sat next to Kagome, neatly tying a bandage over the wound that had been left by the gnaw of Mistress Centipede. On the other hand, Kenshin lay upon Kaede's futon due to his own injures of the night before. He could not stop himself from glaring that beastly half-breed, and he would have fought him if it were not for Kaede's insistance of his being bed ridden. InuYasha too, found himself glaring at the redhead, but did naught else in fear of having that stupid girl say that cursed word.

"How's this Kagome? Perhaps I'll put some more oinment on your belly" she said.

Kagome winced in the slightest at the pain shooting through her from the side where she was bitten and and torn through. Soon enough though, she and Kaede turned their attention to the two males. Either one STILL glaring at each other but not doing nor saying a word. Merely glaring at each other, silently cursing the other out that way. One more then the other, one could guess who.

"Kenshin" Kaede spoke sternly.

Kenshin regrettable turned his sights over to the young priestess, she gave him a small smile. Kaede turned her attention to InuYasha then, her singular brown eye staring directly at him. He, in turn stared at her with a deep frown and a furrowed brow. As she was about to speak, Kagome intervined.

"I noticed you're rebuilding the houses wrecked by Mistress Centipede, what a pain..."

Kaede returned her attention to the girl with strange clothing. For a moment she thought of the correct words to phrase this. She dipped her hands in clean water, washing away traces of blood, and the oinment.

"Aye, a pain yes... I'm afraid it's just beginning, now that the Shikon Jewel is agmonst us once again, far worse then Mistress Centipede will come to claim it"

"Worse than yesterday?"

"And not just demons, Kagome... There are humans who also seek the power of the jewel as well, the jewel's power is the only thing that can grant them their petty ambitions"

Kagome's thoughts reeled and pull at more questions than answers. Her dark chocolate colored eyes fell on the dog boy with the ears, her brows immediatel furrowed.

"Speaking of _**petty**_, what are _**you**_ still doing here?"

InuYasha had been sitting in one of the further corners and away from the bedridden male, his arms crossed over his chest while he impatiently awaited his prize. The Scared Jewel. A clawed finger tapped at his arm, eagerly awaiting his _**earned**_ reward.

"I'm waiting for the Jewel" he finally spoke after a brief silence, either of his amber hues turning to offer her a short lived glance. Kenshin found himself glaring at the dog boy again, and as he was about to retort, Kaede jumped in first.

"With the beads around his neck, his threat has dimished, it is perhaps the only way we could allow him so close to the Jewel"

"Why _**do**_ you want the Jewel anyway? It seems to me you're strong enough as it is" Kagome couldn't tear her eyes from the dog earred boy, at least for a short time.

"What power can the Jewel give you, you don't already have?" she continued, rising her hand to glance at the small pink, glimmering jewel in the palm of her hand.

"Ah... But he's just half-demon" Kaede stood, gathering the water bucket from the floor.

The three suddenly heard a large creak and crash, only to realize that InuYasha punched his fist through the floor. His eyes looking directly at Kaede with his brow furrowed.

"You know what... I'm sick of hearing some stupid girl like you, talk like she _**knows **_me!"

"Ah... Then ye don't remember?" Kaede said, unafraid.

The young priestess turned on her hell to head to the fire place just by the door. She threw a cut piece of wood within the flames, and she know Kenshin wanted to do nothing more then to slice him through at his words. She also knew though, that he wouldn't do anything unless she were in danger. And judging by his lack of movement, she didn't seem to be.

"I am younger sister to Kikyou, she who bound ye to the tree... Kaede"

"You're Kaede?" he recalled the memory of the younger sister, next to Kikyou.

"So you're the brat huh?" he continued, despite feeling a certain male glaring at the back of his head.

"Merely twelve years have passed since then, InuYasha and I've grown older since then"

InuYasha merely stared at her for a time, rising a hand to scratch at his scalp with a clawed finger. His thoughts running in his mind.

"If you're this old, then Kikyou must be in her earlier fourties or so"

Kagome stared at him with some annoyance, math clearly was _**not**_ his strong suit.

"Sure glad I don't gotta worry about being old, least not for a while" he said leaning back in a sitting position, closing his eyes.

"Kikyou didn't worry either, Kikyou died"

InuYasha's eyes peeked open the moment his ears picked up on her words, his face had grown solemn, even if just for a short lived time.

"It was on the same day she shot ye with the arrow"

"Gee... Sorry to hear it, not that I really care or nothin'"

"You really are incredibly heartless, that you are"

InuYasha had forgotten about him. He turned his head to the male, his eyes revealing annoyance with him. Kenshin merely lay there, unafraid and glaring, still despite his current... predicament. Both of them glared at each other for a little while, at least before one of the two women interupted their thoughts.

"Kenshin, stop"

"Sit boy!"

Kenshin sighed out and turned his head away, while InuYasha found his face flat against the creaking floor boards. The red head knew that Kaede would not withstand fighting between them, espicially not in his current condition. He decided to try and rest instead. InuYasha on the other hand shot up with a growl, to glare in Kagome's direction. She in turn did the same with an annoyed mumble escaping her past her lips.

"You're being rude"

"What the hell do you call _**sitting**_ me?!"

"InuYasha" came the voice of Kaede again.

InuYasha, regrettably or in this case, unregrettably tore his eyes from Kagome to glare in her direction.

"What do you want now?"

"I would not let my guard down if I were you, for I know now that Kagome happens to be the reincarnation of my sister"

Kagome turned her eyes over to the young priestess, confusion clear on her features as her small hands found themselves clasped over one another.

"And it is not only because ye resemble her" Kaede continued, her singular eye falling onto the young girl in odd clothes.

Kagome only found herself blinking quite a few times, while InuYasha furrowed his brow with the infamous "Keh" before laying on his side. The occasional twitch of his ears was indication though, that he happened to be listening in.

"The scared jewel was in your body, that alone is proof enough... It's up to ye now Kagome, to take over it's protection" she finished with a smile.

Soon enough, Kagome found herself along a path surrounded with farms and fairly large patterns of water. Her outfit had not changed but she now wore the Scared Jewel around her neck. A small hand of hers held onto it, big rounded brown eyes staring at the delicate looking object held within.

/ _Me? Protecting this? _/ she thought.

"Who am I kidding?" she said to herself, looking up from the jewel and ahead of her.

She heard several of the village men some ways away from her current positon on the path. Turning towards them as they discussed her appearance in their home.

"She's the reincarnation of who?" two men repeated in unison.

"You gotta admit, there's something otherworldly about her" a mid-aged man said as they all turned to glance her way.

"About who?" an older lady approached, asking.

"They're sayin' that girl there is really Kikyou"

"That's Lady Kikyou, for those who respect her" said an elderly man.

"Me? I knew it was lady Kikyou all along"

"Lady Kikyo's come back just as she left"

Kagome's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment in seeing them bow their heads and placnig their palms in the other in prayer, it seemed. She turned her head away, with eyed surprise and confusion. Sure she could very well be the reincarnation of this Kikyou person, but was Kikyou really that great? Kagome pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Why wouldn't that priestess be...? I mean, they kept her in such high regards even after her death.

While all of that was happening to Kagome, InuYasha had perched himself on a high branch overlooking the village. He seemed to be staring into space, his arms crossed over his chest.

"She died... And I never knew" he spoke solemnly, to himself.

For some few short moments, he thought of his possible actions now. What would the future hold for him now? Espicially now that the stupid girl was... His thoughts were cut short then. Either of his ears twitched rapidly at the sound coming from behind him. Effortlessly, he reached back and caught something in his palm. He turned his head to look at the type of fruit then immediately at the girl underneath the tree.

"Hey, don't you want to eat?" she approached with several things on her person, most of which were all kinds of fruits in bags and some vegetables.

"Where'd you get all that stuff from?" he asked, curiousity getting the best of him.

"The villagers gave it to me. Why not come down from there and help me eat it?"

He regarded her with a bit of an annoyed glare but sooner rather than later, he found himself sitting next to her. In his hands he held a type of vegetable, so far he'd only taken a single bite out of it. She on the other hand, she was enjoying a small fruit. Occasionally chewing another small piece off when the last was swallowed after chewing. InuYasha turned his head and stared at her, with furrowed brows.

"Whatever you're up to, I ain't buying it"

"Buying what? Listen, It's fair to say you don't like me right?"

"_**Waaay **_more than fair"

"Whatever! It's not even me you dislike, it's _**this Kikyou **_person" she said with furrowed brows in hearing him say it like that.

InuYasha remained silent then, lowering his eyes over to the vegetable in either of his palms. Almost immediately after though, he leapt into the tree, dropping his meal in the process. Kagome just watched him do so before speaking again.

"I'm not Kikyou, okay? I'm Kagome, can't we just call a truce?"

InuYasha shot up from his laying position on the branch nearly seconds later, turning his head to look at her and jump to his feet, remaining on the branch. A victorious smirk over his lips, he pointed at her.

"Ha! I knew it! What you don't get is I'm only after the Jewel, you're just trying to lure me into a false sense of security!" long since then, had his smirk vanished though.

"Oh _**really**_?" Kagome said, glancing at the half eaten fruit in her hand.

InuYasha looked at her with both confusion and worry, then he remembered the...

"That's funny, considering all I have to do to make you obey is say the _**sit**_..."

InuYasha innerwardly groaned as he fell of the branch and his face slammed into his new friend... The dirt. As he hit the ground, Kagome shut her eyes and turned to look his way as the light from the necklace faded. She smiled and waved her hand in his direction.

"Whoops sorry about that"

InuYasha set his hands over the dirt and pushed his dirtied face off the ground with an annoyed stare. He groaned innerwardly again, at his luck and current predicament.

Later that night, Kagome and InuYasha had returned. Kagome currently lay in the extra futon provided by the one of the many kindly villagers, along with a kimono to act as a makeshift blanket. Kaede had left her in the capable care of Kenshin, who despite his injuries could look after her in the very least.

"It's been two days that I've been over here..." she mumbled to herself.

Kenshin who had painfully seated himself near the fire, rose to look at her form... Merely listening.

"Grandpa, Souta... Mom, they must be so worried, I gotta get back... No matter what"

The red head by the fire stared at her with a neutral expression but his heart could almost reach out to her. He knew the feeling of being torn away from everything so familiar, and be thrown somewhere unfamiliar. He lowered his eyes to the fire, thinking of what else the future held for that girl... And for him, too.

Little known to them, a pack of crows lay in wait. One in particular happened to be a demon crow. It looked exaclty like a crow save for the three red slitted eyes that adorned it's face and a rat like tail. InuYasha leapt from his resting place just behind them and sliced at each one with his claws, sending the crows flying off in fright.

"They've all come just cause them smell the _**Jewel**_, keh... stinkin' vultures" he said, in annoyance.

The night had come and went quite quickly, the sun was just rising over the horizon, casting a soft light within the sky and across the lands. Birds chirped here and there, while the rooster was heard singing out to wake everyone for their daily tasks.

Kagome however, had woken up earlier then everyone else it seemed. She was not used to being in this time, hardly had a wink of sleep in thinking of her family. Now she stood atop a hill, over looking the village. It really was beautiful, Kagome had to admit that but... It wasn't her home. She turned on her heel and headed into the forest.

Back at the village, Kaede walk about quickly, her thoughts raced as her face and voice held naught but concern.

"Kagome? Kagome? Where have ye gone?"

Two village men ran over to her, one of them spoke.

"We looked everywhere, but we've found no trace of her"

"Could be she went off on her own? We spoke of the seekers of the Jewel, but not nearly enough it seems.." she was disheartened, her single eye looking into the ripples of the water nearby.

InuYasha stood on a home close by, his eyes on the young priestess and his ears moving about atop his head. So... That stupid girl went off alone. Trust her to watch the jewel. InuYasha inwardly groaned for the hundredth time that morning.

While they weer about looking for her, Kagome travelled on. Her eyes observing her surroundings, one couldn't really help but admire the greenery, if it was just a quick glance. As she walked, she hadn't heard the light thudding of sandals hitting the grassy hill to her right. Before she could even think to run towards the well, several hands clasped over her arms and even her mouth to avoid her sceams from reaching the ears of travelling people. Soon she found her chin pressed against the hard wooden floors of a cabin in the forest, that rough push had caused her to shut her eyes.

"Ow..." she said, in struggling but that man was too strong.

"Hey Boss! We caught the girl just like you said we should"

Thankfully that man that had pressed her down, lifted the pressure from her. Kagome opened her eyes then, all she wanted to do was sit up and rub at her chin but she lay there, hoping that they'd even forget she was there but... Fate seemed cruel at the moment. A male from her right, dressed in a shirt blue kimono knelt by her.

"ehehe, her kimono's shorter then mine. You're gonna catch cold if you go around half dressed" he said, reaching over to tug at the green skirt a bit.

Kagome's eyes grew wide and her cheeks turned pink. She shot up, causing surprised glances from the men. Her hands covering the skirt where he had tugged.

"Don't do that! It'll rip!"

Each male grinned and laughed, two in particular spoke their thoughts.

"What's the matter princess? Our hands too dirty for ya?"

"Marry me and I'll buy you a new one" another said with a laugh.

"Hand over the Jewel. Right now" A voice finally came from the shadows.

The man was tall when he stood, his skin was deathly pale and his movement was not ordinary. He wore flimsy armor and clothes, with a sword as his left hand. Slowly he reached and pulled the sword from it's sheath, the blade shone in the little light that pushed in through the worn windows. The other males grabbed her arms, stretching them outward which caused shock and surprise from her.

"Hey Boss, try taking it off in one swing. Like a dandylion." one of them said, pushing her foward with the other.

The tall male titled as "boss" rose his sword above his head, Kagome shut her eyes tightly in fear for her life. She heard a loud tear followed with splattering of... Blood, and the voice asking why. She opened her eyes and saw one of the bandits slowly falling to the floor, covering in blood.

"Whoopsie" he said in a raspy voice, followed with a light laugh.

Kagome and the others moved away when the "boss" tried to strike at her again. She was quite afraid now, why was this man after her? Wait... The Jewel. His target was the Jewel! But... Before she think futher on the topic, some hands grabbed her wrists and others on her shoulders.

"Boss! Boss! Where you aimin'? She's the one you want!"

Kagome was pushed in the direction of the one seeking her life, but she had it. Turning on her heel, she slapped their hands off her form.

"Wait! Can't you tell there's something wrong with your "boss"?! Now get your butts in gear or next it'll be you two! Do I have to tell you everything?" she continued on, with her pointing of the finger right at their faces.

She knew it was rude to point, but they had her so angry right now that she couldn't help but do it. They ducked moments after her outburst and Kagome realized that she wasn't out of the woods yet. She ducked just in time, as the blade passed just where her head had been. The school girl made mental note to thank her lucky star. The males ran to the left and right, she was left on her own. Kagome shut her eyes and ran between the legs of the tall male, she bolted across the room.

/ _Here I am, in feudal Japan, playing duck duck goose with an eight foot troll! _/

InuYasha dashed through the grass at high speeds, leaping across the river and then returning to his course. His sensitive nose had easily picked up on her scent, now he just had to pin point it. A long high speed leap brought him to a secured branch. The ears atop his ears moved at every little sound around him, his nose twitched and his eyes darted the surrounding area.

"Stupid girl! I don't care where _**she **_goes, but she took the Jewel with her!" he yelled to himself, before leaping off again.

Kagome and the group of men was still running from the Boss, while he'd sliced down about three statues of Buddhists, several mats and pillars, if not more. It was a wonder that the worn cabin of sorts hadn't entirely collapsed yet, but it was beginning to. Pieces of the roof had falling in the way of the door, halting their exit. One in particular had been caught in the mass of rumble, thankfully enough though, it was just a portion of his legs. Kagome aidded him out with some trouble, she had the taller male lean against her to walk further form the boss with the group. The more she walked, the closer the boss got, and the group were no help.

"The Jewel... Give it to me"

/ _It's after the Jewel... I wish I didn't have it... _/ 

The boss rushed to them but luckily they were well of the path of destruction by then, but the wall wasn't so lucky. it cracked under the pressure. Kagome turned and saw that the boss was not struggling to his feet. That gave her a few precious but short moments to think... The Jewel, it sought the Jewel.

"Take him" she said to the other bandits, letting two of them grab their friend.

Kagome gave a last glance at the tall pale man, before tearing the Jewel from it's place around her neck. She then proceeded to throw it past the rubble that was left at their exit, that got the brute's attention and she turned to the group, telling them to bash through the the crack in the wall. Much to her and their dismay, that didn't work. They apologized and called her boss when they'd failed.

"What did you just- I'm not your boss" she yelled, and she would have probably continued if if weren't for the heavy, approaching steps behind her.

She turned just in time to see the giant "troll" raise his sword and swing. Tightly she shut her eyes and clasped her hands together. Hoping against hope that she would not be sliced in half. Time passed by so quickly. She heard a crash and pieces of heavy mateial hitting the wooden floors, followed with a loud grunt and a loud clang of metal. Kagome peeked her eyes opened slowly and smiled at the sight, InuYasha had come. InuYasha punched the tall male several times, causing him to fall back against the creaking floors. As soon at the red clad boy had landed on his feet, the bandits rushed by them.

"We're out of here boss!"

"Thanks again"

They all exited where InuYasha had torn a hole through, Kagome just ignored then.

"I can't believe you actually came" she said, sounding happy.

"Is it safe? Where's the Jewel?"

"Jewel?" she responded, with her eyes growing wide with surrpise.

"Oh no! Tell me you did not just say that!" he replied, his own eyes growing wide but for an entirely different reason.

Kagome let out a nervous laugh then, with her mouth twitching in the slightest. A thud coming from behind them caught both their attention. InuYasha's attention was brought to the smell of decomposing flesh, which had him use his sleeve to try and block it out. The former boss stood and in doing so, the flimsy armor fell apart, revealing a hole where the man's heart should have been. A crow's head peered out with a screech.

"Uhh... What's that?" she said with a disgusted voice.

"How much you wanna bet that bird ripped his living heart out and made itself a bloody nest" InuYasha responded with a bit of a knowing smirk, lowering his sleeve.

"I knew there was something wrong, the bird made him a puppet"

"Carrying Crows don't fight on their own when there's dead bodies handy, they ain't so tough but they're hella nasty!" InuYasha had begun to rub his feet against the wooden floors, much like a bull before charging in.

He leapt towards the taller male moments later, piercing with his right hand through the hole in which the crow had been. It however, escaped through another hole in the back around the same area as the other. The crow flew out about the rubble that wasleft in the earlier escapades and made it's way to the Jewel, it's prize.

"It's getting away! Aren't you going after it?"

"Maybe you haven't noticed but the world is full of monsters, you want I should go after 'em all?"

"Yeah, but..."

"No but, you wanna start doin' the fighting, be my guest"

The crow, in the time they'd been arguing. had found it's prize and took it between it's beak. Victorious, it took flight just in time for the two to look on as it escaped with said Jewel. InuYasha was less then pleased, as he found himself yelling at the idiot of a girl. She yelled back but he had made his decision. The halfing took her wrist rather forcefully in his anger and crashed forth with her in tow behind him.

"Come on!" he shouted out with gruffness but halted upon seeing something to his left.

Looking over, amber eyes fell onto two horses that had remained behind. Both of which held a bow and a quiver of arrows at their side. Kagome looked over as well, confusion was clear on her features. Soon though, she found herself on InuYasha's back with the quiver at her back and a bow in hand. He rushed with high speeds after the demon crow which had made off with the Jewel. He leapt into some trees to gain momentum before soaring into the air.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and shoot it!"

"Shoot? You're kiddin right? I've never used a bow in my life"

"The crow lives by eating human flesh, if you think that's bad, let it swallow the Jewel" he landed by then and proceed to rush forth after the crow again.

In saying that, the crow finally swallows the Jewel with a screech.

"Ah! It swallow it! Fine, I'll try"

"Thank you"

/ _And after she takes it out, it's her turn _/ He thought.

Kagome pulled an arrow from the quiver, and hesitantly secured it to the bow with a bit of trouble but she managed.

"Kikyou was a master archer, take it in one shot" he said, leaping in the eye and soaring.

"I told you, my name's Kagome!"

/ _Still... Kikyou, lend me your strength _/

With that thought, she let the arrow fly and her eyes seemed hopeful at least until the projectile fell from it's path and with it, InuYasha fell to a sliding halt in the dirt. Kagome glanced down at the back of his head with furrowed brows, her hands cluthed tightly.

"What the- I thought you said she was a master archer!"

"She was! It's you that's the klutz" he lifted his head to look back at her, glaring.

The crow demon in that time had chosen then to grow double it's size and InuYasha shot up to his feet, taking chase again.

"See how big it is, do it!"

Kagome, despite the protests she wanted to yell out at him, held her tongue and readied another arrow. She let it fly moments later, however the arrow fell just as the last had done. InuYasha had enough. He slid to a stop and pushed her off his back, whipping around while ignoring her pained yelp.

"I don't care what that girl says, you are not Kikyou! I am so out of here!" he said, pointing her in the process before bolting off on his own.

"InuYasha, wait!"

The crow was on it's way to a village that lay nearby, it's target was clearly a small child. It grabbed a young boy that seemed no older then four, before flying over the river. The cries of the mother could be heard, but InuYasha, who was rushing over the trees in a hurry to kill the stupid bird, was ignoring her pleas. His ears picked up on Kagome's voice however..

"InuYasha, don't! You'll hurt the boy!"

"Back off!" he said in taking a powerful leap from the row of trees, his claws taking on a yellow glow that sliced through the bird like butter.

The pieces of the bird fell from the air and into the river, where the boy also joined in. InuYasha landed by the river, frantically looking for the Jewel. The group of people followed after the young boy that was by pulled by the current. Kagome followed the group but halted in seeing no one jumping in to help. It seems she had to do it. She pulled off her socks and shoes rapidly before running in and jumping into the rough waters. She swam expertly enough, so much so that a male in the crowd of people watching became her personal cheerleader of sorts.

Kagome took hold of the boy and he clung to her shirt, afraid. She would have smiled if it wasn't for the situation at hand. With some effort on her part, she and the boy made it to shore where the mother waited. The older woman pulled the young boy to her form, thanking her several times.

"Save the Jewel, stupid! The Jewel"

Kagome looked back at InuYasha who stood across the river and sent him a glare, she turned her head with her eyes closing. InuYasha was apparently taken aback by her reaction.

"Thank you for saving me"

"It's okay" she said with a smile, opening her eyes.

While they were preoccupied with everything else, the crow's piece reconstructed in the water and eventually it flew off again.

"Hey! It's getting away!"

"Huh? I guess you're off the hook for now pal"

A few frightened cries from the boy caught most, if not all of their attention. They took noticed that the foot of the crow still seemed to be attached to the boy's clothes, and it was moving. Kagome regarded it for a short time then an idea came to mind. Looking around at the group, she spotted just what she was looking for.

"Hey, could I borrow your bow?" she said, approaching the tall male.

He seemed confused, but handed it to her anyway. She took the foot of the crow and tied it to an arrow with a rope. Kagome secured the arrow and aimed for the crow that was a great distance away by now.

"My butt she's gonna hit it" she heard dog boy say.

"I can do this, I know it"

Sooner rather than later, she let the arrow fly. InuYasha noticed then what she had planned, the foot! In moments the projectile hit and pushed through the demon crow. A loud screech was over welled with the pain and the light that shone. The next few minutes rushed by. First the bright lights overtook the skies, next tiny specks of lights shot in many differnt directions, much like hundreds, if not thousands of shooting stars.

I apologize for the long wait of this chapter. Really, I am. But I hope the length of it makes up for the wait. Anyway, I think I'll take a short break of about a week or so from writing. I know, I'm sure you all want to know what happens with Kenshin in the next chapter, but that will come soon enough.

With that being said, I hope you have a grand morning, afternoon or evening. Much Love!


	15. Chapter Twelve

_**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Demon's Hair)**_

After the spectacle of lights from earlier in the evening, the pair, InuYasha and Kagome found themselves amongst some trees. Looking over in places where the jewel might have fallen.

"Are you sure it fell around here?" came the annoyed tone from the red clad male.

"Yeah... I mean, wel... Kinda" The raven haired girl said in response, her behaviour was clearly that of a nervous little girl trying to hide something from her parents.

InuYasha regarded her with an annoyed stare, proceeding then to look again while listening to her should she choose to say more.

"... Though, I'm still kind of worried about that light"

A rustle in the trees soon caught their attention and she looked up in time to see the head of the crow she'd previously taken down. InuYasha was quick to react, he moved in front of her and sliced through the crow's head with ease. The moment he'd done that, a small glittering shard fell on the forest ground. Brown eyes stared at it immediately while molten gold ones stared at her approaching the object.

"I hope that's not what I think it is..."

"Then, what do you think it is" he asked in response.

Slowly the schoolgirl knelt down to pick up the shard, as it gave off a faint glow of pink.

"I think it's a shard from the... The Jewel"

Immediately after hearing those words, the silver maned male's eyes grew wide and his features looked upset but mostly annoyed and angry.

"Wh... What did you say!?" his shout echoed throughout the area, causing a group of birds to fly from their nests.

The next morning, after a long restless night due to InuYasha's constant grumbling. Kagome and the others had made their way to the lake closeby. Much to Kagome's dismay, there appeared to be no bath in this... Place. This Era. And her only option was to get as clean as possible, in the lake.

"I don't believe this! How can they not know what a bath is" she shouted out as she stood there, arms covering her chest while she shivered.

Moments or so later, she dropped herself deeper in the water, part of her was cursing her luck. Kaede on the other hand, could not help but stare at the younger girl. She called out to the raven haired girl, while she sat next to a fire.

"come out of the water, Kagome... You'll catch sick if you don't"

"I can't! I'm covered with blood and dirt. And I feel like my hair hasn't been watched in a week!" Kagome yelled back in her frustration.

Kaede merely looked on and finally sighed, she'd sent Kenshin off some time ago to fetch some fish or other. While as for the red clad halfling, he now laid back on a tree branch overlooking the lake and part of the pathway back to the village. His sights however were on the girl in the water, his face made it clear he wasn't interested but he was curious, one could guess. Kagome had in all that time sunken in the water and swam around for a little while.

/ _The Jewel of Four Souls... _/ her thoughts wandered, as the memories of the day she was brought here resurfaced.

Several schools of fish quickly swam away from her, thinking they were in danger with having a human nearby. Her memories of falling into the well, mistress centipede and the injury she caused her, as well as the crow demon from before were all freely overflowing her thoughts.

/ _I thought I was a normal girl, that is until I ended up here... Everybody wants the Jewel that was somehow in my body, it's like they can't help themselves. It belonged to someone named Kikyou. But I wonder... How'd it pass from her to me? And now, I have to work with a half-demon named InuYasha, to collect the pieces. Which of course, he wants for himself. Unfortunately... This isn't a dream! _/

Her thoughts reverted to the night before, where she sat next to Kaede by the crackling fire yet she found herself staring a the shard she'd picked up before returning to the village. Kaede kept her eye on the shard herself but turned her attention InuYasha happened to finally start his complaints. Kenshin on the other hand set by the door, holding onto his sheathed blade, watching the three.

"**What** did you do to it!?"

"Stop barking, InuYasha"

"Leave it to her wind up breaking it!" he continued.

Kenshin couldn't help but send the other male a glare, but before he could retort Kaede took the initiative.

"Technically it was not Kagome who broke the Jewel, but the crow's foot she attached to the arrow that actually caused it."

The red haired swordsman's gaze fell onto Kaede, allowing her to do the talking at this point in time. Kagome had turned her attention to the young priestess, as did InuYasha despite his want to bark even now.

"As ye saw, the Jewel has now been scattered into many different pieces. One hundred or perhaps one thousand, who knows. Yet however many shards there may be, only one in the wrong hands will bring disaster"

A long silence passed through the group, the only source of sound being the crackle of the fire. Kenshin's eyes fell onto Kagome who appeared to be about to speak.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea"

/ It's all my fault... /

Kaede regarded the two, Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kagome, InuYasha. Only by working together will the two of ye be able to recover the shards of the Jewel"

"huh?" she asked in confusion.

"Hmph! You won't catch me complain', I'm one of the _**wrong hands **_you were talkin' about"

"Oh, aye... That I know too well, which is why I've decided that Kenshin will also accompany you two"

"What!? That stupid red head!?" he retorted.

"I am not fond of you either, beast but unlike you I will respect Kaede's choice that I will..." Kenshin responded yet his eyes fell on Kaede.

In the time that the males were done speaking, Kaede had shut her eyes almost as if she was expecting this reaction. That was probably due to her knowing InuYasha far more than he, himself did.

/ _But... I wanna go home! _/ Kagome thought.

Returning to the swimming school girl, Kagome continued to move through the water. Her thoughts now in a bit of a jumble.

/ _How am I supposed to do that anyway? InuYasha, help? Ha! _/

She surfaced some time after, stepping over to shore where Kaede was... But something was off. She felt... Watched. Kagome opened her eyes and glanced up where InuYasha had been before, only to find him staring. He blinked a few times as he was seated on the cliff top, Kagome on the other hand stood there partially out of the water with an annoyed stare aimed right for him. There was a single moment where they merely remained where they were before a series of the following actions took place. First Kagome's screamed, catching the attention of the priestess by the fire. Second she buried herself into the water again while glaring daggers at InuYasha. And Finally, third she shouted out the command and he found himself crashing into some rocks thanks to the necklace around his neck.

"Be alright, InuYasha?" Kaede said, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Aw man, I forgot about this stupid necklace of yours" his response was, as he lifted his head and grasped the thing.

"Serves you right, you peeping tom!" Kagome shouted embarrasingly from behind a bush where she was dressing into a garb given to her by the young priestess.

"Ha! Shows what you know, the reason I _**really came **_here was to..."

"Ye really came here to steal this shard, correct?" Kaede looked over her shoulder, holding up the shard between two delicate fingers.

"You think you're pretty smart, don't you?" he responded, pushing himself up in a sitting position and turning his back to her, arms crossed over his chest.

"I see. You think to do it alone, do ye? Ye forget InuYasha, only young girl can find those shards, while only ye have strength enough to take them back once found"

InuYasha let out a bit of a growl, it was not an angry one, but an annoyed one.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm still here, ain''t I? I can put put with anything for the Jewel" he turned his head to look over to Kaede but was met with the sight of Kagome in the priestess garb.

Either of his eyes grew wide in surprise and for just a moment, he could have sworn inwardly that he'd seen Kikyou for just a moment.

"You really do hate me, don't you?"

His expression changed from surprise but quickly enough to annoyance and angry due to his inching away and low growl. While Kagome stood by the fire, holding her school uniform so as to have it dry a little quicker, Kenshin made his way back with some fish over his back. His first expression was confusion, because he too noticed Kagome's change in clothes. The second was, how similar she looked to Kikyou with just some key differences, espacially in those clothes. Kaede looked over her shoulder to InuYasha, noting his form inching away.

"And what ails ye now, InuYasha?"

Kenshin gazed over to InuYasha, as little as he liked the other male... He could somewhat understand one thing. Kagome looked like Kikyou so much, it was almost scary. The red head approached the two females, Kagome glancing over to him and he could not help but smile.

"Good morning Kagome-sama, you look lovely today"

Kagome blinked a few times before a light tint of a blush surfaced on her cheeks, that left doogy boy to growl a little more at that. Kaede glanced up from her sitting position on the rocks, observing the two.

Meanwhile there was a lady in her nest, she had been laying in wait for so long... And finally it was her time to shine.

"Oh my, Oh me... Twelve years later and the sacred Jewel finally resurfaces" the girl said with a stretch, as her silouette was seen.

Among her surroundings were countless skulls from various humans and others, perhaps. The girl gingerly picked up a certain skull which had a long ponytail tuff on the back. With a red comb she brushed the hair with great care.

"I'd almost given up hope" she spoke out, almost as if speaking to the skulls around her which was followed by a laugh.

Returning to the lake, the small group sat together minus dog boy. Kenshin had taken the time to throughly cook the fish that he'd caught and now they were enjoying their meal. InuYasha has perched himself back on the tree overlooking the lake, even going as far as to ignore his hunger due to the hate he held for the redhead. Kenshin didn't mind that too much, which he enjoyed his time with the two ladies.

"This is so good, Kenshin-kun" Kagome said with a look of surprise.

"Please, Kagome-sama... Don't call me that, Kenshin is just fine"

"Alright, I'll call you Kenshin if you call me Kagome" she responded with a smile, leaning in close with her finger pointed at his face.

Kenshin could only nod in agreement with a smile, and Kaede smiled at the two while all three of them ate. InuYasha on the other hand lay on his perch even now, glancing down quite annoyed at the group. His ears however, picked up on the sound of steps approaching. The smell of a human woman from the village.

"Lady Kaede" said the woman in a simple red and tan kimono, carrying her young at her back.

Kaede had in that time halted her chewing to look over at her in question, as did Kagome and Kenshin.

"It's my daughter"

She stood immediately after placing down her meal and approached the woman, swallowing the piece of fish which she had been chewing before. With some disccusion between her and the villager woman, Kaede finally nodded and looked over her shoulder to the pair.

"Kenshin, I'll go with her. Please stay here and watch over Kagome... And InuYasha" she said his name last, after a brief pause, even in knowing their mutual hatred.

The redhead only stared at her blankly before heaving out a a sigh with a nod at her smile. Kagome blinked a few times, looking betwen the two as Kaede headed off with the woman. InuYasha leapt down from his perch after she was out of sight, and Kenshin looked over to him with a blank stare but did nor said nothing more. InuYasha slowly crouched by the fire, his eyes never leaving Kagome, which had her confused after some time of his staring.

"Hey... Get undressed"

The following actions took place almost immediately after that was said. Kenshin's eyes grew wide then, Kagome grew somewhat flustered but even so... She picked up a rock the size of a soccer ball yet not as rounded to hit him over the head, before Kenshin could even react in having him fall back on his request.

"Oow!... That hurt! Why did you..." he said, reaching up to the top of his head, shaking in pain.

"You're such a pig" she said sternly.

"I didn't say get naked stupid! I just can't stand seeing you in those clothes!" InuYasha shouted out, pointing to the makeshift laundry line made with sticks holding her schoolgirl outfit.

"Why? Because I look like Kikyou?"

Kenshin watched the two argue, but he too had noticed how look-a-like Kagome looked to Kikyou. Unlike dog boy, he'd decided not to say anything about it, but it still hurt knowing that he'd failed in keeping her from danger. Her, being Kikyou... InuYasha was about to retort but he held his tongue and turned his head to the left with an annoyed look on his face.

"It's got nothing to do with it"

/ Puh-lease. My little brother is more mature /

"Look I don't wanna do this either, okay? But we've gotta work together"

Kenshin regarded her then turned his sights on dog boy who remained seated there, acting like a child.

"I ain't gotta do nothing, it's _**you**_ who needs _**me**_"

"Oh I get it, so you don't care If I just go back home" she responded.

The redhead blinked and watched as Kagome walked passed InuYasha, whose ears moved at her steps over the rocks. What did she mean go back home? Was there a way for her to return home? If so, did that also mean that he could...

"Hey where you goin'?"

"What do you care, I'm going home. Goodbye InuYasha" she said, picking her clothes from the makeshift laungry line.

Kenshin's eyes grew wide and jumped up to go after her, ignoring the glare he could feel from the silver maned male. He followed after her that is until he heard the idiot behind him speak out directly to her again.

"Hey you! You can't just leave!"

"My name isn't you, it's Kagome"

"Wait stupid!"

"It's not stupid either"

"Will just wait and hear me out?" he retorted, frustrated.

"Why so you can try and stop me?" she said, turning on her heel to face him.

Kenshin turned on his heel as well, only to see his form approaching either of them. Immediately getting there, he held up his hand, palm up.

"No, so you could give me your Jewel shard"

"Oh, this?" she said while lifting a small red ornament with a yellow string before Kenshin could retort for her.

There was a brief uncomforatable silence between the three, and Kagome almost immediately scowled while furrowing her brow. She rose her eyes from the object up to InuYasha, Kenshin was the first to notice how angry she looked and for once since he met her, nervousness surfaced within him. And with two loudly spoken words...

"Sit boy!"

InuYasha found himself face to face with a new friend, some stones. Kenshin glanced at him, he only watched then looked up to Kagome who was now walking away. Quickly he followed after her even as angry as she was now.

"Why you...!" he said as he pushed himself up, at least partially.

"It's Kagome"

/ _Why that stupid, ignorant little... He never once used my name, not once _/ Kagome thought while she was stepping away with Kenshin tailing behind her.

Meanwhile, back the village. There were a few of them feeding their livestock and others, such as mothers watched their children. Kaede on the other hand, was lead to the troubled woman's home.

"This way Lady Kaede" she said, while either stepped through the entry way.

"Collapsed without warning, did she?"

"Aye, though she seemed just fine this morning"

A young girl lay there on her mat like bed, dressed in a pink yukata containing some red fans. Her skin was pale with some face freckles, and long locks of black lay in a bundle with a white ribbon. Kaede took several steps into the house holding a pot in earthly colors but immediately halted in her steps, almost as if her awareness had sensed something in the room yet she could not pin point where or what it was.

"Stay back" she told the mid-aged woman, lifting her right arm.

Both women gasped in seeing the youngin being lifted by an unseen force, and soon she turned to face the pair. Kaede grew surprised the most, even more so when she noticed the hair attached to the young girl's wrist. Suddenly the cleaver that was left nearby shook and flew into the girl's hand. Either of the two were shocked when the girl launched herself at Kaede and all went black after that.

Returning to the schoolgirl dressed in a priestess garb, with a red head following behind her. Kagome stepped closer to the well upon seeing it, merely stopping some feet from the wooden structure. Kenshin too, stopped steps behind her.

/ That's the well I came out of... /

"Miss Kagome? Is something wrong?"

For a short moment or so, surprise filled her features and her eyes became as small as saucers. Immediately she turned to face him with a nervous smile.

"No. At least... I don't think so" she said turning her head to look over her shoulder at the well.

Kenshin moved his blue colored eyes over to the well. What could this well do? It looked like an ordinary wooden structure. Ancient but ordinary... Kagome turned her heel and approached the well, to which she gasped quite loudly at seeing what was at the bottom. At hearing that, he rushed to her size to have a bit of a peek too.

"Miss Kagome, maybe we should return to Kaede..."

Kagome just stood there, looking down below at the bones that was slowly being absorbed by the sand down there. Those bones looked so much like the one from Mistress Centipede, the one who tore the Jewel from her body. Kenshin turned his attention onto her, she looked so frightened now. Not that he blamed her. He watched as she slowly dropped her schoolgirl clothes, dropping to her knees in the process. The red head watched as she seated herself on the grass and followed her line of sight to the skies. It was a beatiful day.

Kagome's gasp suddenly caught his attention, when she noticed a leaf being cut in half by an invisible force. He saw it too, but could not see what had caused it though something told him to be on guard. Kagome stood to her feet again, she looked more nervous than she was minutes ago while he observed their surroundings with careful eyes. Once again, she gasped and that caught his attention. A cut on her right cheek had been made by... Something.

"That looks like... Hair" she said looking above once more.

/ Hair? / he thought as he once again followed her line of sight.

"Oh my, oh me... You can see it then. My net of hairs I mean. Pity. Because seeing's not enough"

As either looked above, there stood a woman on a few strands of hair, though unlike Kagome, he could not see them. To him, that woman seemed to be standing on nothing but air. The woman had what appeared to be a dress of some kind that left very little to the imagination. She were similar colored gloves on her hands. She had somewhat of a bob cut in a deep sea green color, her skin pale and she wore some type of paint on her eye lids and red colored lips. There also appeared to be a short katana at her hip. The demon female regarded the pair with magenta eyes as she moved her fingers here and there.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked sternly.

Kenshin slowly reached for his blade at his hip and stepped before Kagome, sensing danger from the other female. He'd never forgive himself if something were to happen to her.

~~.~~ Sorry to cut this short here, I had planned on adding more to the story, but I do believe it's long enough. I'm not going to lie, I've been working on this particular chapter for about 3 days now while I watched anime. I'm not feeling as enthused as I was when I started this story. But, I will try to keep it up for you guys. The next one, well... I'm sure you know where It's going if you're an InuYasha fan, and have watched all the seasons and such.

That being said, for those of you who keep up with my little notes as well as my profile updates. I'm sure some of you have at least seen the pictures I've put up. It is the cover for a story I plan to write sometime soon, so please give me your votes in the reviews. I'd like to know if you guys and gals would like to read something like that. ~~.~~


	16. Chapter Thirteen

**Last time:**

As either looked above, there stood a woman on a few strands of hair, though unlike Kagome, he could not see them. To him, that woman seemed to be standing on nothing but air. The woman had what appeared to be a dress of some kind that left very little to the imagination. She were similar colored gloves on her hands. She had somewhat of a bob cut in a deep sea green color, her skin pale and she wore some type of paint on her eye lids and red colored lips. There also appeared to be a short katana at her hip. The demon female regarded the pair with magenta eyes as she moved her fingers here and there.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked sternly.

Kenshin slowly reached for his blade at his hip and stepped before Kagome, sensing danger from the other female. He'd never forgive himself if something were to happen to her.

_**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Returned Home)**_

The woman in the air stared at Kenshin with amusement dancing in her eyes, on occasion, she moved her fingers and that did not go unnoticed by Kagome. She furrowed her brow to the female standing on several strands of hair. Kenshin on the other hand repositioned himself carefully in such a way that if she were to attack, he would be able to quick draw his own blade.

Meanwhile, InuYasha bounded off the ground and soared into the sky, his hair and clothes flared about as the wind blew passed his frame. His brow immediately furrowed in an annoyed scowl at the voice of the woman who started all of this, saying that that she "was going home". After a brief time he said to himself that he'd let her. In his mind, he didn't need her help and he wasn't going to let some priestess's sister tell him otherwise.

As he soared over trees and such, the village in which Kaede resided with a few dozen families came into view. He skillfully landed onto one of the many wooden huts with only a slight creak from the wood beneath his feet. Repeating that with another, when he bounded off the last until finally, either of his feet once again touched solid ground at that moment he noticed some of the village women and girls floating through the air. InuYasha regarded them with either of his golden ambers, taking note of some carrying some type tool, such as knives or cleavers.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't ask what you're up to"

With his saying that, the one's with some variety of weapon in hand lifted them with the arm in which the hand had held onto the object. He apparently failed to notice though that they were not concious, only their other limbs seemed to move with an unseen force.

"Alright! Now this it what I'm talkin' about!" he smirked suddenly, lifting his arms in front of him and somewhat seperating one foot from the other.

The unconcious floating woman slowly approached as if a wild wolf getting close to it's prey. Meanwhile, Kenshin stood there still as a rock but his eyes remained on the short haired woman some few feet above them. He noticed her fingers moving but as much as he tried to see, nothing was attached.

"How do you do? I'm Yura of the hair. Though you needn't bother to remember" she said smoothly with red painted lips.

Kenshin suddenly went on guard, about to draw his sword as if sensing something dangerous. Kagome glanced at him, somewhat curious but her eyes quickly rose up again to look at the woman standing on hair strands.

"... Because you'll be dead soon!" she yelled out, her voice sounded somewhat excited as she sent several strands of hair down at the pair.

Time slowed somewhat as Kenshin's eyes grew wide, yet he could still see nothing however, he did a series of actions next, instead of just standing there. He lifted his hand from his sword and sheath, then turned to embrace Kagome, shielding her from most of the stings. Kagome had her eyes closed during most of that, but either of her brown eyes open in feeling something being pulled from her jacket, followed by the voice of that woman.

"I'll be having the Jewel if you don't mind!"

Kagome gasped as she watched the small red make shift bottle quickly made it's way to Yura, which she caught. The hair demoness took the piece that was contained within the object and with wide magenta eyes, and a surprised expression, she stared at it.

"You naughty, naughty girl. You shattered the Jewel. Where's the rest, or I shall be cross"

"You give that back" the young girl said aloud, though inside, she was incrediably nervous.

"It is not right to steal from others, that it is not. Return what you took, and I will cut you down" Kenshin said, turning his head to look over his shoulder at the woman.

Kenshin was never one to fight women before, but in this world he learned a great deal. Human women were for the most part, passive. Demon women were a great deal different however. Yura momentarily glared down at the red head before returning her attention on Kagome.

"Answer the question, where is the rest of it?"

"I'm... I'm not really sure"

Kenshin glared up at the woman, noticing the sword at her hip being drawn by an unseen force, at least it looked so to him. The demon lady took hold of the hilt and prepared an attack.

"In that case... I may as well finish you right now" Yura said as she leapt down from some strands of hair, her arm ready for a quick horizontal stroke.

Kenshin turned his head and pulled Kagomed closer, at the last minute however, Kagome's footing slipped. Either of them fell into the well but not without Yura having cut some red-orange strands from his loose ponytail. Time picked up again, as Kagome screamed and Kenshin held onto her in a protective manner.

"No fair!" he heard the woman above before throwing her sword now.

But in moments the pair was engulfed with a bright while and blue light, and Kenshin had to shut his eyes, his hold on Kagome remained strong. Yura remained above when no vibes or anything else was felt, either of her feet landed on the edges of the well. With a light tug, her sword returned to her hand. Magenta eyes focused on the darkness below.

"That's strange... Come to think of it, so was that girl"

Meanwhile InuYasha predicatment hadn't changed, the group of women still floated around even after he dodged each of their attacks. But something was off...

"I knew something was off, I reconize these girls from the village. Look is somebody gonna tell me what's going on, or do you want another fight? 'Cause it's fine if you do. Just don't expect I'll go easy on ya" he said, and by the end he cracked his knuckles with ease.

"InuYasha! Wait" same the voice to his right, where Kaede stepped from a hut, only to collaspe on her knees.

Kaede seemed to be in a great deal of pain, considering her left shoulder had been cut through with some form of sharp object. The smell of her blood rushed to his nose in a matter of moments, while she tried to push herself up on her feet again. A hand reaching for her bloodied shoulder, while tears seemed to sting her eyes. A few sweat beads rolled down her face as her body seemed to be trying to fight back the pain.

"Do not hurt them, It is not their doing"

"Kaede?" he said, and for a time he stood there.

After a prolonged moment, InuYasha took a big leap over the floating girls and landed before Kaede, she was not in the least bit surprised by that feat. He was a demon... Or at least, half of one after all.

"What happened? You look awful!"

"Must you always treat me as you do, InuYasha?"

"About the girls, it's them or us, and I choose us!" he said standing upright from his previous crouching position.

In that time, the girls had surrounded them. Either triangular shape moved at every little sound, if only for a short time.

"But someone else is controlling them" she responded quickly.

InuYasha kept his eyes on the girls while she spoke, nearly immediately after she had, he heard a gasp coming from her which had in turn caught his attention.

"Where is Kagome? Tell me ye know where she is" she seemed to be glancing around their surroundings.

"All I know is that she said she was going home. What's the big deal anyway? I can handle this without her" he reponse was, as his eyes regarded their surroundings the same way.

"Nay, you must not hurt them, InuYasha"

"Your heart bleeds in more ways than one, priestess but you're planning on seeing tomorrow, we gotta do something"

Kaede repositioned herself as comfortably as as she could, being on the ground. Her dark brown eyes glanced around them before speaking aloud, as the girls were seen changing places and such. Her right hand lay just over the wound, causing a pained gasp to escape her.

"Control the strings and ye control the puppets"

The floating ladies took that moment to set their individual attacks in motion. Two attempted to have a hack at the red clad male, but he dodged with ease.

"I don't see you helping none, wench"

"The hair, InuYasha. Find the hair and she will wake!"

"Hair? I don't see any hair!" he said, while turning to face yet another assault.

On the other end, sat Yura. She had seated herself on a mid-high branch, and her fingers were wrapped in hair which she controlled. Her lips turned into an o shape as if surprisingly pleased by this new discovery of hers.

"Oh me, Oh my... I'll definately be wanting this one for my collection"

While she was occupied in planning ways to get what she sought, InuYasha was there fighting. He leapt at one woman, with then attention to grab her in some way however she seemed to dissappear before his very eyes. Though his ears told him differently. Quickly he rose his head to look above him and there she was, that woman aimed right for his torso. Or so he assumed. The group followed suit after her. Kaede had in all that time watched carefully despite her injury. When she took noticed of what they were doing, her single eye grew wide.

"InuYasha, it's a trap! Flee the hair!"

Her realization had come too late, and several dozen black hair had seemed to entrap InuYasha to the point where he could hardly moved a limb. He couldn't see them, but he sure as hell could feel them! InuYasha grunted as he tried to break free, to no avail. Though luckilly he could still at the very least dodge. Because it was at that moment a woman flew at him with a short axe with the intent to kill. InuYasha leapt backyards with power to the point where the hair that seemed attached to him and the woman, slackened and she fell along with another.

"Whoever's doing this ain't too smart, 'cause even all tangled up I don't need to see to drag out whoever's on the other end" he said, with a smirk and leapt back again with a bit more power.

After a short moment the hair slackened on him again due to Yura's choice in doing so, which in turn caused him to slid on his back along the dirt.

"Perhaps it's time to tie things up" Yura said from her end, while red strands appeared over along her fingers and she seperated either of them.

On InuYasha's end though, he was slammed into a tree without mercy as the strands around his frame seemed to tighten. As he was stuck there, he felt more strands restraining his movement. Panic inwardly gripped at him as he felt two on his neck slowly tightening against his windpipe. He bared his fangs with a grunt or two, as he fough agains the restraints. And despite Kaede's voice reaching his ears, she clearly could do nothing to help him. Suddenly he felt more pressure along his entire frame, including his neck. If this continued, he really would die!

The decision was made, he wouldn't die here! Not today! He leaned forward with continous grunts, despite the now enormous pressure on his throat and with a final scream, he tore through both the tree at his back and the strings that had bound him. Opposite to him, the tree's days was at an end as pieces fell. That included the larger part, too. InuYasha landed on his feet as they did, taking deep breaths of air.

Meanwhile, on Yura's end. All the hairs wrapped along her fingers went slack, much to her dissappointment.

"Hm? The hair is slack. The cut was not clean" she said as her pout deepened into a frown.

Once again, returning to the halfing and the priestess. Kaede had managed to stand and approach InuYasha, while he was busy breathing in the hair in a bit of a panic. His clawed hand held onto his own neck loosely.

"Ah man! I thought I was a goner!"

"And so would ye have been, were ye normal, InuYasha"

InuYasha and Kaede were too caught up in taking, that they had not noticed the seemed to be unconcious men surrounded them, at least if it were not for the sounds or something being picked up. Much like the women, the ment held some form of weapon or farming equipment. They both glanced at the unconcious men.

"Men... From the village"

"Know somethin'? I'm getting real sick of this"

As they surrounded the duo, Kaede thought for a moment. As priestess, it was her duty to protect others wasn't it? Even if happened to be InuYasha. That or she could not stand the thought of InuYasha spilling their blood, either way...

"InuYasha, save yourself. Forget about me, I am useless as I am"

"Oh spare me the noble act, will ya?" he said turning his head to look at her as she collapsed.

Kaede reached for her wounded shoulder, with a pained expression.

"Hey! Are you okay!?"

InuYasha gazed at her for a moment or so, and he felt like he could ALMOST see... He pushed that thought aside before his eye brows furrowed and he bared his fangs, if only for a moment.

"Tch... Thanks a lot"

While InuYasha was busy watching his own back and making sure Kaede didn't faint or anything. Yura, in her seated spot on the tree was at this moment, was gently and expertly looking at each and every strand, one by one. One in particular caught her eye. A single strand of silver was tangled with a black one. Surprise gripped at her, as her eyes fell onto it.

"Ooh.. What pretty silver hair"

InuYasha and Kaede had in that time, managed to escape their predicament with the men. Currently Kaede was on InuYasha's back as he held onto her thighs to keep her from falling. He was landing and soaring through the air, only to repeat.

"Beware, InuYasha... Lest you touch, the hair will..."

Before she could finish speaking, InuYasha passed through the strands of hair that was left, causing several of them to snap apart. Kaede hadn't expected that and so braced herself for what she thought was to come. In noticing that the hair coming into contact with him snapped and fell apart, she relaxed somewhat.

"Hey, did you say something?"

"Not at all..."

Yura of the hair, the demon swung from approximately three or four strands of hair, chasing after them with a smile. She rose her left hand which held onto the silver strand that had previously fallen from InuYasha and entangled on one of the ones she controlled.

"He's stubborn, but also fun. And I positively must have this pretty silver hair of his"

During the early evening where the sun seemed to be setting at it's own pace, InuYasha made it to the forest, having gotten away from the danger for now. He had placed Kaede on a bed of leaves that he'd previously hastily made.

"Did I hear you say you can see the hair?"

Kaede had her eye shut due the pain that had continuously shot through her being due to the wound at her shoulder. Some sweat had begun to form at her forehead and cheeks, but even so, she managed a nod at his question. InuYasha kept his eyes on her, but knew that the danger was still out there and so he pressed on.

"Can you tell me where the hair is being pulled from?"

"That's absurd, InuYasha. With me in this condition, and assuming I knew from whence the strands of hair came. Ye must find Kagome" she responded with quite a bit of difficulty.

InuYasha having been kneeling next to the young priestess, in a bit of a crude fashion but a kneel nonetheless, furrowed his brow at her at the mention of the girl. She was annoying, and it seemed that Kaede was pushing her onto him.

"You mean, she can see it too?"

"Aye, and in order to defeat this foe, ye will need that power. Without it, ye have no hope. None." with that, she shut her singular eye.

InuYasha stared down at her with his brows lifted slightly, just as the dying light of the sun faded behind him.

Meanwhile, in the time where Kagome resided, the sun too was fading beyond the horizon. The fading light casting a bit of a shadow here and there on the buildings. Big and small. One particular building being casted in shadow, from within a well, a young girl dressed in priestess garb and long raven hair that had managed to stay bound back with a white ribbon, yet some stray strands had broken free. A red head atop her, with his arms around her frame as a means of protection.

Suddenly Kagome groaned awake as her eyes slowly opened, she felt a bit more weight over her. Glancing up grogily, her cheeks immdiately took a red hue. The raven haired girl stayed still for just a moment before pushing him off hasitly. She held her hand over her chest, back turned to him as he stirred awake. Kenshin opened his eyes and pushed himself up into a sitting positon. Either of his blue hues took a little time to adjust to the dark, but then suddenly voices from above.

"But we've already been in here a dozen times"

He overheard the gasp to his right, and noticed Kagome was glancing up as some shred of light pushed through the darkness in the well. Kenshin too, glanced up to the mouth of the well, the voices got closer and closer.

"But Grandpa, I keep telling you... This is where she fell"

Judging from the two voices, he deducted that one was elderly and the other was a young boy, perhaps. Kenshin winced away at the sudden light casted down on their frames, but adjusted quickly enough.

"But are you sure that you weren't dreaming?"

"But I wasn't!" the younger voice cried out, in quick response.

"G-Grandpa? Souta?!" Kagome shouted up at them, with clear surprise.

After a short few minutes, the two were brought from the well with a wooden ladder. Kagome was now standing in front of her grandfather and little brother, either of them too concerned for her. Either of her dark brown eyes stared out at the shrine, and the city that lay beyond and even further to the horizon.

"You were missing for three full days! The least you could have done was call" she overheard her grandfather say, knowing he was only concerned for her safety.

"And why are you wearing those weird old clothes?"

Kenshin watched from behind them, as they asked her questions. But something told him that she was merely happy to be back. So this was her time, was it? Blue eyes wandered the area. Her home. Kenshin sighed out. He was really beginning to miss his own home, once again.

/_ It's not a dream. I'm really back. I've come back. _/

Kagome continued to stare ahead of her, but the familiar sting came back too as tears slowly welled up within her eyes. Without too much thought, she turned her heel and found herself in her grandfather's arms, crying. That had caught the attention of the redhead, and he couldn't help but smile a little. She seemed to be happy and relieved to have returned after what could have seemed like an eternity for her.

"Oh! Grandpa! I was so scared!" she said through her shaky voice and tearful eyes, that had shut.

"Oh, Kagome... What on Earth"

I'm sorry if this chapter seems so short to you, but I tried. I really did. But with all the crap going on within my life right now, it's been difficult. I recently gotten rid of a cold but now I'm dealing with an ear infection and chest pains. So yes, I'm a bit of a walking disaster at the moment. I do hope however, that this chapter is good enough for the time being. I wanted to get this one done on the promised date, and with that being said, I'll try and get the next one written as soon as possible.

On a side note, it would be kind of cool to have fanart of Kenshin in the InuYasha universe. Don't you think so too? :o

Much love to all of you. 3 See you on the next one.


	17. Chapter Forteen

**Last Time:**

Kenshin watched from behind them, as they asked her questions. But something told him that she was merely happy to be back. So this was her time, was it? Blue eyes wandered the area. Her home. Kenshin sighed out. He was really beginning to miss his own home, once again.

/_ It's not a dream. I'm really back. I've come back. _/

Kagome continued to stare ahead of her, but the familiar sting came back too as tears slowly welled up within her eyes. Without too much thought, she turned her heel and found herself in her grandfather's arms, crying. That had caught the attention of the redhead, and he couldn't help but smile a little. She seemed to be happy and relieved to have returned after what could have seemed like an eternity for her.

"Oh! Grandpa! I was so scared!" she said through her shaky voice and tearful eyes, that had shut.

"Oh, Kagome... What on Earth"

(((((((((((((( ***** ))))))))))))))

**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Kagome's Decision) **

Back into the feudal era, the sun was seen lowering beyond the horizon, casting a large shadow across the land. In the forest, somewhere, the red clad male was now using his hands to dig a small human size hole in which to place Kaede. The dirt passed between his legs, as he threw it that way making him seem much more like a dog digging a hole for his bone. After having finished his work, InuYasha stood upright to inspect it for a short time all while crossing his arms over his chest.

"That should do it. Well, all things considered It's the least I could do for you" He said, leaning down to pick her up and place her into the hole that wasn't all that deep.

InuYasha had just begun to cover her in dirt, when her voice interupted him for a short moment or so.

"I'm resting, not dead..." her eye opened to look at him, directly.

"Then think of it as a hiding place. I'll even come back and dig you up, if I remember" he said as he lay leaves around her head, most likely to cover the smell of her blood with the smell of forest and dirt.

"Do ye promise, InuYasha? Ye won't forget where you left me?"

There was a prolonged pause between the two, and Kaede could almost tell what he could be thinking at that question. He stood upright once again with a sigh, his amber eyes turning to look over his shoulder at the setting sun. Then after another short moment, InuYasha turned his heel to walk away but was halted by her voice after two steps.

"Do not forget, InuYasha"

"Okay, I heard ya. Geez" he said looking over his shoulder in her direction with a bit of an annoyed look to his face.

Once she was done nagging his ears off, InuYasha bolted along the forest grounds. Occasionally he used the momentum of his speed for a powerful leap through the air.

"Curse that stupid woman, taking off on me _**right**_when I need her"

Back at Kagome's time, the school girl had finally calmed down enough with some of her families help. At least now, she was much more at ease. With all that happened in the past several days, she was glad to be back home. Kagome, at the moment sat comfortably in her warm bath. The water easing the tension in her muscles despite the contant questions overflowing her mind. A small sigh of happiness and relaxation escaped her while she enjoyed her bath time.

Meanwhile, InuYasha was still rushing past the trees, unbeknownst to him that a large bundle of hair chased after him but remained at a distance. On the other end of that thick bundle of hair was none other then the demon who had previously had a strike at Kagome's life. Her fingers moved about now and then to control the strings of hair. She laughed and spoke softly, as if she was taking to a small infant, when she was not.

"Little girl. Come out, come out, wherever you are"

Kagome on the other hand, now stood in the bathroom, brushing her fingers through her silky damp hair despite her lack of clothing.

"Ah. Shampoo, it's a good thing" she said to herself, a smile rising to her lips.

The night had finally arrived in Kagome's time, a full moon had made it fairly high into the sky. It was silent enough outside save for the barking dog in the distance. Inside the home, was different however. The Higurashi family of three, at least of the moment, now sat at the livingroom table, one of which one had to kneel into order to eat and speak. Atop the table sat a cup of tea before the elderly male of the house.

"Come on, don't tell me you believe her story?" the mother sad, as she knelt down with the other two.

Despite questioning him, she too was skeptical in believing the falsehood of her daughter's words from before. Her thoughts drifted onto what had happened earlier in the evening.

_FLASHBACK_

Kagome, Souta and the elderly male had entered the home with a redhead in tow. Grandfather of both Kagome and Souta was skeptical in allowing the swordsman enter, but his concern was mostly centered around his only grand daughter who was still in tears. Her mother, Kagome's mother rushed to her side from the kitchen.

"Goodness, Kagome. Where have you been? I've been worried sick"

Kagome's voice hitched in her throat as she leaned into her mother's touch, to which she responded in wrapping her left arm around the startled girl and laying her right atop her head. The mother's eyes softened, even as they met the sight of the man witht the sword. He appeared to remain at the distance, for now yet, to her eyes... He also seemed kind of lost.

Some time had passed and Kagome had calmed herself enough to explain what had happened, which surrprised everyone but the rest head. At least for the most part.

_END FLASHBACK_

The grandfather crossed his arms over his chest while closing his eyes, in thought. Kenshin on the other hand rested against a wall some distance away with his sword tucked to his chest. He was listening to them despite pretending to rest. The light slam of hands against a wooden object caught his attention, the young boy must have done so to show his frustration.

"But it is true! Kagome fell down the well and then a monster came up and kidnapped her!"

The two watched the young boy, still skeptical yet some truth was held behind his words. Kenshin, who they learned was a swordsman from the other world Kagome mentioned was proof enough, wasn't it While Souta recalled that day, of his older sister being dragged into, his grandfather sat there, sharing his thoughts on the matter in his own way. Kenshin all the while peeked an eye opened to the group and listened in.

"There is a certain legend of the Bone Eater's well, since ancient days, whatever's inside has consumed the corpses of monsters. But what if the continue of space time itself disrupted." with that being said, the old man stood on his feet with the look of serious business and a fist in the air, at the height of his head.

Kenshin opened his other eye at the sight and turned his entire attention at the sight. What was that man planning to do? He hoped it was nothing dangerous. The other two watched on, seemingly as lost as he was. The red head watched as the old man made it to the house of the home, while in the corner of his eye he noticed the family feline let out a lazy yawn.

Sooner, rather than later, the grandfather of the two children had nailed the well shut with wooden boards. He then proceeded to add talismen that had various words, symbols and borders scribbled along the paper. The grandfather inspected his work once every last one was stuck to the well. With a satified smile he spoke his thoughts aloud.

"That'll stop you" he said with a small chuckle.

Moments later, he had returned to the house and was currently seated at the livingroom table, with a freshly boiled cup of tea. Either of his eyes were closed and Kenshin had been called to the kitchen moments ago. Kagome on the other hand was seated with her grandfather, with a black skirt and white shirt with a green button up long sleeved blouse. A bright blue colored towel over her head while she blow dried her hair with some odd contraption she was sure that Kenshin had not seen before, judging by the strange look he'd given her before going to see her mother.

"You closed it off?"

"Yup. We needn't worry about any other visitors from there. I used special spirit wards just in case" he responded calmly, lifting the cup delicately to drink from it.

Kagome turned her head away from him with a bit of a worried and skeptical look. Worried because she believe Kenshin would be upset at the news of the possibility of not being able to return to Kaede. And skeptical because of the fact that whatever "special spirit wards" he mentioned, would not work. He was never known for his power, at least to her knowledge.

Meanwhile, in the past, night had also fallen and a certain half-demon was seen dashing through the tall grass while dodging trees and root that surfaced from the ground. With a strong and sudden leap into clearing of earth and smaller grass, he landed in a crouch. Immediately, his nose lowered to the ground in search of the one scent. The reason for his still boiling annoyance. Kagome. With a few sniffs here and there inches from the dirt he glanced ahead with forrowed brows.

"That's her alright, I'd know her anywhere"

Once that was said, the red clad halfing stood and some few feet from him sat the well. For a time he stood there staring at the wooden structure but soon his eyes were drawn to folded clothing. Slowly he approached and knelt next to the well, a clawed hand lay against the smooth fabric.

"Why'd she leave her clothes?"

For a time, he kept his hand there, even as another faint scent assaulted his nose. Then another smell made it to his nose, two... No, three. One being the blood of that woman. No surprise there, she was only good at one thing he thought, and that was sitting him to the cold, unforgiving ground. Then there was the faint smell of that other man, and another scent he was unfamilar with. He chose not to dwell on that as he pushed himself to stand. Taking two short steps, he could now peer through the mouth of the well.

"Through here, was it?" He said to himself as it echoed through, and he chose then to take a chance to leap into the dark.

Returning to Kagome era where it was still night. The moon was high in the sky, the city below was silenced for the most part yet the wind blew about the Higurashi shrine, bring with it the sound of several leaves. Within the Higurashi household, Kagome now lay on her bed within the confines of her bedroom. It was a simple girl's bedroom. Really. White painted walls. A comfortable bed, with an oak night table adorned with a unique lamp and a pink clock. On the other side of her room, sat an oak desk by the window. And in the back of her room, sat a closet filled with clothing.

"Ah, It's so good to be home. In my own bed"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, while her head rested onto her arms. She recalled the day that she was pulled into the well by that centipede woman. When she shot that arrow towards that demonic crow, with it's own limb tied to the flying projectile. Some thing that was soon followed by the dicingration of the beast and the spears of lights piercing the early evening sky. Then the memory of that awful woman with the power to manipulate hair.

"Was I really there? In that weird feudal Japan?"

Kagome moved her head so that her chin was laid onto her left arm. Her thoughts remembering nearly remember every detail of her encounter with that woman.

"And what about that girl? What did _**she **_want? Duh... The Jewel of course"

After a few more minutes, she let out a sigh as she pushed herself up on her bed. Her large chocolate brown eyes falling onto the sleeping cat, if only for a moment or so. She lowered her sights to the pink blanket, her brows lifting somewhat in worry and thought.

"What if she won't give it back? I could already hear InuYasha..."

_I never asked for your help. Go home. You'll only slow me down anyway._

Kagome shut her eyes suddenly and felt her brows scrunch together in an angry expression.

"That's right. Oh, what am I worrying about him for?"

She opened her eyes with her brows still furrowed, and clasps either of her hands together as if closing a book.

"That's it then, chapter closed. As far as I'm concerned, it was just a fairytale"

The claping of her has moments before had awoken the chubby spotted house cat from his happy slumber. A knock at her door caught her attention after a short moment and she turned her head to look over at her door.

"Miss Kagome? I'm sorry to interupt, If I am but your mother has asked me to come and get you for dinner. She has also asked me to tell you that a friend of yours is on a strange thing called a phone?"

"I'll be right down, Kenshin"

With those words he turned his heel as he heard her step off her bed, if only faintly. He walked down the steps just as she opened the door to exit. Evetually the little family sat in the living room with Kenshin seated nearly as well. He didn't seem like it, but was listening in on the conversation between the grandfather and his grandson.

"Grandpa? Those things will stay on right?

"Of course they will. If there's one thing I know, It's spirits"

Kenshin stared down at the broth of sorts was being cooked in a strange electrical contraption. At this point, he was not surprised... He was informed before by Kagome that this was her time. The future. He was reluctant to believe that yet... Kagome approaching the table and immediately chanting something about "real food" broke his train of thought.

"I'll defend you to my last breath, Kagome. So, don't you worry" he said, while small eyes closed.

"I don't think she heard you" Souta responded with a small smile to his gramps.

The next few actions took place. Grandpa Higurashi as Kenshin had learned from Kagome, began to tear up somewhat. Perhaps due to the fact he felt ignored by his grand daughter though he didn't understand why she would do that. A sigh that sounded happy came from the girl and Kenshin turned to look at her, offering a few blinks.

/ _Ah. What a wonderful time to be alive _/

Evetually the family of four plus their guests had begun to eat, but as Kenshin was about to indulge himself with a piece of meat from his bowl of broth, his eyes moved to the sliding door behind Kagome. No one else in the room seemed to notice until... The door slid open to reveal the silver haired male clad in red clothes and twitching ears atop his head, at least for a short second or so. For the next few seconds, it was silence between them, that is until Kagome dared to look over her shoulder with her pair of chopsticks at her lips.

"InuYasha?" she asked curiously?

"Idiot! Who told you that you could go home?!" he responded quickly enough, with either of his furrowed brows stitched together in an angry expression.

Kagome set her chopsticks down along with her bowl of broth as she was hesitant to ask, but managed anyway.

"But.. How did you..."

"Through the well of course!" he retorted with frustration, as he approached her from the right.

"The well? But the well is..." she had in that time turned to look directly at him only for her attention to be turned to her protesting grand father.

"You lie! I made those spirit wards myself. There's no way you could have.."

"Well hate to break it to you old man, but they don't work" the red clad male lifted what appeared to be a "spirit ward" paper between two of his fingers with an annoyed scowl.

The sight of the ward caused the old fellow to slap his hands on either of his cheek with tears welling up and some even fell from his eyes. The young boy next to him regarded his grandfather with a bit of an annoyed glance, himself. While this was happening, Kenshin set down his meal with a stern stare to the half demon which was returned with an angry glare. One could almost see the sparks of hate that passed between the two. InuYasha was suprisingly the first to break his eyes away from the blue eyed human. He took hold of Kagome's arm to drag her out, pulling Kenshin into reality again.

"Come on you, we're leaving!"

"No, and you can't make me" she said, as she dug her heels into the floor.

Either of the two offered a glare to each other, that was soon melted down byt the sound of a voice.

"Stay right there" She spoke out sternly, with her brows furrrowing somewhat but curious seemed to be dancing in her eyes.

In mere moments, she was before the dog earred boy and gently moving her thumb and index finger along the soft triangular appendage. Souta soon approached the trio with an excited expression, his fists balled to add to that effect.

"Your ears... Are they real?"

"Me next, me next" the boy cried out.

Kenshin would have found this scene amusing and perhaps even funny, if only they dog earred male was not growling his annoyance. Kagome at this point could feel sweatdrop slide from her temple along her cheek. Her voice sounded nervous then...

"Mom, that's not really cool, though I did it too but..."

Kenshin was about to intervene in the scene but he was the first to notice that something seemed to catch the school girl's attention. Something no one else could see. A string of hair that moved and rested along InuYasha's shoulder. Kagome reached for it after exchanging some questions and words with dog boy, the hair strand encircled and pierced through her skin somewhat, causing a few small cuts. Few drops of blood slid along the string, bring about concerned looks and gasps from those around her, save for InuYasha. Kagome too, gasped and removed the hair only to keep it held between two fingers.

"It moved..."

"Kagome, your hand" the grand father stated his thoughts.

"What is it?" her mother asked with concern.

Kagome turned to them, holding out the strand of hair with worry on her features, thinking that perhaps they'll think she went crazy in some way.

"It's right here" she said with a breathless tone before realization hit.

InuYasha watched on as did Kenshin, though unlike dog boy by the sliding door, the red head had some idea of what they could potientally be dealing with. Kagome gasped once again, and once more, he was the one to pick up on her distress. She bolted out of the room in a hurry and both the males followed after her, temporally ignoring each other's presence.

Soon though, they caught sight of the school girl slidng open the two doors which led to the well after walking down a flight of creaking stairs. As they approached, neither male saw what she did. A large clumb of black hair was seeping through the well and into the house that contained the woode structure.

"Hair! Lots and lots of it" she said aloud, with panic laced into her voice.

"So the hag was right. You do have the sight"

Kenshin sent a deep glare at the dog man, which InuYasha ignored and kept his eyes on the girl. Kagome on the other hand felt her brows furrow and turned on her heel to face and scold him.

"You did it! The hair followed you so it came here!"

"Kagome!"

"Are you okay?"

This just got better and better didn't it? Kagome moved passed the two males in order to shut the two sliding doors. Moving a small metal hook through the metal hoop in the opposite door. All to keep her family from the enroaching danger. The school girl turned and leaned herself against the door somewhat, her eyes down cast with a thoughtful expression.

/ _I gotta stop it coming out... _/

Kenshin stood behind InuYasha as he, much like dog boy, regarded her. As if either of them was awaiting or expecting something from her. The red head knew that he couldn't do much against something he could not see, especially considering that something was demon related. Her thoughts wercut short when her chocolate brown eyes was met with the sight of a clump headed right for her! She managed to move away only for the hair to hit the doors causing them to rattle from the impact. The hair took the path in InuYasha direction without much hesitation.

"In front of you!" she cried out.

InuYasha leapt for the hair and attempted a downward slice with his right hand. Meanwhile, Kenshin had drawn out his sword from his hip, which he'd previously gathered on the way out of the house. InuYasha had missed the hair, his ears moved atop his head. This way and that, anything to find some sort of advantage. A frustrated growl escaped him as he felt something bind three of his limbs. Any other day, Kenshin would have probably laughed and cut him down but... InuYasha struggled against whatever had his limbs bound. Meanwhile just outside the well house, Kagome's mother and brother stood there with worried expressions while the old male pounded on the doors.

"Open the door now!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome eyed the door as they cried out for her, but her attention was quickly brought back to the two males. The silvered hair boy was seen clawing away at the hair and Kagome watched the clumps of hair fall only to reconnect rapidly. Looking over she noticed the same from Kenshin's end when he cut through a clump unexpectly.

"It regrows, and even cuts! Plus there's so much of it!"

From the corner of her eye she noticed a rather large clump of hair swirl and go in for another attack toward InuYasha. Once more, binding him. Kagome looked around quickly for any sign of what could potential help the two. Her eyes caught on the shine of a single strand coming from the well.

"That's it!"

Figuring it out in her head, she took for a sprint down the creaking stairs and pointed to the single strands.

"Over here, do you see it? Cut this one right here"

"Which one? This one!?" he said as he landed near her only to flail his arms blindly.

/ _He can't see it... I'll need to help_! / she thought before reaching her hands up to take hold of the strand.

Kenshin turned his head in time to see her reaching for something, and noticed her wincing in pain. As he was about to jump to help her, a clump of hair caught his sword hand. He let out frustrated groan as he tried to pull at whatever had him bound. Meanwhile InuYasha caught the scent of her blood and immediate changed his sights on the girl. He noticed the droplet or two slide from the string and with a confident smirk, he leapt to cut it with his claws. Mere moments later, the hair fell apart and onto the floor. Smoke came fromt he remnants as they retracted into the well.

Kenshin noticed the slacking and soon joined the two much to InuYasha's displeasure. Somehow, he'd hoped the red head had sumccumbed to the damned hair. He crossed his arms over his chest though, in seeing Kagome staring at the well. The red head also noticed her seemingly thinking.

/ _ That's not good... Yura's already got my part of the Jewel, so why'd she do this? _/

The two remained silent, as they watched the girl only to notice her brows knitting together a little more. That was it, wasn't it? That girl was after them, and not the Jewel. After a prolonged silence she took two steps over to the well and spoke out.

"Lets go, right now"

Kenshin had to give her credit, despite her apperance, she was brave... Enough. InuYasha turned to look at her, his clawed hands placed on his hips.

"But I thought that you didn't wanna go back"

"I don't... But I have too"

"Huh?"

Kenshin cast her a long side glance with a small smile creeping over her lips, she was brave indeed. She nearly reminded him of... HER... At that thought his heart was felt sinking. The red head once thought that he had buried those memories of her, he had after all remained with her and Kaede for a while before her unfortunate demise at the hands of that... This halfing behind him. His grip tightened on the hilt of his sword. Kenshin shut his eyes to try and keep his anger at bay for now...

On the other hand, the red clad hanyou approached Kagome as some light rustling was head. Moments after, she felt something being tossed over her head yet not obsuring her vision.

"It's made with hair of the fire rat, you'll have some protection at least" he said as he turned his gaze from her.

"Thank you..."

"Yeah, well, if you weren't so weird lookin' you wouldn't even need it"

Kenshin's eyes snapped open as he was about to retort in her favor, but she beat him to it.

"You should talk dog boy!"

"Yeah, yeah... You ready?" he asked as he leapt onto the ledge of the well.

Kagome soon climbed up next to him after securing the fire rat top to her person. Both took a leap that was quickly followed by the red head. A burst of white light surrounded the three, one which was surrounded quickly with a blue one with brighter specks of blue.

=====...=====

I think that this will be enough for now. I apologize for cutting it here, but I'm sure you know what comes next, don't you? -snickers- But alas, that shall be for the next chapter. I love you guys! Have nice morning, afternoon, evening or night! And I'll see you in the next one.


	18. Chapter Fifteen

Hello my viewers! The next chapter is here! And hopefully, It will meet your expectations. I worked hard on this one, and hope that it shows. I just want to leave a message beforehand to thank you for your continued support in this story, because without you I wouldn't be half as motivated to continue this particular story.

Without further adieu, enjoy the chapter.

~Millenyra

**Last time:**

On the other hand, the red clad hanyou approached Kagome as some light rustling was heard. Moments after, she felt something being tossed over her head yet not obsuring her vision.

"It's made with hair of the fire rat, you'll have some protection at least" he said as he turned his gaze from her.

"Thank you..."

"Yeah, well, if you weren't so weird lookin' you wouldn't even need it"

Kenshin's eyes snapped open as he was about to retort in her favor, but she beat him to it.

"You should talk dog boy!"

"Yeah, yeah... You ready?" he asked as he leapt onto the ledge of the well.

Kagome soon climbed up next to him after securing the fire rat top to her person. Both took a leap that was quickly followed by the red head. A burst of white light surrounded the three, one which was surrounded quickly with a blue one with brighter specks of blue.

**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Battle Amongst Hair)**

In an unknown area, at least to most, lay a Yuka back with her hands tucked behind her head atop a bed of hundreds, if not thousands of skulls that one could only think were once human. All of her home was held up by many strands of hair, too many to even count. The girl's red painted lips grew into that of a smile. They would be returning soon, and she would have her prizes. Her smile grew at the thought as she reached for a skull that sat to her left, one that differed from the rest. A red skull. Yura laid it over her chest, nestling it between her breasts that were covered in the skimpy black dress she wore. She sounded excited as her right hand was lifted to brush it over the bald red skull's head.

"They'll be here any minute, only... We won't let them escape with time, will we?" Yura said with a small laugh that echoed somewhat through her fortress.

Out into the wilderness of the forest, the moon sat comfortably in a sky of black. It's light casting what it could on the earth below, where lay the priestess Kaede lay within a small hole of sorts. Dirt lay over the lower half of her body and up to her shoulders, leaves around her head perhaps to help the earth mask her scent and cushion her head in some way. Her right eye could not help but look up at the beauty of tonight's moon yet she could not completely enjoy it, as her thoughts kept returning to the the two... And Kenshin too. Where had he gone? Kaede shook her head a little to instead think of what to say aloud, some part of her hoping that her words would and could be heard by the halfling.

"Hear me InuYasha, Kagome truly is Kikyou reborn. That will aid ye, but little if she knows not her own strength. Help her to find herself. Ye must work together. Ye need Kagome and Kagome, ye need him. Forget ye differences and be as one!"

Elsewhere in the forest, sat the well in a fairly large clearing. Suddenly there was a faint burst of light coming from the mouth of the wooden structure, only to fade away as quickly as it came. Then after a brief silence in the air, came the voice of a girl. Kagome.

"Be careful, there's hair inside here too"

Within moments, A silver haired male climbed up the well offer a brief glance around. Either of his clawed hands sat on the lip of the well, while his feet maintain a fair ammout of balance so he wouldn't fall down again. Kagome soon climbed up between his legs, to cast her own gaze around the clearing. Kenshin was left to climb himself out as well, but he did so on the other side while the two of them spoke.

"So you're saying what Yura is really after, is just us"

"Well duh, I mean why else if she already has **my** piece of the Sacred Jewel"

Kenshin paused in his climb out of the well at those very word that Kagome had choosen to speak out. Remembering what had happened that day, that girl. He narrowed his eyes at the grass that moved with the breeze. That awful girl had not only taken the Jewel, but now sought to take Kagome's life? His nails dug into the wood of the well a little. He could not allow that to happen. Not a second time. InuYasha's outburst brought him out from his thoughts.

"**Your piece of the... How did that happen!?**"

Kagome ignored his outburst as Kenshin glared at the back of his head. In her mind, they had more pressing matters right now. There was a hair controlling demon out there that was out for their heads. She was right to assume that right? Why else would her hair chase InuYasha and travel through the well somehow? Kagome rose her gaze from her spot in front of InuYasha, she seemed to be trying to pin point the area where the hair could be coming from. After observing the web of hair in the surrounding area, Kagome had suceeded in finding the main one. It seemed to stand out from the rest.

"Right there!" she suddenly said aloud while pointing out towards it.

Both InuYasha and Kenshin rose their gaze to the way she pointed. The red head narrowed his eyes towards the way in where Kagome had pointed. In that time both the silver haired and Kagome had climbed from the well where Kenshin soon followed suit. One he and dog boy spared each other a bit of a glare, Kagome took that chance to climb onto his back, to which cut his glare short. He turned his head to see Kagome preoocupied on staring dead ahead, either of her hands on his shoulders. There was growl threatening to escape from him but that was quickly replaced with a "keh". Sparing one more glance to the red head at his left, InuYasha took off in a sprint. Kenshin was surprisingly sprinting some few feet behind him.

The three of them passed over small bump in the grass path they'd taken, passed a river and up hills. Their journey so far led them to a bonfire that was still very much lit but nobody was around. At least, no body that still breathed. Kenshin took one look around, and immediately felt saddened at the sight. Bodies littered the camp. He counted about five of them. That brought forth a memory thought to be long forgotten, save for a few key differences.

"Where are their heads?" he over head Kagome ask, with a tone that radiated with fear.

Movement from the right of him caught his attenion, InuYasha had stood from his crouched position in front of Kagome with a breathed out sigh escaping him. Taking a moment, he approached the corpses only to stop short as his molten amber eyes surveryed the bodies that lay motionless. InuYasha had reconized them moments before.

"They're guys from the village, or their bodies anyway. Looks like their tops came clean off" he said but turned his head and some of his body with it to look over at Kagome who had shuffled away from the light given by the flames.

Kenshin had turned his eyes to observed her while InuYasha had been preoccupied himself with taking in the horriying sight. He, himself had seen things of this sort but nothing to this magnitude, at least until now. In a way, the red head could understand her relunctance to continue on, if she'd choosen to that is but the voice of the halfling brought him to reality again.

"Now what? I better not hear you say you're _**scared**_, or you want to _**go home**_"

Kenshin could not help but send a glare at the silver haired dog boy, to which it was ignored. Oh, how he wanted nothing more than to smack some sense and decency into that dog earred mutt. But alas, that would be for another day, they had more pressing matters to attend too. Kagome furrowed her brow suddenly at InuYasha's words, her anger kind of returning somewhat but she couldn't really blame him, could she? The raven haired girl frown as she steeled her nerves and reached for the bow and quiver of arrows that laid before her. She turned to face him when the items were gathered in her arms, to which somewhat surprised the red head. He tore his glare from InuYasha and blinked at the sight. Kagome, the reincarnation of Kikyou, stood there with a bow and quiver filled with a dozen or so arrows. He could almost see the deceased priestess in the girl. Almost.

"Actually, I thought I'd borrow these" Kagome turned a little more in saying those words, her chocolate colored eyes falling to the bow she now held with a pair of furrowed brow.

The girl's thoughts immediately went on about how if they did not stop Yura, even more would perish. InuYasha continued to stare at her with a side ways glance of sorts, while Kenshin only stared directly at Kagome who had her eyes fixed on the bow. Part of him was now left in a bit of a conflict, seeing more of Kikyou in her than he'd like to admit. He narrowed his eyes on the girl as the conflict continued. To let her run right into danger and fight an enemy that utilized hair for attacks, or relieve her of that burden and go in this with InuYasha. At the thought of the dog boy though, he felt his hatred and anger boiling within him again. Taking a moment or so, he smothered that hate and anger for the time being. With a sigh he turned his attention to InuYasha, and found Kagome once more climbing over his back despite hearing him speak out his concerns as the three of them continued their journey towards the dangers. Much to Kenshin's dismay.

"You know you aren't gonna hit, why bother?" he asked while crawling a fairly steep rock formation.

"I just need practice that's all!" she said aloud, sparing a glance to Kenshin would had a little more trouble in climbing than InuYasha.

He felt eyes on him and glanced up to see Kagome sparing a glance to which the red head offered him a bit of a smile despite two things. The sweat forming on his temple and sliding along his cheek, and hearing InuYasha's words. How much he wanted to teach that dog a lesson in manners.

"Practice? Don't you mean learn?" InuYasha asked as he leapt over to a dried up tree, to where he landed with fair ease.

"I'll do it, I really think that I can" Kagome stated as he eyes glanced ahead of them from his back.

Either of her hands gripped at the white top he wore under his fire rat robes that now lay over her back for protection, to which InuYasha cast a side ways glance the left hand that clutched at the fabric. For a moment he stared at her hand, but his ears picked up on not only her voice but that same foreign sound that he'd heard back at the well house in her time.

"They're closer... Lots closer"

At that very moment, hair strands cut through the tree back with very little trouble. An action that cause InuYasha to leap off and two safety, or so they thought. Three quite large strands of hair, which in essense was many strands all bunched up together, rose from the other side of the rocky hill to give chase after their target. InuYasha and the girl on her back, Kagome. As Kenshin finally managed his way up somehow, he was met with the sight of InuYasha jumping about here and there, but saw nothing yet again. Though she seemed to be directing him on where to go and which way to leap.

"From the left! From the right!" she shouted aloud, giving chance for InuYasha to dodge each one.

A frightened screech from the girl on dog boy's back however drew Kenshin's attention to the duo. He could not see what she saw, which happened to be few dozen large strands waving into the air. InuYasha landed on the stone below them after soaring through the air to dodge the last one that Kagome had warned him about. His molten ambers narrowed as he tried again to see their enemy but with no success.

"There's too many, you have to help"

He tore his eyes from the sky to look over his shoulder at her, frustration starting to show in his eyes. While they bickered they were at high risk of being attacked and so Kenshin rushed for them, drawing out his reversed blade hoping that it would be enough to at least diver the attack that would surely come. Triangluar appendage twitched at the sudden footsteps to his left and his eyes immediately went to the red head, to which InuYasha let out a small growl.

"Finally showed your true colors huh?"

Kenshin only sent him a glare once he stood by the red clad halfing and in return so did InuYasha but the gasp coming from the girl on his back suddenly caught their attention. Kenshin was the first to raise his gaze to her but within the next second, he felt something grab his arm and suddenly there was a light weightlessness to him. InuYasha had grabbed him and leapt away from a large strand that threatened to hit them. The red head could only stare up at InuYasha in shock, did he just... Save him? Immediately after InuYasha landed again, his arm was let go and he leapt off to the right then the left under Kagome's directions.

"Give me a break!" InuYasha shouted as he dodged what he assumed would be the last one, as his feet skid across the rocks.

Kagome remained on his back up until the silver haired male's wrist was wrapped with hair, something he should have expected but did not. InuYasha could only resist for a moment before the pull from the hair strands became too much. In the air, he was pulled with a grunt and a scream as Kagome fell off. Thankfully in that time Kenshin had sprung into action and caught her to avoid any injury on her person. Though, InuYasha was not so lucky, his other limbs were quickly bound apart and he glanced up to see a giant hairball when the struggle seemed prove futile.

"Huh?..." InuYasha said more to himself than anyone else.

The red head stayed kneeling to Kagome's left as they both looked up, she seemed just as surprised at the other two, at least for a moment. Kenshin though was not only surprised but maybe a little shocked at the size of what they could see.

"A giant hair ball? Yura's hiding place!" she asked more to herself, following that with a statement.

With that having been said Yura showed herself, soaring in the air with arms outstretched only to land gracefully on a few strands of hair. How she stood on thin strings like those was anyone's guess. Kenshin narrowed her eyes on the hair witch, she was the only who had intended to end Kagome's life. And he didn't appreciate that.

"Oh my, look at the cute doggy" Yura said a loud, after having set her magenta colored eyes over to InuYasha with a smile over her red painted lips.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes at her as the struggle began again. He pulled his right arm closer to himself with some trouble due to the resistance of the hair that bound it. Kenshin stood to his feet by then, the ache to slice her through nagging at him.

"You must be InuYasha"

"And you must be Yura of the hair! How'd you know my name!?" he shouted back, his tone laced with a growl behind it.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me. Everyone's saying half demon InuYasha is playing **fetch** with some reincarnated shrine maiden" Yura stated with a small smile playing on her lips again.

"Me?! With that half wit human down there? Nothin' doin'!"

In hearing those words coming from InuYasha, Kenshin sent dog boy the most intense glare yet while his grip tightened around the hilt of his sword. As he was distracted, hair slithered closer to him and as Kagome opened her mouth to warn him the strand caught him. Both of his ankles were caugh in a bind and Kagome chose them to rise to her feet to help him get free. Somehow with him being able to see the hair now, he pushed the girl back when he noticed another two approaching. One around each of his arms, and like InuYasha he was pulled into the air with either arms and legs outstretched. Yura could not stop the twitch of her lips as they formed a bigger smile then before. Kagome had fallen on her behnid, only glancing up on time to see Kenshin being pulled into the air and his limbs outstretched. The hair witch spared a glance over to the red head with a small laugh escaping her, now she would get both of her prizes.

InuYasha on the other hand, despite being bound as well turned his attention from Yura over to Kenshin who had been pulled up much like himself. He wasn't fond of the guy but from what he'd seen of him so far, he was intent on not allowing harm to come to Kagome. Amber eyes rose to Yura who still stood atop her strands of hair with a little growl rumbling from his chest and leaking from his mouth once passing the confines of his throat. Yura turned her attention from the red head for now who in that time, rose his head to glare her way. Ingoring the glares from both men, she reached into her top and pulled out the container which was originally in Kagome possession. She carefully pulled the Jewel from the container, even as her ears caught the sound of another growl from the half-demon.

"You're both half-wits to me, look at what you've done to the poor Jewel" she begun and her tone changed from serious to one with a hint of teasing, of sorts.

Another growl from the hanyou is what she earned from that, molten ambers narrowing dangerously in her direction with furrowed brows to complete the look of anger and frustration. Being bound by this damned hair was not getting him anywhere. What's more, the stupid red head got himself caught too. Kagome had in that time turned her attention to Yura in seeing her movement from the corner of her eyes, and in doing so immediately noticing the two objects she held.

"That's the Jewel she stole from me..." the raven haired girl whispered out, her hands gripping at the bow in her hand.

"Once you three have been wrapped up, I'll go and find the rest for myself"

At that Kenshin's eyes grew wide and begun to struggle against the wrappings of hair, which in turn had earned him the attention of InuYasha and Yura, herself. Even Kagome's attention was drawn to him as he managed to draw his arm to his chest, the very one holding onto his blade even now.

"The Jewel... It does not belong to you" he whispered out, his eyes now down cast.

Yura's magenta eyes immediately flicked over to the the red head at those words, as did InuYasha's molten ambers who unlike her had to strain his ears a little due to the volume in which his voice had come out. Though the halfling was angry at that hair witch, he could almost feel the air around Kenshin shift, if only slightly. Like before! When he was first awoken and freed from the tree! InuYasha turned to regard the hair witch who also seemed distracted and so smirked. As quickly as he could, the silver haired male pulled and tugged at the hair that bound him in the air. Reaching over with his right hand in order to break the one around his left wrist before the other two around his ankles. InuYasha took his chance then, swinging his way right to Yura who turned her head and at the last moment moved from the path of his sharp claws that threatened to tear her through.

A red comb had materialized in her right hand and she used it to better manipulate the hair in her domain. She sent a wave of hair in InuYasha's direction and bound him again, much to his dismay which he vocally stated. Once either of his wrists and ankles were bound once more, along with his shoulders to avoid much more movement from him, Yura took her position on a few hairs behind the halfling. She spared Kenshin a glance before turning her attention to InuYasha's hair with a smile, taking a few of his silver strands in between her fingers.

"Such pretty hair, but you haven't cared for it very well, look at all the split ends"

"Get off of me!" InuYasha shouted with a growl, turning his body slightly in the process in order to at least hit her with his elbow.

That action however was seen before he even tried to strike her down, Yura had leaned back and fallen onto a flexible thick strand of hair that launched her into the air again. Quickly she drew her sword from it's sheath and at just the right moment, she struck at InuYasha. From his abdomen and up across his chest in a diagonal swipe, some blood sprayed out followed quickly with a scream of coming from the halfling. Yura had in that time landed on her hair above him with a small bit of laughter escaping her, bringing her tongue out to lick the blood from the blade being held in her hand. For a moment, Yura seemed to savor the taste, but dared not show it on her features. It was delicious.

"I'm going to cut you into little pieces" Yura held the blade upwards, and made a leap for InuYasha expecting to do just that.

InuYasha glared up at her with a growl rumbling in his chest, so he'd die like this!? Was this really the end?! Suddenly a projectile rushed in front of the hair witch before she could approach him further, Yura had leapt away from it with the aid of some strands only to perch herself on another set some few feet away. Her magenta eyes immdiately searched for the source and quickly found it. The girl! She'd almost forgotten. She stared wide eyed to the girl, while as InuYasha turned to look over his shoulder.

"Get them down right now, or the next time I won't miss! I promise!" she shouted while knotching another arrow, aiming right for her with a light shake of her hands.

"The girl who fell in the well..." Yura stated more to herself with unbelieving eyes.

"You heard me!"

The hair witch could only smile as she stood on the strands of hair, eyes immediately going to Kenshin who luckilly was still bound as well but then moved onto InuYasha whose molten ones stared right back with a deep glare. This was indeed amusing.

"Oh, I think she wants you back InuYasha. What a sweet wittle doggy you must be" she teased.

InuYasha growled out before forcing his left arm to move back and maneuvered his torso to follow along, if only enough to look back and growl down to Kagome with a fierce tone. Kagome knew he meant well but she couldn't just sit idly by and continue to watch them being treated like mannequins of sorts.

"I thought I told you to hide, not draw attention to yourself!"

Yura watched for a moment or so, before rising her sword from her side to inspect while small strands of black hair had attached to each of her fingers located on her left hand. She spoke the truth, or what she viewed as the truth.

"of course her hair isn't as pretty as yours, or even..." She paused to spare a glance at Kenshin again whose eyes were still downcast, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end and that concerned her.

No human, male or female had never succeeded in making her on edge as Kenshin was doing now. That concerned her, yes but a part of her also seemed... Hesitant to even approach, or engage him. She narrowed her eyes on him for a moment before the voice of Kagome pierced through her thoughts.

"Not so pretty as his huh? What would you know, you don't even live in a word where they even have shampoo!" with that shout, the arrow was released and just as quickly Kagome realized her mistake.

The projectile was headed right for his head! InuYasha's head! Without much time to think about it, the silver haired male lowered his head just in the knick of time as the arrow whizzed passed and merely grazed his hair. Kagome couldn't help but release the breath she'd been holding in with the feel of sweat rolling it's way down from her temple.

"Would you watch where you're aiming that thing pleaase?!" she heard InuYasha shout out to her before some light distracted her suddenly.

The arrow had pierced the giant ball of hair, and with it came a white light followed with the mass of it letting out even more hair, only this ammount held many skulls within it. Kagome let out a gasp at the sight to which InuYasha turned to see what was wrong, and what he saw appalled even him, though he would not say it aloud.

"Oh no! What have you done!?" Yura asked more to herself, one would guess as her eyes were wide and either of her hands hand in that time been laid over her cheeks.

Her home. Her beautiful home. Damaged.

"Those guys we saw from the village..." InuYasha started.

"I'll be putting you in here too, once I seperate that pretty hair from your end. It's wasted on you anyway" she started dangerously before turning to once again look at him, with her smile returning somewhat.

Soon she would have her prizes. She'd just have to be patient. So very patient. After a moment of staring down the halfling, Yura lowered herself on the strands she stood on, the red comb now in her right hand once more. Her brows forrowed as she opened her eyes after she was at the desired height, a dangerous glint sparkled in her eyes.

"One thing first, that woman over there has to die!" She yelled out before sending out fire strands of fiery hair right for her, using the comb.

As the flames approached, Kagome could not help but gasp out in fear. Would this be the end of her? She shut her eyes as the flames quickly engulfed her, she lowered herself to the dirt as she cried out for help.

"There, hot enough for you? You'll feel the heat right down to your bones"

Kenshin at Kagome's scream for help, finally snapped out of his daze but by then he believed it was too late. He had turned enough in order to see and silently watch in horror at the sight. Flames had engulfed her! No human could survive fire directly onto their bodies for long. He heard her shout for help over the roaring flamesand pained gripped at his chest. While the witch was distracted for the moment, he focused on trying to get free to help Kagome.

"That's for emptying out my lair, pity there'll be nothing left but wash" Yura said and turning slightly but her eyes remained on the burning girl below.

"Come on..." InuYasha turned his attention from Kagome to Yura.

"Poor thing, I'd almost forgotten... Pets ought never be allowed to outlive their masters" she said while turning to him, reaching out her right hand to draw out her blade and leapt directly for him.

At that remark, InuYasha resisted the urge to twitch his brow in annoyance and instead settled for piercing his claws into his chest where the blood had been seen he'd been sliced. Then next moment, he pulled them outh and shouted his attack with a powerful downward swipe that pulled against the hair that bound him. That was enough to shock her for she remained air borne even as the red arches passed her, cutting through her right wrist. Her right hand falling and going limb along with the sword and she had to stop on a strand to keep going straight for him.

"It's loosening up" he stated as the hair binding his left side started going slack.

He spared the red head a glance as he too noticed it but quickly moved his amber eyes to the witch again. InuYasha hoped to keep her distracted long enough to let Kenshin get free and help the stupid girl somehow.

"That's no fair!" Yura said sternly, looking back at her hand that sat in the air.

"There! How'd you like that! Serves you right!"

"I do wish you'd use some restrain when addressing a lady! Were you brought up in a dog house?"

At that, the skulls that still leaked from her lair even now moved as if every last one of them were laughing. More and more poured out and InuYasha now understood where all the heads had dissappeared too. She was the cause of it all!

"Heads up!" she shouted with the red comb now held in her mouth while using the hand that remained to manipulate the heads and hair.

Each one shot forth towards InuYasha, to which he quickly made quick work of at least two. Shattering them with his fists, with ease. And three others soon followed the last two, while the hand that had sat in the air holding onto the sword flew right for him. InuYasha saw it at the last second and moved away in order to avoid it, but Yura was having none of that. She took the comb from her mouth.

"Stay still, it's much harder to hit when you move"

InuYasha felt the urge to twitch his brow again but resisted once more. Did she really expect him to sit there and let that stupid sword cut him to bits? She was very much delusional. Amber eyes turned to her quickly, and with a growl in his tone he retorted.

"I just bet it is!" he shouted out while sending out his blades of blood at her once more.

Unlike before, Yura was more than prepared. She mover her hand, one which held the comb to the right and curtain of hair moved before her. Shielding her from the attack. InuYasha growled out in frustration, unaway of the danger fast approaching his back. Within a second or so, he let out a pained cry as either of his eyes looked back at the blade piercing him through the left shoulder. The next second he was thrown right into the dirt, and only then the blade was freed from him. Yura caught her sword with ease, and her hand returned to be re-attached.

"Half demon, half power. I should have known"

InuYasha rose his head to glare up at her, with a bead of sweat forming at his brow. His teeth were clenched as he tried to fight back the pain from the wounds that were inflicted on him so far.

"Why you...!"

"I believe you were hoping to use this to become all demon" She said, once again pulling the container which held the Jewel, yet she kept it partially in between her breasts.

While the two were busy and distracted, Kenshin had gotten free from the hair that had previosuly held him up in the air. He made his way to where he'd seen Kagome and the flames had died down at that point, if only a little. A gasp escaped him in seeing that she had survived... but how? How did she live through the heat of those flames. Then he remembered... The cloak of the fire rat or whatever that InuYasha was kind enough to lend her. Kenshin still despised him for what he had done to Kikyou before his sealing, but he supposed he could give the boy a point or two for that kindness. Meanwhile Yura had landed next to InuYasha, sword at the ready with a smile re-appearing on red painted lips.

"Now stay still. If I don't get a clean cut, your blood will stain that pretty silver hair of yours" she said, and immediately intended to cut in a diagnal motion, intended for his neck.

There was quickly approaching steps and within moments, her blade was stopped short with another. InuYasha rose his eyes in surprise to see the red head holding Yura's blade at bay, she growled angrily at him. While as he, Kenshin merely narrowed his eyes at her dangerously.

"I'd forgotten about you!"

"I have not"

InuYasha stared up at him a moment or so longer before pushing himself to stand, the next second he stabbed her through the chest. His clawed had seen on the other side then he drew back his hand along the container which held the shard. That had caused her hold on the blade to weaken and drop, to which Kenshin sliced at her but despite her shock, she moved back with an angry scowl. InuYasha had fallen back in a four point crouch with the container closeby.

"Now I have become cross!"

/ _Why isn't she dead? Her weakness... Where is it!? _/

There was a sudden pull on the hair attached to the red comb, and with that her attention was stolen. Yura looked over her shoulder, immediately noticing the girl travelling up her hair. Kenshin cursed their luck, and rushed for her but Yura was too quick in her anger and leapt from the path of his sword. He narrowed his eyes up at the hair manipulating witch while she moved the mass of hair around intending to make Kagome fall.

"Stop pulling my hair!"

A small satisfation welled up within Yura at the girl's screams but she had not heard her fall and so that satisfation was short lived. In that time, InuYasha had gotten free from the damned hair that had him bound and leapt in the air while Kenshin rushed over to catch Kagome should she fall. Which judging by how intent she was at keeping her grip, was not likely. When the moving stopped, Kagome proceeded her way up despite having directly touched a skull moments before. InuYasha on the other hand was now busy dodging even more hair that threatening to either bind him again, or piercing through. Which he doubted was the second.

"You're tangling it all up!" Yura shouted, using her hair to allow her sword to move directly toward Kagome.

"Miss Kagome!"

Kagome shut her eyes quckly, seconds before the blade hit her right arm. Kenshin watching in horror for just a second before his features turned to surprise. She wasn't hurt. But she was falling. Quickly he sheathed his sword to rush in the direction she was falling, while her scream filled the night sky.

"Miss Kagome! I'll catch y..." his voice was cut short when he was forced to draw back due to hair trying their luck in binding him again.

While the two were occupied, Kagome was suddenly caught by either of her wrists with few hairs. The raven haired girl's eyes shot her right arm a stare of surprise, forgetting the dangerous woman in front of her.

"What are you? Why don't you bleed?!" she shouted in frutration, swinging towards her with some few strands only to land amongst another set right in front of Kagome.

Kagome thought on that, Yura was right. Why wasn't her arm cut off and why wasn't she burned? Then realization dawned on her, it was the fire rat robe!

"InuYasha..." she said in a whisper before turning to look at Yura, who seemed to be inspection her.

"Even from here you look mortal enough to me. Lets put you to the test" Yura leapt back and then there was hair sent toward Kagome, right for her neck.

In moments the hair tightened against Kagome's neck, slowly cutting her air supply and the pained expression the girl gave was pleasent for Yura. She laughed and watched with amusement as Kagome struggled for breath, that moment was interupted suddenly with a familiar voice.

"Blades of blood!" as sound of the voice reached her, so did the blades that accompanied it.

Each one cutting through strands of hair that was attached to Yura's fingers, and the rest through her, along with what hair she stood on. InuYasha jumped right into action once when most of the hair went slack, including that witch's lair.

"InuYasha..." Kagome whispered out as her eyes opened slightly, each one threatning to close again at the thought of just drifting unconcious.

"Don't you faint on me you stupid girl!" InuYasha shouted out before landing on the hair to catch her.

In a hurry, InuYasha snapped what hairs he could from her before the mass of it could take them with it. He leapt up, carrying her to safety. Kenshin was thankul for that rescue of the reincarnated Kikyou, no... Kagome. He was also thankful for the hair going slack, which meant he wouldn't need to continously dodge while worrying for the safely of the girl. That peace of mind was short lived however, a short time after the mass of hair collapsed behind the twosome, Yura's sword flew right for them.

"InuYasha! Look out!"

"Huh? he asked, following her line of sight but his ears picked up on the sound of something flying through the air.

Without thinking he turned while pushing her out of harms way, the sword punctured through the right side of his torso and he let out a small grunt.

He was forced to the ground now covered in thousands of skulls, due to the force of impact. Yura landed atop a mountain of them while blue eyes were set on her form. She helf an angry scowl, as she pulled the blade from his torso and with it the pained grunts from InuYasha. The halfling pushed himself up into more of a sitting position, with an angry look about his features.

"You again..."

"You forget, I'm immortal" She moved her arm so that the blade obeyed, and it was send soaring right for InuYasha.

As Kenshin was about to intervene he noticed the sword freeze inched from InuYasha's wide eyed face, with a hand lifted to protect himself. Then he noticed the shocked expression on Yura's face, followed by the thunk behind him. Looking back, Kenshin took notice that Kagome was now busy pounding at the red skull she'd mentioned to him ealier with the sharp head of the arrow. Yura seemed frightened at that fact.

"It's here! This red skull. The hairs are connected to her hand!"

Each time time the skull was hit by the head of the arrow, the hairs coming from the eye sockets and mouth vibrated out to Yura's hand, indicating the danger.

"Stop that! I'll kill you!" Yura shouted before sending the sword right for her.

Time slowed as Kenshin moved to step in the path of the blade that sought out Kagome's life, and Kagome turned her head to look back at the oncoming danger at her back with wide eyes. As time picked up again, quickly she turned and rose the arrow above her head and with all her might she stuck it into the skull that was soon followed with a bright piercing light pink and white. Kenshin was forced to halt in his step and move at arm to protect his sight. Raven hair flowed up into the air, as the light continued and seemingly burst forth a bit of wind with it. Beneath the head of the arrow, the comb cracked and soon snapped half. With that having been done, Yura slowly turned into nothing but dust save for her clothing that drift down to the earth. As the light vanished, Kenshin lowered his arm and proceeded to rush over to Kagome by that time was breathing heavily.

"Miss Kagome...?"

She regarded him for a moment with a small smile despite the heavy breaths of fear. For the most part, she was uninjured. That much he was thankful for. Kagome turned attention to the cause and picked a piece of the red comb as InuYasha approached.

"So that's what Yura really was"

"Yura was a comb?"

"Sure, with all that you've seen since you've been here, are you surprised? It's probably got powers 'cause it was once used to comb the hair of the _**dead**_. Yura didn't really use _**it**_ as much as it did _**her**_." he spoke out before the pain became too much, and he collapsed to his knees.

"InuYasha, that stab in your chest... It only happened 'cause I've got your kimono"

"It's no big deal. What happened to the sacred Jewel?" He said, voice laced with pain as his hand lay over his wound.

Kagome blinked a few times at that... The Jewel. She forgot about it! How could she be so irresponsible. While the two stared at each other, Kenshin had reached into his shirt and held it to her with a smile to which she blinked once more at the container dangling in front of her face. After a moment or so, Kagome smiled to Kenshin and thanked him before taking the container. She pulled the Jewel and let out a sigh of relief, then noticed the glare that InuYasha had sent to the red head.

"When the hell did you..."

"That is no concern of yours, that it is not. It is now safely in the hands of Kagome" Kenshin returned his glare, with one of his own.

Kagome suddenly looked annoyed at the two as she returned the shard into the container.

"Will you two quit it!"

"Keh!... Whatever, Kagome. Lets go" InuYasha replied as he pull the fire rat robe from her to tucke it over his shoulder for the moment and stood.

"Huh?" She asked, standing as well.

"What?" he looked at her with a look of confusion.

"You never said my name before"

"Yeah? What of it?"

Kenshin sighed out at his sudden response and crossed his arms over his chest and passed them while they continued. He couldn't help but smile, as they continued to interact without him and the scream that soon followed. He'd seen a whole new side of the beast, yet... He still despised him for what he'd done to the priestess who had not done him wrong.

===== End of Chapter =====

I hope you guys enjoyed this one, and I look forward to the reviews that follows. I'd also like to point out that I'd be working on "Unexpected Meeting" side again, and hope you give that one a chance too. I realize that the prologue and first chapter are short but I'll make the effort to make the third chapter longer than the second. Love you guys, see you in the next one! ~Millenyra


	19. Chapter Sixteen

Hello once again my dears, I'm hoping that this chapter will be to your satisfaction. Before we jump right in however, I'll spare a moment or so to perhaps answer some questions.

Inu Battousai asks: Perhaps after hearing what Myouga has to tell him, Kenshin will change his mind regarding Inuyasha. After all, Inu did save him from one of Yura's attacks, so that should count for something, right?

Answer: Perhaps. Only future chapters will reveal that, Inu. :)

Zanza asks: Yura wanted Inuyasha's silver mane, but secretly she also wanted Kenshin's scarlet locks... who wouldn't?

Answer: Indeed, who wouldn't want those fierce red locks of hair. They're beautiful in their own right.

Zanza asks: Just who or what is Kenshin, that he can bring certain demons to their knees? It seems Battousai's itchin to come out and play, will Inu be his target? In the meantime plz update, and somewhere down the line, a back story to explain Kenshin's origins? How did he end up in the Feudal Era in the first place? Is he human or not? Will there be a love triangle between the 3?

Answers: As to who or what is Kenshin, that will be revealed in a later chapter. You must be patient, and the truth will be revealed. And yes, perhaps Battousai's itching to come out. But can you really blame him, after all that happened so far? As for Inu being his next target? Time will tell. This is an update my dear, and yes, all will be revealed in future chapters. I would share a little secret that I have in mind revolving around a future chapter or two but that would ruin the surprise... And the suspense. :)

Anyway, enough with the Q and A. I bet you're anxious to read on. Enjoy!

~Millenyra

**Last time:**

Kagome blinked a few times at that... The Jewel. She forgot about it! How could she be so irresponsible. While the two stared at each other, Kenshin had reached into his shirt and held it to her with a smile to which she blinked once more at the container dangling in front of her face. After a moment or so, Kagome smiled to Kenshin and thanked him before taking the container. She pulled the Jewel and let out a sigh of relief, then noticed the glare that InuYasha had sent to the red head.

"When the hell did you..."

"That is no concern of yours, that it is not. It is now safely in the hands of Kagome" Kenshin returned his glare, with one of his own.

Kagome suddenly looked annoyed at the two as she returned the shard into the container.

"Will you two quit it!"

"Keh!... Whatever, Kagome. Lets go" InuYasha replied as he pull the fire rat robe from her to tucke it over his shoulder for the moment and stood.

"Huh?" She asked, standing as well.

"What?" he looked at her with a look of confusion.

"You never said my name before"

"Yeah? What of it?"

Kenshin sighed out at his sudden response and crossed his arms over his chest and passed them while they continued. He couldn't help but smile, as they continued to interact without him and the scream that soon followed. He'd seen a whole new side of the beast, yet... He still despised him for what he'd done to the priestess who had not done him wrong.

The Ribbon That Binds Us (Mean Ol' Trick)

The full moon sat high in the blanket of a dark sky with few thin clouds passing, giving some smooth yet cold light to the earth below. All was silent until the cry of a wolf's howl was carried through the air. Within the fog of the forest stood a form, tall and proud. A silver colored mane that stretched the length of this form's back, billowing in the night air much like his white kimono's sleeves and if one would look up, they would notice the red crest over his left shoulder while his right held a beige fur of sorts. He stood clad in dark chest plate that ended in a four point below his hip line. A yellow obi with blue patterns wrapped around his waist to aid in holding his attire together. If one would look, they would notice the elegant magenta marks along his cheeks, only to curve slightly along their structure and a dark colored cresent moon sat at the center of his forehead, as well as some red over his eye lids. The male's pair of deep gold-like colored eyes stared up at the moon above him.

Ahead of him was his retainer, watching closely as the staff of two heads floated some inches above the ground. The staff itself was about four heads taller then the imp approaching it, who was quite short. Green skin with a bald head save for the strange hat of sorts atop his head. The small imp wore a dark brown colored kimono and pale fuchsia pants. On the other hand the staff was tall and at the very top sat the two heads. One of an old man with a beard and the other of a woman with long black hair wrapped around the top of the staff. The small imp rushed to the floating object, and with a bit of a high pitched voice that was laced with some gruffness of sorts, he spoke.

"Mi'Lord! Here it is, the tomb that we've been searching for!" turning to regard the taller demon with large yellow, slitted eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Aye Mi'Lord, the staff as always has led us without fail. Clearly it must mean this tomb" the small imp turned to face what was before them.

There before the two strange figures stood several stones, upright with a sacred rope hanging from two in particular. A flat one sat above four others, housing a miniture shrine at the top. As the imp approached, a pack of wolves finally revealed themselves from beyond the stones that perhaps housed them. The group of wolves each had their fangs showing, and growling out in warning. That was enough to stop the small imp in his tracks.

"Th-This isn't right at all! M'Lord, success! It is exactly as I expected" He started but soon turned his eyes along with his head to look over his shoulder at the taller demon behind him.

For a moment or so, he stood there but then proceeded to walk ahead, ignoring the imp moving to cowar behind him. Only the soft elegant steps of the taller demon accompanied the growing snarls that escaped the wolves, if you counted out the small frightened whimpers from the imp.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-nice doggies..."

He ignored them as his feet continued forward until he was a mere several feet or so from the stones, and even more so when the growls were becoming more threatning. One in particular barked in his direction, one could only assume it was the final warning that the duo would get. The tall demon seemed unphased, and remained as stoic as he was when he'd begun his approach. Slowly he turned to look at the wolf who'd barked, golden hues falling to the beast's fangs.

"The fang. It is the fand I seek here. Once I possess it, I shall transform myself to a far greater power"

The group of wolves had surrounded the pair moments earlier, continuing their vain attempt at growling while the the tall male was not intimated at all by their threats. A very short lived chuckle came from the tall demon.

"Yet why must I explain, my powers is what it is. I shall not always be limited thus. Can it be that I am afraid? Or is it I know not my own limits?" speaking to himself, more less with a small smile growing along his lips.

He slowly rose his right hand in the air, his motions held elegance. A faint but deadly green glow slowly appeared along his hand and to the very end of his claws as he gathered youki over a focused point.

"Perhaps... I presume."

The pack chose that moment to leap toward the demon only for him to retort with his own action. He begun to spin on the end of his boot, while a long line of youki quickly emerged from his index finger resembling a whip of energy of sorts. As he spun, it extended further order to cut through the pack of wolves with great ease.

"The fang, it is the fang I seek here" he spoke with eerie calm and attacked with deadly precision.

Within mere moments, the wolves lay dead with various wounds and blood forming beneath the corpses. The demon did not look back at his retainer, he didn't feel the need to do that for he knew that his ever faithful servant would do as commanded.

"Position the staff Jaken"

"Yes Mi'Lord" he said and quickly did as asked.

The imp climbed up the stones with three fingered hands and feet, once atop the fairly flat surfaced stone he broke the small shrine with the staff before using his right foot to clear the dust that was left. After that was done he placed the staff in the upright position and allowed his bulging yellow eyes to glance up. Neither of them had to wait long for the woman's head at the top arose with either eyes opening, to let out a shriek.

"This time it is the beauty who responds, do not tell me we have been mislead" Jaken spoke while taking a look around before he pulled the staff to his person.

With that having been witnessed the demon turned on his heel to walk away, only to hear the imp behind him cry out for him.

"Mi'Lord, wait for me! Your humble servant comes, Mi'Lord!" he shouted before running up behind him.

Meanwhile, there seemed to be a group of wolves that remained. Though few in numbers, perhaps they figured to move elsewhere due to a large ammount of their pack having been slaughtered in cold blood. Atop one of the wolves, hid a small flea in a miniture four armed haori and dark blue pants. His skin pale with a balding head and gray hair, with a mustache much the same color. His eyes were fairly large for his size, but held such small pupils.

"Here I thought I'd seen it all, whoever he is... Lord InuYasha will want to know, I best go quickly"

With that having been said by the small flea hidden within fur, the wolves continued on their long journey into the night.

Elsewhere in the night however sat a group of humans at war, each one wore much of the same with some few differences. The area was filled with long pole flags in white with a black circle near the very top, some being carried and others were in the ground in the upright position. Some latern of sorts stood around the area as well in order to give light so that the humans could see and speak amongst themselves. In one particular area sat a male with a chubby appearance. He sat at one end of their makeshift tent with a few dozen others.

"We rejoin the main force on the morrow. Let us eat of this war tonight so that we may strength for battle" the leader said whilst holding onto a dead boar.

"Aye, and let us give thanks that we have such a leader to follow" one of the men responded.

"Lead us to victory!"

"That I will, and more besides" the leader spoke excitedly with bringing the corpse of the boar to give a squeeze of it's neck that was soon loosen for him to release a loud bout of laughter.

The cry of a horse followed with the cry from a few of his soldiers, immediately cut his laughter short. The group scurried out frome their make shift tent just in time to see three out of the many fall pray to a demon in white. The others stood when their swords draw but were obviously hesitant in approaching him. He on the other hand looked at the group of humans now surrounding them with a stoic expression, and that enough at bay, or so he thought... The foolish leader moved past the group, looking rather angry.

"What's this?! Are ye mad!?"

"I need a boat"

"You need a what? Before a battle? And we're to give it, are we?" he repeated as he began bursting out in laughter.

"Yes you are, and now" the demon's gold-like eyes now on the laughing fool.

The tall demon male watched and listened as the laughter ceased and the amusment from their leader, gone.

"I think not!" he shouted and sought to approach, likely for a charge or an attack.

The demon acted quickly, he turned to the charging male and flew forward in a quick sprint, and immediatley his left hat found the leader's exposed neck, halting before the other male. Crushing his wind pipe with ease and causing him to tilt his head painfully to the side. Once the gasps became too much from the injured one, the silver-maned male tossed him toward the supply boats to which he crashed into and sunk.

"W-why you!" came the voice another.

There pesky humans. Always an annoyance. He heard them rise their arms readying to attack, he on the other remained as a statue, at least until his retainer caught up to him. The silver-maned male turned his head to look over as his retainer voiced his concerns.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I regret to imform you that there are no boat. Unless you count those over there... of course" He started wihle walking out from the tall grass, but his as his eyes wandered to the floating boats he corrected himself.

"Wh-what is that?"

"You're not even human!"

The mutters continued among them even as Jaken approached his Lord, the mighty Sesshoumaru. He stared at them for a short while before closing his eyes in noticing more approach. Jaken seemed to be awaiting orders and after a brief pause, he had been commanded to care for these humans. Sesshoumaru turned on his heel immediatle after having given the order, to walk towards the right. The small green imp though held a wicked smile as he let out what one would perceive as an excited laugh, small feet moving to approach the charging warriors. Immediately settling for one spot, Jaken held the staff in either hands to aim. The old man's mouth opened and releases a sea of flames to burn through armor and cloth, skin and bone. Jaken loudly proclaimed for them to feel the power of the staff with continous laughter. Once they were nothing but ash, the flames stopped and the old man's mouth shut and it's head lowered. Jaken let out another laugh, pulling the staff to his person.

"They might have been spared yet such as the arrogance of these loft samurai warriors, that each and every time Lord Sesshoumaru must teach their lessons anew"

Jaken looked on at the steaming cratter ahead of him, only to notice that silence now surrounded him. He turned to look over his shoulder, in order to see if he was still present.

"Mi'Lord I've done as you've asked, Mi'Lord? Are you there? Wait for me Mi'Lord" he begun and started to panic, chasing after the scent that was left of him.

His sprint however was cut short in feeling the pull of the sad,and so suddenly. The staff slowly floated away from him when he let go in his surprise, for a moment the woman was facing the direction but that changed. The male was now facing that way with a red glow to his eyes.

"The staff's changed position. It must be the fang! It's changed location!" Jaken exclaimed to himself.

Later, the pair found themselves on the boat, travelling on the stream through the fog. Sesshoumaru sat upfront, his gaze remaining ahead and it posture straight and proud. Jaken was left to guide the boat through with an ore.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?..."

"Yes?"

"Mightn't we ask... Lord InuYasha where the tomb is?" he started but quickly regretted it, his voice laced with nervousness.

"InuYasha..." Sesshoumaru repeated with vemon in his tone.

Moments later, Jaken found himself stuck with Sesshoumaru's back hand. He rose to the surface again in panic and was immediately held down with the staff.

"I prefer not to think of him"

"Fogive me" he responded from his bubbling position in the water.

"He is for our purposes, dead. Wasn't he sealed to a tree fifty years ago?"

"But sire! The spell! They say it was removed, but recently. Besides the staff, it's been acting strangely. It's because of InuYasha, I'm sure of it!"

Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze while his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Speaking of the staff Mi'Lord, mightn't you remove it? I can't breathe!" with that said his cheeks puffed outwards, only to release a breath and float away.

The sun had just risen in the morning, casting it's light over the forest and shade beneath the trees. Birds were heard chirping from their nests while a well sat comfortably within a clearing, where a young school girl climbed from it. She carried with her a pink bicycle, complete with a woven basket and a small pink rounded back pack. How she managed to climb up with the two wheeled object with a bicycle was a mystery. The girl climbed up off the side before pulling her travelling contraption out. Her outfit today consisted of a dark blue long sleeved sweater with a sky blue skirt. On her feet, she wore white knee length socks and brown slip on shoes.

As she made her way over small hills and paths, Kagome couldn't help but admire the mass of greenery around her as well as the patches of water, with paths that zig zagged along the earth around the pathches. Kagome's thoughts went back when she'd arrived here. So many things in her life had changed, and all because she was pulled into the past. Unbeknownst to Kagome while she travelled along the many paths that led to the village sat a small flea atop a rock that sat in her way. The sound of her bicycle bell caught the small creature by surprise, even as the wheel crushed him. Kagome looked over her shoulder as she continued on her transportation, only to shrug and look ahead again.

Upon arriving at the village, Kagome was first greeted by Kenshin, the swordsman she had befriended a little time after her arival here. Next was Kaede whom exited the hut, walking up to the two. Kagome thought it only right to return their greetings before hand and then ask where InuYasha. Relunctantly, the red head led her to the halfling that had been laying on the branch of once dried up tree. Kenshin offered her a glance before she smiled to him and turned her attention up to InuYasha. She opened her mouth to reveal to him that she'd brought first aid treatment.

"First aid treatment? I don't need it, go away!" he shouted back as he continued to lay there lazily.

"He has also refused Kaede's care"

Kagome furrowed her brow up at the half-demon. How could he be so stubborn? He was seriously hurt in the fight with Yura, and he refused to even let them have a look. Kenshin took some steps away from her, giving her the space she needed with a nervous expression.

"You do too, I was there too, if you remember! Come down here" she retorted, an urge to tell him he was a stubborn mule rising within her.

"Nothin' doin'"

"I said c'mere" Kagome's voiced was not laced with a promise of threat just aching to be rolled from her tongue.

Kenshin allowed merely himself one final glance at the pair, before turning and with a huff from InuYasha in his continued refusal to "come down" as she'd asked... Earned him a sit. The swordsman nearly found himself wincing as he walked away from them, when the crash and grunt was heard. Something that was quickly followed with their fading bickering.

"What'd you do that for!?" the halfing rose his face from the dirt to send her a glare.

"I'll just take a look okay?! When you're hurt that bad you need to have medical treatment you know" she approached and knelt next to him with some strange box with some symbol on the front.

Kagome despite trying to be nice was losing her patience with him, and it showed on her features.

"I said go away! You act like I'm the one who lost!"

Meanwhile, some distance away, Kaede was walking along a path with three children gathered around her. A sling had be put aroud her shoulder in order to keep the priestss from moving her left arm. Kaede held her long bow within her right hand, offering smiles to the children as they walked with her.

"Lady Kaede, are you all better?"

"Aye, I am. Almost all better"

"And you're going to find all the Jewel piece soon?

Kaede slowly stopped in her tracks and the children followed suit, the girl asking the questions with child-like curiousity offered the priestess a smile. She couldn't help but smile herself with a small laugh, turning her eyes on the oher two to her left.

"Not soon, but aye. It would help greatly if InuYasha and Kagome could try to like each other a little more" the priestess said whislt shutting her eyes.

Unbeknownst to Kaede, the young girl standing there turned her head to the two, she smiled and looked over to the priestess while pointing to the duo. Kaede looked over, as did the other children while the young one spoke.

"They do like each other"

Before the group of four sat Kagome over InuYasha's clothed abdomen, either of her hands trying to pry open his haori though his hands were wrapped around her wrists to keep her from doing just that. One was yelling, forgetting the world around her and the other was grunting a little as he resisted in just shoving her off.

"I said take it off!"

"What if I don't feel like it!"

"Undress!"

"Avert ye eyes children" her voice coming out sternly, but despite her efforts, they still peeked through.

The voice from the children finally caught the attention of InuYasha and Kagome, halting any further bickering only for them to look over with a bit of clueless expressions. Kaede took a moment or so to send the children on their way before turning to approach the two.

"Mayhap ye like each other more than I first thought"

Kagome was the first to turn to look at InuYasha, almost immediately followed by him. Her eyes were wide then his followed suit, only to give one more glance at Kaede before pushing himself up to stand and in that process, Kagome fell on her behind. She glared at him with a furrowed brow while he stared at her in annoyance. Using his clawed hands, InuYasha allowed his haori to slip down to his elbow on the left side. His pale skin showing no signs of wounds or even the slightest scar.

"I would have thought you would've figured out by now that my body's different than yours!"

"It's already gone..." Kagome said in a whisper after a gasp.

Kaede looked over his skin to be sure that there was no injuries present, inwardly she was surprised at the rapid healing of this halfling.

"For a greater wound to have healed so quickly and leave no scar..."

"Look, just because it would've killed a human, don't make it such a big deal for someone like me!" he said while fixing up his haori again, turning somewhat away from the two women.

Kagome merely watched with eyes that seemed pained for his position, as he was now. He was a half-demon, loathed from both sides. Not loved or wanted by demons or humans. That was a fact that was sad and cruel. She was suddenly brought from her thoughts as InuYasha seemed to wince at a sudden pain. It took a moment for the halfling to look down to his chest, and the reason for the sudden sting that he'd felt just a minute ago. There, on his chest sat a small flea, feeding on his life blood and shortly drew out the sucker with a satisfied smile. He glanced up to InuYasha, with a filled stomach.

"Greetings and salutations"

InuYasha was quick to react after that, he smacked his chest using his right hand and lifted it to see the extent of the damage on the smaller creature.

"Well, if it ain't Myoga the flea"

"Flea?" Kagome repeated with some panic.

Both of them watched as the flea floated to the ground at their feet, InuYasha was the first to kneel down to be more at his level.

"So, what'd you come to see me about?"

After a short minute had passed, the flea popped from the ground. Perhaps that hand smack did nothing to his small body. Within the flea's small left hand was a small wooden baton of sorts, gripping it lightly as he stood.

"Lord InuYasha, I've come to -..." his words were cut short by something being sprayed onto him and he collapsed.

Kagome had held out and sprayed Myoga with a type of bug repellant, and InuYasha knelt behind her with a questioning gaze. He asked her what that thing did but she only looked at him with a wide eyed expression.

Later in the evening, when the sun had just begun to set, InuYasha and the others were seated around the firepit. Kagome and Kaede had their backs facing the walls on either side while InuYasha sat facing Myoga across from him. Kenshin was seated by the door with his blade held wo his chest, his eyes were closed and he pretended to be asleep, much like numerous times before. Perhaps if he listened in, he would gain a little more insight on the halfling.

"What'd you mean someone's tryin to find dad's tomb?" he asked despite feeling a little hesitant.

"As guardian of his final resting place, I could bear it no longer"

"So you took off and came here instead" clearly the halfling was upset.

"But it's the remains that are important, and they are no longer there"

Remains? No longer there? What did that mean? And what or who are they? The red head by the door was more or less tempted to ask the flea himself but instead remained still as if he were asleep.

"Oh? So where are the remains then?"

"regrettably sire, no one knows" the flea responded with a four armed shrug.

"Some guardian you are" InuYasha said with a scowl, leaning his cheek into his palm with his elbow on his leg and half-lidded eyes, making him look either annoyed or bored.

Kenshin grew more intrigued by the minute. What was this tomb and who was after it? What was so important within it? An heirloom, perhaps? There was a brief silence and the red head thought that they might be done speaking now. The only thing accompanying the silence seemed to be the sound of crackling flames.

"InuYasha, they say that your father was a phantom beast, that the Western Lands were his domain" she had in that time looked over to him with her only eye left.

"Can't say I remember it that well" he said, sounding quite bored.

"Your father was a demon among demons, great and powerful. His blood was especially delicious and you, Lord InuYasha have inherited that from him"

"Wow! And what about his mom?" Kagome asked the small flea with a smile, unknown to her that the question had likely upset the halfling.

"She was a beauty beyond compare, a true -" his speech was halted in just moments, his formed crushed underneath the heel of InuYasha.

After the red clad half-demon was done with squishing his small retainer into the floorboards, he headed right for the door even in hearing Kagome's retort for his actions. Something about not having been nice to the old flea. InuYasha left the hut with a bit of a rude response and Kenshin could not help but open his eyes at that. Had something happened to his mother? In his time here with Kaede, he'd witnessed men, women and children being murdered and some even fell ill. Was that the reason the halfling did not want to talk about her? The next words from Kagome caught his attention onto the conversation again.

"Sorry about that. Did something I say make him upset?" Kagome asked as she turned to Kaede was not stocking the fire.

"Aye well..."

"Sorry, all I did was ask him about his mother"

"Yes, Lord InuYasha has always prefered not to speak of her" Myoga said after popping up from his crushed position, to a sitting position while looking down to the floorboards.

Kagome listened intently before lifting her gaze to Kaede who remained seated there, stoking the fire and staring into it. The raven hairded girl lift her left hand to her chin, looking in thought. Kenshin's eyes remained on Kagome the entire time she seemed in thought and oblivious to his stare but his own thoughts were racing. Could it be the halflings life wasn't so great that he first sought the jewel for power, for that very reason? He blinked in seeing Kagome rise to her feet and moved past him and out the door, so suddenly. Kaede had opened her eyes after she'd left to notice Kenshin gazing at the door, part of her already knew what he thought of this situation.

Outside, InuYasha had perched himself on presumably on the same tree from earlier a little bit away from the village, where he sat scowling at nothing in particular. Some would find that the conversation from before had upset him, at least a little. His ears twitched to the foreign sounds from behind him but the smell in the air indicated to him that it was only the girl, Kagome and she posed no danger. The school girl dressed in casual modern clothing halted her pedalling and settled for walking once she was close enough. Her thoughts were racing just as was Kenshin. If InuYasha's father was a full-fledged demon, then that would make his mother human, wouldn't it? That thought brought up memories of Yura, between the fighting, Kagome's hearing picked up on a little of what the hair demoness was saying to InuYasha. So, the boy clad in red wanted to become all demon using the Jewel? Kagome glanced up at his back, her only means of light coming from the moon, he hadn't moved an inch since she arrived here.

"Is that why he won't talk about it? His mother's human, so he hates her?" she asked more to herself, not realizing she'd said that out loud.

A flashback came to her might where her own mother stopped her at the door to hand her a first aid kit, explaining to Kagome that she thought of giving her this for her travels for her friend. Kagome had smiled at that and taken the kit, thanking her. Returning to the present, Kagome's eyes were down cast again, her thoughts escaping through her mouth once again.

"But that's awful, how could someone hate their own mom? Bet she really loves him"

That was the moment where the wind picked up and with it a scent was carried, but only to the knowledge of InuYasha. The next moment he leapt down to shove her face in the dirt, with a lourd "get down!". Something that was loud enough for the human ears of a man remaining in the shadows.

"InuYasha!" she sent him a glare through her dirt ridden face.

"Something's comin', can you feel it?"

Looking up, Kagome gasped in seeing something in the sky, something that resembled a carriage passing before the moon. Upon closer inspection there were about up to five small creatures surrounding the cart, only one carried with it a flag of sorts. What caught the attention of the red clad boy was what he saw inside the carriage, it couldn't be... Slowly he stood up and took only two steps ahead with disbelieving eyes.

"Mo... Mother?"

===== End of Chapter =====

I'm sorry for cutting it here, but I thought a cliff hanger was in order. I also apologize for making this chapter kind of short. I had planned on doing it all the way through, but where's the fun in that? I do hope that this will be enough for now, and hopefully the next chapter will be filled with action. With that said, I hope you all enjoyed this and look forward to the next. Much love, Millenyra.


	20. Chapter Seventeen

Hello once again my darling reviewers. *insert heart here*. I'm really sorry for the wait, however, you'll be glad to know that the next chapter is just below. But first, I'll see if I can answer some of your questions and or concerns. Don't fret, I won't keep you too long.

Inu Battousai, my dear sweet reviewer, It's fairly hard to surprise him now. Think about it, he's spend about ten to fourteen years in the strange feudal era filled with demons, watching Kaede grow into a beautiful (at least to me) priestess. He's fiercely loyal to her, in a sense I guess you could consider him a bit of a samurai protector or something. As for the blood sucking Myoga does, perhaps... And yes, Kenshin is very curious about dog boy.

Zanza, my reviewer. Yes, Ol Fluffy has indeed appeared and so has the annoying frog/imp. Fun fact (that you may or may not already know): Inu No Taisho aka "Toga" or "Touga" is actually voiced by Jaken. I know, it's shocking. I was surprised too. As for whether or not battousai will "come out to play", is going to be revealed in future chapters. or just one, perhaps. We'll see. I also took at the fan art, and it looks good. Love it!

Now, I'll see you at the end and without further adieu... Here it is! *smiles and waves* Enjoy!

**Last Time: **

That was the moment where the wind picked up and with it a scent was carried, but only to the knowledge of InuYasha. The next moment he leapt down to shove her face in the dirt, with a loud "get down!". Something that was loud enough for the human ears of a man remaining in the shadows.

"InuYasha!" she sent him a glare through her dirt ridden face.

"Something's comin', can you feel it?"

Looking up, Kagome gasped in seeing something in the sky, something that resembled a carriage passing before the moon. Upon closer inspection there were about up to five small creatures surrounding the cart, only one carried with it a flag of sorts. What caught the attention of the red clad boy was what he saw inside the carriage, it couldn't be... Slowly he stood up and took only two steps ahead with disbelieving eyes.

"Mo... Mother?"

**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Reunion Between Brothers)**

Kagome blinked a few times from her position on the ground, where she'd been left by InuYasha. He was acting strange and not only that, but did she hear him right? Had he really said mother? The school girl pushed herself up on her knees and glanced up, much like what InuYasha was doing. The clouds moving in a circle in the sky, or at least it seemed that way. The man hidden in the shadows had also looked on, and squinted from his position to see that a woman with long black hair, adorned in a numerous layers of kimonos and so on, sat in the carriage. The male moved his sights on InuYasha in time to notice his ears twitching to the voice being carried from the carriage in the sky. Suspision growing by the minute within him.

"It is you! InuYasha!" she moved as if feeling the urge to go to him however, the woman's actions were quickly halted by the chains keeping her still, even as they tightened around her frame causing her to cry out in pain.

Both InuYasha and Kagome ran closer, and InuYasha repeated his last line while Kagome could only stare, much like what he was doing, come to think of it. He on the other hand, seemed quite a bit more concerned and frightened but could you really blame him? It was his mother after all.

"It can't be, your mother's dead... You told me that yourself"

InuYasha felt his brow furrow a bit further as confusion set in. Kagome was right. He'd told her that his mother had died but then... Who was that in the carriage? That woman looked exactly like her! What was going on!?

"InuYasha!" the woman screamed again, more horrified as she felt the carriage being lifted up higher.

Moments later a three fingered hand descended from the sky, one with sharp, deadly claws and dark skin. InuYasha and the other two watched in horror as the carriage which carried his alleged mother was crushed to pieces, leaving only her form in the palm of said hand. It was then revealed that it was the hand of an ogre with a tan brown messy mane with red eyes and pointed ears. It wore nothing but a loincloth of it's size. That was the moment where the red head rushed to the duo standing there, merely staring. His blue eyes stared up at the woman who seemed to have lost conciousness, that gave him very few precious moments to take in how young she looked. And her attire... They were many and very elegant. InuYasha would have growled at Kenshin if it were not for the fact that his mother could very well be in danger, yet... was she really his mother?

"Oh no! He's going to hurt your mom!" Kagome yelled out.

"No he's not!" InuYasha finally growled out and ran forward to jump through the air, intending to free his alleged mother.

His save of her was cut short when a blast of flames was shot right for him, he was quick to dodge despite his intial shock. Another short lived ball of fire was sent in his direction, in which InuYasha was forced to leap back further. His feet landed a little rough among the dirt but his soles had grown used to that sort of abuse, for the most part. InuYasha though was left in a crouched position on his spot some ways away from Kenshin and Kagome. He glanced up to his attacker, with forrowed brows as the sounds from the singed earth reached his ears. His mother temporally forgotten.

"You missed!" His amber eyes falling over to the green skinned retainer on the arm of the ogre.

"Jaken" came the stoic voice of a mightier demon.

"Yes Mi'Lord?" the lower demon turned his nervous eyes on the one clad in white whose arms were crossed within his sleeves.

"Once we're through, I want him dead"

"Yes Mi'lord..." came his nervous tone again.

"It is you... Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha stared from his position on the ground, but grew more aggressive.

"Indeed, I've quite missed you as well... Little brother" the taller demon ended with a small smile.

Kagome and Kenshin stood some distance away still somewhat worried for the woman in the Ogre's arm, even more so where the red head was concerned. He took one step forward, partially tempted to rush ahead and attack the beast yet he knew better. That demon in white, seemed not only powerful judging from his stature but also... Smart. That combination in his kind was extremely dangerous. Kagome on the other hand approached InuYasha side, whispering something to him, or perhaps to herself. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, from his spot on the ogre's shoulder, narrowed his eyes at the pair.

"A mortal, how interesting"

"Yeah, what of it?" Kagome stated bravely, rising a hand to grip at InuYasha's haori.

"Others would be shamed, but with you little brother the girl quite suits you"

Suddenly his mother was lifted by the chains surrounding her, causing some pain. Kenshin had to resist the urge to rush in again and slice them apart but that was growing increasingly difficult when all he saw now was a certain person in the grasp of that beast. The part of him he thought was buried, sought to come out.

"These human creatures, I should think you've had enough of them. Or is it a taste from father?"

InuYasha unfortunately could not deny nor agree to that comment, espicially considering that this was his brother. A heartless bastard. He instead settled for a low growl with a glare directed to Sesshoumaru. In that time Kenshin was not only trying to hold back his urge to save that woman immediately but to think of a plan to go about that. Kagome looked at InuYasha in that time, with a bit of a surprise stare mixed in with a slight bit of sadness due to this situation. Then she noticed him stand a little bit more upright, his right hand rising from the sleeve to show his fingers twitch somewhat, perhaps a sign he was itching to claw at his brother.

"That's not all, is it? You couldn't have come all this way just to tell me that!" the halfling clad in red glared up at his brother while clenching his fist so tightly it was shaking with anger.

"Be not a fool, I've no such time to waste. The tomb of our father, where must I seek it?"

"Our father's tomb?! Why ask me?!"

"Seeing yet never seen, protected yet never known to it's protector. No other clues are known"

"I've got no idea what you're talkin' about, besides even if I did there's no way I'd tell you!" InuYasha ended, pointing a finger to his brother.

"I see. Then you leave me know choice but to let your mother's suffering convince you." with that he moved his right arm from the sleeve and moved swiftly to whip the ogre's cheek.

In reponse to the abuse, the beast cried out and clenched it's three fingered arm around the dark haired woman, causing her to cry out in turn. Kagome let out a gasp and turned to InuYasha who seemed to be quite a bit more relunctant to just rush in now. On the other hand Kenshin, clenched his fists tightly on the verge of forgetting the plan and going ahead. He looked over to the silver maned halfling who merely stood there.

"InuYasha!" the school girl yelled out in concern.

"Nice try, jerk! She's been dead for years and we both know it! Like I'd really fall for some stupid trick like that!"

"A trick, is it?" he let a small smile rise upon his lips.

"You're whose stupid! Recalling spirits from the netherworld is simple, if you are Lord Sesshoumaru. He was even so kind as to give her flesh and yet her own son would deny it. How sad to be mother to one such as you."

The dark haired mother struggled to reach to InuYasha, through her binds and pain, catching the attention of the trio. Even more so when she cried out her son's name. Shock arose along InuYasha's features, his ears moving to the sound of her voice.

/ _Then maybe... It is true! _/

The woman still saw some doubt in him, or so it seemed that way, and she thought to purge it entirely. With a smile rising from red painted lips she spoke again.

"I have come back, InuYasha. Back from the world of the dead." said the woman before the chains tightened around her and caused her more pain.

Kenshin could take no more of this, and intended to move towards them and find out a way to free that woman. Dog boy's mother, it would seem. InuYasha, however, beat him to it. He leapt up in the air with an angry scowl, and furrowed brow. The familiar golden arch of his attack reached the ogre's arm, which caused a chain reaction of sorts. First the arm fell to the ground with the small imps around his mother squealing from the fall while the loud screeching of pain from the ogre filled the night air. His mother was freed and the three small imps rushed off in fear, even more so when Kenshin and Kagome approached. The red head looked her over, just as Kagome did. Just as they were about to ask her to be sure, InuYasha's voice reached them.

"Kagome, you and her get out of here!"

"I think not."

With that having been said, Sesshoumaru rose his arm with that eerie green glow around his hand that quickly reached to the point of his claws. He moved his arm to the side swiftly and hit the ogre's face, causing it to screech out in pain. Even with that Sesshoumaru did not let up, he leapt from the beast and once again, relentlessly hit his face with the glow of youki twice.

"And you, you worthless."

He soon returned to his shoulder even as the beast screeched out in pain, and soon a three fingered claw moved quickly towards Kagome and InuYasha's mother. Kenshin was quick to move in front of the two, drawing out his reverse blade sword. InuYasha was quick to react too, screaming for his mother. He leapt over only to be hit by the the palm of the looming demon ogre. Before then, his mother had opened her eyes to look over and cry out for him in much the same fashion. Kenshin turned to move and brace the two women but was met with a light orb expending outwards from her hands with some kind of flower shielded within it. The scream coming from InuYasha was all they heard before all went white then faded to darkness.

Little time had passed and two triangle shapes moved from the head of a red clad halfling, whose eyes slowly opened. He rose his head slowly and pushed himself up with little trouble. One look around told him that they were not anywhere near the village, and the entire area was filled with nothing but lush greenery, trees and a lake with lilypads accompanied with water lilies. Further off from his current position was a gazebo standing proud inches above the water's surface with a small bridge that led back to land. There was a light fog surrounding the area, yet he could still see around him.

"This place... Where is it?" curious amber eyes looked around him, taking in what he could.

A rustling behind him, caught his attention. Glancing back he noticed his mother approaching, with a solemn look on her face.

"We are at the border of the spirit world... I must be crossing over it very soon.

"Crossing over?... Oh right, it happened so long ago I keep forgetting you're dead" he repeated before standing upright to face her.

With that having been said, she turned and proceeded to walk from him yet knowing he would follow. InuYasha took one quick glance at the two laying amongst the grass, still unconcious. He couldn't bring himself to be angry at the red head laying there, he'd been reunited with his mother. The halfling clad in red soon followed after his mother, expecting to stay with her until she would pass over.

"InuYasha, you... You have become a man, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah... I guess when you died, I was still just a kid, right?"

"Such terrible, violent days... And you, all alone with no one to care for you" she stopped in her stride when those last words slipped through her lips, and her head lowered slightly with eyes closing.

There was a brief pause between mother and son, and it prolonged for a short while. InuYasha could almost feel the sadness radiating from her. Slowly her eyes opened again, and she turned to face him.

"How can you ever forgive me?"

He was caught off guard by that, eyes widening but he quickly regained his composure. Turning away slightly, he crossed his arms into his fire rat sleeves with a bit of a scowl. Perhaps due to her mention of the past...

"It weren't that big of a deal, I mean..."

"InuYasha..."

At the sound of his name leaving her lips, his ears moved again and he turned his head to look at her. Either brow was lifted in surprise as she stared at her. Meanwhile with the other two amongst the grass, one stirred awake though as her eyes opened, it remained a blur but soon cleared to reveal better image of her surroundings.

/ InuYasha's mother... She's okay / she thought.

That was a great relief however, when Kagome attempted to move, it was like her body was frozen. Not even a finger could be lifted. Kagome looked ahead, towards where the two stood. The closer she looked, the more she saw what she'd not expect to see. There, in the water, sat no reflection to the one InuYasha believed was his mother. Kagome attempted then to call out for the halfling, yet not a sound escaped from her mouth. Not even a whine or a squeak. A feeling of dread filled her as that woman whoever she was approach InuYasha.

"Mother..."

"Partings are never easy, wouldn't you agree?"

InuYasha's ears lowered somewhat before turning slightly away from her, while Kagome was left to watch it all, happening. Her eyes, wide with shock yet she could do nothing to help. That was perhaps the worse feeling one could get.

Back in the other world, a few dozen village men were carrying torches and searching for Kagome. It was night so they needed that light in order to see. Few of them called out for her, though two in particular found the strange pink contraption that Kagome had brought from "her world".

"Oh, no"

"Over here!"

The two waved over most of the men to the strange two wheeled contraption, talking amongst themselves for a short time before one turned to see Kaede approached. Her arm remained in the sling but she seemed a little better. Kaede glanced down to the bicycle with a curious stare that was quickly over taken by concern. The villagers stood there for a time while she seemed to be looking for any other sign that might have been left.

"Lady Kaede?"

"I doubt that she would just leave this here, where could they have gone?" her eyes slowly fell onto the pink bicycle left alone on the ground.

Concern filled her features which in turn worried the villagers that stood there. Did this mean that Lady Kagome, was in trouble? Was InuYasha not with her and where had Kenshin gone?

Returning to Kagome, she still could not move and only watched in dismay as whoever that woman was, reamained close to InuYasha. For a short time, they both remained as they were. InuYasha stared at whom he believed was his mother, and that woman lift her head to glance up at him.

"InuYasha... I must return now to the Netherworld"

"Do you... Have to?"

Slowly, she lift her arms to and allowed her hands to be seen. A light colored flower took shape above her small hands and carefully, his mother lowered it to the water of the lake where the petals parted and floated above the water's surface which in turn created a gently ripple effect. That was around the time where Kenshin awoke from his spot on the grass, not too far off from Kagome. Blinking a few times, he took in the surroundings, quietly watching the happenings. InuYasha was a ways off from him and Kagome, and talking to that woman. When he tried to move, he could not speak out either. This was very strange.

"The petals, look into the water"

There was no more hesitance in InuYasha's actions as he moved and knelt on one knee by the water's edge, once approaching it. Surprise filled his features when, slowly but surely, the ripples gave way to a old memory long since forgotten. There was a ball bouncing on the ground with a young InuYasha seen chasing after it. Eventually showing the ball roll over an arch bridge where the young halfling continued after the round object, soon catching up and picking it up in his small clawed hands. After a short minute, he turned to look over his shoulder to his mother standing among the flowers watching him. Soon, he tossed the ball and ran over to her where she reached out to him, bringing him comfort.

Eventually mother and son found their way to a fairly large above water gazebo, either one watching the peaceful movements of the water. Young InuYasha sat ahead of her, while his mother had her arms wrapped around his torso.

"That's me... Back when I was still small"

"You remember, that's good. As a child, I often held you that way"

Retunring to the reality, InuYasha felt the familar feeling of his mother's arms wrap around him in a comforting manner. He began to feel safe. Too safe, much to Kagome dismay and Kenshin's curiousity of the situation. Though he was growing a little... Irritated and concern that he could not move much less speak. If that was not the case he would have helped Kagome.

"I held you to my heart, just as I am doing now"

InuYasha shut his eyes and turned to face her, perhaps in order to embrace her in his arms too yet as he did, she was prepared. The woman's hands slowly sunk into his back, through clothes and all, causing some ammount of pain for InuYasha that eventually subsided. Which shocked Kagome whom was watching alongside a surprised yet speculating Kenshin.

"I'll never let go, not now... Not ever" the woman whispered.

"Mother..." he mustered out before allowing himself to drift into unconciousness against her.

/ _I'm still suck... Why can't I move? _/

Suddenly, she finally noticed the appearance of chains around her form, along with the few imps holding her still and checking if they would hold just fine. Kenshin was unfortunately beginning to see the same thing she was somehow while also taking notice that the world was warping into something... Darker. The once clear lake turned into a dark watered one, with skulls of dead animals here and there. Even the grass and trees were not spared.

/ _It's an illusion... This place, his mom... All of it! _/

While she stared blankly ahead, Kenshin was comtemplating on his course of action when he was freed from the spell. Though judging from their situation, it could take a while and he'd rather not think of what could happen when that woman was done with InuYasha. Come to think of it, where was that demon male that resembled InuYasha so much. Could he be hiding somewhere in the shadows? And where was that imp? His eyes grew wide suddenly at the feel of a small sting on his cheek and he rose to smack it off. Upon doing so, realizing that he could move for whatever reason. Looking to his palm, he noticed the little flea. Myoga was his name as he recalled. Popping from his flat form, Myoga was quick to jump over to Kagome without offering an explanation yet. Kenshin removed the chains with ease and stood up to dust himself off then walking over to Kagome to make sure she was fine. Thankfully she was. The red head watched as Myoga drunk from her cheek in the same fashion and much of his reaction was repeated on her part. Kenshin would have probably gave a smile and a light laugh, if it were not for the situation at hand.

"What do you know? I'm less paralyzed then I thought"

"Hate to hear it..." he said in some ammount of pain, floating to the ground.

"Are you alright, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome pried her eyes from Myoga's floating form, with her brows lifting somewhat. So, he was trapped too, then? After a short moment of staring, she nodded and moved her sights on the two forms several feet away. The creaking sounds from the water was heard some ways away, and they were approaching.

"My boy, my precious boy..."

As soon at the boat hit land, Jaken quickly leapt from the boat and rushed over to InuYasha and the woman, where he hit her across the face with his staff of two heads.

"What are you doing?! No soul sucking until I tell you!"

"Sorry!..."

"You can have your way with him later, after he tells us where to find the tomb of Lord Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's father"

Some ways away, Kagome and Kenshin were hiding to listen in. Myoga on her shoulder, watching it all play out with them. The school girl turned to look at Myoga, with forrowed brows.

"So that's Jaken? Sesshoumaru's evil henchman?" she whispered out. 

"Right! But keep your eye on his staff"

With that, Kagome nodded and Kenshin followed after her, after failing to stop her from doing anything reckless. She was quite the free spirit. Either way he did not like this turn of events, not one bit. The woman whom had entrapped InuYasha, called for him while there seemed to be a pulse and for whatever reason that had caused him to sink more into her.

"InuYasha... InuYasha, your father's tomb, where is it? Please tell me"

Within his psyche, InuYasha was held into the bottom of a lake of sorts with the elongated arms of his "mother" leading up to the safety of shore. His brows furrowed while his head turned somewhat to the side as if in thought.

"I don't know..."

"Then think harder"

"Let me see into your heart..." she said as her elongated arms made it further into him somehow and a black pearl with a faint earrie white glow sat there.

There was a brief pause, then almost immediately...

"What's that?"

"Black pearl... On the right"

"What black pearl?! Where? We need more than that! Go deeper!"

"But Lord Jaken, if I delve deeper, his spirit will be broken"

"I don't care! Do it!" Jaken shouted, with an angry scowl.

Much to her dismay, she had to. They had brought her to him, hadn't they? The woman merely wanted him to be with her, now and forever. Looking to InuYasha leaning against her, slowly sinking into her skin, she brought her arms around him.

"InuYasha, shh..."

"But mother, I can't breathe..." he said within his psyche and opened his eye in order to look over his left shoulder.

His eyes grew wide in shock upon noticing his current situation. He was being held under water, while that woman above the water looked fairly similar to his mother but her face... She had none! InuYasha turned to look under at rocks beneath him as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. That was not his mother! It was all a trick after all, then! Quickly the elongated arms grew longer in order to wrap him and her hands ended up around his neck. He was losing air so much faster that way.

"What's taking so long?! Get a move on before Lord Sesshoumaru comes back and-..."

His sentence was cut short when his staff was taken from his right hand, and just as quickly a foot found it's way to his head. That had caused him to fall forward, feeling the pressure against his head quickly being lifted and soon he found himself into the air, only to fall into the dark water due to having been hit by his own weapon. Kenshin would have let out a laugh in amusement, if it were not for that woman left to take care of. He reached for his weapon but to his surprise, with Kagome's stare, she moved back in order to swallow InuYasha into her.

"Wait! Let him go, please!" Kagome started to chase after him, tightly holding onto the staff.

Boy. Was she ever a handful. Kenshin couldn't image her when she was a child... or a toddler. He began to chase after the two, taking notice that InuYasha was slowly being swallowed in. Kagome reached her right hand out to pull at the halfling's hair, she was succeeding somewhat however, she slipped and had to release his hair into order to brace her fall. Kenshin stopped next to her, with an angry scowl directed at the woman who'd tricked them. Though... She was not really a woman, was she?

"She's sucking him into her!"

Kenshin had wished to leap at that woman and slice her in half for having tricked them that way, but despite his difference with dog boy, part of him was hesitant to strike in fear of harming a highly aggressive yet interesting potential comrade. Though he was far from admitting that aloud. He was brought out of his thoughts in hearing Myouga's words.

"Kagome! His spirit, awaken it!"

"His spirit? But how am I..."

His spirit? How would one go about doing that? One could not pierce her heart, or could they? He doubted that.

"Behold, the unmother. Born from the grief of losing children from famine and war, she seeks to fill the void within herself by taking the spirits of others. In this case, InuYasha"

"I'm with you so far but how do you suggest we..." Kagome looked over the surrounding area, and gasped at what she saw.

The three were shocked to see InuYasha's body half way through that demoness already, entirely limb and unmoving. Kenshin's brow furrowed and he reached for his sword for the second time, however another gasp from Kagome caught his attention. His eyes left the scene and fell onto Kagome who seemed to be staring at the water. Or more precisely, what the surface showed. It was her, the woman who'd tricked them, craddling a sleeping InuYasha in her arms.

"That child!... Is he... InuYasha?"

"An illusion, but yes, that's how it works"

"So, if I erase the illusion...! InuYasha! Snap out of it!" she rushed forth into the water, using the staff to splash into the water.

The moment the distortions in the water reached the illusion, that woman cried out in pain and in turn releasing hold on InuYasha. By doing so, he slipped from sinking into her body entirely. His body crashed into the ground, and Kagome was quick to rush to his side, calling his name. InuYasha took a moment to even out his breathing, then opened his eyes to reveal his eyes having paled. Luckilly with a few blink or so they returned to normal. Kenshin rushed towards them with his reverse blade sword already drawn. With InuYasha's release he could handle the situation while InuYasha got back on his feet.

"How dare she! You pretended to be...! I fell for it! I can't believe I thought she was my...!" he shouted angrily, ignoring Kenshin's appearance.

"But it was Jaken and your brother, Sesshoumaru who..."

"What did you...!?" he turned his anger on her, but that was quickly replaced with some pain.

"InuYasha" came the voice of his brother.

InuYasha's eyes grew wide while Kagome's attention moved ahead of them, Kenshin on the other hand stepped in front of the two in order to shield them from the approaching danger, his blade at the ready.

"I know where is it now" he said approaching with slow elegant steps, uncaring of the fact that he'd just used this trickery on him.

"Sesshoumaru!"

At that moment, Sesshoumaru used his agility to rush forth, Kenshin had to move aside rather quickly in order to avoid the stirk of that demon's claws, a left hand grasped onto InuYasha's throat. Quickly he lifted him into the air, with a small smile playing on his lips.

"You bast..." InuYasha managed to squeeze out.

"of all the places for him to hide it, all this time, beneath our very own noses. Or to be technical, above our very own noses. Right above, one might say. Father was determined to keep it a secret. Which is why he chose here to hide it."

Kagome was still seated in the grass, eyes wide in shock, perhaps fright. InuYasha on the other hand was glaring down at his brother, reaching up to grasp his hand over his arm. While that was happening, Kenshin pushed himself up again in time to see the scene unfolding.

"What are you talking about?! You're making no sense at all!"

"Well, little brother, since it was obviously done without your knowledge, how would you like to come with me and find out?" with that said, Sesshoumaru moved his right hand dangerously close to InuYasha's right eye.

Almost immediately a bright yellow electrical power of sorts made it's way into the eye despite InuYasha's efforts to avoid that. It was painful, awfully painful to even watch much less hear his pained scream. Kagome could do nothing either, leaving her horrified at the sight, and Myouga concerned on her shoulder. Sesshoumaru slowly drew back his hand with the electrical energy extending out with it, and eventually a small orb, or more precisely, a pearl was drawn out from the pupil. Sesshoumaru looked upon it while releasing InuYasha from his grasp, roughly he fell to the ground. His first action was to close and cover his eye, the next was to push himself up. Kagome was quick to move to his side, Kenshin soon followed suit, if only for Kagome's sake.

It was such a small thing. The electrical surge of power faded slowly and he held between his index finger and thumb. His smile never leaving his features, and a small chuckle escaped him. Perhaps indicating his excitement in this turn of events.

"No wonder searching for it beneath ground was useless. Seeing yet never seen, protected yet never known to it's protector. Our father's tomb hidden in a black pearl, deep within your eye."

InuYasha sat there with a series of growls and heavy breaths of anger, he lowered his hand and managed to open his right eye. The pupil had faded out and he could see nothing, at most it was highly blurred.

"And all for something like that!? You pretended she was my mother!"

At that moment, the faceless woman lifted herself up partially to look in their direction, just as InuYasha stood. Sesshoumaru shut his eyes indicating that he would not dignify his outcry with a response, further angering his younger half-brother. Shortly after that, Sesshoumaru opened either of his eyes to look over to an angered half-demon.

"You're not amused?"

"No, I'm not! You BASTARD!" he shouted, rushing over to swipe at his brother.

Dangerously quickly, the strike was dodged and with such ease. He had leapt in the air in order to do that, nearly immediately aimed his two fingers at InuYasha, the green glow appearing at the point of his claws and a green whip of energy was sent hurling towards him. The halfling dodged quickly, and the second one too yet the third one struck his chest, sending him flying back. Third time's the charm as they say. Sesshoumaru pulled back his arm to charge a deadly attack that did not take long at all and just as quickly aimed and shot his hand forth intended for InuYasha, however, the unmother moved in the way in order to protect him. That had caused her to shatter apart, like a fleshy clay and her body dicinagrated into nothing. Kagome gasped out in surprise and shock yet Kenshin just stood there dumbfounded. Why had she...? Slowly a piece of the cloth she'd been wearing fluttered to InuYasha's right shoulder, he was just as surprised and dumbfounded at what had just happened. Slowly his widened amber hues moved to the cloth that lay there, somewhat confused yet not entirely.

"The unmother..."

"She gave her life to protect him" Kagome stated her thoughts aloud.

"Demon spirit or not, she still had a mother's heart. And isn't protecting her child what a mother can't help but do?" Myouga said with a few nods of his head.

Kenshin's eyes had fallen on the small flea on Kagome's shoulder when he spoke. What he had said, struck home for him, in some sense or another. His eyes fell onto InuYasha whom still sat there, still as dumbstruck as the rest of them, but with this, he couldn't be blamed.

"My boy..." came the unmother's voice from the head that remained. 

InuYasha moved his sights on the head, even though it seemed to be facing the other direction. Slight curiousity had set in, while his ears had intended on listening to what she might have to say though, Sesshoumaru was having none of that. His whip flew at the head that was left of her and dicinagrated it too. There was a moment of shock that surfaced across his features but that was quickly replaced with an angry scowl and a growl as he lifted his sights to his brother. Sesshoumaru landed ahead of them, not even dignifying his brother with a glance, thought the voice of that girl caught his attention.

"Hey you!"

"Kagome, don't! Or he'll kill us"

Kenshin approached at those words, and shielded Kagome from Sesshoumaru's direct sight. He may be human, but he sure as hell won't let harm come to her. The one clad in white and armor chose then to ignore them, instead focusing his attention on calling his retainer's name.

"Jaken."

The imp, his retainer was quick to retrieve his staff of two head and rush over to his Lord after his name was more sternly called out. The four that watched was highly concerned yet one in particular was slightly curious as well. Jaken offered the staff to Sesshoumaru and he took it in a clawed hand, the pearl still sat between his index finger and thumb, and a smile surfaced again, as small as it was.

"At last the moment has come" with that said, Sesshoumaru dropped the pearl on the ground.

There was brief pause as Sesshoumaru lifted the hand with the staff, before it was lowered quickly. The very end hit, causing the small pearl to turn white and the glow to expand outwards. At that moment, the man on one side of the staff opened his eyes and begun to laugh. The glow and the light soon vanished from the small round object before a portal appeared to the right of Sesshoumaru whose eyes moved towards. After a short moment of stared at said portal, he entered it alongside Jaken.

"The portal, we must move quickly before it's closed!" Myouga said upon hopping onto InuYasha's shoulder while the other two stared on, awestruck.

Silence. Silence was all Myouga received. The old flea turned to look over InuYasha's face, or what he could see from his spot. InuYasha stared ahead, towards the portal with his brows deeply furrowed, thought a moment later, he turned to look at Myouga.

"Let him, what do I care?"

"But sire!" he jumped up and down a few times while shaking his little arms.

"I'm never said I'm not goin' in there, okay! Say your prayers Sesshoumaru, you're dead!" he begun, but the end of that ended in a growl as he tore the piece of cloth that remained.

InuYasha quickly turned to look at the two that stood to his left, fully intending to tell them to stay here, however... He was met with nothing. Turning towards the portal, he was met with the sight of Kenshin watching Kagome enter the portal, or at least partially.

"What do you want? An invitation?"

InuYasha gave one look to Kenshin tho merely shrugged and turned to enter the portal once Kagome was gone. The halfling approached the portal, and all three of them were met with odd distortions colored in red, or a dark faded shade of that color. InuYasha approached Kagome and Kenshin through his flight in this space-time.

"You realize Sesshoumaru's there"

"Well duh! That's why we gotta go, no one does that no matter who he is" Kagome responded back.

"She's right, that she is"

After that had been said, white light shone through and they found themselves falling into another sort of dimension... Starting from the sky. All three were falling. InuYasha had grasped onto Kagome, to save her and him should they not be saved by something else. There was a screech from behind them suddenly and the duo was caught on the back of a skeletal bird. The same had happened to Kenshin, though his landing was a little rougher. That's when all three had the chance to take in the surrounding area. Around them was nothing but rocks, all different shapes and sizes yet further off was giagantic skeletal remains of a large beast, with full armor of it's size.

"Father"

"Those bones there are your dad?"

"What else would they be?" InuYasha regarded her, and responded with that, annoyed somewhat.

At that moment, the skeletal bird with InuYasha and Kagome at it's back did a large circle manuever, as the wind continued to brush past their frames. In Kenshin's case however, the bird merely did careful manuevers to avoid his falling off.

"Not that he wasn't alive once too but- What do you mean what else? They're huge, okay?" Kagome said turning to stare at him with a furrowed brow.

"It's true, they're huge because he himself was of incrompable stature. Here he is, in truest form. Undisgused. The treasure sword embedded in his bones, that is what Lord Sesshoumaru is after"

Both birds entered the mouth of the large skeleton, unfortunately, Kenshin had not heard what Myouga said though Kagome and InuYasha had. At least the beginning he had not. A tresure sword was it? The two birds flew through the throat and down into the darkness below. While the trio travelled, Sesshoumaru stood in the belly of his father, among pieces of various skeletal remains of what one might guess was either human or demon. Perhaps both. And there, on a pedestal of what appeared to be gold in color. The Tetsusaiga. The blade, old and somewhat worn, as was the handle.

"Here is what I had sought. At last, I shall take possession of the scared sword. The lethal, legendary sword known to kill a hundred in one stroke, Tessaiga" he finished before reaching out his right hand to hold onto the handle.

He would have the sword in his possession soon. So close, he could almost smell the blood of his enemies. After a brief pause, Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around the hilt in order to draw it from the pedestal yet the reponse he received from Tetsusaiga was what he'd expected. Small surges of lightning formed as he begun to feel a burn against his palm. Once his hand was removed from there, the bits of active lightning faded. Lifting his hand, he first took notice of the blue flame like energy that formed around his hand and the small burn that had been left on his palm.

"It's not stuck is it?..."

"Father has done his work well, the blade is insorcceled." he watched as the flame like energy faded too, leaving smoke coming from the burn that was left.

"Sesshoumaru!" came the echo of InuYasha's voice.

Glancing up, InuYasha was there, on one of the larger bones with that girl and the other one with the strangely colored hair. The halfling jumped towards him, seeking to strike his brother down with his claws, however that was dodged with ease. That had caused InuYasha to crash into the ground of skulls. This wouldn't stop InuYasha. He shot up to his feet, looking around to pin point the direction of his brother's location, fists in the air. God, was he ever aching to rake his claws over Sesshoumaru.

"Be more respectful, it's our father's tomb." he said upon his brother noticing him.

"Look who's talkin', you're the one over here robbin' his grave! Why not respect him by leaving?"

"Lord InuYasha! Look back, look back!" Myouga said as he made his way onto the halfling's shoulder.

"Back where? How come?" he asked but turned to look over at the blade in the pedestal.

"Do you see it? The blade from your father's fang! Tesseiga!"

"What? You mean this? What a piece of junk?... Tesseiga what? It wouldn't even cut paper... Wet" InuYasha approached the sword within the stone.

"Lord InuYasha. You must draw the sword, please! And you Lord Sesshoumaru, you couldn't pull it out, could you?"

"Do you mean to say InuYasha can?"

"of course, it was always intended that Lord InuYasha inherit it. He was entrusted with the tomb, wasn't he? That should be proof enough if you ask me. Now hurry, hurry and claim what's yours?" said the flea as he felt the pools of sweat forming on his brow as he chose about then to hide within the silver mane of InuYasha.

The duo still atop the bone were merely watching this scene play out. Kenshin and Kagome were watching InuYasha and what he might do. Both nearly knowing what he would do at this point and they were right...

"What entrusted? What inheritance? For all I care, he can keep the rusty piece of junk!" he said turning his head from the embedded sword, shutting his eyes in saying that.

InuYasha opened his eyes to glared up at his brother, rising a fist in the air. Evetually pointing a finger up at the white clad demon. Kenshin couldn't help but bringing his hand to his face, what a fool...

"What I do mind though, is all the other stuff! Good thing you're in a grave 'cause you're gonna die!" with that having been said, InuYasha leapt for his brother, fully intending to strike him with his claws but again, it was avoided.

"Now, was that aimed at me?" Sesshoumaru retorted with a playful tone of sorts, before he landed with grace and just as quickly moved to leap further.

InuYasha was quick to follow after him, striking at him again and again. Each one avoided like the last. On the fourth strike at Sesshoumaru's life, his brother leapt above him cause his clawed hand to crush through a bone, sending small pieces of shattered piece flying about.

Both spectators watched as InuYasha shot up again, on all fours from his previous fallen position. Quickly he looked about, searching for Sesshoumaru and he did not have to look for very long. He elegantly landed behind the halfling, turning his head to look at him. Kenshin having long ago noticed that Sesshoumaru was merely toying with him, had dog boy noticed it too?

"You fight as though you are still a child."

"You can't fight unarmed, the sword! Get the sword!"

"You shut up!"

"InuYasha! Get the dumb sword!"

"Kagome?" he asked in question, glancing up to her.

"Sesshoumaru couldn't pull it out right? If you can't hit him in the body, hit him in the ego! Hurt his pride!"

"Heh, I get it! I'll do it, if only to see the look on your face" InuYasha stated and approached the sword, pouncing over onto the pedastal.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the small scowl that formed over his usually stoic features as his eyes followed after his brother's movements. Jaken pushed the skulls that was previously his hiding place, or something of that sort with an outcry of not wanting InuYasha to take the powerful sword in place of Sesshoumaru. InuYasha took hold of the hilt, quickly gripping it with a growing smirk upon his lips.

"I knew it! Tesseiga's fated to be Lord InuYasha's"

InuYasha pulled at the sword as hard as her could when suddenly light shone around the Tetsusaiga, even more so, where the blade was embedded. Kagome and Kenshin watched on his amazement from their spot on the bone. Did that mean he would draw it out?

As the one clad in red attempted to draw the sword out however, Kenshin had taken the chance to slip down and land amongst the bones. Due to InuYasha's grunting and screaming, they were all distracted when his landing was anything but graceful. Soon however, the light faded from the blade and anything around it. He'd failed in drawing out the sword? Well, this didn't look too good did it?

"What?"

"Huh?" InuYasha stared dumbfounded at the steaming blade.

For a short time, the halfling remained as he was but soon he found himself quite annoyed while releasing the hilt of Tetsusaiga. His features quickly taking on an annoyed stare.

"Yo... I couldn't pull the sword out, could I!" he said, snatching Myouga from his hair and proceeding then to squish the little flea between his index finger and thumb.

"Not, really... No"

"Are you done? I am." Sesshoumaru shut his eyes and rushed quickly towards InuYasha who dodged by a hair.

Sesshoumaru was quick to turn and attempt another strike, however that was avoided too when his brother leapt back to extend the distance between himself and the danger. InuYasha turned the moment he landed in order to run, the quick patter of his feet making him easily detectable by his irritated brother. The older demon though, caught up quite easily despite InuYasha's effort, he extended out his left hand and clutched his shoulder. Just moments later, the halfling found himself crashing into one of the bigger bones with an assailaint. His brother lifting his right hand with a cold, dangerous smile which soon faded into his usual stoic expression when the green glow took shape around his hand. InuYasha's eyes grew wide and Kenshin could sit back no longer, he rushed over as quickly as his feet could carry him and he drew out his sword. That was enough to serve as a small distraction after the older demon's attempt at his younger brother's life.

"If you chose to fight me, you **will **die" he said the moment he'd moved from the strike of the human's blade.

Kenshin turned to the right and face him, with his trademark battle pose. He was growing tired of sitting in the sidelines, watching InuYasha do all the work. Yet... This was a demon. A dangerous one at that. What had he walked into? Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangeroulsy on the red head who refused to stand down. Deep gold-like colored hues fell onto the blade which the strange human held. The blade was... different. It was on the wrong side? Sesshoumaru lift his sights on the red head's face, yet he didn't seem to falter with that gaze.

"Idiot! What are you doing?!" came the scream from an irritated InuYasha.

"I will not stand idly by anymore and let you bask in the glory"

"Very well." Sesshoumaru moved forth without hesitation, fully intending to strike him down.

Kenshin's actions had to be quick, and they were, if only by a hair. The poison claws tore through his sleeves however and Kenshin was quick to turn the blade and cut the piece that begun to burn through the material. Almost immediately, Kenshin returned to his battle position. Kagome blinked, amazed but InuYasha grew more irritated. When Sesshoumaru moved to strike him down, InuYasha managed to shove Kenshin away but immediately regretted it. His claws entered the halfling's abdomen while the other male took some time to recover from the shove. It was then that Kenshin moved forth to a forward strike towards Sesshoumaru, left hand against the butt of the hilt. Sesshoumaru was quick to avoid it, and that left InuYasha free to yell out against the swordsman and tell him to butt out.

Jaken watched from his position, letting out a chuckle before feeling the pressure of two feet on his back causing him to fall forth. Kagome moved from atop the imp like creature to turn and face him. Her brows furrowed at him even as he laid there for a moment.

"You coward!"

"Why you...!" Jaken retorted, moving his staff to hit her with it.

Kagome quickly enough took old of the staff in order to stop the attack from harming her.

"You stinking toad!"

"You stinking human!"

"This human's gonna kick your-..."

"I don't think so!" he retorted once again, and with one final push of the staff despite her struggles, she fell onto the floor of skulls.

While Kagome had her own little on goings, Kenshin had been knocked away. InuYasha was thankfully for that at least, now he could focus. Or so he thought, out of the corner of his eye, he'd noticed that Kagome had fallen. As silly as it may have been, she was still technically prone to injury. She was only human after all. Avoiding two Sesshoumaru strike for his chest using that annoying wipe attack, he thought it fairly safe for a moment to move his eyes to her.

"Kago-"

That was a mistake. A horrible, painful mistake. A fist pushed into his abdomen, knocking the air out and almost immediately afterwards, a rough back hand to his face. It was at that moment that Kenshin opened his eyes, and shot up while Kagome on the other end crawled to the pedestal which contained the sword. She reached for the dormant sword, grasping the hilt for whatever reason and took just a moment to catch her breath, ignoring the annoying taunt that toad over there used to get to her. Yet, turning her attention over to the fighting brothers, she noticed Sesshoumaru looming over InuYasha with an earrie glow to his claws. InuYasha being stubborn and headstrong as he was, pushed himself onto his elbows and in time to his hands. A scowl clear on his features as he made it to his feet yet remained in a crouching position, and shortly there after InuYasha took the leap. He lunged himself at his brother, intending to strike him with his claws but was met with a harsh reality. That was not going to happen.

The left hand of his brother lifted just in time, and InuYasha just helped Sesshoumaru's favor in getting a hold of him. The claws dug right into his abdomen, and tat left the halfling's eyes to grow wide as the force of his lunge moments before caused his torso and legs to move forward slightly. Slowly Sesshoumaru lifted his arm as the glow of deadly green itensified around his hand.

"The time has come. Die." with that having been said, his brother leaping into the air only to use InuYasha as a sort of cushion for the descent.

Sesshoumaru reveled in the pain that caused his brother, and even more so when he screamed out in pain. This would be the end. Cracking his fingers, claws so ready to drain the life from him. Kenshin pushed himself on his feet and ran from his spot across the large skeletal belly of skulls, but all four of them heard Kagome's scream of dog boy's name and the next thing none of them expected, the blade she held from the hilt was freed from the confines of that pedestal. With little to no force. That seemed to halt any other actions in this strange battle arena of sorts. Sesshoumaru's poison claw faded into normalcy and turned to look over at the situation. Kenshin had frozen half way towards his target to look at Kagome and her own shocked expression... She'd freed the sword.

"It just came out... Sorry" she said upon repositioning the sword upright, and turning to look at them.

Kagome stared over to the three before returning her attention to the sword she now held. All four of them were shocked, Jaken freely expressed it however, as if to convince himself of what his eyes were seeing.

"That's impossible...! If the two of them couldn't do it, how could a mere human ever hope to...!"

InuYasha realized the danger that remained and so jumped at the chance.

"Don't look at her, look at me!" pushing himself up to strike at his brother, whom merely dodged.

The frightened squeak coming from Kagome, caught the other two male's attention. Sesshoumaru was standing before her!

"Lady Kagome...!" Kenshin cried out, hoping that perhaps she'd move back or run, yet that would endanger her either way, wouldn't it?

"What are you and how did you draw the sword?" he asked, moving his eyes on the blade before regarding her again.

That made her nervous. Very nervous. Even InuYasha seemed to notice it...

"Good thing he's after her and not us, right Lord InuYasha?"

"Be quiet! Sesshoumaru, leave her alone, she's not involved in this!"

Kagome took a step away some Sesshoumaru to try and distance herself, Kenshin stood there with a sweat drop slipping from his brow. If it came to it... He'd convince himself that he would intervene.

"One step closer and I'll cut you!"

"For some unknown reason, I was unable to draw Tesseiga. Fortunately, you were unable to draw it either. It's obvious that she must die."

"You're right. It is weird she could do it, and we couldn't but she's still just a human girl! Kagome, give him the sword, there's no choice!"

"No way! Why does he automatically get to keep it? If he couldn't pull it out, it means he's not supposed to have it! He'll have to come and take it?"

Boy. She was incredibly stupid, or just incredibly brave. Kenshin was growing more concerned by the minute and he had to be careful where to step... This demon was even more dangerous than InuYasha.

"Don't be stupid! You're only a human, so back off, shut up and butt out"

"Butt ou-... What do you know, you're just a...!" She said pointing the Tetsusaiga to the one screaming in her direction but just as quickly, pulled the blade to her.

"InuYasha. Your patience with this creature is astonishing to me. You protect her, endulge her, even seem to love her. Certainly, these feelings of mercy of yours are not something I inherited from our great and terrible father." he began and soon turned his back on the girl to walk foward, and by the end, lifting his gaze to the largeness of this place.

Kenshin felt his eyes growing wide, even in the slightest at the older demon's statement. That was impossible, wasn't it? Turning his steel blue eyes onto the form of InuYasha, he seemed to have no response.

"It must have been that mother of yours. That _**human**_mother. Who caused our father to meet his end, in this ignoble place. Her blood effects you, as well. Is it that which endears you so to them?" Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze to InuYasha.

There was a brief pause longer and by then Kenshin returned his attention to Sesshoumaru as his eyes narrowed slightly. He was the first to notice the change, and a feeling of dread filled his chest.

"When it comes to humans, I, of course bear no such _**weakness**_."

Time seemed to slow, as the older demon turned on his heel and aimed his posion blast towards Kagome. Before he could stop himself, Kenshin rushed forth just as time picked up again. He cried out for her, just as the blast begun to melt everthing around her. As she moved the sword ahead of her, a vain attempt to shield herself, Kenshin jumped right for her and chose to shield her as much as he could. InuYasha had to watch the whole thing play out before his eyes. Those idiots!

"InuYasha!..." soon that cry of hers was halted with the melting bone falling over their forms.

"Kagome!..."

Silence is was met his triangular appendages. His amber eyes shaking somewhat, the fear of loss becoming overwhelming. InuYasha clenched his fists as a growl threatened to rise from his throat.

"So fragile, don't you agree little brother?" Sesshoumaru glanced at his work.

"Sesshoumaru..." came the angry voice of InuYasha, laced with malice.

"And not just humans, half breeds too." Sesshoumaru turned slowly to face the danger.

InuYasha had enough of this. He ran ahead and lunged for his brother crying out the name of his attack quite loudly, yet just as his claws took on a bright yellow-gold color, Sesshoumaru moved to avoid it. A second later, the fur along his shoulder extended out and wrapped around the red clad halfling to pull up upwards. InuYasha found himself entrapped within his brother's reach, yet he couldn't help but send him an angry glare that was easily ingored.

"How could you think that with your dirty blood that you are my equal?"

Without awaiting a response, Sesshoumaru spun twice to send him flying into the ground of skulls. He skid across for a few feet while he attempted to stop from going further, however that only succeeded in smacking his back against bone, and crash down again. Pieces of bone that had shattered fell amongst his form while he pushed himself up to brace for the coming attack. The green whip came down onto him and InuYasha used his firerat robe for protection. There seemed to be a brief pause when Sesshoumaru chose to speak.

"You forget your station. Worthless half-breed!" with that, he sent the whip right for InuYasha's chest and watched with satisfaction when it hit.

"A half-breed, am I?" he stated more to himself after he crashed into bone and collided with the skeleton filled ground.

Utilizing his quick reflexes, InuYasha braced himself again and again, in order to avoid the strikes sent at him. Though, as he did so, painful memories he thought were long forgotten resurfaced. To taunt him, perhaps or... InuYasha stood slowly after the barrage of attacks had ceased, looking towards the melted bone. He wasn't fond of the red head, but he had protected Kagome... As for her... Slowly he grazed his claws over the bone he'd used to stand.

"Half-breed or full breed, to me, it don't matter but when you insult my mother... That's when I get angry. For her sake then, if nothing else, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU _**PAY**_!" with that said, InuYasha turned and rushed forth in a blur of red and silver.

When close enough, the yellow-gold glow returned to his claws and struck at Sesshoumaru, whom despite dodging was hit. More precisely, the chest plate that protected his person. He was shocked at the certain burst of confidence, and speed. Not that he'd admit that aloud. The older demon moved back, and leapt away in order to analyze his situation.

"That was for mother! And this, this is for Kagome!" InuYasha lunged up at his brother and struck at the chest plate again.

The friction was so great there was a yellow-gold energy that burst from it and soon faded as either brother landed. Sesshoumaru glanced down in time to see the top of his trusted chest plate crack and shatter. He felt a small smile growing on his lips and rose his eyes to look at his younger sibling.

"All that for a memory and a dead mortal girl? If I had know that's what it took to make you fight, I would have done so sooner"

That was it... his last restrains were broken.

"I'm gonna slit your stomach, take out your guts and put 'em in a bowl! By the time I'm through, you're gonna wish it was you who was dead!"

It was at that moment there was a sound to his left and InuYasha's right, Kagome and Kenshin shot out from the melted sludge. Either one took in the air that their body sought, but one in particular stood and pointed the rusty blade at Sesshoumaru with furrowed brow.

"Hey you! You tried to kill us, didn't you?! Don't go thinking you're gonna get away with it mister! Here. I think were underestimated it, don't let me down" she said while approaching InuYasha's side, handing him the sword with a smile.

"Hey... Uh, how come you're still alive?"

Kagome realized what he meant, and took a moment to look at herself, shrugging. Kenshin stood the moment clattering was heard and quickly retrieved the sword he'd dropped previously.

"The sword. That's what protected you."

"It's true, those claws of his dip deadly poison, it had to be the sword or they really would have died! Why not put it to a real test and try on Sesshoumaru?"

"Big words, for such small vermin" a pink glow of sorts shaped around Sesshoumaru, likely his youki, the moment he widened his eyes and either pupils begame slightly smaller.

Nearly immediately a tornado of skulls formed around him, several of the heads were sent hurling towards InuYasha to which he merely stood there and took them to the face. Occasionally shutting an eye when it was too close for comfort.

"Let's see if a half-breed can even wielf Tesseiga. I myself shall be the _**witness**_." as those words left the mouth of Sesshoumaru, his hair and mokomoko rose up in the air and his eyes took on a deep red color.

There were sounds of bones cracking and shifting of his form, Kenshin watched on both shocked and surprised, even more so when the glow over took the demon's body into a more solid form. Sooner rather then later, his form burst upwards and in a flash of white, he returned. Bigger. More menacing. There stood a large white dog, with a pair of airy ears and elongated tail, a dust white mane wrapped around his torso. The claws on this creature were at least the size of three long swords. And those teeth, each one looked razor sharp. How were they going to fight this monstrosity...

"He changed..."

"Good. 'Cause now we know his real form"

Kenshin mentally shook himself, no. This would and will not frighten him. Carefully he stepped closer to InuYasha who only spared him a short lived glance before turning to look at his brother again. Crouching down slightly, he shielded Kagome somewhat and with his left arm while lifting the Tetsusaiga with a smirk. That caused a reaction out of the large dog, a menacing growl and a fine look at those sharp canines, while moving a step back.

"Now that I'm usin' this, I'll win for sure. I'd say this battle's just about over before it even starts" he stated, eventually stepping back with the other two when Sesshoumaru drew close.

A single mock swipe of the sword though got him to back off, with a few barks that followed.

"You two go hide until it's over" amber eyes never leaving the white dog.

"Sure but where?"

"Here goes! This it sword, time to show me what you're made of!" he said leaping into the air and countering when Sesshoumaru pounced up to bite down on him.

He noticed two things immediately, number one, the sword had not cut and second, Kagome's high pitched screaming. Kenshin took her and jumped from the direct path of the giant paw's trajectory. InuYasha twist his body mid-air and hit the ground in a roll before making it to his feet, only then did he notice of the blade of the sword shaking with a slight sound that sounding similar to humming. The halfling stood there for a time staring at the sword in his hand, but a growl from above caused him to divert his attention in order to avoid the coming strike. Twice more, InuYasha avoided attempts at his life. The third strike however was with his mouth, Kenshin was the first to notice the strange liquid slipping out. Was it spit? The green vapor rising up proved it, and as the spit continued to slip out from the dog's mouth as he turned... That was... Poisonous spit?!

"Yo, Myouga! What the deal? This sword can't even bruise let alone cut"

"Well, uh... Lord InuYasha, I, uh... suppose that it will make a lovely heirloom, if nothing else, besides it's the thought that counts, now if you'll excuse me" Myouga started with sweat at his brow, while packing whatever belongings into a makeshift bag of sorts before jumping off InuYasha's shoulder.

"Hey, hey! Whoa!"

"And don't let that Sesshoumaru push you around okay?" he said before rushing in a zig zag motion.

Sesshoumaru growled towards the halfling with a fanged sneer, even as the strangely colored spit slipped fomr his mouth and that produced more green vapor. Finally InuYasha had noticed it too, but Kenshin was one step ahead. He'd convinced Kagome to climb up, but it had taken the vapor to do so. As either humans climbed up the vines and used whatever leverage they could, a series of growls below were heard. Occasionally, the place shook as they made their way up, indicating the ongoing battle.

Down below, InuYasha had to continuously move to avoid being stepped on by his large but speedy brother. By then the poisonous vapor had filled the entirety of the bottom, leaving little no room for InuYasha to escape it's effects. The halfling slid back after avoiding another attack, halting himself with the help of a large bone at his back, realizing that even _it_ was melting.

"Even I can't stay down here that much longer..." he stated to himself before turning to leap his way up.

As he soared above the vapor's reach his eyes began to grow blurry, and he had to blink that away, only for it to worsen a moment later. InuYasha spun once and made it to what one would consider a ledge, where he chose there to try and catch his breath. Several times he coughed, trying to keep it together. He took a short moment or so to recover before attempting to move, realizing that his body was numbing and he could hardly move anymore. Damn...

There was an approaching rumble that soon turned into a loud growl, then came the pain. His brother had snagged him. Pain rushed throughout InuYasha's body as he felt the sharp fangs trying to pierce through his form. Sesshoumaru jumped back down into the vapor below them and glanced down at InuYasha who seemed to be screaming out in pain. He would have grinned at the sight, or rather he was already, in a sense. He relished in if for a time before shaking his head, perhaps an attempt to tear the halfling in half. InuYasha glared down at the sword he still held somehow, once Sesshoumaru stopped his damned moving.

"Even a misquito with wooden teeth must bite harder than this piece of junk!" he stated before looking to his brother where he rose his arm to pierce Sesshoumaru's right eye with the sword.

That caused Sesshoumaru to turn his right left to right and shut either of his eyes, followed by a roll in a vain attempt to immediately stop the pain. When that failed, the giant dog leapt up from his place in the poisonous vapor and eventually crashed out of their gigantic father's right shoulder. Somehow by that time, InuYasha had made it out of his mouth and now clung to the furry chin while Sesshoumaru desperately tried to shake him off. The halfling obliged and leapt back to land some feet from the hole that had been made. On the other hand, his dog brother shook his head a few times before, barking out in his half brother's direction. Kenshin followed after Kagome once they'd made it up the giant skeletal remains of those two brothers. She hid behind a bush of sorts that sat several feet away and he followed suit, in order to watch.

"Now do you see the power of Tessaiga? Hoho! You're giving Sesshoumaru what for, I hope?" said the flea that had once again appeared on a leaf from that very bush.

"Where have you been!? This thing's about as useful as a walking stick!" InuYasha shouted back from over his shoulder. 

"Oh... So, maybe it isn't from your father..." said the flea as he shut his eyes and crossed all four of his arms, before sinking into the leaves and rushing off.

"Hey!"

Kenshin watched the insect run away... Again. He shut his eyes and let out a sigh. This was getting stranger by the minute.

"Why am I not surprised? In the meantime, what am I gonna do with this thing?" InuYasha stated before looking up to notice his brother coming right for him.

Quickly he avoided the giant paw, and skid across bone before coming to a stop. He had to avoid another paw soon after, due to Sesshoumaru's relentlessness. The third time however, he rose the sword to counter and did just that. Two swings from the rusty blade was enough to have his brother withdraw his paw yet Sesshoumaru used his other in order to try and crush him but that was avoided too. His half-breed brother landed near the other two, leaving him to mend his paw.

"That's it, suck it to him InuYasha! I think the first one hit!"

Kenshin looked to Kagome as did InuYasha. Her slang was so confusing to the red head yet the other male paid that no mind.

"What? Are you nuts?! That wasn't even close!"

"But the sword's yours now, all you gotta do is believe in it, like I believe in you"

"You are nuts! This sword is good for nothing! Me, I'll live, I'm half demon, you though, you ain't got a chance..."

"So I just, give up hope?" she said as her eyes lowered, feeling a familiar sting in her eye.

Kenshin's eyes grew wide for a moment before sending a glare to InuYasha that promised certain death, yet again that was brushed off. InuYasha's eyes were on her, and they had grown wide.

"W...What are you doing? You're not crying are you?... Stop crying!"

"Oh! Should I laugh!?"

"No! You should shut up and let me protect you!"

Kagome gasped at that and Kenshin's eyes grew wide again...

"Oro?"

InuYasha gave one short-lived glance to Kenshin whom had regained his composure by then, but their attention were stolen when Sesshoumaru finally drew closer, growling out his displeasure of this situation.

"You stay here and watch" He turned and walked forward, to face his brother.

Sesshoumaru backed away a little as InuYasha drew closer, he growled out to the half-breed. Piercing red eyes staring into amber-gold, and vice-versa.

"Yeah, yeah, roar roar to you too buddy. Let's get this over and done with" with that said, InuYasha moved the sword ahead of him and almost immediately, there was a pulse.

The pulses continued, like a heartbeat. The halfling pulled it closer to inspect it, even as the pulses continued.

"Tesseiga's pulsing... I can hear it, the sound from before. No, this time it's different"

"Get him Lord Sesshoumaru! Bite his little head off! Nibble on his litt- Oh!" Jaken had begun but was cut off by a skull hitting his head.

"We'll see who eats who!" Kagome stood there with two more skulls in her hands which she tossed at Jaken, while Kenshin watched from behind her with a sweatdrop at his brow.

Either one watched from their spot as Sesshoumaru leapt into the air and aimed a paw right for InuYasha, which the one clad in red tightened his grip on the hilt before leaping up to meet his brother part of the way there. One final pulse and the blade rapidly grew into a longer, sharp fang. InuYasha used it to pierce through along the leg and up before using to cut it off entirely, all the while a yellow path of destructive power followed the blade. Sesshoumaru crashed into the giant structure of their father, while InuYasha was left to land fairly safely some feet away.

"Huh? It looks like a fang..." InuYasha finally noticed the change in the Tetsusaiga, and he took the time to swing it a few times with a growing smirk.

Sesshoumaru in that time had stood, baring his fangs at InuYasha despite the large ammounts of blood that spilled from his injury. His brother tore his attention from the sword to look at him.

"It is a fang, the old man really did leave something worth while. So here we are, two brothers fightin' over father's sword, but compared to him, me and you are nothin'. Don't you get it, we're like a couple of fleas jumpin' on his body. Heh! We'd be lucky if he didn't squash us flat"

Sesshoumaru bared his fangs further, the humans forgotten and his murderous intent fully on the halfling.

"So, maybe I don't have too many memories of him, but it was me after all father chose to hide his tomb in after all. I'd rather give up an eye than give up his sword, maybe I'm not so worthless after all am I?!"

Sesshoumaru had enough. He lunged at his brother, fully intending on killing him then and there. Though InuYasha retorted with three swipes at his chest with the very sword his brother sought to take, the yellow power remained even as Sesshoumaru flew back from the force. When he was seen falling, the large dog curled while a white glow formed around him and he turned into a pearl in order to fly off in the distance. InuYasha breathed out heavily as Jaken rushed passed him in order to go after his brother. After being sure that he'd not come back, InuYasha knelt down after stabbing Tetsusaiga in the remains even as Kagome approached with Kenshin and followed suit.

"Are you okay?"

"Heheh... I take it back, so the sword's not such a piece of junk"

"You see, I was right. of course, if you'd listen earlier, you'd never have... Wait! Over there, see! I wasn't running away, I was getting us a ride home. You believe me right?" Myouga started as he reappeared on InuYasha's shoulder, only for his sentence to be haltedby his master's finger coming down on him which he stopped on time.

As the group looked on, they noticed two skeleton birds sitting there, patiently. InuYasha returned his attention to the flea with a growing smile.

"Oh, so you didn't run away"

"I didn't?" Myouga looked out to see InuYasha's smile.

Sweat drops pooled at his brow before finally, caving in.

"Okay! I admit it, I ran away! but you have to believe me, if I had know you were going to make a comeback, I would've never have left you. I'm ashamed of myself... I oughtta have more faith, please, please forgive me! If only I can make it up to you...!"

"Myouga..." the smile remained for just a moment before it was turned upside down, and the flea was crushed between thumb and index finger.

Soon the small group made it throught the portal, Kagome had convinced him to let Kenshin on his back before then, while he carried her. They landed and InuYasha was quick to push him off, unhappy with the fact he had too. The red head fell with a ouff and glared at InuYasha who ignored him, by looking to the skies were the portal vanished and the pearl reformed. Slowly it descended on them and returned to InuYasha's eye, to which he blinked the strange feeling away. Their adventure over... For now.

"So how are you doing?"

"Actually I feel pretty okay, everything's back to normal and at least now I know the old man can rest in peace"

Returning to the village, they rejoiced happily and eventually gave Kaede time alone with Kagome, Kenshin and Myouga. The school girl took time to explain to her friend, the priestess of what had occured. One question came to mind...

"How is it that ye child, were able to pull the Tesseiga? I must say, you continue to surprise me..."

"My theory is that it's because Kagome is mortal. Don't forget, Tessaiga was forged by Lord InuYasha's father as a way to protect his mortal mother. It was his feelings towards mortals that allowed him to wield it effectively"

Kenshin, whom sat by the door, opened his eyes slightly as he listened in to their conversation. So, that dog boy had a heart, yet the question remained... Why had he killed off Kikyou so long ago? This was worth investigating.

"For someone like Sesshoumaru, who could only hate humans, wielding Tessaiga was impossible"

"That is a strange story, aye. To InuYasha, his half human heritage has been a curse. His feelings for his mother has been tinged with shame... And yet, those same feelings are what make him different, that's why his father chose him for his resting place. Perhaps who most resembles the father, is not Sesshoumaru, but InuYasha"

InuYasha sat within a tree, continuously swung the sword in order to tap into it's power again but each one failed. Looking to the trunk of the tree, he swiped at it with said sword but only succeeded instead of nearly falling off the tree. He sighed out in dismay.

"I spoke to soon, it's back to being a piece of junk"

"Hey InuYasha"

"What?"

"Do you want me to tell you? You know, how to use Tessaiga?"

"since when are you an expert?" he said jumping down in fron of her.

"Well do yo promise what you'll protect me with it. Forever and ever?" she asked with a smile.

"What in the world are you babbling about? Is your brain broken or somethin'?"

"But you said I should let you protect me!"

"But I didn't mean it like that! If you shut up for a minute, I'll tell you what a sword like this should really be used for, stuff like collecting jewel shards and making me more powerful. I sure as heck ain't wasting it on babysittin' a helpless little human like you!" he said as he approached a bridge that was nearby.

Kagome felt her brow furrow, and she shut her eyes. Keeping herself from retorting, then found herself pushing him all the way at the center of the bridge. Turning on her heel, she returned to safety before shouting sit, to which he broke through said bridge and fell into the water.

"It's my fault for think I can teach an old dog, a new trick"

"What do you mean '_**trick**_'?"

Kagome didn't respond and merely walked away from him, even as he screamed for her to tell her what the secret was.

As promised a _**very**_ long chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'm sorry if I repeated or if there are typos, I've been working on this for days. About five days to be exact. If not more. I just hope it's satisfactory for now. After this, I'm going to take a well needed break, but this is not abandoned. I have plans for the future. And receiving a little help with that, too.

Much love ~Millenyra.


	21. Chapter Eighteen

Hello again, my dear reviewers, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It'll get better as it goes along, and there's going to be a suprise and I think part of it was revealed already but that's okay. That aside, I won't keep you for long. For those of you who read this and don't skip right for the story, I'd like to answer some of your questions, and or concerns.

Inu Battousai, yes, I do believe Kenshin's learned some of his limits. Especially when a certain Taiyoukai is involved. Also, another yes, Sesshoumaru is somewhat curious about the human samurai for... Several reasons. One being his hair, and eyes. Then there's the blade that he carries. Though, I doubt the Taiyoukai would dare admit that.

Thank you, I wasn't sure if I had done an okay job on the Un-mother but thank you for telling me otherwise.

I'm glad you enjoyed the fight, and the fact Kenshin participated in it too. Yes, InuYasha was genuinely saddened by what he thought that was their death. He's slow and all at times, but still has a human heart. Another yes, Kenshin's learned a lot more than about InuYasha's tragic past. There should be more about Kenshin and InuYasha, perhaps interacting further in later chapters. We'll just have to see.

-insert smiling kitty face here-

Yes, I know. Kenshin is ignored most of the time, but that will change in future chapters. At least, that's the plan anyway. You'd be right in saying he has little control of Kagome, even if he does happen to try. It is funny to see InuYasha allowing him to ride his back, but being thrown off takes the cake. It's a funny thought. Yeah, he's doubting his involvement in Kikyou's death.

Now that Inu has Tessaiga perhaps Ken could show him the proper way of swordsmanship? I'd say... Maybe. I might make this happen but you know how stubborn InuYasha can be.

Maybe Kenshin will have a chance to beat that toad. And yes Kagome is a handful for Kenshin at times, he was asked to watch her by Kaede, someone who he respects and admires.

Author's personal message to "The Great Wizard": I am aware of the similarities and such but as I've mentioned before I'm sure, this story was originally going to be based off Kenshin and Kikyou. A crossover pairing, however, the fans wanted InuYasha introduced and I couldn't deny them everyone's lovable dog boy so... He was introduced and at this point, I can't back out now.

And thank you for sticking with me thus far. I'm not the reason I'm still writing this. YOU are. You're all the reason I'm still writing this, and the reason I'm so motivated. So thank you, yet thank you does not feel like enough. 

Without further adieu, enjoy the story.

**Last Time:**

InuYasha sat within a tree, continuously swung the sword in order to tap into it's power again but each one failed. Looking to the trunk of the tree, he swiped at it with said sword but only succeeded instead of nearly falling off the tree. He sighed out in dismay.

"I spoke to soon, it's back to being a piece of junk"

"Hey InuYasha"

"What?"

"Do you want me to tell you? You know, how to use Tessaiga?"

"since when are you an expert?" he said jumping down in fron of her.

"Well do yo promise what you'll protect me with it. Forever and ever?" she asked with a smile.

"What in the world are you babbling about? Is your brain broken or somethin'?"

"But you said I should let you protect me!"

"But I didn't mean it like that! If you shut up for a minute, I'll tell you what a sword like this should really be used for, stuff like collecting jewel shards and making me more powerful. I sure as heck ain't wasting it on babysittin' a helpless little human like you!" he said as he approached a bridge that was nearby.

Kagome felt her brow furrow, and she shut her eyes. Keeping herself from retorting, then found herself pushing him all the way at the center of the bridge. Turning on her heel, she returned to safety before shouting sit, to which he broke through said bridge and fell into the water.

"It's my fault for think I can teach an old dog, a new trick"

"What do you mean '_**trick**_'?"

Kagome didn't respond and merely walked away from him, even as he screamed for her to tell her what the secret was.

**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Untitled)**

This morning, such a beautiful day. The sun was shining down on the earth casting it's light at the life below, the sky was blue and clear and our heroine from the future was seen swimming in a river wearing a yellow and orange swimsuit. She returned to shore once being sure she'd been washed throughly of the dirt and grime that stuck to her. More perticularly, her hair. Kagome threw her arms in the air with a smile, sending small droplets of water shooting up into the air only to return to the water that awaited them.

"Oh, wow! That was so nice, the water is clean, the air is fresh. It's not so bad being in the middle ages" she said, turning to look at the scenery before her.

Kenshin was seen resting under the tree where InuYasha lay into, with his blade propped against his chest. Meanwhile, InuYasha and Myouga spoke amongst themselves. Or rather, the halfling was speaking more to himself while his flea friend spent his time gawking at the girl. Kagome.

"We've been away for _**three days **_now, you said if we left the village we'd be find more Jewel pieces out in here in Musashi, but..."

"Yeah, yeah, sure whatever..." Said the small flea from a leaf in the tree.

"Are you listening to me, or what?" InuYasha asked, opening his eyes to look at his retainer.

"Uh... Well, of course, you're right. I was just a bit uh, distracted by our young lady down there" Myouga looked back to InuYasha with some sweat beads gathering at his brow, and a guilty expression, only to return his sights on Kagome.

"Listen, you," he begun but was cut off.

"I'm just going to check on her, kay?" the flea stated while hopping onto InuYasha's knee.

"You're just gonna get clobbered, I wouldn't do it if I were yo-..." InuYasha begun even as he watched Myouga head for his doom, yet someone, or something stopped him mid-sentence.

Looking to his right just in the knick of time, after his ears moved the sound of strange noise, he noticed a white blur passing by that continued in the direction where Kagome was. InuYasha pushed himself up to his feet and took hold of his sheathed sword, before quickly chasing after whatever it was that was heading in that direction. As InuYasha chased after that strange white blur, he heard Myouga say a comment about peeking on Kagome but ignored it for the time being. He soared through the air, and up in the trees where he continued after... Whatever _**it **_was.

Meanwhile, Kagome was still standing in the water in her swimsuit, cupping some water in order to splash her face but her actions were halted mid-way. Turning her head to the noise, she nearly let out a scream, causing a chain reaction of the following. First, InuYasha heading towards her had been surprised by her scream, and that resulted in him having to land on a rock quickly that sat near the river bank, where he had to regain his footing. While the scream happened to reach Kenshin's ears, to which he woke with shock. Quickly he shot up with his sword and rushed to the river in time to see the two arguing. Sort of...

"Geez, would you not scare me like that?! It's not what you think!"

"It's not 'cause of you, It's my clothes!" she said pointing to that very blur, that he'd been chasing.

Both Kenshin and InuYasha turned to look in time to see a small white monkey carting off with Kagome's school clothing. A second later, a whistle flowed into the one clad in red, causing either appendage to twitch in the slightest at the sound. Kenshin and Kagome had heard it too, though probably not as loudly. The whistling continued a few times, and both humans followed after InuYasha who followed the whistle.

There sat a young man under the shade of a tree, awaiting the arrival of his monkey friend. When the little while creature drew near and hopped on his lap, the male asked what was brought this time with a smile, though as he reached into the shirt of the strange outfit, what he thought might have been food, was not in fact what he'd sought.

"Wha-... This isn't something to eat!"

That was the moment InuYasha decided to push through some bushes with Kenshin and Kagome in tow.

"HEY!" he said with his fangs bared.

"Give me my clothes back!"

"It is not nice to take a woman's clothes, that it isn't" he said popping out from behind InuYasha.

"Who are you!? You look suspicious!" the male shot up from his sitting position, into a kneeling position of sorts and drew out his sword.

He'd likely been startled by their sudden appearance. The startled male received a foot to the face. More specifically, InuYasha's foot. Kenshin watched on alongside Kagome whom blinked a few times.

"We were just about to say the same thing!" the halfling stated.

The red head's attention after that was said, was stolen but the little white monkey running around InuYasha's other foot while letting out a prolonged, startled whine, or something of that sort. Once they settled their differences and exchanged a few words, they all sat together. Kenshin was seen sitting to Kagome's left, keeping his sword tucked to his chest as he watched the young man gorge on some strange... Food. Kagome watched him too, he seemed so famished by the way he was eating. Even his monkey was nibbling on one.

"You must have been really hungry, would you like some tea?" She stated before offering the can of tea.

The man stopped munching before turning to accept it, and offering her thanks before drinking from it. Kagome turned and pulled another bag of chips for Kenshin, which he smiled with thanks before opening to eat himself. She offered him tea as well before looking to InuYasha, and pulling a red bag with a puppy's face on it.

"I got something for you too"

"No thank you" he said from his spot against the tree.

"But if you eat it, I won't have to carry it"

InuYasha chose about then to push himself off the tree and jump up between Kagome and Kenshin to grab her backpack, all after she returned the smaller red bag into it.

"Look, it's not my fault you gotta carry around so much junk all the time"

"It's not junk, it's homework and clothes and..." she retorted, turning her head to look at the sky, avoiding his stare.

"I give up..." InuYasha said more to himself, rather then his present company.

Kenshin watched the on goings while he munched on the salty treats at a slow pace, occassionally stopping to drink the beverage to his right. They were good but caused his mouth to dry a little quick. The popping sound from the empty bag the other male carried was heard, and their attention moved to him. All three stood upright, as did the young black haired man, even Kenshin who had moments earlier returned the other potato chip bag which she closed to return to her bright yellow back.

"I give you thanks woman, the chips potato were delicious"

Kagome turned to look to the other male, their new found friend, with a smile.

"My name is Kagome, and his InuYasha, our friend with the sword is Kenshin... And, that's Myouga the flea" she begun with introductions, and smiled after the young man slapped the little flea off his cheek.

/ _Who... Who are these people? _/

"You said before you were seperated from your allies, tell me, are you a nobleman?" she asked approaching the male with the white monkey on his left shoulder.

"I'm not at libraty to reveal my family, but my name's Nobunaga" he started while turning his back to her into order to walk a few steps forward, eventaully turning to look at her with a smile as he revealed his name.

"No- Nobunaga?! The Nobunaga?" Kagome exclaimed with a bright smile, either of her hands over her cheeks at the reveal.

There was brief confusion betwee the three males before Kagome once again approached the one whom called himself Nobunaga. The girl was scaring him, if he was honest with himself.

"Let me shake your hand, I'm so glad to meet you! Can I have your autograph?!" she took his hand in an excited manner, followed by her grabbing things from her bag and returning to him with the items.

"Uh... Sure..."

"Right here, if you'd be so kind, and your full name of course" Kagome smiled, pointing the paper he now held, all after handing him the wooden brush.

Kenshin had never seen her this giddy before, was this man important if she was this excited? Had they met before? No, that can't be right. She'd been under his protection for most of the time that she's been around here, and to his knowledge, this girl... Had not once left the village where he resided with Kaede without some form of protection. 

"What's got _**you **_so excited?"

"That's Oda Nobunaga, hello? Didn't you study history?" she turned her head partially to look at him, rising her slightly clenched hands in the air to show just how exciting this was for her.

"Well actually, my dear, that's not what the signature says"

Kenshin blinked a few times as the paper and brush was returned to her, with a curious stare. There on the paper was the name Amari Nobunaga, looking to Kagome she seemed... So disappointed.

"Amari Nobunaga?... But I thought you were Oba Nobunaga" Kagome approached him with a bit of a saddened but surprised look.

"Hmph, I belong to the Takeita clan in the land of Kai, please do not confuse me with him" He responded with that while crossing his arms over his chest.

"So you do know him?"

"Yeah and he's a big idiot!" turned to look with somewhat of an angry stare, of being compared to_** him**_. 

"If you weren't Oda Nobunaga, you should have said something!... And here I thought you were living history..." she started angrily before turning to glance sadly at the paper in her hands now, and whining slightly while closing her eyes.

Kenshin was not accustomed to see Kagome so sad yet, it was sort of silly wasn't it? While he pondered that, the conversation ongoing at the present moment flew past his head, in a sense.

"I trust you'll excuse me, an important mission demands my immediate attention, farewell" the young man stepped away once that was said, and found himself on his back, due to having fallen from a hill despite InuYasha's warning, though the monkey was relatively safe from that fall.

"I told ya but you wouldn't listen."

"A loser, yes, but Oda Nobunaga, probably not"

After the young man had gotten up from his... Awkward situation at the foot of the hill, he found himself in the bushes near a village where InuYasha and his group had followed him. They had made it in time to see several young women being carted off with ropes around their wrists. That allow was weird. It concerned the group, but Kenshin watched on closely, each women were relatively young and beautiful... Now begs the question, or more like questions, why were being dragged off that way and to where?

"Haven't they taken enough young women from our village already?" said an elderly.

"of all the girls summoned to the castle, not a one has yet to return..." responded mid-aged man.

The group hidden away in the bushes watched on as the women passed with their eyes downcast.

"Aha! I knew it, so the rumors I heard were true, afterall"

Kenshin was quick to glance at the guy with the blue outer jacket, at that comment. So, this was rumored? Women being carted off like cattle to some unknown castle? This was strange...

"So, why was it that we had to follow this guy again?"

"Because he needs us, and we can't leave him alone"

"What about us?! We still have our own mission?"

"I wouldn't want it repeated, but they say the Lord's been possessed by some kind of demon." a man from the group within the village.

"Demon!?" InuYasha re-stated while moving his left foot over Nobunaga's head and leaning forth, which left the little monkey to run in circles in panic.

Kenshin rose a brow in curiousity, watching InuYasha for a moment then turning to look at Kagome who looked just as shocked at this change of events.

There was a rather large Japanese castle, usnig large hill as it's foothold, and within that castle sat a princess adorned in finest silk. Pink and blue under kimono with a bright red colored overcoat of sorts, with socks of white. Her dark tresses was bound back in a loose ponytail with a white ribbon. The woman's face looked so young and her skin so smooth. Either of her eyes were charcoal brown, and she founder herself seated with her soon to be husband, that did not look quite the same after his... Accident. Either of them chose to be seated in such a way that they could enjoy the outdoors while remaining inside. The princess found herself pouring sake into a cup for him while he'd held onto it. She filled it plenty as he let out a laugh, and that's when she stopped in order to lay the kettle to her front.

"Like ye well castle life, my princess?"

"Yes my Lord, I lack for nothing" she stated, lowering her eyes to the flooring.

"That's alright then" he responded while taking a sip from the cup.

"If I may, my Lord?"

"Yes, my princess?" He exclaimed excitedly, rising the cup in the air.

"The young women, my Lord, the ones your highness so generously summoned to the castle... Might I ask, where they are?" she asked with a smile, unknowing of the hole she may have dug herself into.

There was a brief pause and the cup was dropped to the wooden flooring, only to be smash into bits by a large bangaged hand.

"You. May. Not!" the strangely shaped Lord emphasied each word while hitting his hands on the floor, then moved to stand up.

"Forgive me...! I had no right to ask..." she began to grow more frightened by the minute, yet she dared to end that with a bow.

He whined out for a just a moment before turning on his heel in order to wander to another room, perhaps. As he did, several mumbling of words were heard, and she, the young princess, sat there frightened. The young beauty uttered out her own words about leaving and returning to her original home, the land of Kai.

Later, when the sun had set and the moon begun to rise to the night skies, InuYasha and his friends snucks close. Each one, glancing up the hill and the wooden wall that surrounded it.

"That's the place, heh.. I smell the demon's stink from here, there's a piece of the scared Jewel alright. We'll better have a closer look, jump on Kagome!" he begun with a smirk and ended with a crouch, allowing Kagome access to climb his back.

"Kay" was all she said before moving to get on.

All actions were ceased on InuYasha's part when the male, Nobunaga climbed onto his back too. the halfling turned his head to look at him with a look of annoyance.

"Hey..! What's the big idea?! Get off!"

"I've got business up there!"

"Then go find your own ride!"

"Just do it, will ya? And don't forget to get Kenshin, too" Kagome butted in and stopped their squabbles, adding in not to forget their red head companion.

InuYasha let out a small growl before heaving out a sigh and jumping over the wall that held them outside the castle walls. With that single leap, he'd manage to also land as gracefully as he could manage and quickly returned to the red head that waited in order to avoid Kagome yelling his ears off. Upon InuYasha return with Kenshin, the two noticed Kagome and Nobunaga staring out at a mid-aged guard asleep against a tree with a camp fire nearby, giving light to his features. Looking around the entire area, they could see most, if not all the guards asleep in various places, such as stairs, the floor and so on.

"Well, so much for castle security... They're all asleep" Kagome stated aloud, once close to one guard asleep on the stairs.

"Don't be fooled, Lord InuYasha. Their sleep is hypnotic, not natural. Possibly... It might even be castle wide" Myouga said as he hopped his way to InuYasha left shoulder.

Soon, the group found themselves following after Nobunaga, who at this very moment, was running around the castle grounds to check every room, calling for the princess's name. Kenshin watched on as he followed after them, and over heard InuYasha's coversation with Kagome. Personally, he didn't like seeing this going on, but this princess, seemed important to Nobunaga. Plus with all that'd happened up to this point, Kenshin doubted he'd be surprise for other future events.

"Should we letting him make so much noise like that?"

"Don't know why not, they're asleep ain't they? Besides, the sooner we find the demon, the sooner we find the Jewel"

As Nobunaga carried on with his shouting of the princess, Kenshin and the group watched on. But like Kagome, the red head was also concerned with the ammount of noise, yet he merely decided to follow close behind the dark haired male to protect him should trouble arise.

"Princess Tsuyu! Princess!" he repeated again as he opened yet another door to the unknown darkness, his only means of light being from the hall.

A gasp from the male ahead of him brought the red head to attention. Curious blue eyes rising to the woman in a burgandy yukata. Nobunaga rushed to her side and took her in his arms, calling what he thought was the woman's name but was shocked in seeing a face with wrinkles. Kenshin watched on as Nobunaga put on, somewhat of a scene of this situation. Turning his head, the redhead noticed Kagome entering the room alongside InuYasha, and approaching another lady, much more suited to the title of princess. Kenshin freely tapped a finger over the oblivious male's shoulder which he then pointed to Kagome where she'd begun to call out to him as well.

"Hey Nobunaga? I hate to interupt but isn't this the princess, over here?"

Nobunaga, not surprisingly, was shocked and in his shock dropped the elderly's head on the floor. Myouga was quick to appear from his hidden spot onto Kagome's shoulder, where she turned to look at him as he spoke out.

"Did somebody say princess? I know a good way to wake her up" said the flea before jumping down onto the woman's cheek, where he begun to suck her blood though that luxury was short lived when a hand came down and squished him under her palm.

Moments later, she opened her eyes to then push herself into a sitting position as Myouga was left to float to the floor in order to recover. Nobunaga was quick to stand and join her side, while the trio watched on.

"Princess..."

"Nobunaga? Why are you here?"

"Princess Tsuyu, you remember me?"

"of course I do, I'll never forget. You and I were friends as children, and you were always so very kind"

Nobunaga immediately fiddled his thumbs with a light color of red making it's way to his cheeks.

"I-I-I don't know what to say. I... I just thought you wouldn't remember a lowly vessel like me"

"I remember everything, how you'd slip and fall in the pond, how I'd laugh and laugh when you fell in horse dung"

With that said, movement stopped from the male and the white monkey on his shoulder. His companion fell back with a small thud, and Nobunaga was left to stare at her for just a moment then lowered his eyes to the floor in further embarrassment.

"Hey InuYasha? You don't suppose he's in love with the princess, do you?"

"Keh... Pathetic"

Kenshin sat to the right of Kagome, away from InuYasha. Even if they'd reluctantly agreed to be comrades, their companionship was still very much fragile. And this was more or less to keep himself from retorting to the halfling, even if he had wished too.

"If only I could go home..." came the tears of the princess, as she stated those words.

"Princess..."

Kenshin shut his eyes then, though listened and kept on guard. At any given moment him and the group could be pulled into a battle.

"It was shortly after I came here as his bride that my Lord has been beginnning to act strangely. He'd fallen into the garden pond, and ran a terrible fever. It was as though he'd become a different person... Nobunaga, whatever shall I do?"

"There seems no choice, you must return to Kai! Even your father, so far from here, has heard of the Lord's derrangement. Indeed, it was his wish I come that you might be returned to him." he was quick to respond to her plea.

"You came on my father's orders?"

"Even if he had not ordered it, still I would somehow have come"

"Nobunaga..."

"Yes my princess? I'm listening"

"Nobunaga... There's a monkey on your head"

"Yes Princess..." Nobunaga shut his eyes, slightly his face elsewhere.

Kenshin had since seen the scene yet again, and was unsure if that man was just a natural at making a scene or what but... Two small appendages atop a certain halfling's head moved with sounds approaching the room, indicating to InuYasha that the "Lord" had finally made it here.

"Sounds like he's finally here, you coming Kagome?" he said pushing himself to stand and head to the door.

Kagome and Kenshin were quick to follow suit, with the princess and Nobunaga in tow.

"I thought I heard something"

Kagome hid herself behind InuYasha though she still peeked out to the bandaged covered man, although his shape seemed... Somewhat off. The halfling cracked his knuckles with ease, and smirked with feeling victory so near.

"And it took you long enough, let's go!" InuYasha rushed forward to attack, but his strike was diverted to the air after a long appendage from the mouth of the other struck back with the intent to pierce.

"Lets see your true face!" a quick swipe downward was enough to tear through the bandages to reveal the face of a toad, even as he'd fallen on his bottom.

All seven of them were shocked to see the toad staring right back of them with large red eyes. The one shocked the most was the princess herself, where she shortly fainted in the arms of Nobunaga who held her.

"A piece of the Jewel! I see it" Kagome stated once seeing the glow of what they sought all this time, in the right shoulder of said toad.

"Yeah, and what's a lot of good it's done him" InuYasha smirked again while cracking his knuckles yet again only to form a ready fist.

"Not so fast, Lord InuYasha. He's the ninety nineth toad of the ninety nineth generation, he's stronger than he looks"

"Then one good punch oughtta make it a hundred!" InuYasha was as quick in his actions than he was in retorting when it came to battles, he rushed to leap an attack at the toad before quickly being immobilzed by a purple fume from the toad's mouth.

The fumes extended out to the rest of the group, Kenshin struggled to stay standing and quickly enough covered his mouth and nose with his hand. He was quick to realize that these fumes were meant to paralyze the victim as well as potentially poison them, in watching InuYasha writhe before them. Kagome was quick to follow his example to avoid the effects as much as possible, even as Myouga decided then to warn her of the dangers. With InuYasha out of commision for the moment, and their actions minimized, that left them with little options, especially with the toad man approaching it's key target.

"Gimme back my princess" he stated to Nobunaga.

"Stay back monster!" he retorted, forcing his body to cooperate and draw out his blade and shielding the princess with his free arm.

"Very funny, as though you can stop me human scum!" the toad opened to shot his tongue into the man's shoulder, quickly drawing it back and diverting the dangers of that blade.

"Nobunaga!"

Kagome had cried out once the fumes had evaporated, only to be met with the sight of the toad taking the unconcious princess. She cried out for her too, just as Kenshin turned to see him crash through a wall and escape. The red head coughed away the effects of the fumes, and asked Kagome to look after them before giving chase after said kidnapper.

"Nobunaga, stay still, your shoulder" Kagome approached the male, even as he cried out for the princess himself.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me, please! You've got to save the princess!"

"I knew it, so you are in love with the princess then, aren't you Nobunaga?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"How could you tell?" he asked, rising his left arm to place over the wound.

"Eh? It was supposed to be a secret?"

"Keh! Lousy, stinkin' toad! No way is he gettin' away" InuYasha stated, and more aggravated then before for having been imbolized for a shor time.

The scream from the princess was heard being carried by the wind, right into his ears which had him grow even more aggravated and annoyed. He looked back to Kagome and Nobunaga where he stated that he'd follow after the kidnapper and kidnapee, much like their red head companion had done.

The toad had made it to an area where he deemed it safe to uncover from the outer layer of the lady's kimono, which left her with merely two other layers. He laughed a little even as she cowered away from him to the point of feeling something at her back.

"Princess, my princess, I could eat you up"

The princess rose a hand to her mouth, and watched the demon toad with fear. Mere moments later InuYasha burst through the wooden door, announcing his arrival with Kenshin in two. Unlike his halfling companion, he held his sword's hilt, ready to draw it at any given moment. Either males however, were met with not only the sight of the princess in a rounded pod of sorts but with the toad snuggling onto said object. The sounds of footsteps behind them indicated that Nobunaga and Kagome had managed to catch up.

"What has he done?"

"Princess Tsuyu!"

"Sealed her in like toad spawn, just as the rumors said. Young women, kept in egg sacs until their souls ripen, and then eaten. With the power of the Jewel shard in the young Lord's possession, no one could oppose him"

"Y-you mean, that _**thing **_is going to eat Princess Tsuyu!?" Nobunaga shouted out in question.

The toad laughed and snickered at that even as he turned to face the group. Nobunaga could take no more and drew out his blade, rushing ahead towards danger and his opponent retaliated with puffing out his cheeks to blow out poisonous fumes again. InuYasha intervened in seeing this, and drew out his sword in order to blow him backwards and potentially injuring him.

"Look, he hit him!"

"And not only that but he was able to use Tesseiga to do it too"

"Right, because she's human"

"I'll disect you with this if I have to, and cut out the Jewel myself"

"I don't want to die, come to me! Souls, souls, I need souls!" The toad became worried in seeing the blood cover his hand where he'd previously laid it over the wound, and immediately cried out to the souls of the women in the egg sacs.

Several of the sacs had glowed in white temporarily before fading to normal again, though what happened next was both unexpected and expected, though not very pleasing. The bodies of trapped women flew out of the large egg sacs and immediately rushed into the mouth of their caller. Once entirely comsumed, said toad smiled and watched as the group noticed his previous wound quickly healing and the blood on his clothing faded to normal.

"I live again"

"His cut... Completely gone!"

"Filthy no good..."

"What are you waiting for? For each cut you make, I'll take another soul" he ended with a laugh which was shortly cut by sounds coming from his right.

Nobunaga had freed his Princess from the egg sac, to which he cried out that she belonged to him when she moved to embrace the swordsman from Kai but quickly enough he was silenced to InuYasha hitting over the head with the blunt of his sword, warning him to sit still. That was enough to pull Nobunaga and Tsuyu from their own little world, he gingerly pushed himself ahead of her, sword drawn and ready to defend. In that time, their opponent had fallen against the rows of egg sacs that remained, seemingly unconcious until his eyes opened to reveal dark sets of large blue eyes.

"Princess... Tsuyu? What am I...? What have I... Where am I...? Please, someone tell me this isn't my doing" There was a slight pause in each question as he rose up to touch his face, and even looked about the room.

Kenshin watched as this was on going, along with the group. Was this a ploy? Or was whoever this is, the human beneath the monster, actually speaking now?

"Well, well, isn't that convient"

"That voice. It is the voice of my kind, Lord husband"

"So then, that would mean... The real Lord is still alive, I knew it"

"It's like a nightmare but I can't wake up... Somehow, I knew, deep inside... I realized what was happening and yet I was powerless to stop it. I wanted to, but I couldn't! Kill me, please"

Kenshin's eyes grew wide at that much like the other, even more so when InuYasha chose to volunteer.

"Alright, now you're finally makin' sense. You want it in the gut or should I take the head?" InuYasha held his sword with the blade pointed to the ceiling, ready to take both the demon's life and that of the man beneath the physical image of toad.

"InuYasha wait! What about the Lord?"

"That's right! Didn't you hear him? There's a human in there"

"It's you who didn't hear, he just asked me to kill him, didn't he? This ain't no time to get all mushy!"

"Stop it!" came the voice of Nobunaga who rushed before the still collapsed toad Lord.

That caught the attention of all else in the room.

"Sheath your sword, InuYasha please! Inside this monster the Lord's heart is still beating"

"Why you...! Move it little man or I'll kill you too!" InuYasha stepped forward, poiting his sword at the human male.

"Please don't!"

"Then move it!" came the irritated voice of InuYasha again.

"I can't! I cannot let you kill him while the real Lord's still in there! Besides, even if he wasn't in there, I cannot approve of you taking life. I realize it's crazy in today's world to feel this way, but I can't help it. I just can't!"

"I agree with our dear friend, that I do"

InuYasha growled under his breath before drawing his blade back to sheath it, offering a momentary glance to Kenshin and seating himself some ways off. There was sudden laughter echoing in the room, and that caused a gasp from Kagome as she looked over to the one standing behind Nobunaga. It was the toad! So it was a trick!

"Thank you for sparing me" he said before shooting his tongue through Nobunaga's back, in much the general area of the last ingury that had been bandaged previously.

Nobunaga screamed out him pain and fell the the floor to which Kenshin was quick to intervene. He drew out his reversed blade sword as Kagome came to the very same realization. He'd reverted back to the evil toad who wished to have the princess as a meal. The red head moved in front of two women who were looking over the fellow companion in this dire situation. Kenshin kept a trained eye on the toad even as the two ladies rushed out under Nobunaga's plea for them to escape. His opponent was none to pleased with Kenshin's interference, and tried to strike him down with his tongue to which the red head dodged quickly and rushed in for an attack of his own. Though it hit, it did not cause bleeding and for a moment baffled the toad which ended in a snicker upon noticing the wielded sword.

"You believe you could injure me with that?"

"And allow you to take in more of these women, no..." as much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, he counldn't injure this toad even if wanted to. It would be too risky for the souls that remained and for his companions.

Nobunaga fought to remain concious through the two speaking while InuYasha sat there and watched the whole ordeal. Meanwhile Kagome and Tsuyu were heard running down the hall, with the princess being pushed to run faster by the teen.

"Think! There's gotta be something"

"A monster toad is stil just a toad, try something _**hot**_"

"something hot?"

"Like hot water or something"

"Water?!" she repeated with a glare to the small flea on her shoulder, coming to a stop in her run with Tsuyu who slowed to a stop as well.

"Well, sure! Distract the toad and the Lord can come out!"

"Tell me, how do you suggest I get this hot water!?" 

Suddenly the cry of the toad was heard from down the hall and caused both women to panic, Kagome was quick to take Tsuyu's hand again in order to run again. Continuously, as she ran, her thoughts rushed to think of a solution. Fire!...

"Fire's hot"

As she was about to ask a silly question to Tsuyu, Nobunaga's monkey popped from his spot onto the princess's shoulder and almost immediately rushed off to find what they sought. As said monkey dissappeared into the dark, Tsuyu tripped and fell onto her knees. Clearly, she could not run much further.

"Wait for me! I'm going to eat both of you!"

Kagome took a step or two back as the toad was approaching even now. A sweat rolled from her brow as she thought this would be the end of not only her, but the princess too. She thanked her lucky star however when the monkey returned with a source of fire... Although it was small and contained onto a nearly flat plate-like object.

"Ah what a smart monkey you are... If only it weren't so small" she started excitedly, accepting the animal onto either of her palms, and ended with worry.

In her distraction, Kagome failed to notice that the toad had caught up and used his tongue to push her onto the floor where most of her belongings fell from her backpack. The toad laughed, victory was so close he could nearly taste it. Both women froze in fear once turning to look at him, luckily though InuYasha made it on time. He leapt and flipped over his opponent while calling out to the "toad Lord", crouching down in a two point crouch with his sword once again drawn out.

"InuYasha"

"Kagome, I'm sorry, but mercy is not a luxury we can afford"

"Luxury...? As in... I know!" Kagome turned to look at her scattered belongings, and as luck would have it, there it was.

As InuYasha was about to end it with one strike, Kagome was quick to turn with the flame and her hair spray at the ready. With a quick word, dog boy crashed into the floor and she went on the offensive. Using the small flame and the push of her hair product was enough to send a short lived inferno onto the toad. That caused a scream of agony and the toad seperated from Princess Tsuyu's beloved.

"InuYasha get the Jewel!"

InuYasha was luckily recovering from his fall quickly, stating that he was on the case and slew the floating toad with a quick swing of his sword. He caught the Jewel shard when it was freed from the death of said toad, then sheathed his sword.

"InuYasha, InuYasha! Well done, the Lord is still alive, you drove out the toad! you worried me for a bit but then you came through" Nobunaga began with Kenshin in tow, soon taking InuYasha's hand in his own with a thankful smile.

"Actually I, uh..."

"It's kinder to just let him believe it" Kagome smiled in approaching InuYasha from the back.

Kenshin however, despite his own injuries went towards Kagome and the princess. Both seemed fine, thankfully. So much so that the princess stood on his own, and called for her friend.

"Nobunaga?"

"Princess Tsuyu..." he moved aside, hoping to approach her though hesitant.

"Nobunaga!"

"Princess Tsuyu"

"You saved my husband, thank you!" she stated with a smile, hugging her beloved.

"Princess Tsuyu..." he sounded so defeated as he fell comically to the floor.

"Oh, my Lord. You haven't changed a bit, it's as though you were never away"

"I'm so sorry I worried you"

"He seems a nice enough guy..." Kagome pitched in.

InuYasha on the other hand couldn't help but look at InuYasha with a bit of an annoyed glance, adding his own comment on the matter. Kenshin though meerely remained silent save for a short, pity-like laugh for this fellow.

Soon, it was morning once again, and the group left the castle after everything was settled. The inu group was seated onto a blue picnic basket, even InuYasha was seated with them. The only one that was not, was Nobunaga which was seated in the grass, a little ways away. Currently, Kenshin was sipping away at his tea after having let Kagome treat his injuries. Kagome and InuYasha looked towards the fellow ahead of them.

"Oh come on, say something Nobunaga, won't you?"

"Idiot. Even though he practically got himself killed, he went of his way to save the life of his only romantic rival"

Nobunaga lowered his head with a short laugh, even though the pain shot up his arm with that movement.

"That's me, alright. Amari Nobunaga, world's biggest idiot and fool"

"You are an _**idiot**_, but you also saved a lot of lives, so don't beat yourself up, there's plenty of others who'll do that"

"Know what? that does cheer me up, okay!" he said with a smile, using a wooden cane to help him stand before walking ahead.

"Hey! Wait, look out"

"wouldn't go that way if I were-..."

His warning was cut short as Nobunaga slipped and fell from the steep heel. Kenshin nearly winced but settled for a sigh while remaining on his spot, the other two though...

"... you"

"he's an idiot alright"

I apologize for this chapter being somewhat short and maybe a little... Cheap, but I wasn't really sure how to go about this one. Especially considering it's so close to Christmas and all. So I guess this one could be considered a rushed chapter. It doesn't help I couldn't think of a clever title either...

Kenshin peeked from behind the author's high back chair with a Santa hat on, blinking several times.

"Oro?"

"Not yet Kenshin!"

"I'm sorry that I am!" he hid once again behind the chair.

"_**Pretend**_ you didn't see that..." *insert eyes looking to the side face here*


	22. Chapter 19

Hello once again friends and reviewers, I hope you're excited for this one. I know I am, we're so much closer to the surprise chapter.

The Great Wizard Qui Quae Quod. New reviewer, I'm assuming... I know what you mean, but I have a few surprises in future chapters. I continue this story only because I have fans that wish to see this story through, they are the reason I continue.

Soul, I know the last chapter was rushed and I apologize. I just wasn't feeling, you know? I know InuYasha would have trouble carrying three people, but in the episode in the anime where Sango was introduced, he carried three AND Hiraikotsu. And that boomerang weighs alot on it's own. Yeah, you could say he did I guess. About tossing Kenshin on his behind.

Yes, he did discover the snack of potato chips~ lol. Yeah, I know InuYasha is a little piggy when it comes to those, unlike Kenshin who needs a drink every few bites. xD

Inu Battousai, I see that contrast too. It's actually sort of entertaining, I think. You know, to see two clashing personilities. Also another yes, they discovered ninja food. Yum yum!

Yeah, I could only assume, but I can see InuYasha being somewhat gentler as the redhead grows on him. lol.

Zanza, yes Nobunaga is indeed a sorry case, but sweet either way. That comment about sodium intake... Maybe, but not likely. No one including myself would want to see that happening, I hope. o.o

**Last Time: **

Soon, it was morning once again, and the group left the castle after everything was settled. The inu group was seated onto a blue picnic basket, even InuYasha was seated with them. The only one that was not, was Nobunaga which was seated in the grass, a little ways away. Currently, Kenshin was sipping away at his tea after having let Kagome treat his injuries. Kagome and InuYasha looked towards the fellow ahead of them.

"Oh come on, say something Nobunaga, won't you?"

"Idiot. Even though he practically got himself killed, he went of his way to save the life of his only romantic rival"

Nobunaga lowered his head with a short laugh, even though the pain shot up his arm with that movement.

"That's me, alright. Amari Nobunaga, world's biggest idiot and fool"

"You are an _**idiot**_, but you also saved a lot of lives, so don't beat yourself up, there's plenty of others who'll do that"

"Know what? that does cheer me up, okay!" he said with a smile, using a wooden cane to help him stand before walking ahead.

"Hey! Wait, look out"

"wouldn't go that way if I were-..."

His warning was cut short as Nobunaga slipped and fell from the steep heel. Kenshin nearly winced but settled for a sigh while remaining on his spot, the other two though...

"... you"

"he's an idiot alright"

**The Ribbon That Binds Us (The Fox and The Hound)**

"Three, two... One!" came Kagome's voice over the light beeping of a blue portable clock, which she silenced with a click of a button atop the device.

InuYasha was quick to dig into the morsels of food she dubbed as noodles. His tastebuds immediately danced at the taste, though he wouldn't dare admit they were delicious.

"Not bad, not bad, I can see how this would catch on" he said, slurping up the noodles.

"Next best thing to sliced bread" she sat there, watching him with a bit of an annoyed glance.

Kenshin was seated next to her with a nervous smile. Though he said nothing but sip at his tea, trying to keep from saying anything. But that didn't stop InuYasha. Dog-boy paused from his eating; before pointing his chopsticks at the remnants of ramen packages, asking her why she wasn't "digging in". That did it... Kagome pushed herself to stand with a glare aimed right at the halfling.

"Speaking of digging, have you noticed we're surrounded by corpses here?! No! I guess you were too busy rummaging through my backpack to realize that we happened to be sitting in an old battlefield! 'I'm hungry' he says, then he has the nerve to expect me to eat here."

Kenshin glanced at Kagome who plopped back down next to him, seemingly annoyed as ever.

"Geez! Even your blood-sucking flea buddy has better manners!"

"Finally, I found someone who has good taste and tastes good. I must say how impressed I am by the conveniences of your era. That by-cycle and your instant food stuffs... Tell me, has our lands started trading with other lands?" said the flea from his seated position on InuYasha's fang rosary.

"Yeah! Good observation Myouga, figure you'd notice. Actually, instant noodles were invented right here in Japan during the space age. Everyone eats them, but originally they were meant for astronauts in outer space."

"Astronuts?" InuYasha and Myouga said in unison.

Kenshin blinked and listened in, himself. This was curious indeed.

"Astronauts, we've explored outer space. Hey right! I guess you don't even know we've been to the moon!"

"Man has travelled to the moon?"

"On a by-cycle?" InuYasha asked.

"No, in a rocket of course" Kagome shut her eyes, acting somewhat like a teacher from her era at this point.

"And a rocket would be...?"

"They're long, and usually white, and flames shoot out the bottom. Countdown to launch, zoom!" she exclaimed excitedly, while doing necessary actions for the things mentioned. Just to realize that the only one not paying much attention was InuYasha, who seemed much too busy slurping away what remained of the noodles, and the chicken broth.

She stared at him before turning her head away, crossing her arms over her teenage bust, clearly upset as she griped about how he was more interested in this future food than space travel.

"Miss Kagome, I am quite interested in this spa-..."

Suddenly the surrounding area turned dark, causing confusion between the group of comrades. Kagome looked about the darkened area with the questions of what was going on and why it was so dark. Kenshin was also quite concerned about the darkness that so abruptly interrupted their... unique spot for a meal. He stood much in the same fashion as InuYasha, although his hand was already reaching for his blade, this was clearly not an original type of darkness.

"No idea, but something tells me it's trouble"

"InuYasha, no loitering" chided Myouga to his master's lack of care for the environment.

"Keh! This is no time to talk trash" he retorted, reaching for his Tetsusaiga.

Just as Kenshin was about to turn to glare at InuYasha with a face that showed some sense of annoyance, something happened. A blue ball of flames erupted in the sky, into a cyclone shape expanding quickly, but causing no damage whatsoever. And a voice... The small voice of a child.

"You down there, you possess a piece of the sacred Shikon Jewel."

"Who's that?!" InuYasha was about ready to draw out his sword, and the redhead wasn't far behind either.

"A demon?"

Myouga jumped onto InuYasha's shoulder again while looking up at the flame cyclone, and didn't take but a minute to mention what this was.

"I believe it's a fox"

"Not likely Myouga"

Kenshin and the others watched in amazement as the blue flame cyclone was reduced to an odd shaped pink balloon with large eyes and small black and yellow arms and legs... or what they could be considered as. The inu group looked suddenly underwhelmed at this turn of events, if not annoyed and perhaps even dumbfounded. The pink balloon floated over to InuYasha, demanding that they only had two options; give up the Jewel or their lives. Then it somewhat bit down on dog boy's head. Though that didn't seem to phase him so much, so that he used a claw to scratch at his temple gently in irritation. And in an instant, his hand came up and slapped the balloon which flew back, then popping out of it and a small bout of blue flames, was a child.

A child with red orange locks tied neatly with a blue bow and green eyes, he wore dark blue hamaka pants with a matching light blue top containing white leaf patterns. A brown fur-like coat was also seen over the child's back. He also seemed to have a beige tail, moving this way and that, as he pushed himself up in a seated position, revealing his set of small fox-like feet and the pointed ears of a youkai. Currently he was fighting tears that threatened to escape his eyes, while moving his hand along his throbbing cheek. It hurt. The inu gang approached and stood just as surprised as they seemed before, but with a little less irritation, mostly on InuYasha's part.

"It's a kid"

"That it is..."

"Who dares to burst my bubble!?" said the child, while shooting up on his little fox feet.

That was one decision he quickly came to regret in seeing InuYasha reach to grab him, and despite his attempt to try and run, dog boy caught him. By the tail! The young fox struggled for the first few seconds as he was held above ground.

"Heh, feisty little thing ain't ya? Nice tail, looks like a badger or a squirrel" InuYasha stated, even more so staring back at the fox, who stopped struggling to look at the halfling.

"I'm a fox, heathen!" shouted the child, quite angrily at being accused of being anything but what and who he was.

"A fox?... It talks?"

"It would appear so, Miss Kagome"

"Cool!" she smiled suddenly, rising a hand to her cheek in the process.

Kenshin watched with some amusement dancing in his eyes at the sight of Kagome approaching InuYasha; exclaiming in an excited manner that she wished to, at the very least, hold the fox child. To which dog boy looked at her with a... refusal to allow that just yet. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide as a strange stone of what appeared to be a praying dog with a red scarf pulled him down, and kept his right hand underneath it.

"Where'd that come from?" Kagome asked curiously.

Kenshin was curious about that himself, yet that question was quickly answered. Sounds of clattering and such was heard coming from the direction of Kagome's bag, to which the schoolgirl shouted for him to get out of her things. Though the young fox seemed to be ignoring her until his little hands found what he sought, and with an exclamation of victory he turned around in time to see the swordsman fast approaching. He shrieked and moved to dodge the redhead's attempt at catching him. Then he vanished with the Jewel at hand, in a cyclone of blue flames into the sky, after saying his quick goodbye. InuYasha let out a growl as his brows furrowed and Kagome's did much of the same.

"He disappeared!" she exclaimed, clearly upset.

Kenshin looked at them, lifting a hand to brush the back of his scalp with a nervous laugh, though a sudden clattering of bones was heard behind InuYasha and Kagome. All three of them looked over at the source, and sure enough, that little fox had hidden himself within the skull that had been laying around. It took a moment for InuYasha, just as Kenshin thought, to raise his fist angrily and give chase after the runaway skull.

Moments later, the group found themselves seated around, fox child included. He had his arms crossed over his chest and put up a tough demeanor, despite having had his head pummeled by an angry dog-boy. Kagome was presently spraying some kind of liquid, explaining to the young kit that it may sting a little, and to think happy thoughts.

"So, why were you so determined to get the Jewel from us?"

"For my father. I need to get the shards of the Jewel to avenge him"

"What do you mean, avenge? You don't mean... your father was killed, do you?" asked Kagome, once she stopped herself from spraying the futuristic spray liquid onto the child's head bump.

"Oh, I get it. He's not strong enough so, he needs the power of the Jewel to take out his enemies" InuYasha pointed out, while taking out the small container with the Jewel inside from his shirt, to which he noticed Kagome move right up to him.

"Hm?"

The young fox demon was trying to explain to the pair arguing, as well as Kenshin, whom sat there with a nervous laugh, about how he was strong enough and such. That was proving to be difficult though, with InuYasha trying to keep the Jewel from her and Kagome trying to get it back.

"HEY! I'm doing the talking here!" he finally snapped.

Both teenagers stopped immediately and turned to the furious little kitsune, while Kenshin sat there with a sigh. Thankfully, that had stopped the two from continuously arguing about who should hold the shard in their safety. Once they had all settled down, their new friend the little kitsune, sat there before them to explain his story thus far.

Flashback:

Hundreds of warriors on either side of a field, each side in its own type of armor, wielding various spears and other weapons, as well as differences in flags. The sun has shone down to what would be their battlefield, near a forest where the young kit and his father resided. Suddenly dark clouds approached, while a horn was blown by one of the two sides. As described by the storyteller, it was one so dark and evil that none could imagine the horrors it would bring.

"Look something approaches" said one of the warriors, pointing towards the skies above.

Where he pointed the eyes of the others followed, in time to see and hear the clapping of thunder and the roar of lightning. Two figures suddenly pushed through the light, coming from the lightning. One seemed to be flying on his own with flaming wheels at his ankles while the other was seated on a smaller cloud.

"Time to hunt, Manten"

"Aye brother, start the hunt"

The one with a pike in hand showed no hesitation in sending out a large burst of lightning to the opposing army, obliterating all within its range. That attack was followed with the spear thrown to the Earth, sending another blast towards what remained of the enemy army.

"They eliminated the enemy with a single strike of lightning" said one of the soldiers on the opposing side, shocked at this turn of events.

"What is their purpose? Do the beasts claim to be our allies?" asked another, while the other stared in disbelief, much like his comrade was.

The two beasts flying in the sky lowered their altitude as the pike returned to the one that looked more human with a full head of black hair, held back in a braid that reached his back. While the other on the cloud, looked a lot less human than his companion and had very little hair atop his head. That one seated on the cloud, turned towards them with quite the serious look.

"You entertain the thought of being our allies?" he asked before opening his mouth to reveal many sharp teeth.

Moments later a light of yellow took shape inside the demon's mouth, with sounds of lightning heard. The humans below were shocked and continued to stare in disbelief, only to have the thought of running away shooting through their minds. However, that was a second too late. From the demon's mouth came a large quantity of lightning, shooting right for them. Their screams of agony echoed through the area, before it was faded into the blast, and their bodies vanished without a trace. All that was left of the destruction were corpses of horses and some remains of the humans, all motionless. Several patches of the Earth were set ablaze. The two within the sky took a moment or so, to admire their work here, before going on their way.

"Ahh, that was certainly entertaining"

"Yes indeed, pitiful warriors" said his brother on the cloud behind him while brushing at the few strands of hair that remained.

"But the day is still young and I'm feeling restless. The shikon Jewel shard embedded in my forehead leaves me with power to spare," said the more human-like brother, while pointing with his thumb to the shards there.

"So true" stated the other, finished in brushing the three strands of hair that remained.

"Imagine what powers we would have with even more Jewels"

"We must search among the beasts and relinquish them of their precious treasures. As we did with our dearly departed friend, the fox", the larger of the two exclaimed, ruffling the fur of a skinned fox around his waist.

The two carried on their way while letting out a hearty laugh.

After the storytelling, the group was once again on the road. Kagome rode her bicycle with her yellow backpack, the kit seated atop that. To InuYasha's dismay, Kenshin once again rode his back, upon Kagome's convincing. He ran alongside her with a look of annoyance, and she offered him a short lived smile before looking over her shoulder to the fox kit, whom they learned was named Shippo.

"So they murdered your father to get his piece of the Shikon Jewel? But why'd he have it?"

"I couldn't say. All I know is that the thunder brothers steal the Jewel from demons."

"Thunder brothers?" Kagome asked, coming to a stop on her bicycle.

InuYasha was quick to skid to a stop a little bit ahead of them. He turned to look at them as he listened in, too.

"It's a nickname because of their thunder and lightning attacks"

"Heard of them Myouga?" he asked his flea friend after pushing Kenshin off his back, having had enough of the male enjoying a free ride on his back.

Kenshin sent him a glare once he stood to dust off his clothing, rubbing his sore bottom, but it was mostly ignored by the halfling. Kagome watched the two closely for a moment, before turning her attention to Myouga whom now sat on InuYasha's shoulder.

"He must be talking about Hiten and Manten, and if the rumors are true... Those two are evil incarnate."

"Big deal! All I gotta do is defeat the brothers, and walk away with all their Jewel shards" InuYasha stated proudly, while crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk.

"And one day man will walk on the moon, you're no match for the thunder brothers. You're only half demon, I can smell the human in you. This is between demons. It's got nothing to do with half-breeds such as yourself, so stay out of it." Shippo started sarcastically but ended with a serious tone, crossing his arms and turning his head away, while closing his eyes.

Kenshin looked at the small kitsune with a bit of surprise on his features, not only was he brave for his age but also, it was sort of serious the way he was portraying his personality at the moment. The following events however, took place in a matter of seconds. First, Kagome mentioned that was no way to speak to InuYasha and he, the halfling was quick to leap over, hitting Shippo over the head with his right fist. The young kitsune felt tears starting to leak from his eyes, but refused to let them fall. The next few moments after Shippo's near outburst, he felt a barrage of hits to his head from InuYasha's left fist.

"Go easy on him" Kagome moved to try and diffuse the situation, currently ongoing.

"She is right you know, he is still young" Kenshin approached, butting in too.

"Forgive me! No hard feelings. Very sorry, forgive me" Shippo moved to bow a few times to InuYasha; from his spot on the yellow bag left on the back of the schoolgirl's bicycle, once the hanyou stopped the barrage of fists to his head.

"Someone's gotta teach him a lesson" InuYasha stated confidently, folding his arms in his sleeves in the process.

"As a token of my apology!" He started calmly before pulling out a stone toy in the shape of a semi-human-like figure, before it enlarged and the kitsune trapped either of InuYasha's hands beneath it. He followed by pulling a paper of sorts to place onto the stone statue's head, a small chuckle escaping him.

"This is supposed to be humorous?" InuYasha asked the kit with furrowed brows and an angry scowl, while struggling to get free to no avail.

"Hehehehehe, you're stuck until you can get the spell scroll peeled off"

"Don't be so childish, Shippo. Take the spell off him." Kagome scolded, in a bit of a motherly, yet stern voice.

"I agree with miss Kagome, Shippo... That I do"

With that, Shippo turned his head away. A sign of defiance. Kenshin sighed as Kagome turned to InuYasha, stating that the stone couldn't be that heavy, and he retorted with a response. The redhead moved to try and get the stone off the dog's hands.

"I don't like playing tricks on women if I can help it. Don't hold this against me, Kagome", he exclaimed before jumping into the air, and patting her on the shoulder.

Kenshin turned his head just in time to see the young fox do it, and for Kagome to temporarily become dazed. The next moment however, proved to the two males that it hardly effected her, if at all. She snapped out of it, quickly grabbing Shippo before he could return to the ground.

"A little respect please!" she stated, frowning.

Shippo's eyes were wide with surprise at that, and he seemed to have panicked. Quickly enough, he curled into what could be seen as a ball, before a blue aura in the shape of flames burst out. That caused her to drop him, in fear of getting burned or otherwise. He landed with ease before turning to them with a victorious smirk. In his hand was the bottle containing the shards of the Jewel, that they'd collected.

"Thanks, I'll use this to lure out the thunder brothers"

"Hey! That little dog! He's got my Jewel shard again! Get back here, you mangy mutt!" She started before running to her backpack, to retrieve the bow and quiver of arrows given to her previously. Kagome begun to chase after the young fox despite InuYasha's plea.

"Miss Kagome, wait!"

"You stay with InuYasha, I'll get him!"

"I am sorry InuYasha, but I can't get the stone off your hands" the redhead lamented, sweat beginning to gather at his brow.

InuYasha turned his attention to him, as there was a brief pause between the two, before the halfling's struggles begun anew. Kenshin sighed out, as he looked back to where the two ran off to. Then, he returned his attention to InuYasha, who continued to struggle, but stopped and glared at him.

"Why in the hell didn't you stop him?"

"I can't very well hit a child, that I cannot"

While the two argued; Manten, one of the two brothers, was sitting by a river as he stared at his reflection. He was dressed in armor that fit his large frame rather well, that included the ones around his arms and shoulders. He had a pair of black pants, that was almost entirely covered, by the yellow-beige fur of Shippo's fox father. His skin was awfully pale, and his eyes rather small. Two black marks was drawn under either of his eyes, as he constantly looked at himself.

"What a pleasing visage, but with a few more hairs I could attract the ladies as brother Hiten does" he stated more to himself, but a rustling coming from behind, interrupted his thoughts.

Looking in the direction of the rustling, he was met with that same sound again and found himself before the little kit. What was his name? Oh, what did it matter. As Manten stomped the floor, Shippo turned towards the sound, terrified.

"What a coincidence, if it isn't the son of that flea bitten fox"

"What do you want?" he asked, shaking before taking notice of what, or rather who, lay wrapped around the enemy's waist.

Manten grinned at this and patted the fur a few times, keeping his eyes on the kit as he took a step back in shock.

"Like my fur coat, do you? Just like your father's" he stated, then laughed aloud.

"Monster!... You'll pay for what you did!" Shippo exclaimed, as anger boiled in his blood. He leapt for Manten, but his attempt was easily thwarted with a single punch, that sent him flying into the dirt.

When little Shippo came to a stop in a sitting position, the container with the shard of the Jewel slipped from his vest, falling to the ground next to him. The young kit was quick in gathering the glass vial with his small hands, but Manten had already spotted it. When Shippo was about to run, he felt pressure on his tail, and he turned his head to see what was the cause. Manten had stepped on his tail to prevent him from running.

"Now hand it over like a good little lad, or else..."

It was then that Shippo begun to shake in fear, as that same yellow energy that killed his father previously, was being charged in the mouth of that monster. For a moment longer, he thought that was the end of him, when suddenly an arrow shot forth and right through that demon's nose. Not only did that halt the attack, but also surprised the one who was hit. Shippo couldn't help but stare at him, until the voice of Kagome reached his ears. Either one turned to look at her, one with a surprised expression and the other, was more or less shocked.

"Wow, I can't believe I hit him..."

"Who are you?"

Shippo looked down at the bottle and stayed put, even as Manten reached for him. Though his reach was halted by Kagome's voice, telling him to stay as he was, while she notched another arrow.

Meanwhile, Kenshin had long since left InuYasha. Telling the halfling he'd return shortly to help him, once he retrieved the kit and Kagome from wherever they might have gone. InuYasha now, was in a bit of a panic, due to his predicament.

"Please, get this thing of me!" he shouted desperately, to a human villager that happened upon him.

The man took one look at him and shook in fear, then turned to run to safety despite InuYasha's pleas for help and such. Meanwhile, Kagome was in a standstill of sorts with Manten; Shippo in the middle of it all.

"Kagome..."

"My beautiful nose"

"Don't move an inch!... Or whatever. Shippo, get over here and bring the Jewel Shard with you" she ordered, pointing the arrow right at Manten.

Shippo took one look at him then and knew. He knew the monster who killed his father was struggling with the decision of staying put, or go after him, despite the risk of being shot again. The moment he moved though, is when Manten chose to chase after him, despite the danger.

"No! I must have that Shikon Jewel!"

/ He has two Jewel fragments in his forehead... /

"If I can hit him there, then I can bring him down" Kagome repositioned her notched arrow to that glow she saw.

The series of actions happened next. First, the area was hit, though the arrow merely grazed him, and flew off elsewhere. Then, Manten stopped in his chase just long enough, to reach up to his three strands left, while Kagome took that chance to get another arrow from the quiver at her back.

"What's his problem?"

As soon as that was said, two of the three strands left fell from his egg-shaped head. This caused the demon's eyes to grow wide and anger to boil his blood. So much so, that the very same energy begun to charge in Manten's mouth, with sounds of electricity reaching each of their ears. He leaned his head back, looking to the skies, even as tears leaked from his eyes.

"Come on! We gotta leave! That's the same kind of attack that killed my dad..." Shippo shouted, looking towards Kagome before either of them turned to sprint.

It was far too late however, the blast was shot out shortly after their sprint began, and either of them tripped and flew off some distance, away from the force. The blast soon subsided and Kagome fell unconscious, amongst the tall grass. Shippo found himself landing by her side. Quickly, he moved to try and wake her but failed, worried he looked back, in hearing the footsteps approaching. Quaking in fear, he dashed out of sight, before Manten got to where Kagome still lay.

"So, the little fox managed to escape. Hm? She looks good enough to eat. She's lovely" Manten started, somewhat irritated. But the more he looked at Kagome, the more he was convinced that this would be the turn-around he'd need.

Meanwhile Shippo hid among the tall grass and looked up in time, to notice Kagome being carried off on Manten's cloud, to Lord knows where. His tail flickered about once or twice, before moving to dash after them. But he was halted, upon realizing that he might actually need extra help with this goal; as well as the sounds of footsteps behind, stopped him altogether. Turning, young Shippo was met with the angry glare of a swordsman. The fox gulped, feeling the fear rise again.

"I can explain"

"You will explain when we return to free InuYasha from that stone."

Meanwhile, Myouga was left to try and help InuYasha on his own. Despite his size, the old flea was attempting to lift the spell scroll off the stone, with little to no success. After a short time of trying, Myouga stopped and looked up to the irritated face of his halfling master.

"It's no use my Lord, I can't remove the spell scroll"

"Why that little fox- He'll regret doing this to me!" InuYasha barked, struggling to pull his hands from under the stone once again.

Kenshin approached InuYasha, and by his side was the young fox who looked nervous now. InuYasha glared at the kit and opened his mouth to argue, but Kenshin was quicker.

"InuYasha, he has agreed to help. Besides, this is no time to argue, that it is not."

InuYasha growled at the redheaded swordsman before glaring at the fox again, who stared back, despite his nervousness.

"I'll help get you free on one condition, which is... You promise not to hit me anymore"

"Where's Kagome?! Why didn't she come back with you?"

"Will you promise me or won't you?"

"Okay, I won't strike you!"

Kenshin breathed out a sigh of relief, as Shippo moved closer to remove the spell scroll off the stone, causing it to return to its miniature size. As soon as the young fox mentioned that he'd tell, InuYasha moved in to smack Shippo over the head several dozen times, the last being the most brutal. Kenshin would have felt bad if it were not for Kagome's kidnapping. It was his duty to look after the girl per Kaede's order, yet he'd failed such a simple task. He'd have to get back her to safety before anything happened to her, or he'd not be able to forgive himself.

"I thought we had a promise..." said Shippo from his spot on the ground.

"Oh right, that reminds me, you have something that belongs to me" InuYasha snarled before standing, pulling the fox with him to shake the shard from Shippo's hidden stack of toys in the boy's jacket.

Kenshin glared at InuYasha and was quicker to retrieve the shard from the cold ground, which was followed by his irritated growl. The redhead was unphased, and merely showed the bottle with the shard to him.

"This is Miss Kagome's and we shall retrieve her, now. She was abducted, and all you appear to care for is this object, so I will hold onto it until we get her back"

InuYasha's growl was soon interrupted by Shippo's outburst.

"You idiot! She was abducted by the thunder brothers, so shouldn't you go after her?"

"Huh? The same two brothers who killed your father abducted Kagome? You let them get away?!"

Shippo turned his head away, despite InuYasha leaning in to inspect him.

"You're not exactly reeking of the scent of victory. What did you do? Conceal yourself in the bushes while they made off with her?"

"Why do you pin all the blame on me!? She's your woman! You should at least do some of the rescuing!" retorted the fox, which he soon came to regret.

Soon the kit found himself on the ground, with InuYasha's hand looming of over him, then turned with his arms crossed, clearly irritated. He stated quite clearly that Kagome wasn't his woman and Kenshin would have laughed, if it weren't for the seriousness of this situation.

"...But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to save her."

Shippo sat up staring at him, dumbstruck for a moment before InuYasha's demand of an apology and a hot bath came up, to which the young fox's little fists curled up with an angry stare. Kenshin sighed out at this, and turned to head in the direction Manten was bound for. This was clearly a joke to that halfling.

"Shippo, give the master what he wants. Time is wasting and the girl is in danger" Myouga pleaded, once on the boy's shoulder.

"Grr... why am I always the one handing out apologies? But I can't rescue Kagome on my own... Okay! I apologize!" Shippo begun thinking aloud, feeling irritated himself, but then the mental image of Kagome being carried off by Manten crumbled his walls. He found himself on his knees apologizing, despite his want to defy the mutt.

"Don't mention it. Come on, we got a lot to do, Shippo... Besides, I can't let that redhead get too much ahead of me" InuYasha huffed, picking up Kagome's pink bicycle, bag and all, over his shoulder; then turned to look at the fox.

Meanwhile elsewhere, within an area of mountains with dark clouds looming over, stood a tall wall with a strong structure. Two large, wooden doors sat at the front, either one shut off from the world. Within the walls, stood a house of sorts where Manten was currently stirring a bubbling, purple liquid. He let out a laugh suddenly...

"Mother would be proud, if she knew the family recipe was being put to use. The only ingredient left to add is the most important one, the one I like to call, deliciously awful." he ended with a cackle.

Kagome, whom was laid on her stomach on a wooden make-shift bed, awoke from her slumber. Once her eyes opened, she took in her surroundings and almost immediately noticed the demon across from her, still stirring whatever he was cooking... Or whatever.

"Awoken, have you my fair maiden?"

"Where have you taken me?" Kagome asked, pushing herself up in a sitting position.

"That's the least of your worries" Manten stated, turning to her while putting down the spatula he was previously using, for whatever he was cooking up.

"Why are you looking at me that?" she asked sternly, yet clearly afraid, while moving her arms over her chest in a protective manner.

"I'll tell you. The flesh and blood of young maidens do marvels for hair growth. Some call it the wonder potion of the century." He begun, turning his head once to check the progress of the "potion" he was concocting, only to return his gaze at her soon after.

It took a short moment for Kagome's mind to process what he'd said. Needless to say, that not only frightened her, but it also made her a tad bit angry.

"I'd rather be eaten alive than boiled down for some hair concoction!" she shouted, curling her hands into fists, her brows furrowed in the process.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down. If brother Hiten hears you, he might just fulfill your wish!" Manten replied, sweat forming around his brow.

At that moment, the wooden door that led to the room they were in, was smashed into several dozen pieces. Each one falling and revealing what was the cause. There stood a fairly tall man, his skin was tanned and wore similar armor and clothing that his brother seemed to have on. With a few differences in shape and colors. Unlike his brother though, Hiten seemed to have a full head of black hair, groomed back into a long braid at his back. Each of the thunder brothers had gold earrings on their pointed ears. Another difference was that Hiten's eyes seemed to have a deep red hue with black slits. His right arm was around a woman whose skin was paler in comparison, and a head full of thick raven hair. The woman's eyes differed, as well as her choice of attire.

"Thought I heard voices, back so soon Manten?"

"That thing's your brother?"

"Hiten! Good to see you" Manten managed to squeak out, sweat gathering on his brow.

"Who's she? What's she doing here?" Hiten asked, moving his sights on Kagome who still sat on the make-shift bed table.

"She's mine! I found her first" Manten was quick to move before her, holding his right arm out to protect her in some sense.

"No need to worry, I have no use for her. Not when I have this little vixen" he chuckled, turning to the woman in the end of that sentence, giving her a smile.

She on the other hand, gave her own little smile before shutting her eyes, and turned her head slightly toward him.

/ At least that brother looks human... Maybe I can talk my way out of this /

"Oh, while I'm thinkin' about it, how'd you fair in your search for my Jewel fragments?" Hiten turned, opening his eyes to look at his brother.

"Hum.. Hmm... How could have I forgotten?" Manten begun, looking at the ground then turned away, clapping his hands together, clearly nervous.

Kagome watched with anxiety creeping up on her as Hiten approached his brother, both of his fists were clenched. Manten was still quite jittery himself, as he scratched a bit at his near bald egg-shaped head, sweat still gathering at his brow and such.

"My apologies dear brother, I found one but lost it..."

"Found one but lost it? Don't tell me you were more interested in this woman, so much that you forgot about the precious Jewel shard!" Hiten shut his eyes, raising his right fist that was still clenched quite tightly. Finally he aimed back at the door, opening his eyes in the process and grunting; as a large blast of power obliterated the woman that once stood there, in a matter of seconds.

That blast was quickly accompanied by the sounds and power of lightning across the room, which luckily hit neither Kagome or Manten, but both had to brace themselves to be sure. When the blast subsided, the woman that once stood at the doorway, fell to the floor, her body incinerated, nothing but a dark shape remained.

"Please, Hiten! Forgive me!" Manten shouted, in quite the panicked tone.

"You bring nothing but shame to this family. If you were not my younger brother, I would have done you in long ago!" he ended with a bit of a growl to his tone.

While the two continuously argued between themselves, Kagome stared in fear. Her immediate thought was indeed, that she was in very serious trouble. Her second thought, was that she very much needed to get out of there, and quickly.

"So, this little Shippo tyke has our Jewel shard?" Hiten asked before turning his back on his brother to head out and search, however the voice of his brother halted him in taking another step.

"Are you going after him?"

"Of course I am, and you're coming with me"

/ This is my chance to try and escape... / Kagome thought, turning around as quietly as she could manage, to do just that.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Manten's voice reached her ears, along with the sound of an object being picked up from where it was found, leaning against the table.

Kagome let out a scream before moving out of the way of the sharp cleaver, held by Manten.

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming that!"

"Oh, a thousand pardons. I meant to make it quick so you wouldn't have to suffer, and there's no use delaying since I wouldn't want the main ingredient for my hair potion escaping." Manten stated, laying the blunt part of the cleaver against the palm of his hand while speaking.

"Wait! You don't wanna kill me!"

"And why not?" he inquired, his approach causing her to cower against the wall.

"Uh... Because... You won't be able to find Shippo and his shards of the Jewel!" she replied after a moment, pointing her finger at his nose while her brows furrowed.

Manten, naturally grew somewhat curious at the mention of a shard and Kagome smiled, though sweat was forming on her brow at the nervousness rising in her. She turned her sights on Hiten, who she was most skittish about. Kagome was glad she'd convinced "the dumb one" as she dubbed him in her mind, but now she had to do the same with the more human-like brother.

"Are you two familiar with InuYasha? The strong, brave, handsome warrior?"

"Him, strong? That InuYasha is merely a half-demon"

"But he is strong! He's defeated all kinds of monsters, single-handedly. He currently travels with a master swordsman, teaching him all kinds of new moves, and making him stronger. More to the point, he has most of the fragments of the Shikon Jewel!"

Both Hiten and Manten turned to her in surprise, most likely due to the mention of Jewel fragments and not the swordsman, in her little story. If only they knew what the swordsman could do. Kagome would have thought back to when InuYasha was freed from the tree, and Kenshin went after him like a wild dog, if it weren't for the danger she was in right now. She begun to celebrate in her head, something that was short-lived when Hiten sat next to her with a look that hinted at curiousity, or something else, more like.

"You. Are you lying?"

"I wouldn't lie about him. The guy's madly in love with me. If you tell him you're holding me captive, I know my one and only love will gladly hand over the Jewels." She stated aloud, during which she did the necessary actions to emphasize her point.

"Something tells me she's lying"

"I think she's telling the truth" Hiten said, standing on the make-shift bed table.

In a matter of few seconds, Kagome found herself being pulled by her red ribbon towards the slightly tan-skinned demon.

"Wench. Take us to this InuYasha lover of yours at once. But be warned. If you're lying, you'll suffer the same fate as she. And I doubt you'd enjoy being burnt to a crisp" he started, his eyes moving to the burnt corpse of the woman he'd previously called "vixen". By the end, his eyes returned to her while cupping her chin with a smirk.

/ This guy would do it too! And probably enjoy it... /

Meanwhile, InuYasha was seen running along the ground, Kenshin running alongside him. Shippo sat clinging to the basket attached to the bicycle, while the halfling carried it. As they got to a steep rocky cliff, InuYasha groaned inwardly before taking Kenshin by the arm and leaped his way up. Once above, he landed on a rock and soon enough, the guy was on his back again. He didn't like the idea of having the damned redhead on his back for a free ride again, but he could already hear Kagome... And if he was honest with himself, at the very least, just thinking of hearing her yell gave him somewhat of a headache. Speaking of headaches... InuYasha took a moment to glance up at the frightened kit in the basket, before looking at where he was going with a bit of a smirk.

"What's the matter, Shippo? Not afraid of heights, are ya? I could always take you back, if you're frightened"

"I'm not afraid. I'm gonna save Kagome and avenge father!... With a little help from you, that is... You better be as strong as you say you are, those thunder brothers have Jewels in their foreheads, making them powerful"

Soon after that, InuYasha landed on a rock and lost his balance, nearly falling off the last rock. That caused panic with his other two passengers, but with some luck and maybe a little of Kenshin's help, the halfling regained his balance. He turned to look at the redhead with a little bit of a glare, before turning back to Shippo.

"It'll only make defeating them more enjoyable"

"Master, we must hurry before they do something to Kagome" Myouga said from his seat on one of the many beads from the necklace InuYasha was wearing.

"I'm sure she can handle herself, she's probably got 'em cleaning their cave" InuYasha said, nonchalantly.

It was Kenshin's turn to glare at him, and many could almost see the annoyance he felt at the moment.

"We can only hope. But if the rumors are to be believed, the thunder brothers do not keep pretty young ladies for long before devouring them"

All annoyance left Kenshin's face, quickly replaced with a wide-eyed stare that just screamed, WHAT?!

"Devouring them? InuYasha, do you suppose Kagome is..."

"Get real. Didn't you hear him? He said, pretty young ladies."

And then Kenshin's glare returned at that comment, but InuYasha was merely too preoccupied with his little argument to do anything about it.

"Yeah! She is pretty, and brave and smart"

"Hmm... Isn't anyone going to ask my opinion?"

"Ahh, this is my fault! She's probably being eaten alive as we speak!" Shippo said in a panic, desheveling his hair a little in the process.

"Mayhaps, me thinks it's not too late" Myouga stated, standing on the bead he'd previously been sitting on.

"If it's not too much trouble, could we continue the search? We might be able to get to Kagome before the thunder brothers get hungry"

"What's the rush? She ain't pretty so they're definitely not gonna go for her"

"We could always take a vote, and seeing as I have four hands instead of two, I should be allowed to vote twice"

"Aah! She'll come back and haunt me for this! I've heard the legends and I know how it works."

Kenshin had it at this point, and started to busy himself at searching for a possible trail, despite being fairly high up on a rock with that red clothed idiot. His eyes looked to the dark clouded sky, finally noticing that thunder and lightning were fast approaching them. Could that be the sign that they were close?

"Quit gaggin'! I'm goin', alright?! Stop yappin' at me and point me in the direction of the evil thunder brothers!" InuYasha finally snapped.

It happened so suddenly and quickly too, Kenshin looked up in time to see the biggest lightning bolt he'd ever seen, headed right for them. With wide eyes, the bolt hit the ground right by the rock they stood upon, causing it to shatter to bits, forcing either males to fly off in different directions, due to the power of that blast. Shippo's landing was further off than InuYasha, but he was used to this and landed on his two feet, in a crouched position. Amber eyes rose up to meet the sight of another lightning bolt headed right for him, and InuYasha was quick to turn to run. On his way to safety he swooped up Shippo, who was just beginning to recover from the last blast. The halfling leapt to safety as the second lightning blast occurred, and he was left to brace his eyes as well as the kit's, to keep from going temporarily blind.

"Very impressive maneuver. Dodging my lightning bolt, especially in light of your dull and uninspired conversation just now. You must be the reputed InuYasha, himself" stated Hiten. This time, he carried with him a pike with a strange-shaped blade, somewhat resembling a lightning bolt or two.

"Master InuYasha, that is Hiten, the elder of the thunder brothers" Myouga whispered out, once he was out of InuYasha's long silver locks.

"Where's Kagome!? What have you done with her?!" Shippo was quick to ask but only once he was safely on the halfling's shoulder.

"Don't despair, we've done nothing to her as of yet. Manten!" Hiten turned to look up at his brother.

Sure enough, Manten moved in behind his brother somewhat on a smaller version of a storm cloud. Both InuYasha and Shippo glanced up higher to see the demon reach back to show Kagome was with him.

"InuYasha!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted back, his brow furrowed and either of his hands clenched under his sleeves.

/ Well, at least they haven't hurt her...Yet. /

"Judging by your expression, it seems the girl spoke the truth. Now hand over the fragments of the shikon Jewel to me. Or you'll never see your lover alive again!" Hiten spoke out angrily by the end. What added to that effect were several waves of lightning, being produced from his body.

The expression on InuYasha's face then could be considered priceless, but given the situation...

"See my lover?" he stood there, dumbstruck.

/ Some people just can't take a joke / Kagome thought, her face turned away with her eyes shut, and a bead of sweat sliding down from her temple.

Meanwhile, Kenshin had landed by his lonesome self in the opposite direction of where InuYasha was blasted. He'd, in the time that Hiten and InuYasha exchanged words, approached yet remained at a distance, overhearing the demon's shouting. His eyes grew wide in surprise and caused him to nearly fall over. Those two were lovers, now?!

"Um... There must be some misunderstanding. Let me get this straight, you and I are supposed to be lovers?" InuYasha asked, taking several steps forward before stopping, either eyes of his staring up at her in slight annoyance.

"This is no time to get all shy" Kagome was quick to answer, she had to be... Given her current situation.

Manten looked back at her as she did much of the same, for a moment thinking that this might actually be the end of her. Although, all he did was raise his hand, to lightly spin his knuckles slightly into her hair with a bit of a smile. Kagome naturally braced herself in a peculiar way, while he did that, both of her hands tucked under her chin in a cute manner.

"You little vixen, I knew you were fibbing"

"You'd actually think I'd hand over the Jewel shards as a ransom to get you back?!"

"Of course you would, because that's what a lover would do!" Kagome quickly retorted, causing Manten to lean back a bit in surprise at the sudden outburst.

"But we ain't lovers and without love, the whole argument kinda falls apart!"

"So now some little gems are more important than me?! How dare you say something like that, after all we've been through together! In the meantime, you'd better admit to yourself how much you really love me!" She began to shout back, her brows furrowed and by the end, pointed right at InuYasha.

"I believe I've heard my fill, it seems you do have some jewels for us, InuYasha. Jewels that will be mine!" Hiten leaned forth and with the help of the flaming wheels at his ankles, propelled himself towards the halfling.

"Not in my lifetime, pal!" InuYasha withdrew Tetsusaiga from its sheath, allowing the blade to transform from a rusted sword into a deadly fang, and held it in his usual way.

By that time, Hiten charged up lightning into his weapon, the pike he held within his right hand. Soon enough, the blades at the end responded and a blue glow formed in the shape of lightning. Once at his target, the elder thunder brother tried to end this quickly, but with InuYasha being as stubborn as a mule, the halfling blocked the attack even as large amounts of bolts scattered about. Sooner rather than later, InuYasha was slowly getting overpowered, with one mighty push though, he managed to toss that damned spear back, along with its wielder.

"You do have power, but no style. This should be an interesting battle"

Unfortunately for InuYasha, Kenshin from his current spot, thought the same of him. He had the strength, just not the style. Then came the thought that perhaps, teaching the halfling a trick or two would be in order, but shaking his head cleared those thoughts. It was such a silly idea, wasn't it? The swordsman looked up at the cloud carrying both Kagome and Manten. After a short time, he looked to the other two, a sweatdrop forming on his temple and sliding along his cheek. Not only were they quite powerful but quick too, was it perhaps due to their will? Or the power of the shards clearly and visibly produced from their forehead? He'll never know.

/ And hopefully your last. / InuYasha thought.

"Heh, you wish for me to draw out this game, I see. Fine, I shall relish in your prolonged suffering."

"I've heard similar threats from a number of poor fools, whose memories I keep alive by dancing on their tombstones!" InuYasha was quick to retort, after a short laugh.

"Perhaps in your dreams. Enough delay! Time to meet your own unfortunate demise!" Hiten was quick to respond, spinning the pike once or twice before rushing in to attack InuYasha from the air again.

InuYasha let out a low growl rumble from his chest before jumping away, and in turn avoiding the blast of lightning that burst into the ground, which sent debris and large rocks flying this way and that. He leapt from the danger while Hiten flew into the air, in order to prepare for another attack. The halfling had to turn quickly, lest he feel the enemy's weapon pierce through his torso, but luckily his blade was able to halt the spear from doing just that. As Hiten moved to repeatedly strike at him, InuYasha managed to block each one, despite the bolts of lightning shooting out.

"Enjoy your last moments of life!"

/ One touch of this lightning and I'm a goner! /

The force in which Hiten was using to push InuYasha back increased, forcing the halfling to re-position his arms in order to shove away the lightning pike meant for his chest. While the two fought, Shippo watched them for just a moment before looking up to Manten's cloud where he and Kagome still sat. Kenshin looked over to the movement of the kit, realizing that they could put their heads together to save Kagome. As he was about to join Shippo however, Kenshin halted in his tracks in time to see Manten charge an attack to "aid" his brother, the very same he saw back at that lake. His eyes grew wider when he noticed Kagome shout something, and what's more, she leaned over to push him off the cloud. Something she'd likely regret, and as luck would have it, she did. The cloud vanished beneath her the moment Manten hit the ground, after unleashing his charged lightning blast.

"Miss Kagome!" Kenshin shouted, standing up to race over to the direction she was seen falling.

InuYasha's ears twitched at the voice, turning his attention to Kagome falling from sky and screaming for her life. He shouted her name, some part of him felt the urge to rush over and catch her. Yet that was quickly moved to the back of his mind when he was struck at again, forcing him to block the strike with a grunt, due to the force behind it.

"A true warrior never puts a woman before a battle!" Hiten shouted, trying his damnedest to get his opponent knocked back, but that was proving more difficult than he'd hoped.

Hiten drew his spear back, immediately afterwards. Then he sought to strike at him once more, yet the attack was blocked again.

"Kagome...!"

Just as Kagome was fast approaching the crater left by Manten, Kenshin quickened his pace and jumped over said crater, where he caught her while airborne. Quickly, the redhead held her close to brace her, as he maneuvered himself in the air so that he could land within the crater. Upon landing, he immediately looked at Kagome whom had a wide-eyed, surprised expression on her face. He blinked several times in concern as he stared at her.

"Miss Kagome? You aren't hurt are you?"

"Huh...? No, I'm fine" she quickly responded after a brief pause, pushing herself from his arms.

Kenshin offered her a smile with a chuckle. Their little reunion was cut short however, when the voice of the other demon reached their ears. The redhead turned quickly, his hands reaching for the sheath and hilt of his reversed blade sword, while using his body to keep Kagome behind him and protected. Manten looked awfully angry, and his rage was about to charge up the same attack. Just as Kenshin was about to turn and take Kagome to safety, a little red and green spinning top came out of nowhere and landed atop Manten's head. For just a moment the thunder demon was clueless, as was the redhead. But as the top expanded and became larger, both males grew surprised. One more so than the other, seeing as he toppled over while the spinning top kept him in place.

"Get away while you can!"

Kenshin and Kagome turned to see Shippo just outside the crater. Shortly after, both he and the girl made their way of the crater, and she smiled at the little fox.

"Nice work, Shippo"

"Ah, it was nothing" Shippo stated, turning his head away in the slightest, a bead of sweat slowly sliding down from his temple.

"It's far too early for celebrations" Myouga stated, hopping onto Shippo's shoulder while doing so.

"You and your big mouth..."

"Shippo's so-called magic, is all about illusion"

"That's an illusion? It looks pretty real to me" Kagome responded, turning to look at the still trapped Manten.

After a moment or so passed, the spinning top was slowly reduced to toy-size once more, allowing Manten the chance to stand. He took a minute to inspect the object that had managed to hold him down for so long, before noticing the last and final strand of hair falling from his head. Letting out a few noises that sounded like whining, he reached up to touch his entirely bald head. The younger thunder brother rose his face to the skies, slightly opening his mouth to charge another attack. Kenshin took notice of this. He was quick to take Kagome's hand, shouting for Shippo to follow them as they ran, but it was much too late. A large yellow blast of lightning shot up and expanded outwards, then eventually various blasts were shot out in different directions, destroying rocks and killing trees with ease. During all of the blasts, the group managed to run and hide together, despite the destruction going on around them.

"Looks like we added fuel to the proverbial fire"

"You said it" Shippo responded.

Kenshin felt a bead of sweat slipping from his brow, peeking over the rock they hid behind, just to peek at where that crazy demon was located. Though he was quick to hide again, if not for his sake, then for the lives of the two with him.

"I can smell your fear. I'll hunt you down, and use one for my hair potion and the other for a new pelt!" they heard him shout as he approached, then carried off to search again.

"Got any bright ideas? 'Cause something tells me we're in some trouble..." Kagome whispered to the other two.

The schoolgirl peeked a little over the rock despite her fear. It gave her the chance to finally notice the arrow still being seen through either side of the demon's nose. Kagome's thoughts flowed quickly and she turned to the other two, keeping her voice like a whisper.

"The arrow. Maybe I could use it again."

Kenshin stared at her then, did she really mean to walk into danger like before? She really would be the death of him, if this continued.

"Shippo, I need your help" she leaned over, telling the boy and Kenshin her plan.

He was concerned about her and the little fox walking into danger like that. But he agreed on the condition he'd be allowed to intervene, if the situation got messy. Once they got their affairs in order, Shippo got into position almost immediately, after a lightning blast shot in his direction. Sure enough, Manten approached the smoke vanishing into the air. There, he noticed Kagome laying on her stomach, looking very much bruised and helpless. He walked closer, taking a handful of her hair to lift her up.

"Did you honestly think you could elude a thunder brother?"

"Yeah. Actually I did, you slimy mud-skipper" she retorted, once her eyes were opened, smirking at him.

It took a moment or so, for Manten to process this strange behavior, and it confused him. She never acted like that, much less sounded that way before.

"Funny. I just can't do a thing with my hair today" she stated as her hair moved to wrap and bind his wrists.

Kagome was seen running over with Kenshin, and Manten looked at the two stopping to his left.

"What trickery is this?!"

"I'll be taking that arrow back if you don't mind!" she snipped, while taking that chance to pull out the arrow.

"You're that miserable fox!"

"In the flesh and blood, here for my father's revenge!"

"Hold him down Shippo, this may be our last chance. Here goes nothing!" Kagome shouted by the end, planning on using the head of the arrow to remove those shards, and likely kill him in the process.

Manten had other plans, he looked at her and ripped his arm from the hair bind grip, intent on knocking her back before she could. Quickly, Kenshin moved to push her out of the way. With his reverse blade sword he managed to block, although he was sent skidding back. In that time, Manten had tossed and kicked the kit away. Believing Kenshin was no threat because he was human, the thunder demon reached for Kagome, intent on squeezing the life from her. The samurai glared at the demon even as he overheard InuYasha shout her name, likely upon noticing the position she was in. Kenshin moved swiftly, using the speed of his Hiten Mitsurugi style technique, striking horizontally right at Manten's right arm in hopes that it would be just enough, to stop him from choking the life from Kagome. Manten had looked up from her face in time to see him coming, but not quick enough to avoid it, and so the blade hit its mark. Though it was the blunt side, the thunder demon felt the force behind it. All three believed they might have heard a crack, quickly followed by a scream from the beast.

That caught the attention of Hiten, only after another attempt at a stab towards InuYasha's torso, which was fairly easy to block due to the distraction. While he was engrossed, the halfling let out a growl and moved to slash Hiten with Tetsusaiga, something that was avoided. He turned towards InuYasha with an angry scowl, as he dodged the strike. Now infuriated, Hiten moved with more strength with the true intent to kill. Figuring that if he finished this quickly, he could help his brother.

Meanwhile, Manten was having his own little fight, with a human no less. Kenshin stood before Kagome, as she took the time to catch her breath, with the occasional cough. Shippo was quick to approach them, making sure she was alright while the redhead kept his eye on the demon.

"How is it that a weakling human like you..."

"It is never wise to underestimate someone, be it human or otherwise, that it is not" Kenshin responded quickly, crouching to the right slightly, while sheathing his blade.

Manten blinked a few times, confused at this action which caused a slight chill down his spine. This man, he was not ordinary yet... The younger thunder brother smirked suddenly as his mouth opened slightly, the yellow lightning ball forming inside, with the sound of lightning accompanying it.

"You will die here, human!"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at the demon, before crouching just an inch or two further. Before the blast was shot out of Manten's mouth, shock was quick to appear on his face, as the swordsman vanished from sight. Kagome gasped as did Shippo, both of them were now in the open. As Manten forgot his confusion and snickered, a blade was met against his neck from the left. The impact was strong, and caused the yellow ball to subside and vanish. Manten was sent flying into a tree that had been scorched, while both Kagome and Shippo stared at his work, very much surprised. Kenshin lowered his blade slowly, turning to them with a smile.

"That should keep him away."

Meanwhile, InuYasha and Hiten continued their battle, that is until both males overheard the loud crash. They looked over in time to see Manten flying into a scorched tree, with a slight yelp from the demon. Hiten let out an infuriated growl at that and shouted out:

"Manten, this is no time for play!"

"A-aye brother", he responded weakly as the wound on his neck was touched, and he stood.

"You just won't quit, will you?" Kenshin asked, turning towards him again, narrowing his eyes at the demon.

While Kenshin did his best to fight off his current opponent, InuYasha moved after Hiten, just as he returned his attention to his dog-eared opponent. The elder brother let out a grunt as he avoided the vertical strike of the Tetsusaiga, quickly countering with his pike, causing him to groan at the pain when his torso was finally hit. The attack sent him flying back, due to the blast of lightning sent right in his direction. InuYasha fell to the ground, along with his sword. It stabbed into the rock with ease, slowly reverting to its rusty form with smoke coming from the blade. As InuYasha moved to sit up, his face however was met with the very sharp point of Hiten's spear.

"Pathetic, you don't live up to your reputation. Human compassion will prove your undoing, half-breed. Which will die first, this cursed wretch or the three over there?"

InuYasha let out a low growl as he reached his right hand to lay over his wounded shoulder, looking at that damned smug face was irritating him. But the sound of a crash was heard behind Hiten, the pair of amber eyes previously looking at the elder of the thunder brothers, who turned to check out the cause. Kenshin had been sent flying onto the ground, with Manten looming over him for the moment. The redhead glanced up at the demon standing above him, as InuYasha let out another growl from his spot some distance away. Amber eyes rose again to meet the red ones of Hiten, who still kept that damn spear in his face.

Meanwhile, Manten attempted a punch right at Kenshin, but was avoided quickly with a push of his feet, sending him to slide back a bit horizontally, though that put his back at risk. Due to that quick movement, some rocks cut through his clothes, and injured his back somewhat, though not enough to cause serious pain for the battle ahead. In that time, the punch made contact with the ground and with it, a smaller crater than the last was made. Kenshin felt a bead of sweat forming on his brow and repositioned himself to prepare an attack.

"You best stay out of this, human fool!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you are a risk to Miss Kagome and Shippo" he retorted, quickly.

With that, Kenshin separated his feet somewhat, placing his right palm on the butt of the hilt, pointing the blade towards that beast. Manten on the other hand, charged the same attack as the last, but this one seemed to be quicker. Unfortunately for him, Kenshin was quicker, he disappeared from sight and again, appeared behind the thunder demon. Manten turned to look back, but his face was met with the blunt side of the blade the samurai carried. Once again, he was sent back, his attack was diverted to the right, luckily away from the two that watched the battle in amazement. Kagome knew he was skilled, but never this skilled. And that sword, it didn't cut. Why?

Manten had it at that point, he was very much angry. How was it that one stupid human held such power over him?! A low rumble that sounded like a growl erupted from his chest, and once more he charged that attack, this one was nearly immediate. The thunderous blast was sent towards Kenshin, as a few others were shot in other directions too. Ironically enough, all were directed at the samurai, who had to dodge each one. On the last however, the blast was too strong. The afterwave of power sent Kenshin flying a fair distance away, as another blast of thunder targeted him, even before the redhead could maneuver his way into a landing. Kagome gasped as the blast exploded, hitting its target. The attack caught the attention of Hiten and InuYasha whom both looked in that direction. The elder brother smirked, chuckling darkly, "Well half breed, it looks like your friend's dead. How about we see who'll be next?" he turned to look at the halfling.

InuYasha let out a low growl as his brows furrowed at the demon. His eyes moved towards Kagome, who by that time was overpowered by Manten, her neck being squeezed. His first thought was that stupid redhead had to get involved and get himself killed. But now that he saw Kagome's life being squeezed from her, his second thought was that he wanted to tear that damn demon to shreds.

"What do you think, Manten? Should we put these fools out of their misery, or make them suffer a little while longer?"

"I'm in no rush Hiten, I'm quite enjoying myself. What is it about the sight of a woman before death that is so exquisitely irresistible?" Manten responded, looking over to Hiten for a moment, then returning his attention to Kagome with a smirk.

Shippo stood from his spot where he was previously tossed. He gave his only little growl before moving to jump onto Manten's arm, where he shouted at the demon to release her. Despite his efforts, Manten merely sent him flying again. Roughly the little fox landed, but was quick to sit up again, laying his small hand on the cheek that had been hit. Manten laughed aloud, keeping his eyes on the small tyke.

"When I'm done, I have a surprise for you. My girth has been expanding of late, and I could use another small fox pelt to keep me warm at nights. It'll be like a family reunion. Should I slay you first, or skin you alive like your father? Perhaps I should sever your toes and use them as a new set of earrings."

"Very clever Manten. If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you have become quite the villain"

"How kind of you to say so, Hiten" he laughed out, before and after those words.

"You won't get away with this!" Shippo shouted, leaping over towards Manten once again. Quickly, he buried his small fangs into the skin of that demon's neck.

"Hm? Trying to hasten your fate?" the younger of the brothers asked, as he tried the pry the tyke off.

Shippo though, stubbornly refused to let go and shut his eyes, while tears slowly slipped through, even as Manten began to hit him over the head. He overheard the younger of the two say something about releasing his hold on him, or he'd have to re-think the order in which to kill them. Hiten lent his brother advice about Shippo, to which he responded with a comment of his own.

"Hey! I'll be the first to admit that I racked up my share of bad karma in the past, but I'm innocent compared to you two swine!" InuYasha finally stood on his feet, reaching up to his shoulder to dig his claws into it, letting blood seep into them, which he used to send several blades of blood directly towards Hiten.

That caught the elder one by surprise, and he was quick to block them with his pike and a little thunderous energy. Hiten grinned at InuYasha, very much prepared for a battle.

"Finally, this is starting to get interesting"

InuYasha rushed over to his sword which he picked up. Immediately, the blade responded by transforming into the sharp fang that his father had left him. With a grunt, he leapt into the air and aimed quickly, throwing his Tetsusaiga at high speeds, right at his target. Hiten dodged it easily enough, but wasn't aware of the halfling's true intent.

"Nice throw if you're aiming at the rocks"

"Did I get him?" he asked aloud, as he landed on his feet again.

Realization quickly hit Hiten, as he turned in time to see his brother being shot through with the Tetsusaiga. Manten let out a pained cry as he fell, releasing Kagome in the process, as well as the little tyke, who only let go after the younger of the two fell.

"Manten! Are you alright?!"

Kagome recovered after a moment or so of coughing, immediately heading over to Shippo after gathering the lost arrow quickly. With the kit gathered in her arms, her eyes fell onto InuYasha's sword. She reached for it, ready to pull it out.

"Don't leave my father..."

"Yeah of course, but I can't carry your father and the sword back..."

"Manten!" Hiten shouted, the wheels at his ankles accelerating him towards his dear brother.

"Kagome! Get out of there before he kills you!"

Kagome managed to gather the pelt and the sword, while keeping her hold onto Shippo, but with her hands quite full, she couldn't move very quickly. Hiten slashed the air near her feet, sending her, the items and tyke she carried, flying off elsewhere. In the meantime, the elder brother knelt next to Manten, laying down his pike in order to take his brother in his arms, despite his larger size.

"Hiten, they're gone. Every last strand of my hair has fallen and with them, my hopes of becoming happy" Manten cried, barely a whisper.

"Don't be so foolish Manten, we can make it grow back..."

"It's no use. I'm only kidding myself, I'll never have your beautiful hair. You were fortunate enough to inherit father's looks, but fate smote me. It was me unfortunate lot in life to resemble our homely mother. With her receding hairline and decidedly reptilian appearance. How I longed for the looks of you and father..."

"Beauty isn't what's on the outside. I wouldn't change a thing about you brother, I love every bald inch of you."

"Oh, thank you... Even if you don't mean it. Say a prayer for me when I'm gone. Say that I'll be reborn as a fuzzy caterpillar, covered from head to furry toe. No brother, who am I trying to kid... I'd rather be reborn bald again. I'd make that sacrifice if I could be reborn as your brother. Wouldn't that be nice, Hiten?" And with that, Manten finally took his final breath, allowing his eyes to close, welcoming death.

"No, please don't die Manten!"

Meanwhile, InuYasha ran over to where Kagome and Shippo lay, his only concern at the moment was Kagome. Kneeling by her side, worry filled him because she was laying still. Thankfully after asking aloud if she was alright, she opened her eyes to sit up and look at him.

"I'm okay, but I dropped Tetsusaiga when we were hit by the lightning attack..."

"No problem, there's more where that came from"

"I just wanted you to know... I'm sorry I messed up"

"Damn right you messed up! You messed up, big time! But sword or no sword, you're wrong if you think I'll let Hiten get the better of me!"

"Manten... You wretches! You slaughtered my brother!" they heard him cry out. Looking on as Hiten leaned in, to give one final embrace to his brother's corpse and finally whispered a promise.

After that promise was made, Hiten bit into his brother's forehead where the Jewel shards were located. To add to that effect, his eyes glowed red as thunder roared above them and lightning struck.

"Hiten's a cannibal?" Kagome asked horrifed.

"Wait! Things are not always what they appear. Hiten bit into his brother's head to fuse the Sacred Jewel shards with his own body. Master, you must be even more careful than before, for now Hiten holds the power of five Jewel shards" Myouga explained, moving onto InuYasha's shoulder.

"Gee, you think? Hey, you wanna explain your noticeable absence until now?"

"Convenient how you disappeared, just before the going got rough" Kagome butted in, before Myouga could explain.

"Didja catch that? That was sarcasm, as if it wasn't convenient, that you bailed on us when we needed you most!" InuYasha quickly cut him off too, pointing a clawed finger at the small bug.

"I didn't bail on you!... I was making sure that our swordsman friend was-" Myouga finally worded out, with sweat on his brow, though was he once again interrupted.

A blue glow from behind them was seen, InuYasha the first to notice it. The humming of power was heard as well and his ears twitched at the sound. Quickly, he gathered up Kagome and the kit with his father's pelt, in order to dodge the large blue ball of lightning. Upon landing, he set them down, then turned to look at Hiten whom hovered just above the ground.

"How dare you strike down my beloved brother. I shall not stop till I've returned the deed!"

InuYasha felt a bead of sweat sliding down from his temple and along his cheek. This was going to be much tougher, considering Hiten now had five shards to give him power. He stood upright and kept his eyes on the enemy, watching whatever movement he might make.

"Kagome, take Shippo and get as far as you can from here."

"We can't leave you..." she responded after gathering Shippo and the fox pelt of his father.

"Do it now."

Reluctantly, Kagome nodded to him and turned to run, looking for a place to hide. The halfling watched her before returning his attention to Hiten, who by then had surrounded his pike with lightning.

"I shall avenge my brother! Prepare to die!" Hiten rose the pike to the sky, and lowered it again, aiming it right for InuYasha.

A moment later, a small blue orb took shape at the point of the pike, and quickly it expanded into a very large ball-shaped size. One that was sent straight towards InuYasha, who stood there with a wide-eyed expression. He stated that it was too large to avoid but with Myouga's advice about the sheath, the halfling pulled the sheath out and held it out before him. Once the large ball of lightning made contact, it begun to disrupt its energy flow, causing it to move around him rather than at him.

"What?!" Hiten shouted, he was shocked but still very much angry.

Once the the attack subsided into nothing, there was a path dug at least three feet into the ground. Where InuYasha stood, was the only place that was spared from the destruction; his current position.

"Huh? Wow, it actually worked"

"Just as I presumed. The sheath keeps the almighty Tetsusaiga's power in check, so naturally it can repel a mere lightning bolt. Phew, glad my hunch was correct on that one"

"You sent me into battle armed with a mere hunch?!"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a mere hunch, my lord. More like a highly educated guess. But let's get back into the more important matter of escaping with our lives?"

"No chance, I'm gonna use this baby to defeat that demon" InuYasha shouted out before running a few steps and leaping right for Hiten.

The demon grunted, aiming his weapon at InuYasha followed by the same sort of attack, to which the one clad in red used his own, as well. Unfortunately, once outside of the lightning ball, the silver-haired halfling was surprised to see Hiten gone. Shortly after, shooting pain filled him due to the pike having pierced his back, and the overflowing surge of lightning wasn't helping any, either. InuYasha fell into the ground with a large crash, followed with a grunt when he attempted to move.

"InuYasha!..." Kagome shouted out, from her position farther off from the battle.

Kagome overheard Shippo groaning as he woke from unconsciousness. She moved to get closer to him, as he touched the unmoving muzzle from the pelt. He whispered into his father's fur, which he found to be laying on when he finally woke up.

"Kagome?" he asked, sitting up while turning to look at her.

"Shippo, are you alright?"

"What happened to Manten?"

"InuYasha brought him down, but now Hiten's thirsty for revenge"

Meanwhile, the two still fought on. InuYasha had to defend himself the entire time, after having recovered from the last blow. Hiten on the other hand, surrounded the halfling with lightning, forcing him to dodge as he moved back. That gave Kagome and Shippo a chance to observe the two. Now Hiten had the one clad in red on the run, he didn't plan to stop until that half-demon lay dead at his feet! While the battle was ongoing, Kagome turned to Shippo after exchanging some words about a bow. Shippo took a leaf from his jacket and turned into a bow, that was revealed to her once the smoke subsided. It was a yellow furred, swirly bow.

"I wanted a bow not a snail..."

"I am a bow!" he responded with a sweatdrop.

Kagome picked up the newly transformed bow, and took aim at one of Hiten's wheels.

"What's taking so long, Kagome? Hurry up and fire"

"I only have one arrow left, and I'm not exactly a marksman, you know."

"You will be, with me as your guide."

"Thanks Shippo, let's get that sucker" Kagome shut her left eye for a moment, and a second later, the arrow flew through the air.

Just as Hiten was moving in for the kill, the arrow flew quickly and destroyed the left wheel, halting his killing blow. He stopped a few inches above ground, forcing the last wheel to accelerate in order to keep him in the air. Despite the pain throughout his body, InuYasha moved to stand and grabbed the pike. But quickly enough, that was an action he regretted. Lightning was formed around the weapon, sending it right through the dog-eared fool, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Your confidence is annoying!"

"I don't need this thing anymore!" InuYasha tossed the sheath away, while refusing to release the pike, despite Myouga's warnings.

Myouga and the rest watched in amazement as InuYasha gave a nice right hook to Hiten's face, forcing the demon to turn his head with that action, flying back with his pike in the process. The elder brother slid along the ground and crashed the pike into a rock, halting it.

"Not bad for a half-breed. Right, Hiten?" InuYasha shouted out, lifting his clenched fist into the air.

"Well... That's one way of defeating him" Kagome commented from her spot a distance away.

"Whatever works for you, I say"

"K.O for Master InuYasha, he slugged him right in the kisser!"

"Weren't you calling him a fool a few minutes ago?"

Hiten slowly pushed himself up in a sitting position, brushing his right thumb over his left cheek. With a slightly annoyed growl escaping him, he turned to look at InuYasha.

"I've never been struck in the face before, and I refuse to allow it again!" he roared, as a blue glow formed around him, while moving to stand.

Kagome and Shippo watched with wide-eyed expressions, commenting once again on the battle so far. One out of worry and the other, of fear.

"I'll see you in hell, you swine!" he shouted, leaping right for InuYasha with the intent to kill.

InuYasha bared his fangs and leapt to his right, grasping the sheath in order to block the strike from the pike, which he did. That however, left him in a fairly vulnerable position on his feet, in a low crouched position, even more so when the sheath began to crack under the pressure.

"I shall relish in your demise like any other, half-breed" he crowed, pushing his pike down more into the sheath.

Kagome in her worry, after Myouga's comment about the sheath shattering, looked around and noticed Tetsusaiga just sitting there. Shippo was the first to run ahead, with Kagome in tow after gathering the pelt.

"Wait, Shippo!"

Hiten turned his head at the two running for the sword, he furrowed his brow slightly and opened his mouth, allowing the same familiar power. InuYasha's eyes widened at the realization. That was Manten's ability!

"Kagome! Run for it!"

The warning came too late, the powerful ball of lightning was shot out and obliterated a good portion of the area where Kagome and that little fox stood. What they didn't see, what they couldn't see because of the light from the blast, was that a certain redhead moved to shield the two, despite the very large and electrifying danger. And none could see the blue glow from the pelt sheltering each of them, due to the attack sent by Hiten.

"Kagome..."

"Heh, wouldn't waste my breath on her"

"Kagome!"

"What a shame, it seems that they are dead" Hiten turned to look at InuYasha with a smirk.

InuYasha, with renewed vigor, rose up and forced Hiten to move back a few steps while he shouted some profanities at him. Hiten was then met with a strike to the head, with InuYasha's own force sending him stumbling back a little further, where he regained his footing quickly enough.

"That's right, half-breed!" he shouted, crouching in the slightest, to be in a defensive position.

"You'll regret the day you ever crossed me! I promise you that!"

"I think the blood's gone to your head ever since you've lost your beloved woman. When will you learn that no woman is worth risking a battle over?! A brother's revenge on the other hand, is well worth fighting to the death for!" With that, Hiten moved to strike InuYasha down.

The halfling had other plans. He blocked the strike, despite the risk of having the sheath shatter. As the sheath reached its breaking point, InuYasha felt a pulse and quickly enough, realization hit when the Tetsusaiga flew through the air right for him. He let himself reach out and catch the hilt. He then pushed the pike aside using the sheath as the blade transformed. Quickly, he rose Tetsusaiga above his head, and with one fell swing Hiten and his pike were cut in half. Once on his knees, Hiten's whole body became blue, much like crystal before shattering into nothing, leaving only the five shards. InuYasha slowly lowered himself to his knees; his eyes, downcast.

"Lord InuYasha, the uh... Sacred Jewel Shards?" Myouga inquired as he approached the five gems.

"I don't care about them... If only I'd taken care of Hiten sooner, I could've saved Kagome and Shippo", his voice was laced with something that was not heard very much.

"InuYasha"

Either of the triangular appendages atop InuYasha's head moved towards the voice, that was...

"Kagome?..." he asked turning his head, but what he saw was something he'd not expected.

Kagome carried Shippo in her arms, with Kenshin standing behind her. Each of their hair moved with an unseen force, while smiling.

"InuYasha, you fought the battle hard and well"

"And in the end, I was finally able to avenge my father"

"Witness! The souls have come to bid you a final farewell before they make their departure to the other side" Myouga stated as he hopped onto InuYasha's shoulder.

"Huh?"

It was then that the blue flame-like aura surrounding each of them, hummed and whirled with small gusts, while InuYasha rose to his feet despite his injuries and rushed to them. Quickly he took hold of Kagome's arm with his clawed hand, while shouting out at them not to leave him, which surprised her. The halfling watched as the aura shot to the sky and formed into a shape resembling a fox, InuYasha's eyes witnessing the whole thing.

"Kagome!... Huh?" lowering his sights, he noticed she was still there and very much alive, like the other two.

"InuYasha?" she asked, curiously.

"But... Hey, you're still here" InuYasha leaned closer, thinking that he was seeing things, but his hand was telling him otherwise.

"Oro?" Kenshin said, with confusion.

"Yeah, what's with the 'don't leave me' stuff?"

While the adults were having their conversation, Shippo was looking to the sky above them, at the shape slowly vanishing. He smiled, knowing it was his father that protected them, during the whole ordeal.

"I should clarify. When I said souls, I really meant to say foxfire that shot out from the fur of Shippo's father"

"Yeah sure, I make that mistake all the time..." InuYasha grumbled, his left eye and brow twitching in irritation.

"Well, you're only human... or half human"

"Do you mind...?" Kagome interrupted, with a slight hint of red on her cheeks.

InuYasha, turning to look at her again, realized that he still held her arm which he tossed away rather quickly, his own cheeks tinted with a light shade of red. Kenshin couldn't help but laugh at the two and their antics, moving to scratch the back of his head.

"This is all your fault with that sappy 'you fought the good fight' line. Die if you're gonna die, it's not like it matters to me, anyway" InuYasha began arguing, eventually turning his back on them with his arms crossed, mumbling under his breath after that was all said and done.

That left the three a bit confused, more so in Kagome's case, yet Kenshin had the feeling that it might be a bit of a cover-up. He merely smiled at that, turning to look at the destruction left behind. Eventually, the group found themselves on the road again. InuYasha walked ahead, Kagome behind him with Kenshin to her right, and Shippo was seated on the frame in the back of the bicycle.

"Come on InuYasha, your lips are flapping but I'm not getting any audio. How about telling me why you're so upset?"

"I believe that Master InuYasha is ashamed that he believed you were dead, and in a moment of grief, may revealed more than he bargained for"

InuYasha turned at that, to stare angrily at Myouga while raising a fist in the air, causing the flea to hide in the basket attached to the bicycle.

"What'dya still doin tagging along with us, Shippo?" the halfling asked, by then he kept his pace, his hands inside his fire-rat sleeves.

"Why do you think?! You need me and you know it!"

Kenshin looked at the fox with a smile as he appeared to be in a child-like pose, with a serious frown and furrowed brow. He could almost laugh at how that little one acted, demon or otherwise.

"Go easy on him, he doesn't have a home. Besides, he's not hurting anyone"

"Yeah, I'm a defenseless orphan, how am I supposed to get by in the world?"

"Alright, you could stay with us, but only if you could look after yourself."

There was a brief pause then, and Kenshin looked over to InuYasha, expecting something else.

"So Shippo, their village called. They're missing their idiot"

And there it was...

"Kagome, he's being mean to me" he whined, pouting.

"Now, look what you've done! You've hurt his feelings" Kagome was quick to scold in response.

InuYasha tsked slightly and finally, Kagome sat him. Kenshin sighed out at this. This'll be a very long journey.

~~I'm sorry I didn't answer all of your questions but I am tired. Author's need their rest too, and this chapter's pooped me out. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. If you didn't I'm sorry.

On another note, Soul is now officially my beta. ^^ And I appreciate their help with this chapter and chapters to come.~~


	23. Chapter 20

Hey guys! I thought of just skipping towards the story for this chapter. Also, I have another little secret, Soul(my beta and friend) and I talked about... Some things. I'm not going to say what, but I will say that it's interesting little twist for a later chapter.

I'm excited for this one and the other idea, Soul and I came up with. ~flails~ eeeeeeeeee! x3

Anyway, without further adieu, enjoy the chapter ~~

**Last Time: **

InuYasha turned at that, to look angrilly at Myouga while rising a fist in the air, resulting in the flea hiding into the basket attached to the bicycle.

"What'd still tagging along with us, Shippo?" the halfling asked, by then kept his pace with his hand into his fire-rat sleeves.

"Why do you think?! You need me and you know it!"

Kenshin looked to the fox with a smile as he looked to be in a child-like pose, a serious frown and furrowed brow. He could almost laugh at how that little one acted, demon or otherwise.

"Go easy on him, he doesn't have a home. Besides, he's not hurting anyone"

"Yeah, I'm a defenseless orphan, how am I supposed to get by in the world?"

"Alright, you could stay with us but only if you could look after yourself."

There was a brief paused then and Kenshin looked over to InuYasha expecting something else.

"So, Shippo their village called, they're missing their idiot"

And there it was...

"Kagome, he's being mean to me" he stated, pouting.

"Now, look you've done! You've hurt his feelings" Kagome was quick to say in reponse.

InuYasha tsked slightly and finally, Kagome sat him. Kenshin sighed out at this. This'll be a very long journey.

**The Ribbon That Binds Us (Terrors of the Future)**

The sun shone bright over the Higurashi residence, where Kagome and her brother hurried towards the stairs that led to a series of sidewalks surrounded by mainly streets; street lights and people going on with their own day. Currently, the school girl and her younger brother ran through the streets to make it to school on time.

Meanwhile, a strange occurance went on within one of the smaller sheds on the Higurashi shrine property. A dark cloud loomed over one of the many locked away treasures, almost as if the powers from the shards contained in a bottle in Kagome's room had awoken the power. A dark purple-like glow took shape over the box, even as there seemed to be worn sutras keeping whatever was inside, locked away.

Kagome made it to the gate of the school about eight minutes before the bell was to ring. That must be a new record yet. Looking over, she noticed her friends and immediately a smile appeared on her lips as she jogged over.

"Hey, wait up guys!"

Each one turned, with their own bright smiles. All three of her friends wore the same sailor-style schoolgirl uniform, as with all the female students. Ayumi, the most gentle and naive of the three girls, had black wavy hair and wide, onyx-hued eyes. Eri, was the shoulder-length brown-haired girl with brown eyes and Yuka, also short haired, but with red tints in her brown tresses. Her eyes were unlike the rest of the group of friends, they were bluish-grey.

"Kagome!" Yuka exclaimed.

"You sure you're well enough to be at school?" Eri asked with a smile, yet her tone sounded very much concerned for her friend.

Kagome's mouth grew agape at the slightest as nervousness set in, feeling the series of questions just moments away.

"We heard about your accident with the cat. That's one nasty place to get bitten" Eri stated, looking over at Yuka just to her left, her smile gone.

"How's your back after that fall outta bed?" Yuka asked, looking right over at Kagome with concern.

"Before you put your back out, you were away for some Lyme disease tests. Got the results back yet?" Ayumi chirped in.

"And what about that case of ringworm?"

And there they were. Honestly, it felt like she was being interviewed on national television. Kagome lowered her head, bangs covering her eyes or at least try to cover them in a sense. A bead of sweat formed at her temple and slid down her cheek. Her first and immediate thought was, that Gramps was certainly involved in those bogus stories. Though she couldn't very well tell them that, even if she wanted to. This situation was embarrassing enough as is.

"Hey, Kagome" came the familiar voice of a boy from her school, followed by the ring of his bicycle bell.

Turning her head, Kagome looked over her shoulder at the young male who wore the male uniform for the school. Short brown hair, a dark set of blue eyes and fairly pale skin made up his appearance. Slowly she turned further to have a better look at the boy, while her friends stood behind.

"How are you making out with those bunions?" He asked once in front of her on the bicycle.

"It's Hojo, the mega hunk..." Eri whispered under her breath as each girl noticed him getting off said bicycle.

"Wow, talk about a double whammy. Bunions and gout?" He looked at her, features filled with concern.

Really? He couldn't think of ANYTHING else? Kagome lowered her eyes to the pavement, either one as small as saucers. This was all too embarrassing, nearly enough to make her regret the decision of coming to school. But raising her eyes again on a pink polkadot carefully wrapped package, handed over by none other than Hojo made her forget.

"Here, this is from the shop. You know, for your ailments. Mom wrapped it up, I hope you like pink" Hojo smiled and chuckled towards the end, as Kagome took the gift from his hand.

All three of her friends stepped back a few feet, likely in surprise as she opened the pink wrapping to reveal a set of orange and yellow sandals with strange objects meant for under her feet. Kagome looked up, only to watch Hojo leaving on his bicycle, yet he looked back while he did.

"Therapeutic sandal. For your bunions." he said aloud with a smile before turning to look where he was headed.

"Kagome!" Yuka was the first to speak out, while the others approached her again.

"Are you going out with Hojo?" Eri asked somewhat excited, but mostly surprised.

"'Course not! I haven't got the time" she turned to Eri, entirely serious.

"Does that guy totally have the hots for you or what?" Yuka asked, more to herself as she turned to look over at the retreating male.

"Yeah" Ayumi agreed, rising her slightly curled fist to her lips.

All four girls made their way to class just as the bell rung. Kagome sat at her desk while the three girls surrounded her. As that was going on, several other students arrived and seated themselves at their desks.

"You mean that he's never talked to you before?" Yuka asked, from her position to Kagome's left.

"Uh, not really..."

"Aren't you even excited?" Eri chirped in.

"Oh no, maybe she likes someone else" Ayumi pointed out, raising her hands to lay them over her cheeks in a bit of a surprise.

"Come on! I don't like anyone!" Kagome turned to look at Ayumi from her seat, either of her brows furrowed in the process.

"If you did, what would he be like?" Yuka couldn't help but ask, as her and the other two leaned in with a smile.

"The athletic type or the intellectual type?" Eri asked, the tone she used indicated that she was very much excited.

Kagome rose her right hand to her left cheek, allowing skin to touch skin as she shut her eyes. Uttering her answer of "I don't know" though in reality, she thought of InuYasha back when he tried to plug up the well for good, to keep her from returning home. And in doing so...

"He definitely wouldn't be aggressive, or selfish... he wouldn't get mad easily. He'd be kind, and understanding. And he'd bring me flowers, and write me poetry." She stood from her seat and walked over to the window, which had been opened to keep the class cool.

/ Someone the exact opposite of InuYasha, that's the perfect guy for me / She mused to herself, a small smile taking shape over her lips then.

But almost immediately after thinking those very words, a certain male appeared in her mind. A chibi Kenshin, turning his head to look at her with the word "oro" escaping his lips. Either of her eyes grew wide at that, and quickly shook her head to clear that thought away.

All three of Kagome's friends watched her from their spot, where they were left and Eri was the only one to say something...

"I'll take that as an undecided"

"Maybe she is still sick..."

Meanwhile, in the feudal area, InuYasha lay on the floor boards, rubbing at his back as best he could. He was clearly annoyed. Kagome had left, again. And even worse, that giant rock he planned to use on that stupid well was instead used on his now sore back. Kenshin sat by the door observing the halfling as he moved to stand, though a crack from his back was heard, almost making the redhead wince at that and the cry that followed. Almost. Kaede on the other hand, turned her head to glance at InuYasha, stopping her mixing of herbs.

"Stop lazing about, get off ye duff and seek out some information on the Sacred Jewel"

"And if ya haven't noticed, my back's out thanks to all those sit commands!" He retorted from his pained position on the floor behind her.

Kenshin watched as he curled his fist, his brows furrowed angrily which nearly immediately turned to shock, then pain as another crack was heard. Kaede sighed out and returned to her work on the medicinal herbs, as the redhead took this chance to rest up for a little while. Clearly, InuYasha would not be going anywhere in that condition, and he wanted to be sure that the stubborn halfling did not disturb Kagome.

Meanwhile, within the future, Kagome's grandfather had seen smoke coming from the storehouse and hurried over to find out the source, and perhaps put it out. Once inside, he almost immediately noticed the source. The box in which an ancient evil was sealed had caused flames to start. Each sutra keeping the object sealed turned to ash just as he noticed. What's worse, the thick wooden surface in which held up the locked away evil fell through and with that, the last wooden piece keeping it in, fell apart. A bright light shot out of the packaged box, which broke out into a several dozen pieces before turning to ash, revealing a floating mask. At first glance it seemed harmless, but he knew otherwise. The face on the mask was terrifying enough, even without the floating and radiating power.

"This is terrible! The Noh mask burned through the talismans that had sealed up its evil for generations!"

"I must have a physical body!"

Thinking quickly, Grandpa took a traditional bucket that was left within the storehouse for whatever reason, and poured the water that was left over on himself. Likely to protect him from the heat of the flames for a time. Once he'd done that, the bucket was tossed aside and five sutras perhaps more, were pulled from his shirt, while talking to himself about the danger of the now awakened mask. Immediately afterwards, he approached closely enough in order to aggressively throw three of those sutras at the mask, which were unfortunately burned. Sweat gathered at his brow as the now glowing mask attempted its luck at taking his body, while he avoided each attempt, until it found its way onto a statuette of sorts of ancient samurai armor. Shortly after trying to command the fake body to stand, it shattered onto the floor, leaving the mask floating there.

"A body! I must possess a human body!"

Grandpa uttered something under his breath as the flames continued on to burn through the rafters, and soon two pieces collapsed onto him causing him to cry out in surprise and soon, in pain. Upon hearing the mask's cry for a body once again, Grandpa lifted his head to look up at the rapidly approaching mask. He had to think very quickly for his next course of action, despite the pain shooting through his back.

What happened next was quite the mystery, save for the ringing fire alarm that had been previously installed in the storehouse. Likely a recently added object, perhaps a few years or so. What followed next were the sirens of the ambulance fast approaching the Higurashi residence, once they'd been called by Kagome's mother. Ironically enough it was at about that time, that Kagome was seen walking on the sidewalk as it passed and she stopped in her step when overhearing a conversation between three young males. Likely teenagers. Finding it cool that her home was on fire. It took a moment but it hit her like a giant ton of bricks. Her house was set ablaze?! Kagome upon realizing it, raced home while carrying her backpack.

A few dozen neighbours and other people stood behind a police tape while the cops kept them away from the many steps leading up to the Higurashi Shrine. That gave the firemen the much needed chance to climb the stairs with their hoses and such, so that they may set out the fire. Upon arriving, Kagome moved past the tape saying that she HAD to get up there, even though the policeman standing there tried to stop her.

"Thank you for all your help officer" Emi offered the officer a light bow, while holding onto a pink wrapped object.

The officer offered his words to her before turning away while Kagome approached her mother in a quick jog. Hearing her daughter's voice, Emi turned to look at her approaching form.

"Kagome..."

"What happened? Where's the fire?" she asked, halting in her step once she'd closed the gap.

"The old storehouse caught on fire, and Grandpa was trapped inside the smoke"

"Grandpa's hurt?" Kagome asked, her tone laced with concern.

Noticing that and more from her daughter's features, Emi smiled a little as her brows somewhat lifted up in the process.

"Oh, don't worry, he'd fainted and suffered from a bit of smoke inhalation but they say two or three days in the hospital, and he should be good as new. I'm just on my way to check in on him and see how he's doing"

"I'm going with you!" Kagome's brows furrowed as she lifted her curled fists in the air, the tone in her voice showed just how determined she was to do just that.

"Kagome, you stay here and wait for Souta, someone has to explain things to him" she offered a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"... Yeah, okay"

Kagome looked at her for a moment longer before turning her attention in the direction of the storehouse, where she imagined many of the firefighters still remained. Thankfully though, the fire had been put out already, leaving behind a decent amount of damage on and inside the storehouse. Two of the firemen decided to go inside again, and inspect the inside of said storehouse while the others remained outside to be sure there was no other missed damage. One walked right in while the other stopped at the strange hole in the floor, where a miniature lake of sorts was found. Probably from the water that was previously used to put out the flames. The longer he stared at the surface, the more he felt uneasy. Just as quickly as he leaned over to have a better look, it was the end. The mask had shot out from the water's depths and attached itself to his face. There was a futulie struggle from the man before his consciousness faded to nothing despite having heard his partner behind him.

Meanwhile Souta was seen running over to Kagome, he slammed into her but she managed to help him stop and keep him from falling back. The older sister of the young boy knelt down with her hands over his shoulders. She wanted to put him at ease, or somewhat at the very least.

"Don't worry Souta, it wasn't in the main shrine and no one was seriously hurt"

Though just as soon as she'd said that, a crash came quickly from below past the Higurashi shrine's many steps, followed by panicked screams. Which is what caught the attention of the two siblings, who both rushed for the steps. Either one got there on time, to see a firetruck crashing through three police cars, then it almost run over one of the firemen and immediately drove off somewhere around a corner. One of the policemen took charge and sent two patrol cars after the larger red truck. One in particular asked a superior officer it was alright to call for back-up. The one driving the red firetruck was none other than the Noh mask, which had taken the body of the human. A body that was rapidly turning into a thick black liquid.

"The flesh is disintegrating! If I could find more jewel shards of the sacred Jewel, I could gain the power to stop this flesh from decomposing. Then I will have an almighty, everlasting body and living, pulsating flesh."

It was later in the evening when Kagome was finally able to go to the hospital, where her mother, Emi met her just outside the room where her grandfather rested.

"How's Grandpa? Is he awake yet?"

"He's still unconscious, but the doctor's a little baffled... He says it's nothing serious so he expected Grandpa to have woken up by now. I'm sure it's just a matter of time, let's not forget his age is a factor..."

As her mother spoke, she heard the words but her eyes were drawn to the three crumpled papers. No, that wasn't right...

"Mom, what are those?"

"These are talismans, the firefighters found them plastered over Grandpa's face and in his mouth... Poor Grandpa, something must have really spooked him"

Mere moments after she'd said that, they heard groaning coming from his room while he was still unconscious, which was soon followed with words about a mask.

By now, night had fallen and Kagome had returned to the Higurashi residence, at least when the raven haired schoolgirl realized, that she needed to go study. Currently she was in her room, where the only lights were on in the whole house. Souta had heard her, even as he drug his blanket and pillow into her room. Both siblings had changed into their pajamas before then. Kagome rose her eyes from studying to look over at her little brother to see what he was up to.

"Sis... Got any room for Buyo and me to sleep here tonight?"

"No chance" she said turning her sight from him with somewhat of a furrowed brow.

"Please sis..."

"Don't be such a scaredy cat, I'm gonna be up all night studying for a test. The only thing you should be scared of are the dust bunnies under your bed" she begun and half-way through that sentence, she reached for a green book that likely was math related.

"Well, Grandpa was scared... He covered his face in those written spells, something creepy happened in there, sis... I just know it"

Kagome turned her head to look at him as she plainly recalled their grandfather muttering about something in his unconscious state. Something about a mask... a shiver ran up her spine, then. She couldn't put a finger on it, but thinking back on that now was... frightening. Suddenly the sliding window to her room rattled, startling both her and Souta. Kagome kept her eyes on the window that had once rattled, that shiver along her spine coming back with a vengeance... Something wasn't right. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks to the face. Either of her dark brown orbs fell onto the small bottle with the seven pieces of shikon jewel shards, in a variety of sizes.

"That's it! It's because I've brought the jewel shards back!"

Suddenly, sirens flared. So loudly that it frightened her and her brother, they sounded so close. Soon after, distant echoing screams were heard though she thought that maybe, by some small chance it was just the wind. Or perhaps her imagination.

Moments passed and nothing had happened, though she couldn't help but feel the small shiver up her spine, now and again. Suddenly she and her brother heard a crash that had, for some reason, sounded awfully close to the house. Before either could utter a warning or otherwise, a ladder clearly from a firetruck crashed through the wall of Kagome's bedroom. It all happened so fast, but Kagome moved to tackle her brother to the floor, protecting him from the glass and debris sent flying in. Slowly, she and her brother sat up to see the Noh mask attached, to a large blob of black goop.

"A Noh mask! That must be the one Gramps mumbled about in the hospital!" she said aloud, more or less to herself.

A gasp escaped her when she noticed it was reaching for something: the bottle containing the Shikon Jewel shards! Without thinking it through, but then again she didn't have the time or luxury to do so, Kagome jumped at the chance to grab the bottle before it could. Due to the sudden adrenaline rushing through her body, she didn't quite feel that a piece of glass had cut through her palm as she'd moved to take the object in her hand. Moments later, a piece of the strange liquid at fallen to where said bottle had been.

"Give me the pieces of the Shikon Jewel!" the Noh mask said aggressively, and frustrated.

Kagome felt another shiver along her spine as she moved to retrieve her brother from the floor, who was petrified. Noticing his position and unmoving body due to fright and shock, Kagome moved to pick him up and rush out with him under her arm. The cat was seen clinging to the boy, as she rushed down the stairs and out of the house, while carrying both. Unable to carry either of them for much longer, she dropped him to instead take his hand. That apparently seemed enough to break him out his stupor, so that they could both run to further the distance from the danger, with Buyo hanging from Souta's shoulders.

"I have to call InuYasha, he and Kenshin are the only ones who can help us"

As they ran, their breaths were heavy, but Souta had not only heard her but noticed blood trailing from her hand.

"Kagome... Kagome! Look at your fingers, they're bleeding"

"It's nothing. I just cut my fingers on the glass, that's all"

Unfortunately for them, the Noh Mask would not give in so easily. It had managed to draw back the ladder into place and rise it up into the air, where it spotted them. And finally, it took but a moment for the mask to come to a decision. It jumped from the end of the ladder, landing in the very same spot that they'd jumped from, to avoid being caught. As the entire black mass landed, the Noh mask made it stand, or so it seemed to be standing in a sense, in order to look at Kagome.

"The Jewel Shards! Give me the Jewel Shards!"

Kagome slowly stood on her bare feet, either of her eyes taking notice of the Jewel Shard in the center of the mask's forehead. A small bead of sweat slowly slid down her temple and along her cheek, as she looked down at the bottle which contained the Jewel fragments, and their problem at the moment. Kagome rose her eyes to the mask, it seemed to be sitting there for little, as if to ascertain the situation... Or was it just waiting for some sort of response? She rushed up a small set of stairs that was on the large property, shouting back to her brother. Telling him to go to the well house, and to call InuYasha, and to tell him that there were Shards of the Jewel in her time.

"I have to go in that spooky well?!" Souta asked her or rather more to himself, considering Kagome had rushed off to the large set of stairs, leading to the streets below and so on.

Souta shuddered as the black goop of strange liquid trailed after his sister, therefore pushing him into action. He shot up and ran right for the well house as quickly as he could. Within mere moments, the young boy had slid the well door open, rushed down the creaking stairs and finally stopped at the well itself, all with a cat on his shoulder, whom managed to leap onto one of the four flat wooden corners of said well. Peering down at the darkness below, he took a nervous breath and gulped before strengthening his resolve. Taking a deep breathe, Souta climbed up and immediately jumped into the well with his screams echoing along the walls of the well. His face was unfortunately met with the bottom first, and his body followed with a slump. After a few short moments he lifted his head with tears in his eyes, questiong as to why he was still here. Sitting up, Souta looked around as he begun to panic. His sister was in danger for crying out loud. In his desperation, he begun to dig up the sand-like dirt at the bottom in hopes that it would activate something, as he cried out.

"I gotta get through the well, 'cause sis is in trouble and I'm the only who could help" he continued to dig through some of the sand as his vision blurred and finally the sting was too much, causing him to halt in his actions and shut his eyes, lifting his hands to wipe the tears with his sleeves.

Moments after he'd cried that out aloud, a small sense of weightlessness came about him and opening his eyes again, a blue light surrounded him with white specks floating about. InuYasha and Kenshin both emerged from that light. Only once it vanished did they both turn to look at him, InuYasha with a smirk, and Kenshin with blink or two, before smiling at the boy.

"What's the problem you need help with?"

Eventually, the trio found their way to the city. Both Kenshin and Souta sat at InuYasha's back, while he leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Souta frowned somewhat, and Kenshin silently turned to him with a questioning stare. His question was answered shortly after.

"I guess I wasn't strong enough to pass through the hidden well"

"Lucky for you. Because in my world, there are plenty of monsters who'd love to have you for lunch."

Kenshin at that point, wanted nothing more than to just hit InuYasha over the head but refrained from doing so. InuYasha ran across a rooftop and leapt from there onto a moving truck that had conveniently drove by.

"Do you know where to find my sister?"

"Sure, I'm not human remember? I can pick up scents from miles around using this nose"

"Really? Then, you can find her? She cut her hand on some glass."

"Don't have to tell me that, I could smell the blood from back in the well. Don't worry, I'll rescue Kagome before she gets into any real trouble" He stated, standing as he prepared for another leap.

Meanwhile Kagome could be seen running for her life, through a construction site of all places. She was running out of breath and fast. Even worse, when she stopped in order to look down, the black liquid at the bottom was hard to miss. She took a few more heavy breaths, her thoughts were rushing. Why hadn't InuYasha shown up yet?! And her luck got worse from there. By the time she noticed, the odd liquid had shot up in the air, mask and all. Landing in front of her when she'd turned to run.

"Give me the Shards of the Shikon Jewel!"

She gasped out and that's when she heard not only one familar voice, but up to three. First, came the most aggressive of the three voices.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" the voice shouted out, while the familiar yellow-gold arches of an attack sliced the strange black glob in half, to reveal InuYasha with her brother on his back.

Kenshin had in that time, rushed around the creature with the Noh mask, to stand in front of Kagome with his sword drawn. InuYasha was quick to join him and Souta climbed off his back asking if she was alright in the process, a question to which she nodded and responded with a "yes". Kenshin couldn't help but smile and feel thankful that she hadn't hurt herself, beyond the cut on her palm he was told she had. Souta immediately went to hug his sister, with obvious relief.

"Hey, what's with all the tears? I thought you said you weren't afraid?"

While Kagome was left to reassure her brother, Kenshin glared at InuYasha, as he felt the want to bonk him on the head with that comment. InuYasha ignored him to turn to the two siblings, his arms crossed in his sleeves.

"Before we get on- no, I get on to my little rescue mission here, this might be an appropriate time for an apology. Wouldn't ya say?"

"Huh? An apology for what?"

"For what?! For shouting all those incantations and putting my back out!"

Before Kagome could stand to respond and apologize, Kenshin moved before InuYasha and bonked him on the head with the blunt side of the blade.

"Now is not the time to argue. If you have not noticed, we are giving that strange enemy the time to recover!"

It was at that very moment that the mask decided to speak out, its words quite clearly revealing its anger. InuYasha sent Kenshin a glare of his own before turning to look at the mask recovering rather quickly now.

"Aim for the mask, the jewel shard is in the forehead!"

"I am known as the flesh eating mask..."

It went on, explaining what it was originally and how the Jewel shard came into its possession, and how it craved and devoured its victims. Likely, humans.

"But now, I long for a living body that will not rot! And for that I need, I require more power from the Sacred Jewel!" the mask cried out, as it begun to show signs of complete recovery from InuYasha's attack.

"I see, so that's why the mask's so desperate to have these shards"

"I don't know how many humans you've eaten so far... But, it's time to lose some weight!" InuYasha began calmly before moving after his target, shouting the last of the sentence.

InuYasha rapidly sent his hand into the lion's maw, or in this case, the mask's maw. Quite literally. Kenshin's eyes grew wide with shock, it would have seemed to be a trap, and dog boy fell for it hook, line and sinker. He didn't even think of a plan or examine the enemy for potential weaknesses or something of the sort. Though come to think of it, did a mask even have a weakness, much less a demon mask? Kenshin and the other two could only watch as InuYasha was pulled into the large black globby liquid.

"InuYasha!" she cried out, desperately.

He did not respond. Perhaps it was because he could not hear her, or maybe he was trying to focus on getting out of whatever that stuff was. The strange substance wasn't making it easy. Small forms of lightning or electricity were beginning to slowly fester along the length of the halfling's body.

"I should've known better" he managed to growl out in his near frozen state at the moment.

While InuYasha was out of commission for the moment, the Noh mask escaped from the dark goo, immediately becoming one again after having revealed its vertical fangs that had previously drawn in the red-clad halfling. Kenshin's eyes grew wide as the mask, with an eerie white-like glow, rushed towards Kagome. Quickly, he dropped his reverse-edged sword to knock her back away from danger, but he was now faced with it. The mask was mere inches from his face, the only thing stopping it was his hand. For something wooden, it sure was strong.

"Miss Kagome... Run"

"B-But..!"

"Go!" he shouted to her.

Not his most... kind decision but even so, he didn't want her to come to harm. However that want wasn't enough, for the mask rushed after her and Souta, whom had joined her.

"Miss Kagome!"

Both stopped at the edge of the building, Kagome moving before her brother to keep him from the rapidly approaching danger. Kenshin only had time to get up and take one step, one single step but InuYasha being half-demon and the wielder of Tetsusaiga, burst through the strange liquid with his blade drawn and giving off a bright golden glow. InuYasha rushed along the building floor and shouted for them to take cover before jumping for the mask, utilizing Tetsusaiga to slice the mask horizontally. Light shone momentarily before the Noh mask exploded outward, turning into nothing shortly thereafter. The shard fell to the floor, its glow dissipating as soon as it hit the metal. Kenshin was left to sigh out in relief.

"You destroyed the mask!" Souta declared happily.

"You still have those Jewel fragments?"

Souta nodded, with tears threatening to escape his eyes, and Kagome moved her arm down to gaze at InuYasha just as the sun began to rise behind them.

"Hey Kagome, you okay? How's your hand?"

"Fine..."

/ Okay this is weird, when did he start being so nice? I mean, not so nice... but kinda nice. And maybe it's just the morning light, but he looks pretty cool with his sword. /

"Wait a minute... Morning light? Oh no! It's morning already and I haven't studied for my test!" Kagome in her panic turned, and went to rush down the building.

"Hey where you going?!"

Kagome told InuYasha a few parting words, and told Souta to bring the shards home, before continuing down from her slight pause. The one clad in red overheard her saying something about being mad if he and Kenshin were still there by the time she went back home from school. A light tugging on his sleeve caught his attention, his gold-yellow eyes lowering to peer at the younger brother of Kagome, whom had a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Know what? I've got a new hero, bet you can't guess who it is"

"Oh man..." InuYasha lifted his gaze to the skies, his ears lowering slightly.

Kenshin stood there, having already retrieved his own blade, with a light rub at the back of his neck. Having been an audience of sorts, to all that happened in such a short time. Though the redhead wished he could've been the one to save the day.

/ _Oh well, there's always next time _/ he mused.

Until then, he'd let that rude pup bask in the glory... For now.

~~&amp;&amp;~~I'm sorry If it's not that long, but I've been trying, and I look forward to writing the next one. And Soul, thank you again! :D~~&amp;&amp;~


End file.
